


The Value of Unimportance

by pearliegrimm



Category: Free!
Genre: (sorry haru), Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Costco?, Fluff and Angst, Haru is a little shit, Just fuckn end me fam, Multi, Rin is also a little shit, Romantic Comedy, plethora of stuffed sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 148,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearliegrimm/pseuds/pearliegrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Nanase never expected his first day teaching at a new school to go off with such a bang.<br/>He also didn't expect that particular 'bang' to be one, Mr. Rin Matsuoka, storming through the door in search of his own classroom to instruct...</p><p>Everything to do with Rin involved banging, honestly.<br/>But definitely not in a sexual way, no, Matsuoka was just an arrogant jerk who was unusually appealing to Haruka's eyes. </p><p>...Right?<br/>Something about this says otherwise.<br/>Haru just didn't know what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. God-Awful Mornings Lead To New Beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A strong howdy to everyone that's come across this fic!  
> Now, this is the only edited comment on this monster story (it's as big as an actual book jfc)   
> I'd just like to say that this was my very first story i ever wrote on ao3, alongside the very first one i completed.   
> I love it to pieces- but it's rough around the edges. I've been editing the chapters excruciatingly slowly and though it is the epitome of cheesy cliches, i do hope you stick around!
> 
> -Pearlie xx

As soon as Haruka woke up, he knew today was the day.

It was special compared to any other morning of late. He'd moved here a night shy of a week ago. But this was the time that stuck out to him the most. And it wasn't only because he'd actually be venturing right into the outside today.

No.   
He wasn't looking forward to it, no not quite. It was more of a bittersweet feeling that he could glean from receiving a brand new beginning. A fresh start. A time to right some wrongs and- knowing him- wrong some rights.

He wasn't scared, no, maybe just the smallest bit nervous.

Not that he would admit that to anyone in the world but himself. It was the morning of change, and though he held some intricately conflicted feelings about such things- Haru knew that there would be some semblance of normality after this first day. A new kind of reality he would force himself to settle into, a contemporary contentment that he would undoubtedly indulge himself in.

Today would be the start, for better or worse. There would be no going back.

And for this brand new start to end, he would have to get through the morning at the very least.

 

...Which may prove rather difficult, anyhow. 

It's not five seconds after Haruka opens his eyes that he feels a slight groove in his cheek. A small curve that he soon recognises to be from his dearest laptop. He sighs, it seems that he had fallen asleep at his desk, again. He wonders what letter from his keyboard is indented into his face this time...

It was getting to be a nasty habit. The man’s writing was constantly getting in the way of a good night’s sleep. Yet, when he was writing it felt like he didn't need sleep in the slightest-  
  
Of course, he would always regret it the next morning and do the same thing that very night. It was an endless cycle of insanity that frustrated Haruka to no end.

But did he ever cease to do it?

No.

Trying to write professionally came with a lot more additional items than Haru would care to admit. Sleep deprivation and an ever suffering mindset were certainly in there. Alongside a tasteful matching pen and paper set that would be used for a matter of three days and then go utterly forgotten for the rest of time.  
  
Haru lightly kicked away a number of moving boxes with his bare feet, still filled to the brim with possessions he hadn't even been bothered to unpack yet. Finding it far too useless to do such a thing without any reason.

He was far too busy, anyhow.

And the fact that he had an entire week to do it beforehand _totally_ didn't count.

With not much time to spare at all. Haruka quickly (and begrudgingly) jumped in to his shower and got changed into some fresh clothes (diligently checking for coffee stains.) There would be no time for a bath this morning. The day was not getting off to a good start; Haru needed to embrace the water as much as he needed to... well, breathe. And the fact that he didn't even have enough time to relax himself even for a spare moment was already stressing him out a little bit. 

_'It will be fine' Haru breathed. 'I can have one when I get home...'_

Haruka's life was changing in so many directions he felt overwhelmed with it all. So many strange environments, new faces, a whole place Haruka was completely unfamiliar with... 

Hell, had he ever been so busy he couldn't afford to draw a bath for himself?!

Though terrifying, this situation was different, exciting even.

He could only hope it would be a little bit different from last time, just to keep it interesting.

Haruka never knew when he was younger that he would become an English teacher.

For one, he didn't enjoy talking to copious amounts of people. He wasn't exactly shy, no, Haru was... What did Makoto call it?  _Introverted._

He always thought he would be a full-time writer, people always said he had a way with words.

People meaning his Grandmother and Makoto...

Though he was still writing now, it wasn't quite the same... some things just don’t go the way you had planned. Haru had had to compromise for one of the first times in his life. It wasn't a bad compromise, however. Through a strange speech from Makoto and a thorough year of actual teaching he learned that he actually enjoyed it a great deal. Which Haru felt extremely lucky for.

Haruka Nanase had found his passion in something unexpected, a diamond in the rough someone may say.

He found it delightful the way his students would listen to him rattle away about great poets and playwrights he admired. The words just seemed to escape his mouth without him noticing. Makoto said it was the one time Haruka was actually talkative in his life.  
  
Now, however, Haru just felt uneasy. It was a different school, a much bigger school, more kids.

But he couldn't stay in that place any more though. Seasons changed, and so did people. Makoto needed to be somewhere else, and Haru had followed him. Not exactly sure what to do without the cheerful brunet to talk to. It was the whole reason he decided to move. The whole reason his life wasn't the way it used to be. Yet Haruka didn't regret the decision, a fresh start would mean many different opportunities, after all.

And of course; there were other reasons...  
  
His mind broke from the dreamlike state he was in, to hear a hearty knock at the door, (there was no time for reminiscing about the past apparently.)

Haruka was far too late for work to do such a thing, anyway. 

Shaking off his train of thought, he walked with haste to the door. Grabbing his bag in the process as a helpful afterthought.

Haruka already knew who it was, anyhow.

At least some things from the past didn't change.  
  
The young English teacher opened the door to find an ecstatic Makoto sitting on the railing outside of his apartment. His green eyes alight with excitement.

He was _always_ like this in the morning, ever since he started work as a kindergarten teacher.

Makoto absolutely loved his job, Haruka had always admired that about him.

His ever present cheerfulness was something that Haru had welcomed in his life with open arms. 

And to think he could have stayed back at the old school without him... How ridiculous.

Haru gave his friend a small smile.

"Haru, you’re early!’’ Makoto grinned wider. "Are you that excited about your new job?”

"No.’’ Was all that was said as a curt reply. Was he really always that late to Makoto? Haru frowned... He did recall pretending not to hear Makoto at the door several times before today in exchange for extra bath time. But Haru was a changed man now! For today...

"Come now Haru-Chan, Surely you’re at least a little excited?’’

"Drop the 'Chan', Makoto, and no. I just happened to be up earlier.’’

Makoto beamed as he always did and began descending the stairwell to his car. The brunet's feet on the aged old floor thumping lightly as he all but skipped down the stairs.

Haruka trailed behind him, not as enthusiastic, nervousness lacing his insides tightly.

Whatever happened today would be rather significant, after all.

 

Rin was already having a terrible day and the clock had barely just ticked past seven in the morning. He was in one of those moods.

Those God awful moods...

It certainly didn't help that today was a Monday and it definitely didn't help that he was nursing a killer hangover from a regrettable Sunday night party at Sousuke’s apartment.

_‘Who in the hell throws a party on a Sunday?’_

_‘Who the hell goes to a party on a Sunday?’_

_‘Me, that’s who. Hell yeah’_  
  
Those thoughts exactly would be his undoing. God, past Rin was such an ass.

The redhead couldn't believe his own idiocy from the previous night. If he could go back in time and sock himself in the face, Rin most definitely would. It certainly wouldn't hurt as much as his headache did right now...  
  
Rin groaned as he could practically hear all the endless taunts from his students as he rocked into class wearing dark, dark sunglasses and devouring the most disgustingly greasy food item he could find at the 7-Eleven near his apartment.

He really didn't need that right now.

But he couldn't exactly skip; it was the first day of a new term and the principal would kill him if he so much as though about ditching work because he drank far too much the night previous...

A hangover he could get over; death? Not so much...   
  
Begrudgingly reaching for his phone which had been haphazardly thrown on the night stand on the other side of his bed. Rin sees the familiar flash of the new notification screen, and immediately slides for more possible clues as to what could have happened to make him feel so terrible. If he was being honest with himself- he remembered nothing at all.

Perhaps Sousuke's texts could jog his memory.

 

**8 New Messages from: Sousuke Yamazaki**

**Rin, what the hell happened last night?**

**I just woke up and I can’t remember a thing.**

 

That made the both of them.

  
**I think I/We may have broken into Costco.**

**I am literally surrounded by giant stuffed sharks.**

**Ah, never mind, last night’s finally coming back to me.**

**Oh God.**

**OH GOD!**

**...Rin you need to call me, we have things to discuss.**

  
Truth be told, Rin still had no recollection of the past night. He was just praying to god he didn't commit some kind of felony.

He had no time to question Sousuke either, which just made it even more vexing.

It was high time to get ready for work and tardiness was not appreciated on the first day of the new term. (Nor was a hangover, but hey, we can't all be perfect.)

Rin stood up, felt the needling headache stabbing into his brain, Sat back down. And then, finally, after a while he tried again, slowly this time.

The pain was still there, but it was bearable. Rin was tough, he could get through today without throwing up.

Hopefully.  
  
He showered without delay, brushed his teeth and made himself some barely edible toast. He dressed himself as he usually did and fastened a black beanie over his crimson hair. It seemed to be the only way to hide his god awful bed head that didn't seem to go away no matter how much he washed it. He equipped a dark pair of sunglasses before exiting his apartment for obvious reasons.

Closing the door, the redhead felt in his head (the part that wasn't hammering into his skull) that something was a tiny bit wrong.

Rin felt like he was forgetting something...

The redhead chewed on the inside of his lip as he stood outside his door. Tapping his foot impatiently as his brain tried to keep up with itself.

He was going to be late! 

Well, he already was...

But what if the thing he forgot was important? 

Rin clicked his tongue, irritated, searching his brain for the one missing part on his person until-

"Ah, of course."

Rin rushed back inside to grab his beat up old sketch book and pencils. 

Little did he know, such a small thing would ruin the rest of his day.

Just as he reached to grab the book, his foot catches on to something. Probably nothing, knowing Rin. Which leads the redhead into tripping over, fully sprawled out on the timber before him. Tipping a couple of bottles of blue acrylic paint over in the process. Spreading the bright contents all across his lovely hardwood floor. (That he paid extra for!)

The list of expletives that then left Rin's mouth would almost be considered impressive. 

Almost.

Though he was certain his neighbours didn't think so.

Leaving the paint on the floor instead of cleaning it up, along with his dignity. Rin growled in anger as he snatched his sketch book from the counter and slammed the door. He had no time, it would just have to wait.  
  
Today was going to be a very awful day, indeed.


	2. A Rude, Red, Interruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya people, I've been having a lot of fun writing this, and I'm glad that some of you left kudos. In fact it motivated me to write another chapter! So here it is!

_Haruka’s grandmother was a very patient woman, she was calm and collected at all times. Her face portraying very little emotion at all. Haru, as a child wasn't quite sure why that was. Whether it was the pain of losing her husband at such a young age, or just her own personality. Whatever it was; he had most certainly taken after her, instead of one of his parents. After all, he spent much more time with her then with them. He always favoured his grandmother over everyone else too. She understood him like no one else. Haruka remembered the first time he showed her one of his stories. The way her ever-vibrant blue eyes lit up with delight, he saw her mouth twitch into the smallest of smiles. He knew right then and there that he wanted to write._

_He wanted to put the same smile on her face over and over again. He wanted to see that sparkle in her eyes. He wanted her to be proud of him._  
  
_After she died, he felt like he had let her down. He felt as if his stories were the thing keeping her alive, and he just wasn't trying hard enough. He felt useless._  
_He had no one to tell his stories to anymore, Haruka's heart clenched with a strange kind of hopelessness that he'd never felt before when he dwelled on thoughts like that._

 _Probably because they were true._  
  
_Of course, he had his parents. But they just weren't the same._

_They didn't understand him._

_His parents dismissed him as a failure ‘a good for nothing child, caught up in his own fantasies.’ They saw him as a burden. Not worth their time. Too caught up in his head to see real life anymore._  
  
_He never usually paid much mind as to what they thought, but when they said that it still broke his heart a little. They were his blood after all._  
  
_When he finally confided in someone, it was Makoto. His best friend in the whole world, and just about the only person he had left to trust. They had only been eighteen at the time, soon to be graduating. Haruka told him everything about how his grandmother loved his stories, and how he wanted to write them for her, how he had no one to tell them to now. Haruka expressed all of his emotions to the brunet like never before._

 _At the end of most likely the longest amount of time he had spoken in one sitting, Makoto gave him one of the most serious stares he had ever seen. The boy hadn't looked like Makoto then. That warm honey look in his eyes was hidden beneath the light firmness in his expression._  
  
_"Haruka.’’ He had never used his full name before, it sounded strange rolling off Makoto's tongue like that._  
  
_"I want you to know, that you can always tell them to me, however.’’ He stood up._  
  
_"I feel like what you need to do is decide for yourself. Do you want to be listened to by one person.’’ Makoto paused._  
  
_"Or many.’’ Haruka was confused, he had tried publishing books before but they amounted to nothing. At such a young age, editors tended to discard him immediately. Throwing away months worth of beautiful work over a trivial matter of how many years he'd lived on this Earth._  
  
_Haru looked at his best friend, his questioning gaze meeting Makoto's adamant one. "I've tried publishing my works but-‘’_  
  
_"That’s not what I mean, Haru.’’ Makoto smiled, finally. Which calmed down Haruka just a little bit._

_"You have an amazing gift, you need to share it with others.’’_

_Makoto knew his childhood friend was talented. Just from simply looking at his notes, the paper oozed lovely spindling words. Haruka's sentences were pieced together like a perfect love song. And Makoto knew he had to say something. He had to tell Haru that he should pursue such a talent._

_And yet..._

_The brunet just wasn't sure how to approach the subject, considering how sensitive Haru truly was about his grandmother. Makoto figured it would be a sore subject regardless of the time lapse._

_"I still don’t understand, Makoto.’’_

_Haru looked at him once more, that same confused stare boring into the brunet._

_"I think you should teach people, Haru.’’_  
_Stoic silence._

 _"Why?’’_  
  
_Makoto smiled sadly at his best friend. His green eyes dimming just the slightest. "Because when you were telling me about everything, about all the secrets you kept locked away... You said it in such a way that made me feel like I was there with you. You made me want to learn more, see more. Become more. If you spoke that way to bright young minds there would be no stopping you. You'd give back to your community and you'd work on something you'd love. A win-win, ne?’’_

 

"Haru? We’re here.’’  
  
Haruka was broken out of his reverie by a hand on his shoulder. He looked out of the car window to see a huge red stone building, several stories high, with large arched windows. Surrounding it were an absurd amount of students, all in the same uniform.

 _'It's a school you oaf, of course there's going to be students.' His mind chided gently._  
  
"This is... Sakura High School?’’  
  
"Yeah, the kindergarten’s just a few blocks away from here so, I’ll be back to pick you up if you want me to.’’ The brunet shot him a side way glance from the steering wheel, his eyebrows raised. "Look at us, a bunch of teachers! This is great! I'm so glad we both found jobs here."  
  
Makoto’s kindness was always a thing Haruka tried not to take for granted. He was pretty sure it was second nature for the man to be so nice. It was probably what made him such a good kindergarten teacher.

His best friend held a kind, but stern aura. Haru swore that ever since Makoto could talk, he had been mothering people. It was a character trait that just seemed to be passed down throughout the whole Tachibana residence, regardless of gender and age completely. Even Makoto's twin siblings, Ren and Ran seemed to fuss over Haruka. Despite the fact that they were nearly a decade younger than him. It seemed it didn't matter at all.

The Tachibana residence was nothing short of a chaotic mess of kindness.  
  
"Yeah.’’ Haruka answered. "Thanks.’’  
  
He got up out of Makoto’s dingy old green car and stepped onto the well maintained grass of the high school campus.  
  
"Good luck, Haru-Chan’’ Makoto said with a grin as he drove off before Haruka could tell him to drop the 'Chan'.  
  
He took a deep breath and pulled out the map that he was sent. Haruka was insanely grateful that he brought it with him.

Haru was certain he'd get lost without it.  _This place was huge._

He apparently had to make his way to the gigantic hall for the new term assembly... Great. Haruka's eye wandered over the map, searching for the name of the building that he was looking for.

Easily enough, Haruka spotted it.

Though it wasn't from the map. 

A massive detached grey brick building, decorated with blooming cherry blossoms. A stainless steel sign, reading ' **ASSEMBLY HALL'** Was what first caught his attention however. 

Without delay, Haruka made his way over.

What stopped him however, were of course, the pink petals of the flower that he loved so much. He'd rarely seen them other than in photos or special gardens, so to see them in the flesh, at the place he would be working at was like a dream come true. 

He gazed at the lovely sight. He had always loved sakura trees. They always made him feel at ease. They made him feel safe and happy. Which was opportune for the situation at hand, considering the nervousness that boiled in his stomach. This was just what Haruka needed.

Haru took one last glance just as the first period bell rang, his timing was perfect.

He opened the door and left the blossoms behind him physically. Yet, they stayed in his mind for the entire period.

Haru would need it; assemblies are always boring. No matter how old you got.

 

The assembly was boring (surprise, surprise), almost exactly like the ones he was used to when he was at school in Japan.

Haruka yawned and made his way up the stairs to his first period class, classroom 13-C.  
  
The room was brimming with students, chatting with their friends, reading, even sleeping, but all attention was on him as he entered. He wasn't entirely sure what to say. Haruka had planned it all out as he was lying in bed a few nights ago. If he could remember at least a little of that, he should be fine. He racked his brain for something to say. Something that wouldn't make him look socially inept...  
  
"Hello, My name is Mr. Nanase, I’ll be your Classic Literature teacher this term. I look forward to teaching you, and I hope you plan to learn.’’ Okay, that sounded a little bit too professional... All is fine, he can't go with that..

 _'Don't freak out, Haru, keep it casual.'_  
  
"Now if you would please introduce yourself-‘’ Haruka began, trying to keep his voice even.

Only then was he interrupted by a loud crashing sound and muffled cursing. Certainly not what 'Mr. Nanase' needed right now to calm his anxiety.

The door slammed open and a man, roughly Haruka's age stumbled through.  
  
He had the strangest red eyes, with hair the same colour. He wore a black beanie and dusty red sneakers, his dark sunglasses falling to the ground in the commotion. He seemed ridiculously hung over, and extremely pissed off.

Was he a renegade student? A delinquent? No he wasn't wearing a uniform...

A hobo?

The English teacher eyed him suspiciously. Taking in the full effect of the other's appearance.

A disgustingly attractive hobo?

Ah wait no... His outfit was organised chaos.

 _Art teacher._  
  
"SORRY I’M LATE!’’ The man yelled, extremely flustered. His eyes met with Haru's beside the whiteboard.

 _'Of course he's a teacher. That would make so much more sense.' Haru thought, still matching the man's stare._  
  
"I think you have the wrong classroom.’’ Haruka stated, his face blank, as usual.  
  
"No, I think you do.’’ The other replied shortly. His crimson eyes refocusing.

Haruka didn't exactly like this guy's tone, let alone the entire aura that surrounded him. He seemed permanently irritable, like anything could set him off... 

Of course Makoto would reason that the man was just having a bad day; but Haru was never that nice to begin with.  
  
"And just who are you, exactly?’’ The English teacher questioned.   
  
"Why do you want to know?’’   
  
The pair of them could feel the whole class's eyes on them. Hanging on to every word. It seemed the entire school was starved for any kind of drama at all.

Haruka sighed, irritated at the man’s unwillingness to cooperate. "This is classroom 13, My name is Haruka Nanase and I'm the current Classic Literature teacher.’’  
  
"13?’’ The redhead mumbled. He looked to be doing some kind of calculation in his head.   
  
"Correct.’’  
  
"Tch, Why didn't you say that before!’’ He exclaimed and rushed out the door, shutting it roughly in the process and making the wall shake a little.  
  
_‘What an asshole.’_ Haruka thought, as he continued on with his lesson. It was odd for him to have such strong feelings towards a person he just met...

But boy were they strong. 

And they certainly weren't good.

 

 

"What an asshole!’’ Rin growled in frustration as he trudged up the stairs to the art room.

He had a habit of talking to himself, Sousuke had caught him out on it multiple times and called him crazy.

The redhead usually just told him to shut the hell up.  
  
"Mr. Pretentious over there, with his stupid blue sweater and his fancy ass laptop! He could have just told me what class that was in the first place, God. Now I'm even later!’’

Somewhere in Rin's mind. He was certain that the pompous English teacher was not at fault.

That place in Rin's mind needed to shut the hell up, too.

He begrudgingly made his way to the art room, (he was only short one flight of stairs) and opened the door to find all of his students in complete disarray. Some were making inappropriate drawings on the whiteboard, some flicking pencils at each other, others the redhead was sure were making out.

Rin wasn't surprised in the slightest. It's what he would have done when he was in school.  
  
"Alright, what's going on here!?’’ Rin shouted in his best angry teacher voice, regardless of his lack of shock. 

Bad idea.

The noise from his own voice was enough to set his head into a collision. And soon enough it felt like there were thousands of tiny needles stabbing into his brain.

Rin was never drinking again.

Ever.

At least there was one benefit to the loud noise. 

Complete and utter silence afterwards. Ah, what bliss.

The large group of high schoolers slowly turned to face him, fear blatant in all of their eyes.

Rin  **never** used his angry teacher voice.  
  
"I'm late a few minutes and it’s like a zoo in here!’’  
Maybe it was his horrible mood, maybe it was the tardiness. Or maybe it was Rin's personality in general. But today, he just wanted to lie in bed. 

The teenagers looked to the ground, some of them ashamed, others just following their classmates.

There were even a few ‘Sorry, Mr Matsuoka’s’ as Rin stomped to the front of the classroom.  
  
"I presume you all have your sketches to show me?’’ There was silence, a reluctant hand was raised.  
  
"What sketches?’’ A small girl, with black hair asked. Her mousy appearance making her look even more afraid.

In fact, they all looked rather terrified...   
  
Rin’s mouth twitched at their reactions, he decided to let it go. What teacher gives out homework on break anyway?

There was no way in hell he could get through this day being pissed at everyone and everything. 

He could just do that by himself, in the comfort of his own home. Surrounded by macaroni and cheese. 

Sounds like a plan.

Rin grinned.

"Nah I'm just kidding! How was your break?’’ The class collectively sighed in relief. Obviously happy to have their usual, carefree teacher back. Rin laughed at their reaction. The redhead soon began to feel the tiredness drain away as he taught.

He loved teaching.

Rin loved the feeling of telling someone something they didn't know. Not even in a cocky way, either. (Though it usually was) The idea that people wanted to learn from him, wanted to listen to what he had to say. It brought sparks of fire into Rin's chest.

The redhead couldn't remember when he had decided he wished to become a teacher. An art teacher in particular. 

It was quite possibly the result of Rin's head meshing two of his great passions into one, one late night. 

\- Art

\- Telling people off.

The very best things in his world.

Perfect requirements to become an art teacher. 

Rin felt that it went something along the lines of that. 

 

As the redhead went through the lesson he couldn't help wondering about that man he'd met earlier, though. He hadn't seen him around anywhere before... Well, He was new after all. The guy had told him, himself.

So why was Rin so hung up on him?

Why did he care?

He spent all of fifteen seconds with the man, why was his heart beating so fast when he thought of him?

The Art teacher needed to stop thinking about that English teacher immediately. Nothing good would amount to it.  
Nothing good at all.

 

Little did Rin know ‘that English teacher’ was wondering about him too.

 


	3. Forced Socialisation Leads To Stupid Wagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind, I wrote this chapter at like, 2 in the morning because I couldn't stop thinking about it. It's mainly dialogue and Haruka being a sassy little munchkin, so what could possibly go wrong?

"Attention, please!’’

_Well, this wasn't going to be good..._

A loud voice was heard throughout the teacher’s lounge. One that commanded authority and one that belonged to the boss of everyone in here. Haruka had just sat down, at a table in the corner of the large, carpeted room. Haruka had hoped it was nothing that concerned him (more like he prayed) but had a terrible feeling about the way the man up front was grinning like a madman.

The principal of Sakura High School was nothing short of what Haru could describe as a 'captain-type.' His voice was booming and caused everyone's ears to prick up at the sound. His loud red-orange hair made him seem even more like a fiery flame than he already was. 

And boy did he  _love_ teamwork.

Which was exactly what made Haru just the slightest bit nervous...

Nevertheless, the young English teacher looked up from his laptop, to the noise that just happened to be the principal of Sakura High School, as well as his impending doom.

This ought to be interesting.

"This term, there are too many teachers for you all to have an individual home room class, so we are going to have you all pair up with another teacher!’’ The red headed leader grinned, his golden eyes twinkling at the mention of anything regarding at team effort.

There was a moment of silence, however, from everyone else. 

This didn't seem to be a favourable idea to them. Including Haruka. In fact, he thought it was most likely the worst idea he'd ever heard. 

It wasn't as if Haru didn't like the people here, it was just that he preferred to work alone. That way he wouldn't be forced into any form of awkward socialisation. Where it would be mandatory to make small talk. 

He was terrible at small talk. 

Even Makoto couldn't seem to sugar-coat how bad he was at it, either. The brunet straight told him he was awful, in the quietest voice possible. Trying to be polite but also honest.

Haruka fidgeted in his seat at the thought, nervousness grasping at his heart once more.

"I mean, now people!’’ The principal cried, impatience finally striking his core.

There were mumbles of irritation and awkward shuffling but people finally started moving. Obviously fearing the principal's wrath. Haruka, however stayed where he was. Frozen in thought. Such an idea seemed kind of silly to him... 

And besides...

Maybe if they couldn't see him. He wouldn't have to do it.

The man grasped at his cooling coffee mug, trying to shrink into nothingness as everyone else paced around like modestly dressed chickens with their bespectacled heads cut off.

He _really_ didn't enjoy working with strangers.

"Mr Nanase!’’

Haru froze.

Oh no, he’d been spotted. 

**By the damn principal.**

There would be no worming his way out of this situation. Haruka sighed inwardly. Trying to maintain a pleasant expression on his exterior. Though it was proving to be rather trying, Haru somehow managed.

"It appears you don’t have a partner! We’ll have to fix that, won’t we?” The man grinned and clapped a hand over Haruka’s shoulder. He stared at the slightly tanned hand, wondering if such a body part should be that huge when the man spoke once more.  
‘’Who doesn't have a partner then!?’’ He questioned rather loudly. Scanning the room with his hawk-like gaze.

"Yo.’’ A hand was raised from the far end of the room.

Haruka couldn't see through the crowd of people. He couldn't see this newcomer that was allegedly going to be his partner for the next however-the-hell-long.

In frustration, Haruka finally stood up from his seat, never one for patience. He tried to observe just who was attached to that hand. Already unimpressed by the fact that the person had come in late...

Late...

Who did that remind him of?

Oh no...

He prayed it wasn't who he thought it was...

Haru's eyes scanned the room, looking for the raised hand; found it. And then saw the flaming red hair attached to it.

...

 _Fantastic_.

Who else would have hair as vibrant as that?

Of course it was him.

"Ah, Rin, here’s your new partner!’’

Alas, the obnoxious teacher finally had a name.

Haru frowned, why did it have to be such a nice one?

"Cool, who’s-‘’ The question died on _'Rin's_ ' lips as he saw who exactly the principal was gesturing to. Haruka had to admit, he rather liked seeing the light drain from his crimson eyes in that moment. It was somewhat satisfying.  
"You.’’ Rin’s eyes narrowed.

"You.’’ Haruka repeated, trying to copy Rin’s venomous expression. Something about that scarlet haired man irked him. He just didn't seem normal. He was out of the ordinary, for sure. With the shark-like teeth, and the redder than life hair. But it was something else about  _him_ that just seemed so different to everyone else.

It made Haruka wonder;

"I see you two know each other.’’ The principal chuckled, his grin far too mischievous to mean any real good. 

At least he seemed to be enjoying himself.

What a shame he was the only one. Haru bit back a mild mannered scowl.

"Surely there’s someone else!’’ Rin exclaimed, looking panicked. His head whipped left and right, cursing himself for falling asleep at his desk and missing the start of lunch.

"Nope sorry, I can’t do that.’’

"But-‘’

"You do realise I'm right here.’’ Haruka interjected, irritated. at the two of them. He pouted at the men, obviously feeling excluded from the insulting discussion.

All the principal did was grin and walk away. 

Something was bound to happen to these two, he just knew it.

"Have fun!’’ Was all he said before he disappeared to places unknown. Probably off to go yell encouraging words to frightened students, or something of the sort.

"Great.’’ Rin sneered. ‘’I'm stuck with you.’’

Haruka felt his annoyance well up, "Oh and you’re Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows!’’

There was just something about this guy....

"At least I don’t dress like a homeless librarian!’’

That really irritated him...

"Well, at least I know which classroom I teach in.’’ Haru returned mildly, a frown appearing on his face as he looked at his new partner up and down.

"…Shut up, Nanase.’’ 

Haruka withdrew, triumphant.

Rin ran a hand through his hair. "Let’s just figure out which classroom we need to go to.’’

"Fine.’’ 

Haru turned on his heel and walked out of the room, not waiting to see if Rin would follow him.

He did. Cursing the entire way.

 

The pair of them trailed up to the outside door, both rather grumpy over the new rules.

Haruka stomped through the crowds alongside the redhead, who had (unfortunately) caught up with his paces. He was about as happy about this situation as Rin was.

_‘_ _I can’t believe that insolent jerk, he called me a homeless librarian!’  Haru's frown turned downwards even more._

 

Rin and Haru’s home room class would be the same classroom Haruka had been teaching in 2nd period, when Rin so rudely interrupted.

At least they knew where to go...

They had been given sheets for the students to fill out, so there was no need to prepare for a class. Which Haru was very thankful for. It seemed to be something to help the new students settle in better, get to know each person in the class better. It was undoubtedly the headmaster's decision. The plan reeked of it.

They had trivial questions such as: what’s your favourite colour? and, what food do you hate the most? Haruka snorted at them. Thinking them to be rather stupid.

Rin snatched a sheet from Haru’s grasp and read aloud. Curious, and very willing to piss off Haruka. This seemed like the best plan.

"What do you think is the worst part of school?’’ The art teacher mocked the principal's captain-like voice. Drawing in his red eyebrows to look more like him.

It was hard for Haru not to find it amusing.

"Teaching home room with Mr. Matsuoka.’’ Haruka muttered under his breath, a callous attempt to hide his smile.

"I heard that, asshole.’’

Haruka smirked now, brilliant. Now everyone could see it.

He internally decreed that it was his life’s mission to piss Rin Matsuoka off as much as humanly possible. It was strange, Haruka had never felt this strongly towards anyone else on first introduction. He’d only known Rin for less than a day and it felt like he had known him for months.

Or maybe it was just because this day seemed to drag on forever.

They reached the classroom door, the redhead's side gaze at Haruka giving him the extra time to dive in front. Rin pulled ahead just in time to open it in front of Haru, then close it in his face.

"Maybe it’s just the way you dress but.’’ Haruka started. "Are you five years-old, Matsuoka?’’  
He heard a muffled _‘tch’_ as Haruka forced open the door.  
The classroom was empty. Deserted. The kids must still be at their other classes.

Fantastic, now he had to spent time alone with  _him._

"You know, Nanase. I have quite a reputation here.’’ Haruka turned to see Rin sitting on one of the desks. The redhead was most likely trying to look as suave as possible. Maintaining his mysterious disposition.

Haruka thought he looked like a dumbass.

And yet, he humoured him.

"And what reputation would that be exactly?’’

"I'm the hottest teacher at Sakura.’’ Rin smirked. Was he trying to boast? "You've probably never gotten a title like that.’’

 

That was a lie. Rin felt idiotic saying it but, he found the rather 'emotionless' man quite... appealing. He hated him, sure. He just thought he looked aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Like a plant. That’s all. Definitely. Nothing else at all.

Besides, the art teacher needed  _something_ to rub in that guys face. 

He wanted to make him jealous.

And this just so happened to be the only way he thought of.

"Please.’’ Haruka sneered. "I seriously doubt you’re going to preserve that title with me being here.’’

Haru, for whatever reason this time decided to play along with this little game. 

Who knows? It could make these tough first days here a little more fun.

Haruka had never thought of himself as attractive. He didn't care about his appearance. He had heard enough compliments from flirty strangers to affirm that he was in fact, desirable, though. So he went straight for it, a strange move on his part. Unexpected, yet strangely exciting.

It made Haru's heart race.

"Is that a challenge, Nanase?’’ Rin never really could say no to challenge, no matter how stupid. It was something in his blood that just made him heat up with fire every time he heard the word 'competition.'

A curse, or a benefit. 

Rin wasn't quite sure which one it was. All he knew was that he got it from his father.

"I suppose it is.’’ Haru had no idea why he was going along with this, maybe it was the enticing smirk of this stranger. The pointed edges of his teeth, the messy red hair, the gorgeous-

Haruka stopped himself. Completely baffled at what he was just thinking. Was his brain not aware that this guy was cocky, rude, arrogant and all things in between?

"How would we go about this, challenge?’’ Luckily, the cocky, rude and arrogant teacher didn't seem to notice the other's stares. 

' _Thank God.'_

"First one to admit the other is... desirable, hell, even if they stare too long, loses. Starting tomorrow. The loser buys the victor dinner. ’’ The words rolled off his tongue just like they did when he was teaching. The only time he was talkative was then. 

But now that seemed to have changed.

This weirdo had brought Haruka out of his shell in a matter of hours. 

Just why was he so special?

You could see Rin's smirk from nearly anywhere in the world. His eyes alight with excitement. He felt his competitiveness awaken as he tried his best to look intimidating.

Haru just thought he looked like an idiot, or a dork.

Most likely both.

"Bring it, Nanase.’’ The redhead hissed, trying to imitate some sort of villain in a movie.

Haruka tried to hide his smile as he went along with it, "You’re on, Matsuoka.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comments/kudos would be absolutely superb.


	4. Talk About 'Falling' In Love, Eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys, I'm back again. I keep updating this story, which I guess is good? I am on break, currently so I'm not sure if I'll be able to write a chapter every night once i get back to school. I don't even want to think about school right now so please enjoy this chapter...

‘’NANASE!’’ A voice hollered from behind Haruka.

'Nanase' bit back an exasperated scowl.

He already knew who it was, after they made that fated challenge, he hadn't seen Rin for the rest of the day. Yet his voice was still ringing on the man's head for some God forsaken reason.

The English teacher had almost anticipated his irritating return.

 _‘Maybe he changed his mind?_ ’ Haruka nearly smirked at that, but then dismissed the thought. _‘He’s too stubborn for that.’_

_'At least we have one thing in common.'_

He could hear the fast trudging movements of the Art teacher’s legs in the grass.

Why was he always rushing around? He'd have a lot less accidents if he walked around sometimes...

Haruka clicked his tongue. Waiting for Rin's next fated call of his name.

The sound grew louder, he could hear the redhead right behind himself. The scratching of the ground getting closer to his ears, the artist's rushed breaths as he grew increasingly more annoyed at the other's feigned ignorance.

Not able to bear much more of Rin's infernal yelling. Haruka decided to turn and face the fiery art teacher to see just what he wanted.

 

Obviously not expecting that, Rin desperately tried to stop his feet from moving. His crimson eyes blowing wide in surprise at Haruka's cool gaze all of a sudden upon his own.

However, fate seemed to want to kick his ass today.

Rin, who had basically been running, if not sprinting. Skidded to a near stop, hoping to not fall for the third time today, but to no avail. Rin misplaced his own clumsy feet and the two of them collided with a not so small thump.

Right on top of the now disgruntled English teacher, Rin growled in pain.

The scene would have created quite the spectacle if the campus hadn't been completely deserted.

"Ow, Jesus Christ!’’ Rin cried and clutched his head.

The redhead knew he was clumsy, but this was new even to him.

''Matsuoka.’’ Haruka grunted. He too, feeling the discomfort.

''What!?’’ Rin grumbled, rubbing the sore spot on his head, blaming the man below him for it.

Haruka raised his eyebrows at the man's tone. Was he not the one who ran into him?

''I'm certain you must enjoy being on top of me. However, I find it quite uncomfortable, so if you would please-‘’

Rin scrambled off Haruka, rising to his feet, his face going as red as the very hair on the top of his head.

_'He just HAD to say that, didn't he?'_

The art teacher brushed a few strands of grass from his clothes, staring down at poor, bruised Haru who was still laying on the ground. His face as stony as ever, albeit a little dirty from the fall.

''Idiot! Why did you just randomly stop there?’’ 

''I was planning to turn and talk to you.’’ Haruka answered neutrally, as per usual despite the rather compromising situation.

''I was running to catch up to you!’’ Rin swore, even if he was truly in the wrong. He'd defend himself until he could not. 

''Whatever. What was it you needed to tell me before you ‘ _accidentally_ ’ fell on me?’’

Haruka wanted this conversation to be over. He had things to do.

Those things being settling in with some delectable grilled mackerel and a good book. Haruka was in heaven just thinking about such a thing.

''Oh yeah.’’ Rin grinned and raked his hands through his red hair. The situation forgotten for now.  ‘’I told the principle about our little challenge.’’

Haruka looks at him quizzically, ''I don’t see why you would need to do that.’’

''We’re old friends from high school, he was in the year above mine- anyway, he says that it’s not fair that only we get to determine who’s hotter.’’

Haruka waited for Rin to elaborate.

The redhead did not.

''So… what are you saying, exactly?’’

''He’s putting up ballots around the school!’’ Rin smirked, obviously proud of his own ability to make the situation bigger than needed.

Haru put a hand on his chin, looking at the art teacher with his cool, blue eyes. ''This seems a bit trivial, why get the school involved?’’

''I'm pretty sure he’s curious. That’s all.’’

''That man’s certainly odd…’’ Haruka muttered.

There was a few moments of silence.

''You scared you’re going to lose, Haru?’’ Rin remarked, totally overlooking the fact that he had said the man’s first name.

Haruka let out a ‘hmph’ of incredulity. ''I won’t be the one losing, Rin.’’

Haruka brushed himself off and stalked to the car park to wait for Makoto.

He was fully aware of the fact that he had used Matsuoka’s first name.

After all, Rin had said his first. It was strange how unembarrassed he felt about it. Usually, Haruka just referred to his co-workers as 'Mr,' 'Miss' or 'Mrs.' But Rin just seemed to provoke this sense of competition that made him want to keep up. 

There was no way he'd let that asshole one-up him.

As the grass crunched underneath his feet. He heard Rin call from behind him. ''TOMORROW YOU’LL BE SORRY YOU EVER THOUGHT OF THIS CHALLENGE!’’

Haruka said nothing in return and continued walking. Only feeling a slight rush of anticipation for tomorrow.

 

Rin smiled, a genuine smile. he had been competitive his entire life, though today, he felt like this was a new type of competitiveness. The redhead couldn't quite describe it, although he could say, it was like Haru brought it out of him. Like, he wanted to prove it to people, other than himself that he was better. He had never felt that way before. Rin had always been the one who determined if he was good enough, trusting no one to feed him false truths. He just supposed it was in his D.N.A. Even if it was ‘trivial’ like Haru would say. He had to win. He wanted Haru’s stupid, emotionless face to change into one of shock.  
And he had the perfect way to do it-

The redhead stopped in his tracks.

Rin had nearly forgotten!

What a long day it had been. So much had happened, with the challenge and Haru... Rin completely overlooked what had happened at the party last night. He was supposed to text Sousuke to ask him what, exactly happened that night.

Rin groaned, he would have to wait for the train anyway. May as well call him now. The only things he had remembered had been unimportant. The rest was completely blurry. Therefore, useless. The man hastily dug his phone out of his black jeans and dialled Sousuke’s number.  
It took five rings, but Sousuke finally picked up.

''Yo.’’ Was the first thing he heard.

''Sousuke, It’s me’’

''Ah yes ‘It’s me’, that definitely determines who it is.’’

''Shut up, asshole.’’

''Oh hey, Rin.’’

The art teacher scoffed.

''Did you remember what happened last night? Because everything is still completely blurry to me.’’ Rin sighed, in defeat.

''…’’

''Sousuke, you there?’’

''Hm?’’

''What?”

''Huh?’’

''Ugh, screw this, I’m coming over to your place.” This was probably something that couldn't be discussed through a phone call, too many possibilities of miscommunication. Besides, he had to be there just in case he needed to punch Sousuke in the face. Or vice versa. 

''Rin, I can’t hear you.’’

''I SAID I’M COMING OVER TO YOUR PLACE. I WILL BE THERE IN HALF AN HOUR. OKAY???’’ Rin shouted into the phone.

''Jeez,’’ Sousuke audibly winced. ''Okay. Fine. See you then.’’ Rin pressed end call and made his way to the train station. With a new mindset and a never ending curiosity on what the hell happened the night before this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure if I should go into detail about what happened at Sousuke's party, however, I do have some pretty great ideas if you'd like me to write about what happened in the next chapter. I'd love to make Sousuke and Makoto be more relevant in the story (I love them both to bits!), but I do need to introduce others too also! Let me know, Anyway. Kudos/Comments would be absolutely fabulous! Thanks ^_^


	5. Neglected Groceries & An Extremely Mandatory Introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYA GUYS! I'm back with another chapter of ''Ambiguously Gay Teachers Try To One Up Eachother But End Up With Sexual Tension, The AU'' I hope you enjoy this chapter, I got sidetracked but I promise You will learn exactly how Rin and Sousuke broke into Cost co, next chapter. Enjoy...

"SOUSUKE!’’ Rin pounded his reddening fists against the door. The ancient wooden piece creaking under the force of his hands.

Was he asleep or something?

Surely he would have woken up to the noise by now...

The redhead blew a frustrated breath from his mouth and leaned against the metal railing. Giving up on physical force and switching to verbal.  Deciding half-heartedly to just text Sousuke instead.

**Rin: I’ve been here for ages Sousuke, open the God damn door!**

The reply was almost instantaneous.

 **Sousuke: Huh? I don’t hear any knocking on my door.**  
**Rin: Cut the crap.**  
**Sousuke: Dude, I’m serious.**  
**Rin: OPEN. THE. DOOR.**  
**Sousuke: Alright. Then.**

Rin heard a door opening a few metres away, the familiar creaking sound seeming a lot further from his original target.

The redhead looked over curiously at the door he had been knocking on, but found it had not opened.

Was Sousuke messing with him? The redhead scowled at the notion. Knowing of it's probability.

 

Rin turned his head to the side, his eyes scanning the complex and with a sinking feeling, the redhead finally realised _he_ had been the one mistaken.

There was the inevitable sound of Sousuke letting out a laugh. And then Rin understood with an embarrassed clarity.

Still scowling, the man turned to face his best friend, but a few doors down.

 

It wasn't Rin's fault Sousuke had decided to move last month. It was Sousuke's. It was all his fault.

"Wow, Rin, brilliant job. Seriously.’’ The taller man started clapping, his smile far too smug for the redhead's liking.

"Shut up, Sousuke. The amount of times you've gotten lost at Ikea, you’d think you’d at least let me have this one.’’

“That was one time!’’ Sousuke's eyebrows furrowed, his voice wavering just slightly.

"…’’ Rin quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Four times.’’ He mumbled.

Rin sighed in relief, he probably would have died from embarrassment if a stranger had opened the door when he was knocking. So the situation could have turned out worse than it was.

He supposed.

Not that he wasn’t embarrassed now. He just figured he had Sousuke pegged because the poor guy had no concept of direction.

He started heading towards his friend when he heard movement toward the stairwell and directed his attention to it.

"Rin?’’ A familiar voice asked, incredulous. "How do you know where I live?’’

Black, _black_  hair.

Sea blue eyes.

Oh no.

Rin's stomach did a back flip.

"Oh hell no. No, you live here?’’ Rin gasped, his eyes widening in deep set shock.

He hadn't seen Haru every other time he'd visited Sousuke...

Haruka raised his eyebrows at the red head. "…Yes?’’

Then again, the guy didn't seem like he got out all that much.

"Rin?’’ He heard Sousuke call from the other side of the hall. Obviously confused on why walking over there was taking so long.

"I’ll be right there, hold on!’’

"Are you a stalker or something, Rin?’’ Haruka narrowed his eyes. “Did you follow me?”

"No! My friend lives here that’s all! I swear!’’ He gestured towards Sousuke’s general direction.

Why did he even have to prove himself to Haru anyway? Rin raised his head in defiance but quickly lowered it again.

Well he supposed he didn't really want to be arrested for not proving he wasn't a stalker...

Scratching the back of his head uncomfortably, the redhead thought of something convincing to say.

"I-"

Rin stopped himself when he heard more movement down the stairwell, much louder, the sound of grocery bags and slow stepping.

To match the sound, a man appeared. About, Haru and Rin’s age. He looked like a ken doll, with his tanned skin and olive hair. He was carrying an absurd amount of groceries with only a small amount of difficulty. Rin guessed it was only natural for someone his size to be strong. The guy had to be as tall as Sousuke.

"Haru…’’ The man whined, not seeing Rin. "You could of helped me carry the bags!’’

Haruka turned, crossing his arms childishly.

"You were the one that insisted on going shopping!’’

“You had to eat _something_!’’

"I have mackerel, I don’t see the problem!’’

The man sighed as if he had heard this a million times before. "You have to eat other things besides mackerel, Haru.”

The scolded man let out a slight exhalation of breath, feeling like he had lost a battle. But not the war.

He had however, managed to get Makoto to buy him mackerel anyway. With the promise of him eating something else with it.

_'Yeah, i'll eat something else with it'._

_'More mackerel.'_

The two bickered like a married couple so much so Rin wondered if they were together. The redhead could see it to be true, the pair complimented each other quite nicely.

However...

The thought made his chest clench up a little. What the hell was that about? It's not like he liked Haru or anything. If anything, he disliked the guy. He was rude and sarcastic, but he did have those beautiuful eyes-

Rin mentally slapped himself for thinking about anything like that. He was just glad no one could read thoughts.

He turned back to the others before him. It seemed the two would be caught up in the argument for a while so Rin decided to head to Sousuke’s apartment.

"I guess I’ll see ya, Haru.’’ Rin called, waving his hand in a mock wave. Making his voice sound as sarcastic as possible.

The tanned guy, upon finally noticing his presence gave Haru a look of surprise, then turned to face him.

"Sorry, I must have interrupted you.’’ The man apologises. "I'm Makoto Tachibana, it’s very nice to meet you.’’ Makoto gave a warm smile and extended his hand to Rin.  
Rin took Makoto’s hand and shook it.

This guy was basically the opposite of Haru. He was so kind and welcoming as opposed to Haruka’s cool indifference. He was confused as to why the two would be compatible.

Opposites attract, Rin supposed. 

"Hi, I’m Rin Matsuoka, I'm uh I…’’ Rin’s voice faded, obviously unsure of how to address his relationship with Haruka. Enemies? Rivals? Rin hadn't a clue.

"Oh, so you’re Rin!’’ Makoto grinned. ‘’Haru told me all about you!’’

"No I didn't’’ Haruka muttered.

_'I said one thing about him!'_

"What’s going on over here?’’ Sousuke’s voice came from behind him. Rin guessed he got bored of waiting for the redhead to come inside and decided to investigate for himself.

' _So impatient.'_

"Oh, uh Sousuke this is Haru and Makoto." He gestured to the two men. "Makoto Tachibana, Haruka Nanase meet Sousuke Yamazaki. Sousuke Yamazaki meet, Makoto Tachibana and Haruka Nanase.’’

"Nice to meet you!’’ Makoto beamed. Rin guessed that Haru had seen Sousuke before. Considering they were practically neighbours. But the two didn't seem overly friendly with each other anyway.

They just kind of nodded at each other.

Which was kind of strange, really. The two were quite alike.

"Likewise.’’ Sousuke smiled back and shook the brunet's hand, lingering on the touch, just long enough for Rin to get suspicious. Sousuke was rarely this...  _friendly_ with people he'd never met before. Perhaps he had taken an interest in this, Makoto.

_'Ah, so maybe that's why he came over.'_

The two began chatting like old friends, completely forgetting the other pair’s existence. Leaving the duo with nothing more to do than stare at each other.

"Well it was nice meeting you, I guess.’’ Rin scratched the back of his head, feeling awkward. "I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Haru.’’ He was about to grab Sousuke and get him to spill about last night when he heard a voice.

"Rin.’’ Haruka broke in. "Don’t forget about the contest tomorrow.’’

"Tch, like I would.’’

Haru pulled Rin over to the side and the two glanced over at the pair.

"Interesting.’’ Haru muttered to him, sizing Sousuke up.

Rin's mouth twitched upwards.

"Shouldn't you be mad?’’ Rin asked, innocently enough.

He wasn't jealous that Haru might have a boyfriend. No, not at all. How stupid.

"Why would I be?’’ Haruka interjected, obviously confused.

"Aren't you two dating?’’ Rin questioned, gesturing to both Makoto and Haruka.

Haruka sighed. "No, we actually get asked that a lot. We’re best friends, we've just known each other for a long time.”

"Oh.’’ Rin replied.

 _‘That’s a relief!’ Rin thought._  
‘ _WHY DID I JUST THINK THAT?’_

"What about you and Sousuke?’’ Haruka asked after a moment of silence. His cool eyes scanned Rin's best friend with a small amount of hostility.

_'Don’t tell me Haru was jealous too?'_

Rin shook away the thoughts.

_'No it had to be something else.'_

It was probably his way of making conversation. Haru seemed weird like that.

Rin laughed, "I used to have a crush on him, but no he’s just my best friend.’’

"A crush, you say?’’ Haruka challenged, urging Rin to say more.

The redhead didn't want to dive into that story just yet.

"Well, I thought it was a crush. Just turns out, I liked him as a friend.’’ That was all Rin was going to let on about that chapter of his life. For the moment, anyway. They both turned their heads to see Makoto, laughing at something incredibly funny Sousuke had said, apparently.

Which was odd, considering Sousuke had the worst jokes in the world.

"We should probably leave them for now.’’ Haruka suggested, quietly. Feeling uncomfortable standing in the hall outside his apartment like this.

"Would you like to come inside?’’ He asks, empathising with the redhead. Opening the door to the very same one Rin was knocking on previously.

_‘Talk about coincidence.’ Rin thought._

He nodded and stepped inside. Thinking it to be the better choice than just waiting in a corridor for his friend to quit flirting with some guy he had literally just met.

  
Haruka’s house was completely covered in boxes. He could hardly see the old wooden floor boards. Rin had to step over countless boxes to move over enough for Haruka to get in. Rin managed to make it to a kitchen stool with, thankfully, no casualties. It almost surprised him. He was usually clumsy as hell.

"I just moved here.’’ Haruka murmured. "I haven’t had time to clear everything up.’’

"Thank god, I thought you had a weird ass box fetish or something.’’ Rin teased.

"Oh yes, I love boxes, in fact inside these boxes are even more boxes and inside those boxes are also boxes and inside those-‘’

"I get it!’’ Rin cried.

“…”

“I'm thirsty.” Rin stated, his tongue feeling particularly dry from all this shouting and incredulity.

“Ha!’’ Haruka remarked, “I knew falling on me wasn't an accident!’’

Rin could feel his face heating up from the memory of it all. "I MEANT A DRINK, CAN I PLEASE HAVE A DRINK? JESUS. CHRIST. HARU”

“Sure, why didn't you say so?’’

Rin groaned and put his face in his hands. Literally no one was as frustrating as the English teacher before him. He'd never met someone that could push his buttons like this.

It was annoying as hell.

The redhead felt a glass being placed beside him. “Thanks.” He said as he put the cup to his lips. Loving the feeling of the icy water sliding down his throat.

"You’re welcome.” He heard Haruka reply, from the stool beside him. Eyeing his own glass of water with unconcealed wonder.

Did he have some kind of fascination with water? 

Rin furrowed his eyebrows.

“I wonder how those two are going out there.” Rin pondered, shaking the subject off for now.

Taking another curious sip of water from his glass, the redhead waited for Haru's reply.

He really wanted to find out what happened Sunday night, though he felt like Sousuke would never forgive him if he took him away from the cute brunet outside. 

Rin sighed, he was never going to know.

“They seemed to be getting on, quite well.’’ Haru finally answered, still staring at his cup.

"They certainly do.”

“Makoto still has my shopping bags.” Haruka whispered in despair. Thinking of the mackerel inside, how delicious it would taste in his mouth right now.

“I'm sure that’s the last thing on his mind right now.” Rin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Haru scoffed. “Makoto is way too innocent, I seriously doubt it.”

“Oh please, those two were flirting the pants off of each other!”

The English teacher hoped Rin meant figuratively.

“I won’t deny that.” Haruka made a face.

There was a few beats of silence, where the pair simply took sips from their separate glasses.

“Ten bucks say they bang.” Rin blurted.

“Make it twenty.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I feel like Rin may be 20 dollars richer by tomorrow... or not. Who knows! Fancy Rin running into Haru at a time like this. WHAT A COINCIDENCE. I really need to start applying logic to this story not just... porn logic. ANYWAY! I'm also looking for a beta reader, just to make sure my writing is semi-coherent so if you're interested please let me know. Thank you and kudos/comments will only make the gay keep happening so you better go do that. ^_^


	6. Kisumi Celebrates Everything... Apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys, i'm back with the chapter explaining the Sunday night before Rin met Haru. This is a two/three part series and it'll explain a few things about Rin and may have some extra characters too ^_^.

It had been a drearily typical Sunday night for a one Mr. Rin Matsuoka.

He had just begun sketching a shark, again that night. On his lounge room sofa with a cup of long forgotten coffee in his left hand. Dangling precariously off his finger tips as if it would fall any second.

But it never did.

The redhead sighed in contentment at his work, particularly pleased with this new drawing.

He just found sharks to be so… awesomely spectacular. They were such majestic animals. The way they swam about in the ocean- all predatory and scary. Their glistening grey fins shining from the reflected sun on the surface. He respected how they were so misunderstood, yet feared in the world. And he couldn't help but connect just the slightest bit. 

The artist smiled at his work, brushing off the eraser marks from the paper.

He had been stuck on the shark’s fins, endlessly rubbing out the grey lines he had made with his pencil. And then, finally, he had gotten them. 

The artist felt like there were angels singing behind his sofa. Finally, he had a drawing he was fully satisfied with, all was good with the world.

 

That was when there was a knock on the door. Ominous sounding indeed, thought Rin, but not wanting to be a coward, he decided to open the door anyway.

He would regret it the next day.

Outside the door was Sousuke and… Kisumi?

_'What the hell are they doing here?' Rin pondered, incredulous._

“Yo, Rin.” Sousuke greeted, sounding utterly defeated, which probably had something to do with why they were currently at Rin's front door. Sousuke's expression betraying the irritation he felt burning within him.

This couldn't be good.

“What are you doing here?!” Rin demanded a hand on his hip.

“We’re here to pick you up.” 

“For what?”

Kisumi, who had been unusually silent this whole time, decided to speak up. “To the party, duh”

“What party?” Rin asked, feeling completely clueless.

“Kisumi’s party.”

“IT’S. SUNDAY. And break ends tomorrow.” 

Rin crossed his arms, looking at his two best friends tiredly.

“But we have to celebrate!” Kisumi whined.

“Celebrate what?” 

“My girlfriend dumped me!” The pink haired man cheered.

“Uh… congrats?”

“This asshat told everyone he knew on twitter that he was throwing a party because of it and told them it was at. My. Apartment.” Sousuke’s response came out as a snarl, and he tossed a glare towards his companion.

_'It all makes sense now.'_

“No. I said the roof of your apartment, Sousuke,” Kisumi sang. His enthusiasm rather irritating to his pair of companions.

“Well go away. I don’t want to come,” Rin grumbled. He had too much work to do anyway...

He actually wanted to go. He just felt like he had so much stuff to prepare for.

Not that he had gotten started on any of it. At all.

“Oh god please, Rin,” Sousuke pleaded. “The IQ out there is below zero.” Sousuke looked so distressed that it was really hard not to say yes.

Rin sighed. “Will there be pizza?”

“Duh.” Kisumi grinned, casually swinging an arm over Sousuke's shoulder. Or trying to, the brunet was a bit too tall for his reach. So his elbow kind of just slid down and made the young man stumble. 

“Fine. Let me go change.” Rin grabbed a fresh t-shirt and his coat from inside the apartment. He had the slightest feeling that he may regret this, but shook off the voice in his head regardless. Deciding not to fight the wrath of Kisumi.

God knows what that boy could do if he said no to him.

He shoved a majority of his hair in his usual beanie. Rin was young; he was supposed to be doing stupid stuff like this anyway. Besides, he could always leave when he wanted to. It’s not like he did this all the time. It would be like his treat...

The redhead groaned.

_'Some treat.'_

“Let’s do this thing.” Rin smiled despite his inner feelings and gave Sousuke a high-five. Desperately shaking off his negative attitude to try and at least attempt to have a good time. It would be a while until he got to go out like this again anyway, what with his job and all.

_'Better make the most of it.'_

 

After they piled into Kisumi’s ridiculously tiny hatchback and drove off to Sousuke’s apartment, Rin decided to make conversation.

“So, Kisumi. Why did your girlfriend dump you, and why are you so happy about it?” 

The redhead grimaced at his own words.

_'Smooth, Rin. Real great small talk.'_

His friend didn't waver at all, “I presume it was because I was sleeping with her brother!” Kisumi chirped.

“What the hell, Kisumi?!” Sousuke exclaimed. Having not heard the full story before. Obviously not caring enough to ask. 

“What?” Kisumi argued. “She was sleeping with someone else before I did!”

“Then why didn’t you just break up with her?”

“Vengeance.” Kisumi grinned.

_'Kisumi Shigino, you are a sick individual.'_

“That doesn’t explain why you’re celebrating,” Sousuke mentioned, scowling.

“Believe it or not, I had this plan in motion for a while now.” Kisumi began. “I had walked in on her and some dude banging, but they hadn’t seen me. They were too busy... you know, spoiling the sanctity of mine and her's relationship. So I plotted my revenge for a while, and it just so happened that her twin brother was staying with her for the week.” Kisumi wiggled his eyebrows. “I easily seduced the poor thing with my outstanding charms and made sure I timed it right so that she’d walk in. Evidently, she did and boy was she mad.” He blew out a whistle. “She called me a jerk and many, many other things, I called her a hypocrite, and she found out I knew. She told me to piss off and I did; my job was done.”

“I… don’t know what to say,” Rin breathed.

There were a few beats of silence where Rin and Sousuke weren’t sure what to speak about. The whole subject was entirely bizarre, the two had no idea what opinion they were supposed to have on it.

Luckily, Kisumi, having the tendency to not stop talking, began babbling on about the not so interesting things that had been going on in his life, so they just let him talk. Happy for the man to fill the silence with a string of unimportant words if it meant he was amused.

Then, at least they had arrived at Sousuke’s apartment. Rin had only been there one other time, mainly because they usually hung out at Rin’s place. So the building still felt rather foreign. Sousuke had just moved there from his other flat two weeks ago. The redhead figured it was because his house was more spacious, but that was only an assumption.

“To the roof!” yelled Kisumi, gesturing upwards to the sound of thumping music and chatter.

Rin suppressed a cry of despair, thinking back on all the papers he could have been grading.

_'So much for the positive attitude...'_

 

The three made their way up to the structure’s roof; the place was chaotic to say the least. Rin had no idea how Kisumi knew this many people, nor did he want to know. He didn’t really see anyone he knew besides Sousuke and Kisumi. A few familiar faces from high school maybe? Rin couldn’t remember – it was all a long time ago.

Well, not really; he was only 23 years old. It just felt like a long time ago.

“I’M BACK, YOU ASSHOLES!” Cried Kisumi, announcing his return to the entire party. The crowd gave a cheer, raising their alcohol filled cups in a toast.

“Why are so many people showing up to a party on a Sunday?” Rin mumbled, incredulous.

“I have some major connections,” Kisumi chimed in, making guns with his fingers and winking, his pink hair falling in front of his face.

His actions were met with stony silence from the other pair. Yet it didn't deter him, in fact, it just seemed to egg him on.

All of a sudden his eyes widened in realisation and excitement. Which was never a good thing in Kisumi's case.

“We should play a drinking game!”

“No,” Sousuke and Rin said simultaneously.

“You’re just scared of losing because you both can’t handle your liquor like I can!” Kisumi challenged.

He knew Rin couldn’t refuse a challenge, yet, the redhead was tempted to prove Kisumi wrong.

Just... not as tempted as he was to win.

“I’m down if Rin is,” Sousuke stated, his face blank as usual.

“Alright I’ll do it, but be prepared to lose,” Rin said. Deciding to enjoy himself while he was here.

And it seemed that the only way possible to do that was to get piss drunk.

It was Sousuke’s decision that it would only be the three of them and four others participating. Rin had been told their names but he forgot them instantly. Kisumi had complained ‘that it’s more fun with more people!’ but Sousuke had argued that it was technically his party which meant he got to decide.

In all fairness, the dark haired male had let him choose the game.

Clichéd as hell, yet still a classic, Kisumi had chosen 'never have I ever.'

“I’ll start!” cheered the enthusiastic man as he put his hand on his chin, in mock thought. “Never have I ever… Stolen anything.”

“Crap.” Rin grabbed a shot glass, followed by Sousuke.

The two of them had been around nine, they stole a few candy bars and a bag of gummy worms. Rin’s mother had grounded him for months after she had found out...

The two best friends exchanged wary looks and down their first shot.

He felt the burning sensation in his throat as the alcohol, presumably tequila, went down. Luckily, Rin had quite some experience with drinking. He used to go to parties every other night only a few years ago, it was strange how much had changed.

Nevertheless, Rin could hold his liquor considerably well.

At least he thought so.

It was Sousuke’s turn and he had the most evil grin on his face. He turned to look at Rin.

The redhead cursed inside his head.

“Never have I ever… cried when watching finding Nemo.”

The group snickered, but no one moved towards their shot glasses.

Well, everyone except Rin.

_‘THAT BASTARD! HE SAID HE’D NEVER TELL ANYONE.’_

The art teacher growled and took another shot, feeling slightly numb already.

At least it was his turn now. Time for revenge.

Sousuke was still wearing a stupid grin on his face; Rin would have to change that.

He smirked, “Never have I ever… gotten so lost in an Ikea that they had to make a lost child announcement at the front desk to help find my friends, despite being a grown ass man.”

Sousuke’s grin turned into an embarrassed groan as he slowly took another shot.

The game went on for quite some time, people had taken quite a few shots. Rin couldn’t keep track anymore, but who cared anyway? Whoopee!

“Never have I ever…” A girl began, stumbling as she stood up. She glanced around at the surrounding city lights, looking at the nearby shops. Her blonde hair blowing ungracefully in the wind. “Gone to Costco!”  
Everyone groaned and took a shot.

Everyone except Sousuke.

“DUDE!” Rin and Kisumi yelled. “You’ve never gone to Costco before?”

“No.” Sousuke eyed the two. “You got a problem with that, Sharkboy and Lavagirl?”

Rin had always thought of Sousuke as a pissy drunk. But Sharkboy and Lavagirl? That was just mean...

Or maybe he was just letting all of the thoughts in his head pour out through his mouth.

Poor Sousuke, Rin felt immense pity for the guy.

 _‘He’s never felt the joy of buying Nutella in bulk,’_ Rin thought as he wiped his eyes. Was he crying?

He’d been informed multiple times that he was an emotional drunk, but he just thought of himself as highly sympathetic.

“Sousuke.” Rin hauled the man in question up to his feet. “Look at that majestic red logo.” He pointed at the Costco the girl must have spotted when making her decision. “I’m taking your ass to Costco right now.”

“I’m coming too,” blurted Kisumi. Rin grabbed Sousuke’s right arm while Kisumi took his left, and they dragged him down the stairs and into the street, in search of Costco. The game long forgotten.

And so the journey begun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love the idea of Souske being a pissy drunk so i just casually let that one slide... The next part will be up in a couple of days, I have school and stuff that i have to do. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kudos/Comments will earn you a virtual cookie and virtual hug from me. Thankyou and stay tuned ^_^


	7. Drunk Imbeciles Make Their Way To Costco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I'm back with more drunk Rin, Sousuke and Kisumi. The original story will start up again next chapter, for those who were wondering. Enjoy!

The three stumbled into the streets, Sousuke kept giving strangers glares, Kisumi kept wanting to pet every dog he saw, and Rin was crying again because he was reliving the very serious events of finding Nemo.

The trio were a mess, to say the least.

A very hilarious mess, nevertheless.

They must have surely made a spectacle of themselves, arms around each other, all three of them portraying a different emotion entirely. It was rather brilliant to behold from afar. Though, it seemed they were all far too intoxicated to know such a thing.

Rin had met Kisumi when he was around eight, and Sousuke when he was barely out of kindergarten. He felt bad for not keeping in touch with Kisumi as much as he did with Sousuke. They still talked via phone calls and texts, but it just wasn’t the same not seeing his emotions as he talked. It was so much better like this, even though they were piss drunk. Rin loved it just the same, maybe even more. His problems had been completely disregarded for the night. It felt great to relax with his two best friends in the whole wide world.  
“I love you guys!” The redhead sobbed, grabbing the two of them and giving them both a one-armed hug while walking. He really did; he wouldn’t know what he'd do without them. They had been there for him when he came back from Australia, they had put up with all of his teen angst. And they were still here for him now. 

The art teacher sniffled just thinking about it.  
He felt someone grab his arm from behind. A strong hand clasping over his shoulder.

Rin was pulled from the drunken-hug sandwich and then faced with his good friend and boss, Seijuro Mikoshiba.

The man's golden eyes glimmered with irritation, as he squeezed the artist's shoulder once more. Nothing at all like his usual laid-back facade. 

“Hi! Sei!” Rin grinned, not sensing the principal's mood.

“You are aware you have to go to work tomorrow, right?” Seijuro crossed his arms, being made blatantly aware that the man was extremely intoxicated.

“Shh. Don’t tell the principal.” Rin hushed trying to place a finger to the man's lips but instead just mashing the young principal's mouth around his face slightly.  
“Rin, I am the principal.” Seijuro said as he sighed, already exhausted with the drunken individual. Rin had always boasted about how well he could hold his alcohol in college, but unfortunately, he was the only one who thought that.

Seijuro couldn't remember a time when he didn't have to drag Rin's ass back to his house after he'd had too many. 

Though hysterical the first few times, it had gotten very old, very fast.

Luckily, the other pair seemed pretty in control of the situation. Despite being utterly wasted themselves, they both seemed to hold their liquor a lot better than Rin. 

Not that that was a hard thing to do.

At least it meant that Mikoshiba didn't have anything to worry about. 

He sure as hell wasn't going to be babysitting three grown men in their early twenties on a Sunday night. He had places to be and people to do ;)

The young principal heaved a great groan, and met the redhead's unfocused eyes once more.

Rin stood there and eyed him back, looking confused for a second before his crimson irises lit up with a strange bout of excitement.

“We’re going to Costco!”

Sei sighed, realizing that he wouldn’t get a straight answer from Rin Matsuoka in this state.

Hell, that kid’s got nothing straight about him.

Sei smiled at the drunken redhead and gave a small wave.

“Whatever, have a good night, Rin.”

“Hell yeah I will!” The artist hollered behind him. Sprinting to catch up with his two friends, that had somehow wondered off three blocks away.

 

Within moments he caught up with Sousuke and Kisumi, still panting from the sprint. The redhead put his hands on his knees, catching his breath as he looked to the two that had practically abandoned him. The carelessness of the action not really hitting his drunk self.

The companions seemed to be staring up at something, a sign, a few metres away.

“What is it?” Rin stumbled over next to them.

“We found it.” Kisumi smiled, pointing to a bright red and blue sign.

“Costco!” Rin screamed in pure happiness, grabbing Sousuke and hugging him, pulling Kisumi in too. “We made it!” He choked back tears again for what felt like the fiftieth time this night.

They had succeeded in their great adventure.

“What are you waiting for? Let’s go to Costco!” cried Sousuke, who actually looked excited instead of pissed for once in the alcoholically hazed part of his life.

It was magical what low prices could do to a drunk's personality.

“Yay!” the other two yelled, pumping their fists high up in the air.

 

They made their way to the entrance, Kisumi singing a song that consisted of the words: Costco, Happy and Yay.

Rin was about to join in when Sousuke stopped abruptly, Rin slamming into his back, Kisumi running into Rin.

It was like a car crash and a conga line had a child.

“What?” The redhead asked in irritation, rubbing his nose begrudgingly.

“It’s” Sousuke began, his voice wavering. “It’s” He raised his hand to touch the glass paneled sliding doors. “It’s closed.”

And for the first time tonight, there was silence.

 

As the words sunk in, Kisumi wailed in utter despair as Rin broke down into another fit of tears, Sousuke sank to his knees and hit the concrete. His head hung low in disappointment.

Their quest had been a failure; Sousuke wouldn’t see Costco tonight. The thought made Rin irrationally angered. So enraged that the artist saw red, he clenched his fists.

Even though they could go tomorrow or the next day. Their drunken logic didn’t seem to realise that, however. It had to be tonight; all or nothing.

“Kisumeme, Sousugay,” Rin started, his voice oddly clear for someone as wasted as he was. “Do you see that mmmotherfuckin window?”

The two mumbled, ‘yes.’ Not commenting on their new found nicknames.

“Give me a boost to get up there,” The hopeful redhead then commanded, stumbling over to the window in the alley beside Costco.

If it was open, then they could get in!

That was all Rin cared about.

Kisumi and Sousuke lined up against the wall obediently, pressing their hands together to give Rin a boost up to the window. They were just as determined as he was now.

The artist took a deep breath, calming himself and then took a run up and stepped on their hands, their arms raising as he grabbed the window sill, which was extremely fortunately, open.

“Okey Dokey.” Rin smiled. “Just a little higher.”

He heard the pair grunt underneath his weight, yet his body ascended nevertheless. He finally had gotten high enough to fit his body through.

Success!

The redhead used his arms and pulled his body weight through the open window. Sheer willpower giving him all the strength he needed. Although his arms were scraping, he felt nothing but victorious as he pulled his legs through the window.

The artist's mind blanked, as he gasped in pure shock.

Oh, right, the landing. Rin hadn’t really thought that far ahead.

This could be bad.

Surely it couldn’t be that high up...

Rin felt his fingers loosen as he dropped. Letting out a girlish shriek as he heard laughter outside and what seemed like a splashing sound.

Though the redhead somehow landed unscathed, it appeared he was in a bathroom stall, with his foot in the toilet bowl.

“Oh shit,” Rin whined. “Not this, again.” He felt the gross wetness seep into his shoes and grimaced.

“Not what again?” He heard Kisumi holler from outside.

“My foot fell into a toilet again.”

“Ah, just like fourth grade all over,” Rin heard Sousuke murmur.

Letting the comment go, the artist put his mind to the more important task.

“I’ll be back, just wait, I bet they have a rope or something,” The art teacher called to his friends outside.

He exited the bathroom stall, through the door and was faced with a giant warehouse, stocked with anything and everything. A shop full of every good thing in the world and more.

Rin gasped, amazed. 

So beautiful...

The redhead was getting teary all over again.

_'No, the crying can wait!' He scolded his drunk self, Rin's mind setting him back to the task at hand._

He found the rope, lying with hardware supplies, a rather convenient find. Rin smirked at his own efficiency, he was the greatest.

The art teacher didn't have time for gloating though, he had one last thing to do. The redhead pushed himself back on his feet and rushed back to throw the brand new rope out the window to Kisumi and Sousuke.

After about ten minutes of the two drunks scrambling up and falling down the rope, they both had finally made it.

“COSTCO!” they chanted together, three smiling faces lit up like the sun.

They weren’t stealing, of course – they weren’t drunk enough not to leave something in return. So together, they gathered an enormous wad of cash between them and threw it at one of the checkout counters. That would have to do. They were far too intoxicated to count the bills they all had.

“Man,” Kisumi groaned. “The security here is god awful.”

“Good,” he heard Sousuke comment, his eyes wide in amazement. “I’m going to need a while.”

 

The three of them grabbed a shopping cart and headed down the first aisle. Kisumi had hopped in the cart and was making car engine noises as Rin was filling his arms with boxes of glitter pens. An evil kind of laugh escaping his throat. Sousuke had rushed to the end of the aisle to grab a kilogram box of macaroni and cheese. The three were having an absolute ball.

The next aisle had consisted of a variety of cubby houses for children, and Rin had called dibs on the two-story castle contraption as soon as they had entered the row by climbing up two shelves to enter it. Kisumi had been slower, but faster than Sousuke, diving in through the window of a cubby with a swing set. He hadn’t made it fully through; his body was too big, Sousuke looked on in amusement as he saw Kisumi’s legs kick around in a panic. The pink haired man yelled for his friends to help him, but all the other two did was watch.

Rin and Sousuke certainly weren’t planning on helping him anytime soon.

Glancing about the aisle, the young man searched for something that caught his fancy.

That was when Sousuke spotted the next biggest playhouse – a pink fairy castle with a lovely purple drawbridge.

“It’s so pretty,” The tallest of the three gushed, reaching out to touch the roof while pulling on the rope to open the door. The inside was filled with a table and a tiny tea set. It was too tempting; he had to enter.

“That’s a princess house, Sousuke!” Rin gawked looking at the man in shock.

“Yeah, so? Everybody can be a princess! See, you’re a Rincess,” Sousuke replied back. Pointing at his best friend accusedly through the pink lined window of his new home.

“Does that mean I’m a princess?” Kisumi stared in drunken amazement at the two, awaitng their answers.

“Yes,” Sousuke said. “But I’m the prettiest princess.”

“No way!” Rin argued. “I’m the prettiest princess!”

The arguing continued for about a solid five minutes before Kisumi finally intervened, beginning to grow bored of the pair bickering.

“We’re all pretty princesses!” Kisumi yelled, placing his hands on his hips in a mother-like gesture.

Rin and Sousuke fell quiet, looking ashamed.

After a while they at last mumbled an apologetic ‘okay’ before slowly getting out the castles and turning to the next aisle.

 

The trio had managed to sweep the entire place, throwing things into their cart along the way in a pure mad dash of enthusiasm. They had been through every aisle but one.

The stuffed toys aisle.

The final one that they were saving for last. 

The very best aisle in the entire store.

“Sharks!” Rin screamed and sprinting to where the stuffed sharks were, the redhead began piling them into the cart frantically. Looking almost desperate to obtain all of them. "Yes!" The artist grinned to himself, a mountain of sharks now in his hands.

Though he loved the beautiful softness he felt against his face...

Rin quickly slam dunked them in the cart to go grab some more.

 

Kisumi and Sousuke had found a stuffed unicorn and had just stared at it while Rin went on a rampage about sharks. Time well spent. 

The glittery horn... The soft white fur... Sousuke stroked the toy animal in pure bliss as Kisumi's purple eyes twinkles in amazement.

What a lovely way to end their trip.

 

They had left the same way they came, even less gracefully however. Throwing all of their hasty purchases out the window along with themselves – most of them hitting Kisumi square in the face.

The trio of drunks ran back into the night, leaving only a note that read:

 **Dear Costco!**  
**Thanks for being closed, assholes!**  
**We left money in one of the counters so we haven’t stolen anything.**  
**Thank you for the stuffed sharks.**  
**Amen.**

The party was long over when they had gotten back. Empty cups and banners being the only real evidence Sousuke had to dispose of. 

That would come later though.

The tallest male had passed out as soon as they arrived inside his apartment. Collapsing dramatically onto the floor with a great huff.

The redhead looked at the man uneasily. Tanned limbs sprawled out in every direction, drool leaking from the left side of his mouth.

Rin thought his best friend definitely needed some extra protection from whatever the world could throw at him.

And he knew just what to do.

The redhead decided then and there to leave a majority of the sharks in a circle around him. To keep him safe while he slept. 

"They're your guards, be nice to them. The captain's name is Bruce." The artist whispered gently, petting Bruce gingerly on the head before softly exiting the apartment door.

 

Kisumi smiled at the redhead as he shut the door. And then with nothing more than a salute of goodbye-

The pink haired man skipped merrily into the night, clutching Nutella and gel pens with a great amount of affection in his glazed over features.

 

By the time Rin had caught a taxi back to his apartment, it was far too late for any semblance of a good night sleep. He had about fifteen stuffed sharks in his arms and even more somewhere else. 

The redhead exhaustedly opened his closet and stuffed the remaining toys in there.

That way they’d be safe...

The artist went to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder when Rin's gonna discover the mass amounts of stuffed sharks in his wardrobe... I really want to see someone draw Sousuke in a princess dress, it is my secret obsession.


	8. I Don't Hate You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutations! I'm back once again with another chapter, it's back to the original story. I know you all were awaiting the ultimate question: Did Sousuke and Makoto bannnnng???? Find out now :D I really liked this chapter so, Enjoy!

Haruka had always considered himself a patient person.

He was calm and collected, and as long as it wasn’t something as important as writing, water or mackerel, he could most certainly wait quietly for as long as he had to. Haruka had always believed that, but Rin certainly was testing his ability to remain composed. After the bet had been made, the redhead had situated himself on Haru’s couch. Making himself at home. Haruka grimaced at the artist as he took his shoes off and placed his feet on the sofa.

It became even more difficult when Rin started complaining about how hungry he was.

“Go home, then,” Haruka suggested coolly, trying his very best not to let his eye twitch. 

“No, I have to ask Sousuke about something, when he uh, finishes.” The redhead reasoned awkwardly, making uncomfortable hand gesture.

Haruka made a face. “You do realise they could still be outside.”

The redhead scoffed.

Maybe he was right...

The English teacher could barely believe his own words even as they came out of his mouth. 

“Why don’t we go check then?” Rin bounded off the couch, shoving aside the moving boxes Haruka had neatly assembled to make room for him. He turned the doorknob, peering through the door, and then turned back to Haru with a smirk.

“They’re not there, Haru. Guess you owe me twenty bucks!”

Haruka looked outside the door himself, just for confirmation. His eyes widened in comical surprise when he discovered the hall empty. Did Makoto really just ditch him? Surely not; he couldn’t have. His disbelief in the evidence in front of him was almost laughable. Did he really not know his best friend as well as he thought he did?

“I’ll take that twenty dollars in pizza, if you’d please.” Rin lunged onto Haru’s old sofa, a triumphant grin on his face.

The English teacher desperately wanted to smack that smug grin off of him, but in reality. Haruka was pretty hungry himself.

And... It would be easier just to order food instead of making something.

“Fine.” Haruka sighed, reaching for the phone he had in his kitchen and punching in the numbers to the local pizza place he and Makoto frequented. “But you have to help me unpack the stuff in those boxes you kicked.”

Rin let out a groan of protest. “You better add extra cheese then.” He heaved his body upright and dragged a box to sit on his lap. “Get me a pepperoni one.”

Haruka made a disgusted noise, informing the artist that he had in fact heard him, and then placed the phone to his ear. 

 

Haruka ordered, and was told that it would be delivered in around half an hour. He hung up and turned to face Rin. The English teacher was quite ready to chastise the redhead who was most likely snooping through his personal things.

But the comment died in his mouth.

The art teacher in question was currently skimming through one of Haruka’s books, a picture book. 

It was one Haruka had gotten from his grandmother. One that he treasured most of all. You could tell how many times he'd read it. Just from the weathering of the pages, how they had yellowed over time and use... 

Haruka still remembered every word, every page. He'd learnt it off by heart, and by soul- His eyes traced the pages now, his lips moving with the words.

Haru could still recall how she would read it to him almost every night, after she'd finally given in to his pleadings.

He remembered how his grandmother’s face would look in the glow of his lamp light. How her eyes; so much like his own shimmered in amusement at the small boys reactions. How the pages crinkled from the wear, how the colour of the dolphins within began to fade after time...

Then, with painful melancholy, he recollected how his parents had sneered at him when he begged them to read it to him when she wasn't around. When she couldn't protect him from them.

The memories that book brought back left needles in his chest and fire in his heart. It felt like he was back in the past, back in his old house, listening to his grandmother’s honey sweet voice singing him softly to sleep.

This was one of the reasons why Haru had been so reluctant to unpack. 

Such things brought back too many memories... 

Aching, regardless, he just couldn't part with them.

 

And there Rin was, unknowingly reading one of the books that made Haruka experience so many emotions at once. Made his throat feel dry and his eye itch. The redhead was completely unaware of it all.

How ridiculous...

Haruka idly wondered why he had picked up that one; surely there were far more better looking ones in there.

So why that one?

Almost curious now, he chanced another look at the redhead. Purposely investigating every aspect of him to find some semblance of an answer. 

Rin looked so thoughtful as his long fingers caressing the illustrations as his mouth moved with the same words Haru had mimicked himself. He looked enchanted by the sentences, entranced by the paragraphs. The story was pulling him in.

It turned Haruka's lips upwards for some reason as he observed the artist. He watched the way Rin's dark eyelashes fluttered when he blinked, the way his chest would rise and fall ever so slightly as he breathed.

And then- 

Haru finally saw his eyes.

They appeared so beautiful to Haruka right then. It looked like Rin had seized a thousand suns behind them, locking them away in those alluring, red irises.

Haruka wanted to write entire books about how Rin’s eyes had looked that night, cold and warm at the same time, like an illogically icy fire that scorched and froze you all at once.

It was at that moment that Haruka had not wanted to be just _‘rivals’_ with the man. That word just wouldn't do; it had to be something else.

The English teacher just had to figure out what, exactly, they were.

“My dad used to read this to me, when I was a kid.” Rin broke the silence, a sad smile spreading across his face, still glancing down at the pages. “It was one of my favourites.” He looked at it with the same kind of sad fondness Haruka had.

Haruka had known Rin for not even a day and yet he felt like the two had been together for a lifetime in that moment. It was like the pair understood each other so much better now. It was like they were seeing a different side to each other, behind the insults and sarcasm they threw at each other.

The two were both seeing someone who had lost someone important to them.

“My grandmother gave it to me when I was five; it had been a birthday present,” Haruka said quietly, the smallest smile upon his face. “I begged her to read it to me every single night.”

“She must mean a lot to you,” Rin observed, looking at how much Haruka’s expression had softened, how his eyelids drooped slightly and how his blue eyes had looked so much like the ocean.

“Very much so,” Haruka whispered.

“Haru?”

“Yes?”

“This probably sounds really stupid, but do you feel like we've known each other for longer than we actually have?” Rin asked.

How strange...

Haruka was taken aback. 

Had Rin read his mind?

“Yes, actually,” the English teacher uttered after a few moments, his voice still as soft as silk. “Rin, do you believe in fate?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure,” the redhead woefully admitted. “There’s been way too many unhappy coincidences in my life not to, I guess." 

Rin scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, but said nothing more to elaborate. 

Minutes of silence stretched by, though it wasn't awkward, it almost felt... nice. Just being in each other's presence. 

Haruka wondered if he'd gone crazy.

“Rin?”

“Yeah?” The artist looked up, his neck craning upwards to meet the other's gaze.

“I don’t hate you.”

“Gee, thanks Haru. Is this your way of flirting?” Rin deadpanned, his next words almost an afterthought. “Just so you know, I don’t hate you either.”

Haru's face remained as stony as ever at the redhead's jab, though he did feel a little bit of heat rise to his cheeks.

_'What the hell?'_

“What does that make us?” 

Rin gave it some thought, resting his hand on his chin.

“Companionable competitors?” Haruka suggested helpfully.

“Obliging opponents?”

“Affectionate adversaries?”

“Easy-going Enemies?”

“Friendly foes?”

“That one’ll do.”

“Any of them would, actually.”

“Yeah, but I like that one the best.”

“It seems quite fitting.”

“Friendly foes?” Rin asked holding out his hand.

“Friendly foes,” Haruka confirmed, shaking his hand in agreement. “Now help me unpack my stuff.”

 

Not long after that, the pizza had arrived. Haruka begrudgingly handed the pizza man the money, holding up his end of the bet while Rin smirked victoriously through the entire ordeal. They ate mouthfuls of pizza as they cleared more and more boxes, and the pair asked each other random questions while doing so. The two worked as efficiently as clockwork, going through a motion of eating, unpacking and talking. 

“Favourite food?” Haruka asked.

“Anything, as long as it’s not too sweet. Favourite colour?”

“Blue. Favourite thing to draw?”

“Shark. Who was your first crush?”

“Does it count if it’s a book I couldn't afford to buy?”

“No.”

“Then I have no idea. Do you have any siblings?”

“I have a younger sister. Favourite book?”

The two went on like this until every single box in Haruka’s flat was empty.

The place looked quite fantastic, not that Haruka would admit that to Rin. Who seemed to have a side-job as some god damn interior designer. Haru had no idea what it meant to 'frame' the room, but whatever it was, Haru liked it.

The apartment felt a lot more like his home now as opposed to just a place to sleep and eat.

He placed his hands on his hips, taking in the tidy space.

He could get used to this.

 

"Oh my god, it's so late!" Rin exclaimed, breaking the other out of his little daydream. The redhead glanced frantically at his phone, counting the hours it had been since he'd arrived here.

The time had flown by so quickly that they completely forgot why the were in here in the first place.

“Oh yeah, I wonder how Sousuke and Makoto are going.” Rin said as he wriggled his eyebrows.

“It’s been a really long time, maybe we should check?” Haruka suggested.

“Yeah, okay.”

 

Haru and Rin crept out of the apartment to Sousuke’s in an instant.

The art teacher placed his ear on the door first, listening for any sign that they were in there, while Haruka followed suit.

“Oh my god, Sousuke!” Makoto cried.

Rin’s face turned an impossibly bright shade of red, flinching away from the door, although not enough apparently. Because he was still within hearing distance.

“It’s so cute!”

“What the hell?” The redhead mouthed, Haruka gave him an equally incredulous look.

“I know right? My sister loves him so much,” they both heard Sousuke say.

“Oh, I would see why! Aww,” Makoto replied.

“Okay, whatever the holy hell is going on in there, I’m putting a stop to it,” Rin muttered, Haru giving him a nod of approval, slightly terrified of what he'd see himself.

The redhead pounded on the door, hoping to make enough noise to disrupt... whatever was going on in there.

At last, the door was opened, leaving Rin to stumble just the slightest bit from the surprise.  

“Oh, hi, Rin.” Sousuke smiled, looking at his best friend, rather pleased about something.

The redhead didn't really have to guess what.

“What is going on in there?!” Rin cried, hoping the taller man would explain with the least detail as possible.

“Oh, well, when we turned around, you were gone so I brought Makoto over here to have dinner, and now I’m showing him pictures of my sister’s new cat.” Sousuke answered simply enough, rather surprised at the man's flustered speakings.

Rin sighed in relief, his shoulder slumping. “Okay, that’s all good then. I thought you were doing some weird kinky sh-”

Haruka materialised behind him, frowning at him. “Looks like you owe me some pizza AND money, Rin.”

The redhead paused.

Oh,

He had forgotten all about the bet they had made. “Hold on, it’s still uncertain. We just need confirmation-“

“Makoto,” Haruka interrupted his companion, his mouth a thin line.

The English teacher heard a noise of recognition from his best friend within the apartment.

Taking it as a cue to continue, Haru straight up asked him: “Hey, did you and Sousuke have sex?”

Haruka heard a squeak from the kindergarten teacher and then a high pitched, “No!”

And there it was.

Haruka turned to Rin, extremely smug. Triumphant blue eyes glimmering with mischief. “I win.”

The redhead scowled at his co-worker.

“Whatever. I’ll give you the money later,” he growled out, feeling rather cheated.

This is stupid...

Why was Rin even here?

Crimson irises widened in realisation. 

“At least now I can finally figure out what happened on Sunday!” He faced Sousuke, feeling invigorated by his thought process. “Tell me.”

“What happened on Sunday?” Haruka and Makoto asked in unison, the brunet appearing from the far left of Sousuke. (Thankfully) fully clothed.

“Did you not hear the giant party on the roof?” Sousuke asked, crossing his arms at the two of them.

“I was out with Makoto for most of the night, so probably not,” Haruka answered coolly, eyeing the other man up suspiciously.

“Well, you two come inside. I guess I’ll tell you all about the wildest of all stories. This one is called, ‘Costco and the three drunks’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I don't hate you." Oh wow, Haru I'm swooning, really.  
> I'm thinking of writing a majority of the next chapter following Makoto, would y'all be okay with that? Also, it's finally time for them to start the who's hotter? contest! (Took me long enough amirite) Anyway comments/kudos really help me out so if you would please do so. Thanks!


	9. Haru's Ass > Haru's Sass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well howdy there! I'd like to thank everyone who has been commenting and kudos(ing?), it helps a lot to know people are actually reading this and motivates me to write more for this story, anyway please enjoy this chapter!

It was late when Rin finally exited Sousuke’s house. Having been informed of the previous night’s obscure activities had left the young redhead itching to get home to see those stuffed sharks. 

Oddly enough, the artist had almost expected such a thing to occur. 

It certainly wasn't the weirdest thing the trio had done drunk...

But that was an entirely different story.

The art teacher heaved a sigh, his arms full of the plush animals he had left last night to 'protect' the passed out Sousuke.

The redhead figured he would fit in well with the other late night weirdoes on the train.

"Hey Sousuke, can you check when the next train is coming?" 

"Yeah sur-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Rin, I can drive you!" The ever apparently courteous Makoto graciously offered.

Despite barely knowing the polite brunet. Rin figured it would be a lot quicker, so he hastefully agreed; Makoto seemed pretty trustworthy. No one shady has made Sousuke laugh like that.

So after Sousuke and Makoto had exchanged numbers, Makoto going red again and squeaking an embarrassed goodbye. The trio headed out the door, parting ways with Sousuke. 

That was when Rin remembered...

"Hey, Haru, give me your number?"

"Excuse me?"

Rin still owed him that money of course. That was why he needed his number.

Yes, of course. 

Absolutely.

Haruka warned him that he didn’t usually check his phone that often, but Rin entered it in his phone regardless, just in case.

You never know...

Makoto watched the scene, his usual smile upon his features. He looked far too knowing for the artist's liking- It made Rin slightly anxious about what that expression would entail, exactly.

“Are you ready to go?” Makoto asked Rin, the redhead's head snapping up to meet the other's usual sunny features. Making Rin want to bask in the glow.

“Yeah.” The redhead replied, shoving his phone into his pocket.

 

The two headed down the stairs and hopped into Makoto’s tiny car. It was strange seeing a car that small and a man that tall go together.

_'Polar opposites, how cute.'_

“So, Rin- can I call you Rin?’’ Makoto smiled, looking at the man on the passenger side.

“Yeah, sure,” Rin said, returning his gaze. "I'll call you Makoto."

“Haru tells me you’re an art teacher.”

“Uh, yeah. He’s told you about me?”

“Absolutely. I can only usually get a few words out of him, but this afternoon all of them seemed to be about you.”

“A few words?” Rin raised his eyebrows. “He doesn’t shut the hell up when he wants to piss me off.”

“Sounds about right.” Makoto chuckled. “You should see him when I don’t let him have mackerel every night!”

Rin smiled at that. “So what do you do, Makoto?”

“I’m actually a kindergarten teacher,” Makoto said. “The school isn’t too far away from where you and Haru work, actually.”

“Every time I have to be near younger kids, they seem to hate me.” Rin cringed. “My sister says it’s because I look scary.” He followed up with a roll of his eyes.

“You aren’t that scary,” Makoto assured him. “Maybe, just a little.”

The brunet turned away, sheepish.

“Especially with my awesome teeth.” Rin grinned, baring his shark-like fangs to Makoto, who gave a soft laugh.

“Haru also told me about that contest you two are in.”

“I’m gonna win,” Rin said.

“Haru’s never really been competitive, so I don’t know what the odds are, but good luck.”

 

The pair had an extremely pleasant car ride to Rin’s apartment, and the art teacher decided that he wouldn’t mind befriending Makoto. The young kindergarten teacher seemed like he was the human embodiment of an old golden retriever, or rainbows or something fluffy like that.

He was a patch of sunshine that Rin was sure he'd be seeing again.

 

The redhead got out of the car, stretching his legs.

"Thanks, Makoto." Rin grinned at the large figure on the opposite side.

"No problem," Makoto replied pleasantly.

Closing the car door behind him while holding his sharks, Rin cautiously waved at the man until he drove away.

Rin somehow managed to juggle the stuffed animals all the way into his apartment. Finally lucky not to drop anything or fall over.

 

That was when the redhead realised that he wasn't all that lucky.

The artist glared at the paint he had so stupidly left on his floor, and groaned as he threw the sharks on his bed.

Grabbing some (nearly) corrosive chemicals from below his sink to get the blue paint off of his floor, Rin shuffled his way back to the mess.

“It looks like I brutally murdered a smurf,” The disdainful redhead muttered, scrubbing at the hardwood floor to get the colour out of it.

The more Rin looked at the splodges on his floor, the more the colour somehow reminded him of something else too.

Something...

Not really a something, actually; more of a someone...

_Oh, fantastic._

Now he was thinking about Haru all over again.

_Brilliant._

 

Rin was extremely confident when he rocked up to Sakura High the very next day. Students and teachers alike stared at him in awe, and he felt pretty damn good about himself and his outfit, a tailored suit his mother had brought him for his 21st birthday. ‘ _Only use it for good occasions!_ ’ she warned, shaking her hands in panic.

The redhead was sure she wouldn’t mind him using the outfit for this.

Everyone else certainly didn’t.

His red hair was fastened in the best damn ponytail Rin had ever seen – he had watched tutorials on YouTube for hours last night to make sure it was perfect. (How there was so many tutorials on ponytails on the internet totally escaped the redhead, but he was damn sure he viewed all of them in the wee hours of the morning.)

Rin strutted into the staffroom, severely enjoying the stares he attracted. 

_'That's it, Rin,'_

_'Bask in your sexiness,"_

The redhead grinned, glancing around the room.

Haruka mustn’t be here yet.

He’s probably too scared.

Not at all worried, the man snatched up his cup from the pantry and poured himself a cup of tea. Completely and utterly pleased with himself and his effort.

“I see you didn’t forget the challenge!” Seijuurou clapped his hand on Rin’s back. Making the artist nearly drop his tea.

“I see you noticed,” Rin remarked, placing his hands on his hips.

“How could I not?” Sei replied, eyeing him.

The art teacher raised his eyebrows. “Are you coming onto me, principal?”

Seijuurou gave a hearty laugh. “Sorry to disappoint you, but no, i don't s-” 

Mikoshiba's attention was drawn to the opening of the door, his yellow eyes fixed on the person entering.

Rin turned to see just who it was.

It had to be Haru, it had to be Haru, it had to be Haru...

His suspicions were confirmed when the person he saw, was in fact, Haru.

Rin nearly had to cover his mouth when he caught sight of his appearance.

The English teacher was wearing torn jeans that look like they were practically painted on and a blue and black flannel shirt hidden by a leather jacket that covered his thin frame, his dark hair covered by a beanie. He looked like a different person.

Hardly the baggy jeans and sweaters he'd last seen him in.

Haruka saw him too, and his eyes widened slightly.

Rin was almost satisfied with that.

Almost.

But that was all the stoic English teacher showed this time as he made his way across the room to put his bag down.

The entire time Rin had only one thing in his mind.

_‘Don’t look at his ass. Don’t look at his ass. Don’t look at his ass. Don’t look at his ass. Don’t look at his ass. Don’t look at his a- OH DAMMIT.’_

Rin scowled as he gave into his temptation.

_‘Now that should be one of the Seven Wonders of the World...’_

The redhead gazed in amazement at the most wonderful, most beautiful-

At least Haru had his back turned so he wouldn’t see him. If he did, the redhead would have to crawl in a hole and die of shame.

“Stop checking out Nanase’s ass,” Seijurou scolded, hitting the art teacher on the head with his hand.

“I wasn’t,” Rin said all too quickly, his eyes snapping back to the principal’s face, guilty.

“You two are going to have quite a competition.” He grinned and slapped Rin’s shoulder again before exiting the room.

 

The redhead squinted his eyes suspiciously at him.

He had something planned.

Rin was sure of it.

 

Rin stalked up to Haru, unable to push down the temptation.

“What's up, Haru,” he greeted nonchalantly. Trying to act unaffected by the other's dazzling appearance.

“Hello,” Haruka replied, not gazing up from his coffee cup.” I see you brought you’re A-game today,” he added, finally glancing at Rin. “By the way, I did see you check out my ass.”

_'I'm dead, i'm deader than dead, i'm dead squared, oh my god, oh my god.'_

“I was not checking out your ass!” Rin lied.

_'I was so checking out your ass.'_

“You were too, you pervert.” Haru frowned, seeing through the artist's falsities like glass.

_'Quick Rin, think of something. Anything.'_

“I was just wondering how the hell you’re gonna take those jeans off. Did you freaking sew them onto your legs?!”

' _Nice save.'_

Proud of himself, he took a swig of his tea.

“If you’re so worried about me taking them off, why don’t you do it yourself.”

Haru said it with such composure that Rin wasn’t sure if he had heard him correctly.

_'No, no, you heard right.'_

The redhead spat out his mouthful of tea, sending it flying in all directions, his face redder than his hair.

“What?” Rin cried, goosebumps covering his body.

He knew the English teacher was doing it to get a rise out of him. And good lord was it working. He fought down inappropriate thoughts as he glared at the man.

“I didn’t say anything, you must be hearing things.” Haru smirked; the bastard was messing with him, alright.

“Oh it’s on, Nanase.”

 

By the time homeroom had rolled around, Haruka had managed to get his work done, as well as looking as aesthetically pleasing as possible.

Despite Haru knowing nothing more than that of what Makoto had told him, he was positive he was going to win the contest. He had gone shopping yesterday with Makoto shortly before he ran into Rin. It was a success, obviously from the reactions he had observed. Although, Haruka had to admit Rin did look quite handsome in that suit of his, with his adorable pony tail and his-  
Never mind that. Haru had to remind himself of the goal he was trying to achieve. He wanted to win, didn’t he?

Haruka was patiently waiting for the students and Rin to get to home class so he could get it over with. Despite the redhead being rather amusing at times, he still hated homeroom with a passion.

At last, a door opened. The creaking noise bringing the English teacher's head up.

“Yo, Haru,” Rin greeted, a majority of the female students following him in tow.

Apparently they all had art fourth period.

Yeah, sure.

Haruka could practically see the hearts shooting out of their eyeballs.

“Rin,” Haru acknowledged. Nodding his head as the rest of the class filed in quickly, obviously noticing that the teachers were ready to start. The flock of girls departed from Rin's side, some taking there seats, other woefully going back to their own classroom.

“Okay, class." Haruka began, bringing the chatter to a stop. "We need to pick our class representatives so whoever wants to volunteer, please raise your hand.”

The pair waited, but only one person put up their hand.

Actually, it was more like he frantically shook it side to side, whining 'pick me! pick me!'

Rin called on him, told him to tell them his name.

The bubbly blonde mocked a salute his pink eyes going wide with excitement.

“I’m Nagisa Hazuki! he called from the back of the classroom. “I’ll be happy to represent you!”

“Okay, there’s one,” Haru muttered. “Anyone else?”

He took the silence as a no.

“Okay, blondie,” Rin said, taking control. “Pick a friend to join you, then.”

Without hesitation, Nagisa pranced over to the front of the classroom, grabbing hold of another boy with blue hair and red glasses while he approached.

“I choose Rei-chan!” he chirped. This said, 'Rei-chan' apparently wasn’t very happy with his decision because he squawked in disagreement. His glasses fogging up absurdedly. Regardless of the blue haired boys protests, the energetic blond wouldn’t release his hold on him.

“Okay, glasses, what’s your name?”

“Rei Ryugazaki, sir!” the blue haired boy replied, his posture overly formal.

“Alright... Any objections?” Haruka asked, scanning the classroom disinterestedly.

He heard none, besides those from Rei. But he pretended he couldn't hear them.

“Okay, these two are the class representatives for this year. Please take your seats.” The class applauded half-heartedly, and Rei sat down once again, red in the face. 

Nagisa graciously took the clapping, highly prone to attention. He even high-fived a few people on his way back.

Those two were an interesting pair, most definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally managed to incorporate Rei and Nagisa into the story. I am aware that they are canonically only one year younger than the rest of the character but i just felt like they would get more of an appearance if i made them students. The next chapter will announce who won the contest... hopefully. ^_^


	10. Fairytale Stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! I have a new chapter, i think it's longer than usual, i fit in a lot in this chapter... I'm sure you're going to enjoy it. Or hate me idk. Enjoy nevertheless! ^_^

Haruka’s first week here at Sakura accademy had certainly been a strange one.

He had expected to dislike it here. Due to the dramatic change of scenery- He never did like change all that much.

He had thought the students would be pompous and rude; being from a private school and all.

Yet, they were quite the contrary.

Haru had figured that it wouldn’t be nearly as fun as his previous job. But he'd come to realise he had been severely mistaken.

This was a thousand times more fun.

As Friday of his beginning week rolled around, as sure as the sun in the sky. The contest was still going strong. He had spent hours upon hours dreaming up all kinds of ways to impress... 'no one in particular.' 

Yes, that's right, as long as the English teacher kept telling himself that it would be true.

...Right?

Rin and Haruka had been going all out since the very beginning. And though Haru had to admit he, himself, was doing an amazing job. He couldn't help but admire Rin's attempts as well. 

One attempt in particular still had him flush from head to toe.

On the second-last day before the vote would be decided, a crucial day, indeed. Haru had casually walked past Rin’s classroom to see the clumsy redhead spill yellow paint all over the front of his white t-shirt.

Haru smirked at the man's dismay and made no effort to help him. Taking a sip of the coffee he had in hand, he watched idly from the old wooden doorway.

It was the best entertainment Haruka could ever have.

Rin cursed under his breath, looking down hopelessly at his ruined shirt. Still not noticing Haru observing the entire scene. The class were guffawing in the background, tears in some of their eyes. 

As an adult, Haru probably should have told them to quiet down.

But this was far too much fun.

Haruka felt the slightest bit of laughter begin to bubble up but pushed it down all of a sudden.

He didn't feel like laughing now.  
The redhead (still swearing, mind you.) pulled the sullied t-shirt over his head, with a strange precision.

Rin Matsuoka was now completely naked from the top up and boy was it a sight to see.  
The redhead was excruciatingly well built, toned and chiseled to absolute perfection. Haruka was sure there wasn't even an inch of fat on the guy. The way his muscles tensed every movement he made-

Haruka seemed to catch himself staring but didn’t care enough to stop.

Unfortunately, that was when Rin had finally noticed the English teacher standing in the classroom doorway.

Of course it had to be now... Haru cursed fate itself.

The English teacher felt an absence in his hand and noticed that his coffee was no longer in his hand; it was leaking onto the ground.

He must have dropped it in shock (or amazement) of the sight he had just beheld.

Now, Haruka was not a clumsy person; it just caught him by surprise that’s all. I mean, who knew Rin was built like a god damn statue? He was an art teacher, for God's sake, how did he get this ripped?

“Who’s the perv now, Haru?” Rin grinned in sudden triumph and Haru nearly died.

That smirk... It just added to the struggle that was Haruka's current being.

Haruka wanted to point out to him that he wasn’t the only one ‘perving’ at Rin though. Plenty of people were staring, jaws slack, eyes wide as saucers. Some girls, some boys, all of them incredibly impressed.

But that would imply he was staring at him in the first place, and where would that get him?

Haruka’s reply was a grunt of disagreement as he picked up his fallen cup and left the room before anyone could see the pale pink blush adorning his face.  
Rin had never stopped teasing him about it since then, but of course the casual retort of _‘you checked me out first,’_ seemed to shut him up for a while at least. There were many incidents just like that through the week, some with Haru being the centrepiece, some with Rin. The two seemed to forget that it was actually the students voting their opinion on their attractiveness and not how many times the two of them could check each other out without being caught.

 

The time had finally come for the winner to be announced, and both Haru and Rin sat eagerly on the stage of the assembly hall while Mikoshiba spoke animatedly into the microphone. The fired up principal had announced that whoever wanted to see who the winner was could blow off sixth period and join them in here. Unsurprisingly, a lot of people had showed.

After all, who wouldn’t miss a chance to blow off math class?

“You scared, Haru?” Challenged Rin. Nudging the man to his left.

Haruka glanced at him from his seat, saying nothing.

Silence was his forté, after all.

The young English teacher found himself wanting to win, but also not minding if he didn’t.

The fact that he had had so much fun doing it was quite enough to him. Rin had made his transition to this school a whole lot more fun, and he believed it was one of the reasons he liked it here.

That was the best prize he could ask for.

“Like we said, the loser has to buy the victor dinner, okay?” Rin said from his seat, assured he was going to get a free meal.

Haruka wouldn’t mind Rin’s company regardless if he was paying, so he affirmed, not admitting to Rin why he complied to easily.

"And they have to, finally, admit that the other is hot." 

_That part Haru did mind._

Haruka felt he would turn red head to toe if he had to admit something like that...

“Okay!” Seijuurou clapped his hands, pulling Haruka out of the daunting thought. “Now it’s time to announce the winner!”

Haru could feel his chest clench in anticipation.

Just because he didn’t mind losing didn’t mean he wanted to.

Mikoshiba steeled himself, taking a deep breath as the victor’s named ricocheted off the walls. “The winner by a number of just five votes more is-“

This was taking far too long, if this had of been a television show they would start playing commercials right now.

“Mr. Haruka Nanase!”

The crowd broke down into whistles and applause as Rin gasped in shock and Haruka gave off a small smile. He had a feeling that it would be really close, but he wasn’t really sure how it could have turned out. He was, however, happy to see Rin’s surprised face.

It was the first time he had seen it...

“Looks like you owe me even more stuff now, Rin,” Haruka commented, looking at the redhead's shocked face.

“You only won because of your nice ass!” Rin growled staring back at the other man beside him, slumping in his chair with his arms crossed. He seemed a lot less angry then Haru had expected – only mildly pissed. Which was the same as usual.

Haruka wondered if Rin felt the same way he did about the whole competition situation.

“I don’t know, your abs were pretty nice,” Haruka muttered quietly but honestly. Rin caught him saying it.

“I heard that!” he said, his teasing tone unmistakable. “I knew you were watching the entire time! I just wanted to see you react!”

“I still won,” Haru noted.

“Yeah, but I made you drop your coffee in amazement at my perfectly toned abdomen.”

“Is that your life goal, make someone drop a hot beverage because of your hotness?”

“It was, but I already achieved it.” Rin smiled then. “I might need another one.”

“Well before you find one, you need to take me to dinner,” Haruka said, not mentioning how eager he was to go with just him and Rin. Deciding to be slightly greedy, Haru decided to give his ego a boost. "Also you need to admit I'm hot,"

"Was the entire school not enough for you?" Rin scowled at the man and his ridiculous request.

Haruka remained silent, signalling that it, indeed, was not.

"That was our original bet..."

Wanting to leave for now, Rin eventually gave into the absurd request. Quietly mumbling _"You're hot."_ in Haru's ear so that no one else could hear him. 

The comment left them both equally flustered. Haruka just hiding it a lot better than a certain redhead. Rin's voice was so close to Haruka felt; so oddly intimate that the man just couldn't help but shiver in pleasure. 

He wanted the redhead to do that a thousand times over and it still wouldn't be enough.

The art teacher looked over at the frozen English teacher, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Rin had wanted to win, absolutely. In fact, he was certain he had a high chance of doing so.

Then why did he feel like this?

Sure, he had lost to Haruka, but he didn’t feel like he really had. He was happy to have gotten to know him during the week. So much so that he felt it was reward enough.

Of course, Rin still thought he was kind of an asshole, but it didn’t mean he cared all that much.

Rin was kind of an asshole too.

Of course, he was pissed that he had to pay for dinner... Yet it wasn't enough for his mood to be soured completely.

He enjoyed spending time with the English teacher for some reason. He spoke strangely at times and was as outwardly emotional as a brick wall, but Rin didn’t mind at all. The redhead could see that Haru’s eyes held more emotion than anyone’s face could ever hold.

There was just something extremely interesting about him.

Rin had developed a strange liking to Haruka, he was sure of it now.

He'd tried to convince himself it was just because of his physical appearance, but he knew in his mind it just wasn’t true at all.

He had started noticing the small quirks in Haruka’s behaviour, the way his eyes would squint a little when he was irritated or how he would pick his nails when he was trying to remember something. He found the ticks adorable in every way possible, and it was really starting to weird himself out.

Rin constantly tried to remind himself that this wasn’t exactly how _‘friendly foes’_ acted around each other. He knew that term wouldn’t fit anymore if Haruka could hear his thoughts. Yet, he couldn’t stop thinking about him.

He knew he had a crush on him then and there, probably even more than that, and it pissed him off.

It pissed him off because he couldn't do anything about it.

As far as Rin knew, Haru wasn't interested in him at all. Hell, he might even dislike him. 

The thought alone was enough for Rin to frown.

 

Rin collected his supplies from his desk, gathering it all up for the weekend in no particular order. All of his students had forwarded out ages ago and it was just him.

Deciding to find the English teacher as the redhead left as well, he found Haru doing the same in his room.

“You ready to go?” Rin asked, entering the room and breaking the silence in the area.

Haruka looked up at him strangely... almost  _fondly._

But maybe Rin was mistaken...

Clearing his throat to regain his own senses, Haru began to speak. “I just need to call Makoto to tell him I’m not-“

The man was cut off by the sound of his own phone.

Sighing he pulled it out of his pocket.

“Huh, It’s Makoto,” he said in mild astonishment as he looked upon the caller I.D. 

Gesturing that he should answer the phone, Rin leaned against one of the walls in wait.

 

As the conversation dragged on for a while, Rin's hopes were dashed for the moment. From what the redhead 'accidentally' heard, it didn’t look like dinner was a prospect tonight.

Although he had only heard Haru's side of the conversation and his answers were about as vague as you could get.

Ever so suddenly, Haru's eyes grew slightly wider in fear. “What? I can’t look after a bunch of five year old’s! No, Makoto I can’t-" Haruka groaned. "Fine. Okay. OKAY. Bye.” woefully, the man pressed ‘end call’ and turned to Rin. Looking at him with panic in his eyes.

“All the other staff at Makoto’s work left him alone with fifteen rampaging children because they all had ‘a girl’s night out.’ to go to, and ‘couldn’t stay later.’ So I have to go over there to try and help him.”

Haruka really didn't want to. But it was the least he could do after all the brunet had done for him. 

Hell, he was his best friend.

“Shouldn't all 'these rampaging children' be in their own homes by now?” Rin asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

“Traffic Jam. A majority of the parents got stuck in it.”

“Sounds like fun,” Rin muttered, scratching the back of his neck. “I guess that means no dinner, then.” He adds, barely masking the disappointment in his voice.

“We could go after, if you come with me."

The artist paused.

In reality, he couldn't think of anything worse than getting stuck taking care of a gang of preschoolers.

And at the beginning of the weekend of all things!

However...

Spending time with Haru did sound rather appealing, no matter what the situation.

Oh God, Rin was in far too deep.  
The redhead weighed his options one last time – take care of little brats for a little while but then have dinner with Haru after, or go home and grumpily draw sharks until sleep finally came to him.

He sighed but agreed to the first option. “Fine.”

“We’re going to have to walk there; I don’t have a car.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Rin admitted.

As the pair took off to Makoto’s kindergarten, they chatted about each other’s horrible mistakes in the contest and how _‘I could have done that way better than you did_.’ The banter was mainly from Rin, but Haruka stilled interjected enough to make the conversation lively enough.

It was probably just a coping mechanism for the oncoming storm they were about to face.

 

When they ruefully arrived at the colourful little building, the pair noticed the door was unlocked, so, without no other thought they stepped inside.

Rin swore he was almost blinded.

The walls were painted bright yellow, with scribbled drawings littering the surface. Rainbow coloured letters adorned the window sills and the carpet was a soft purple, finger paintings hung in a line across the entry way.

It was... interesting looking to say the least. Not quite to Rin's aesthetic tastes, but... interesting.

Haru spotted Makoto first and bit back a small scoff of amusement.

The young kindergarten teacher was surrounded by at least a dozen small children, tugging on his shirt, wanting his undivided attention all at the same time.

His face held a smile but even Rin knew it was one that masked an overwhelmed panic.

“Oh God,” The redhead muttered. “This is so not worth it.”

_A lie, of course._

Haruka nodded in agreement, swallowing the scene before him. “Do you think Makoto will hate me if I jump out the window?”

Never before had that sounded like a good idea until now.

“I don’t know, but I’m willing to try anything.”

“Guys!” Cried Makoto, his eyes lighting up in relief at the sight of his saviours. “Help! They found the glitter glue!”

The pair simultaneously sighed but advanced towards Makoto anyway. Knowing they couldn't back out now.

Some of the kids noticed their arrival and started running over excitedly, the presence of new people becoming a new distraction for them. Makoto slumped over in exhaustion as a majority of the children left his side. The poor guy looked completely drained.

Haru wasn't sure how he did this everyday.

“Who are you?” A girl with brown pigtails asked Rin, orange paint all over her little hands. She fixed him a look that was most likely supposed to be suspicious.

“Who are you?” Rin challenged, crossing his arms.

“Don’t pick fights with five year olds, Rin,” Haru scolded, glancing at the mildly angry toddler staring up at the redhead. “Just imagine them as really small and ill-advised high school students.”

Haruka crouched down to face the little girl, his face remaining oddly neutral throughout this strange ordeal. “My name is Mr. Nanase would you tell me your name?”

“Ana.” the girl said politely, smiling at the English teacher. She held her arms behind her back sweetly and Rin clicked his tongue.

“Nice to meet you, Ana.” Haruka held out his hand, which Ana promptly shook- a tiny pink blush coming across her paint speckled cheeks. 

The redhead was rather surprised at his co-worker's sudden charm. Was he like this with everyone but him? Probably. 

The artist scowled once more.

Noticing a much larger person approaching them, Haru looked up from the ground to see his best friend smiling at the two of them.

“Thanks guys!” Makoto smiled tiredly, running his hand through his hair. “I can usually hold my own against them, but they just seemed to have turned on me today.” He cast a wary glance at the small crowd. "Poor kids... They're probably just anxious about their parents..." 

“So what should we do?” Rin asked, looking around nervously.

The everlasting ray of sunshine, Makoto Tachibana smiled at him to calm the redhead's nerves. “If you could watch them for a few minutes, I’ll be able to find something in the back.”

So much for calming him down.

“Uh I don’t know-“ Rin started, holding a hesitant hand out.

Makoto had already skipped away to look for an activity.

The redhead cursed.

“Don’t swear, Rin,” Haru warned, gesturing to the little ears around the two of them.

“Whatever, What are we going to do?” The redhead couldn't help but panic slightly. He'd had no experience with kids this young... What if one of them started choking on something?

Sighing, Haruka grabbed a pile of paper that had been in his work bag, snatching a few jars of pencils from the tables.

Rin watched as the man shifted about the large room. His mind working easily against the scenario that played against them. 

Haru definitely had an idea.

And the artist was sure he wasn't going to like it.

“Let’s have a drawing lesson, Mr. Matsuoka.” Haruka smirked then dumped the items into Rin’s hands.

Rin was correct. 

He hated this idea.

Seeing the look of pure dread on the redhead's face, Haru only looked even more pleased. “Okay, kids grab a piece of paper then sit at a desk!”

“Wait, no! Haru you assh- “ Haruka slapped a hand over Rin’s mouth as children crowded around Rin to take some paper.

Mouthing 'I hate you,' to Haru, the redhead crouched down so that their little hands to reach.

The English teacher just... winked at him?

What the hell?

Did Haruka Nanase have some strangely flirtatious alter ego that Rin didn't know about?

“Okay, does everyone have a piece of paper?”

The redhead noticed that there was an absence of grabbing mechanisms at his arms, so he stood up.

Rin's suspicions were confirmed when he and Haruka heard a chorus of high pitched ‘yes’s.'

The English teacher turned to the redhead, his expression stony once more. “You’re up, Mr. Matsuoka.”

“Stop calling me Mr. Matsuoka! It’s weird.”

“The kids are waiting, Mr. Matsuoka.”

“Shut up, Haru.”

“Sorry, Mr Matsuoka.”

Rin groaned and started placing his armful of pencils out at all the tables. “Alright, what do you guys want to draw?”

This was followed by dozens of different answers from the five year olds.

“Put your hands up if you want to answer!” Rin snapped.

The class grew silent and raised their hands instead. Rin picked the girl from before, Ana.

“I want to draw a pony!” she called. The sounds of protest and agreement were simultaneous.

Placing a frustrated hand on his face, Rin knew he wouldn’t get an answer everyone agreed with, so he decided himself.

“You know what, I think you should draw whatever you want!” The redhead declared, pasting a smile on his face. The class cheered.

He could see Haruka watching him silently. Smug.

_'That jerk’s making me do all the work!'_

“If you need help, just ask me or Mr. Nanase over there.” The artist added as an afterthought.

Rin heard the kindergartners speak animatedly at each other, using their stubby little fingers to draw across the paper and figured his job was done for now.

“Thanks for putting me on the spot, Haru,” Rin said, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he made his way over to Haruka’s side. The English teacher’s reply sounded something like a mumbled ‘ _you’re welcome.’_

A minute passed with no obstructions whatsoever. Haru hadn't said a gloating word to him and all was good. 

Sadly, good things must eventually come to an end.

Rin felt a tugging at his shirt and looked down. “Mr. Mattsoaker!” he heard a little voice.

He could feel Haruka’s tiny smile at the mispronunciation of his name.

“Yeah, what is it?”

“I drew a shark!” Rin looked down at the tiny little blonde that had been presenting the scribble proudly, her chubby cheeks red in excitement.

The artist felt his heart warm up to the kid just the slightest bit. 

_'Gah! She figured out my weakness!"_

“Wow! That’s awesome!” Rin smiled at the child as he looked over her drawing, he really did like sharks.

Even if he couldn’t really tell it was a shark, the thought was there.

The little girl beamed and ran back to chatter with her friends.

_'Maybe this wasn't so bad, after all...'_

Rin had been watching the class lazily, helping them out with their drawings every so often.

He soon regretfully realised he didn’t actually mind these kids.

They seemed pretty nice, cute even. 

Messy, but cute.

Noticing a sudden lacking of students in their seats all of a sudden. He looked over to Haruka to see if he had seen where they had gone and nearly died from laughter.

Haruka was covered in kids. At some point the kindergartners must have realised him just sitting there and wanted to pay a visit. His hair was messed up, bits flying in all directions. He seemed mildly alarmed, which must have meant he was freaking out on the inside. Some were using him as a race track, others were tying his black bangs up with frilly pink scrunchies.

Haruka saw Rin giggling and sent a glare his way.

Though the expression he had was one rather hostile, the look also seemed to have _a ‘please help me_ ’ vibe coming from it.

Not that Rin was planning on rescuing him anytime soon. Hell no.

The redhead went back to helping the others with their drawing instead.

 _'Take that, Haru.'_  

 

Haruka was crowded with so many little faces he didn’t know where to start or what to do. He could manage one or two of them, but they stampeded him, ambushed him even. And Rin (of course) was no help whatsoever.

He had to get them off him, his leg was starting to feel numb.

Where the hell was Makoto?

Haru looked for the brunet anywhere in the room but found that he was nowhere to be seen.

“Mr. Nanase, can you draw too?” one of the kids asked, a slight lisp to his voice.

“No, I’m an English teacher.”

“What’s an English teacher?”

“I teach people about stories and whatnot,” Haru said. The children gasped.

“Can you pretty please tell us a story then?!” begged another voice, which gave Haruka an idea.

“If you get off me, yes,” The man said, hoping this technique would succeed.

He felt the physical weight on his body lessen as the children climbed off and sat in front of him, eager.

Haruka Nanase, bargaining genius.

He felt himself smile a little bit.

Haru was rather good at thinking up stories on the spot. He found it easier than writing the alphabet.

He usually took something that happened in his life and twisted it in different ways to make it much more interesting to the viewer type.

Not thinking very hard at all, one came into mind instantly. Sure, it was a generic kiddie story, but he figured they would enjoy it. Considering they were... well, kids.

Taking a deep breath, Haruka waited for silence before he spoke.

He had their full attention for now, this was good.

“Once upon a time, there was a young prince that lived in a big, beautiful kingdom... The king and queen of the kingdom treated him very badly because they knew he would be a horrible ruler for their land. Though he couldn’t rule, the prince was very, very interested in magic. The king and queen became mad at their son’s interest in magic because they thought magic to be stupid and childish... but the prince knew better.”

He saw that the other kids had noticed him telling a story and joined too.

Rin followed suit, exchanging a glance at Haru as he did. 

“There was a magical fairy who visited the prince all the time. She would teach him all about magic and the prince would feel so happy he thought his heart would burst.”

The kids were silent, the all seemed wrapped up in Haruka’s story; even his red haired companion was listening rather intently.

“But then the fairy left the prince, and the prince was very sad.”

Rin could see sorrow in Haruka’s eyes, he could see the real life pain he felt through this.

The redhead didn’t pick up on many things but he could tell this wasn’t entirely a made up story to Haru.

“The prince left the castle one night, after the king and queen had hurt him so much he couldn’t take it anymore. He ran away to find his best friend, the knight and told him about everything that had happened. When the prince was finally finished, the knight told the prince to stay with him and become the greatest wizard there ever was and teach other wizards about what he had learnt.” Haruka paused.

“The prince did just that. He lived with the knight and his family for a few years, hoping the knight would protect him from evil, but sadly, the knight couldn’t keep away the king and the queen. They had been looking for the prince, to try and make him the new king anyway, but the prince didn’t want to. He wanted to be a wizard. So, he decided to run away for good. He was sure he wouldn’t be found again, and he told the king and queen that he would never be king and to never look for him again. He started teaching other magicians and wizards what the magical fairy had taught him once, and he had never felt happier,”

Haruka felt nervous, but if he didn’t say it this way, he wasn’t sure he could say it at all. He had never felt anxious like this before. He paused, for just a moment before he continued. “And it was there that the prince found the very beautiful princess.”

Many of the kindergartners had their eyes fixed on Haruka, like they had never heard a better story before. He was just twisting events of his life a little.

Haru sincerely hoped Rin was smart enough to realise that he was the princess of this story.

Haruka felt this was the easiest way to convey his emotions, speaking in a mix of fiction and reality. The two merged together for Haru easier than anything else, he was praying the redhead had picked up on it.

Haruka had known he’d subconsciously started liking Rin a while ago. He was positive that he did when he saw the way his eyes looked after reading that book that night. He wondered how long it usually took for people to fall in love.

Longer than a week, most likely.

Though it’s not like he was in love with him or anything yet. He just liked him that’s all, a harmless crush on the hot headed art teacher that was too beautiful for his own good. At least Haruka knew Rin didn’t hate him; he’d said so himself.

“The princess had beautiful red hair and bright red eyes. She was a little cranky and got embarrassed easily.”

If Rin hadn’t figured it out before, he certainly figured it out then. His eyes widened in surprise, and he seemed thoughtful. Of what? Haruka didn’t quite know.

He did know, however, that they would probably be discussing it after all this ended though.

Haruka would have to face whatever lay ahead of him.

He was hoping it would all turn out for the better. More like pleading, actually.

He valued Rin as a person, and though he had been in his life for such a short period, Haruka didn’t want to lose him. The jerk had barged into his life and his classroom, and if he thought he could just leave without any words than he thought wrong.

Haruka would tell him that it’s okay if he didn’t feel the same... That they could still be... whatever they were before if he didn't reciprocate these feelings... It would all be fine.

Haru didn't notice he'd stopped speaking until he saw the confused eyes of his listeners. 

He didn't realise he'd been staring at Rin the whole time. 

Taking a deep breath, he went on with the story.

“The prince and the princess didn’t get on very well with each other at first. The princess was a potion maker. She had come from a different kingdom too, and she wanted to teach young wizards as well. So, as the prince and princess got to know each other, the two started to-“

Haruka was cut off by the opening of the kindergarten front door. Parents of the children poured in.

 

_'Thank God,' Haru seemed to think. 'I didn't have a happy end to that story...'_

_'Yet.'_

 

They all seemed to have been in the very same traffic jam, luckily so no one was left behind.

The children had whined about not hearing the end of the story to their parents, but the parents had just smiled and told them it was time to leave now.

So, with some hasty goodbyes, the kids were all swept away by their parents, the adults not even acknowledging that they had never seen the two teachers before. Too hasty to get home, Haru supposed.

Rin was still sitting there, the same expression remaining on his crimson features ever since Haru had last looked at him.

“I’m going to see where Makoto is,” Haru said, but the redhead didn’t seem like he was listening.

Haruka thought it was a bad sign, but got up anyway. Knowing that whether positive or negative; Rin would need to think these things through before he gave any kind of an answer.

Haru just hoped he hadn't messed anything up.

Opening the door he'd seen the brunet in last, Haruka found Makoto lying amongst a pile of stuffed animals, building blocks in his arms. The poor thing had been so exhausted he’d fallen asleep in here...

Haru smiled slightly at his best friend and shook his arm to wake him up.

“Makoto, wake up.” Haru said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

The kindergarten teacher jumped awake. “Wha- wha, Haru?”

“You fell asleep and fed us to the sharks.”

“Oh my God, Haru, I’m so sorry! I was just so tired and I-“

“It’s alright. They all left with their parents.”

“Where’s Rin?”

Makoto could notice the slight tension in Haru's shoulders when he had mentioned his name.

Something must have happened.

“Haru, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Haruka lied. Completely unsure of what to say even if he were to tell the truth.

“Haru. I’m always here if you need me, okay?” Makoto put a hand on Haru’s shoulder looking at his friend meaningfully.

“I know, just let me figure this one out,” he mumbled, tracing a circle pattern into his own arm with his finger tips.

The brunet nodded solemnly, “Okay. Tell Rin I said goodbye. I’ll go out the other way. Looks like you two have some talking to do.” Makoto gave a knowing smile and unlocked the door that Haruka knew led to the parking lot.

What did Haru do to have such a good best friend?

Sighing, Haru looked at the door opposite the one that Makoto had just exited out of.

He wasn’t sure if Rin was going to be out there when he got back, and he didn’t know which possibility was worse.

Haruka didn’t regret what he said, however. It was the truth, after all. People had always told him that he was overly blunt, but the English teacher just liked to think that he was always honest, even at bad times. 

Steeling himself for the sight he would face as he opened the door. A mantra played around in his head.

' _If Rin didn’t like him that way, then it would still be okay. Haru would never force the redhead to do anything; he wasn’t that kind of person.'_

 

Rin's mind still seemed to be processing Haru’s story. His brain trying to look at every different angle there was... 

And yet, he only came up with one answer.

_'Does this mean he likes me too?'_

It was too accurate for it to be a coincidence...

Snapping back to his senses, he soon realised what he would need to do.

Rin needed to tell Haruka how he felt before he wimped out, before Haruka thought his feelings were unrequited.

Before he lost him.

The redhead stood up just as the door opened before him.

Upon seeing Rin’s presence, relief surged through Haruka's entire body.

He was still nervous, but he was happy to know that Rin hadn't run away yet.

The two of them didn't speak for a few moments. The pair not quite knowing what to do with themselves.

Composing his thoughts; the artist decided to speak first.

“Haru, can we go outside for a bit? I need to talk to you and it feels weird doing so in this room.”

_'Here it comes,' Haruka thought._

_'He’s going to tell me that he doesn’t like me and that we can’t be friends anymore because it would make things creepy.'_

He suspected such words would come out of Rin's mouth and yet he still followed. He had to respect Rin's decision no matter how cruel it was.

"Okay."

 

The two sat at a park across from the school, the sunset making Rin’s eyes just that more red, just that more beautiful. A strand of crimson hair blew across his face and Haru had to fight back every instinct he had not to brush it away with his hand.

“Haru, I know that wasn’t just a story. It was your story. You were the prince, Makoto was the knight, your grandmother was the fairy, and I..." Rin paused, "I was the princess."

“You’re correct.” Haruka nodded, meeting the artist's gaze.

“I know.”

Rin grabbed Haruka’s hand and faced him. Haru looked so beautiful with the pale oranges and yellows of the sky in the background. His blue eyes looked like stars. “I just need to make sure of one thing.”

“What do you mean?” Haruka’s brows knitted in confusion. He looked nervous, and Rin didn’t like it. He knew he was the cause of his anxiousness, and he wanted to fix it right away.

So Rin did the only thing he could think of; without hesitation, without thinking.

The true Rin Matsuoka way.

He kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this story!  
> Just kidding, hell no, I'm not Satan. The next chapter will be in a couple of days... or tomorrow. Depends if i have any inspiration. I hope you enjoyed reading, because i certainly enjoy writing! ^_^


	11. From 'Enemies' To...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutations! I'm here to bring you this fluff and leave it here. I hope you enjoy these friggin dumb nerds, I certainly do.

Though the entire scenario was clichéd as hell, Haruka felt the stars align in his heart. It sent butterflies scattering all around his insides. It unleashed a blast of emotions through him that he couldn't quite explain...

And for once in the longest of times, Haru thought that absolutely everything was good with the world.

Rin's lips lit booming fireworks in his chest. It made him feel completely alive – he couldn’t remember ever feeling like this.

All that Haruka knew was that he never wanted it to stop.

Of course, the young English teacher was no expert in relationships – hell this was the first real one he had been in – but Haruka felt that if this wasn’t what the beginnings of love were, he was purely delirious.

Rin returned his feelings- he felt the same as him.

That thought made Haruka the happiest he had been in a long, long time.

Haru had certainly been surprised when Rin had kissed him under the tangerine glow of the sunset. Yet he wouldn't have it any other way than this now that it had happened.

Sure, he had figured they would talk about it before they did things such as kissing, but... But this was so much better. It said more than any nervous words ever could.

Despite their short friendship; Haruka had picked up that Rin was better at expressing himself with anything but words. So really, Haru couldn't exactly be too surprised.

And yet, he still was.

 

Rin’s lips had tasted of vanilla chap stick and oranges, as well as something Haruka couldn’t quite pinpoint for the moment, it was just something so undeniably Rin that made Haru feel all safe and warm. But at the same time he was all so stunned that Rin had made the first move that he almost forgot to kiss back, almost.

Haru would _never_ forget the noise of astonishment Rin had made when Haruka wrapped his arms around his neck and grazed his lips with his own once more.

The two stood like that for several minutes in complete silence. Their arms wrapped around each other, foreheads touching, small but genuine smiles on their flushed faces. 

The redhead suspected it would be uncomfortable, but it was the absolute opposite. There was just something calming about the sensation of Haru in his arms that made him feel like everything would be okay.

They were both content with staying like this forever, neither of them wanted to break the silence.

In the background, the honey coloured sky against the ever fading sun seemed so picturesque; the two had seen few things more splendid.

Not that they were looking at the sunset, exactly. It was gorgeous, however they both believed they had found something even more beautiful.

 

Eventually, Haru was the one to break the calm, his blue eyes still locked onto crimson with a sense of remembrance.

“What was that one thing you had to make sure of?” An odd, but completely valid question.

“Oh. That.” Rin reddened even further. “I’d rather not say.”

“Please tell me.”

Steeling himself for a snarky reply, the redhead breathed out his reason.

“I wanted to make sure that kissing you was as good as I imagined it.”

He waited for the sarcastic comment, but it never really came. 

“You imagined us kissing?” Haru raised his eyebrows in question, and Rin nodded, rather shocked.

Haruka just smiled a little more, “Did it live up to your expectations?”

“No,” Rin started, his mouth turning upwards in a smirk as he saw Haruka frown. The artist pulled him closer and whispered, “It was so much better,” and then placed his lips on Haruka's once more him, longer and sweeter than before.

 

Another lapse of silence crossed between the two, for fear of ruining the perfect moment they had just had with each other with words.

All was good until they heard their stomachs growl, and Rin laughed nervously.

That’s right, dinner.

“Dinner?” Rin asked.

“Dinner,” Haruka agreed.

The two reached for the other's hands almost unconsciously and began walking through the deserted streets of the town. Rin's grip remained loose, nervous against Haru's hand. The redhead was unsure of his boundaries yet, so he just wanted to be cautious-

There was so much discuss, but words alone just didn't seem like enough.

It wasn't until Haru squeezed his hand that he knew it was okay.

  
The duo had eventually found a generic fast food store while strolling around the streets casually. They had ordered and received their food, and then began walking back into the night, neither of them really wanting to sit down and eat.

“Tell me, Rin. Does this count as our first date?” Haruka had asked, mid bite of his mackerel hamburger.

Rin choked back a laugh, “Romantic, right?”

“Kicks the Notebook’s ass.”

“Damn straight,” Rin agreed, taking a portion out of his own sandwich.

“I don’t think ‘ _damn straight’_ is the most accurate way of describing this date.”

“Damn gay?”

“Yeah, that works.”

Rin took another bite of his burger, his mind flicking back to the forgotten commotion with Haruka.

“Why couldn’t you be the princess?”

“Pardon?”

“The story- why was I the princess?” Rin clarified.

“Because of your beautiful flowing red locks of pure ruby gems, that why.”

“Aww you called my hair pretty,” The artist teased, twirling a hand through a strand of his hair absentmindedly. Nudging Haruka lightly with his shoulder. 

“It’s so peculiar that it’s hard not to.”

With an answer like that, Rin didn’t mind being described as a princess.

Ugh, this was so cheesy.

If the art teacher had been an onlooker on this situation he probably would have rolled his eyes into oblivion. 

But now, being in this situation with someone as amazing as Haru. Rin blushed the tiniest bit.

Haru would have to stop making him do that.

A resigned sigh came from the redhead as he figured that he’d have to get Haru back some other time, one way or another. Something with strange implications that even a brick wall like him could get flustered over-

Rin’s mind shifted abruptly, giving him an idea that had to be the worst and best one ever.

It was certainly childish, but his intentions were innocent enough to be childish anyway. He certainly didn’t see how problematic it sounded until it came out of his mouth.

No, not at all. 

The redhead grinned.

“Hey, what are you doing this weekend?” Rin asked, trying his best not to flush himself.

This may well just backfire in the front of his very eyes.

Was he really doing this?

Haruka’s eyes narrowed. “Writing, I guess.”

_'Don't chicken out, don't chicken out, don't chicken out, don-'_

“Not anymore. We’re gonna have a sleepover party!”

_'....What the hell, Rin. Who invites their date to a sleepover party?'_

He prayed Haru wouldn’t take it the wrong way.

“A sleepover party?” Haruka looked suspicious, his blue eyes narrowing cautiously. “Is that some secret code for an orgy or something?”

Rin realized his prayers had been blatantly ignored as he heard Haruka’s blunt comment, and he barely avoided choking on his hamburger.

“No, Haru. Oh my God. I meant that we can build pillow forts and watch movies.”

' _Yeah, Rin just wing it, who cares anymore?'_

“Wow, I can’t remember the last time I did that.”

Haru seemed to be entertaining the idea, Rin was in. Letting out a victorious smile, the redhead looked back at the English teacher. Something about the idea had certainly caught his attention.

Haruka raised his eyebrows at the artist's idea, thinking back to one time in the fifth grade... He and Makoto had made themselves the most beautiful, extravagant pillow fort only to have it topple down on them when they went inside.  

“I...uh, saw it on a website. It’s, uh the perfect idea for a date.” 

“So it’s a date?” Challenged Haruka, his voice hinting at something that Rin didn't quite want to think about.

“Yes. No? I don’t know! Just bring a pillow and come to my house tomorrow at like, three.”

“I have no choice in this do I?” Haruka tried to seem hesitant, but it was all an act; the idea of snuggling in blankets and spending the weekend with Rin seemed extremely tempting.

“Nope,” Rin said shortly.

“Okay, it’s a date then. You’ll have to text me your address.”

“I’m doing it right now.”

Haruka hadn’t noticed Rin pulling out his phone and punching in directions to his apartment.

Haruka’s phone buzzed as Rin put his away; he would look at the redhead’s text when he got home.

He made a mental note to change the name in his phone for Rin.

He found the current name extremely amusing but figured he should change it from ' _Sharkbait Hoo Haha.'_   Into something more important.

_'...Then again, that's too hysterical to change..._

_Maybe add a love heart at the end?'_

Haruka nodded to himself (making a mental note) as the two begin walking the nearly deserted Friday night streets again.

“What movies are we going to watch?” Haruka asked, curious of the redheads choice in films.

“It’s a surprise.”

They were left with a comfortable silence as the pair had made their way back to the train station that would take both of them home. Rin yawned, reflecting on a day that had certainly been interesting. He couldn’t be happier with the way it had turned out, though.

He could feel his eyelids drooping in exhaustion but was too tired to panic. When had he gotten this tired, anyway?

The two boarded the same train, Rin’s stop being the first, Haruka’s the next one. It was unusually deserted for a Friday night but the pair couldn't care less about who else was on the carriage with them.

Haruka's hand remained on his the entire time.

 

The city lights were magnificent as the train whirled by at high speeds, the oranges and yellows of the lights blurring into a strange mix of the colours. Rin hadn’t said a word to Haru so far, who thought it was odd for Rin; usually he’d find something to complain about.

That was when Haruka felt the art teachers head rest on his shoulder, his flaming hair falling in strands around his dozing features.

Rin had fallen fast asleep on him, and Haruka found it rather adorable.

He found Rin adorable in general – the way his eyebrows screwed up when he was pissed off and how he clenched his fists like a toddler...

This was definitely no exception to the artist's cuteness. In fact, it just made it worse for Haru.

Not for the first time did Haru realise how much he cared for the man resting on his shoulder. 

He just pretended not to notice.

The redhead started snoring softly against the soft fabric of Haru's jumper, it had been a long day for the both of them and Haruka felt like nodding off himself. He knew he didn’t want to fall asleep on a train though, so he’d have to wait until he got home to do so.

Haru could practically feel the soft cotton sheets of his bed... His pillows calling out his name... 

 

When Rin’s stop was declared, the redhead was still fast asleep.

Realising Haru had to do _something,_ Haru shook the man slightly, just barely waking him from his slumber.

Groaning as he rubbed his eyes, the redhead's disorientated face ignited in confusion.

“What the hell?” he mumbled, his eyes still readjusting to the light.

“It’s your stop, Rin,” he heard Haruka murmur in his ear.

“Oh, I fell asleep.”

“Yeah.”

Rin rose from his seat, his shoulders slumping over with drowsiness. the artist stretched out one of his arms and yawned. “See ya, Haru.” As he made his way to the exit, Haruka caught his sleeve.

“Rin.”

“Yeah?”

Haru dropped his gaze, his eyes fixed on the floor. “Be careful going home, okay?” The words rolled off his tongue like the most natural thing in the world.

Rin could think of a million snarky comebacks to counter with, but the fact that Haru cared enough for him to say that made Rin’s chest tighten in happiness.

“I'll do my best,” Rin whispered, smiling. He scanned the carriage to see if anyone was looking at them, and noticed that they were currently unobserved. Rin leaned down to peck Haru on the lips as a way of goodbye, and then rushed out into the cool night. “You be careful too,” he added, as the doors started closing. He looked embarrassed to say it out loud but had anyway.

Haruka had remained completely stoic throughout the entire thing. Though, his insides had transformed into a million tiny butterflies.

What a wonderful end to the day it had been... Haruka was finding it hard to bite back a grin filled with giddiness.

Tomorrow would be even better than today.

Of course, he had no real interest in watching movies the entire day. Haru felt that he’d probably just spend a majority of the time watching Rin. His reactions were far more interesting than any movie on this Earth.

Oh God...Haruka had no idea how hard he'd fallen already.

  
Haru made it home with no trouble, despite rarely taking the train. He made it into his apartment in record time and showered before going straight to bed.

His last conscious thoughts of the day were all of Rin.

Haruka smiled in the darkness of his apartment, for once in a long time. Everything was perfect,

And it was all because of that dumbass Art teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe dinner will be their always.....  
> Anyway I hope everybody was somewhat satisfied with that piece of trash fluff for a while. Oh and of course the next chapter will also be fluff but idk I think I wanna throw in some angst at some point. I do have some brilliantly evil ideas. Angst is a writer's best friend and a reader's worst enemy... So I'll just be here in my swivel chair petting a cat and laughing maniacally for a while. Until next chapter, goodbye! ^_^


	12. The Only Time Horror Movies Are A Good Idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. New Chapter. Knock yourselves out. :D

At precisely 3pm, Rin heard a gentle knock at the door.

He had slept in today and barely rose at noon. 

It wasn't unusual for a weekend.

The redhead was just thankful that there wasn’t much preparation to do before hand, otherwise he would have been royally screwed. Not that he wasn't already,  _Jesus christ why was he so nervous?_

Anxiously fishing out the pillows and blankets from his linen closet, Rin stacked them precariously on his couch in preparation.

He then showered, had breakfast (lunch?), and got dressed. 

All of these normal, every day things that seemed so calming before were only doubling his nerves, and it sucked. He'd never been this bad before a date before.

' _This must mean it's special.'_  

That thought made Rin jump.

Even dressing himself had come as quite the strange difficulty, today. The redhead sat in front of his closet in nothing but a towel for what felt like hours, just struggling to find a single thing to wear. 

It was a date... But all they were literally doing was staying inside and watching movies....

_'What level of casual dress does that even constitute?!'_

The redhead ran his hands through his hair before closing his eyes and picking the first two articles of clothing he ran his hands across.

That would just have to do. 

Shrugging on the jeans he had randomly selected, the artist's mind raced for anything else he might have forgotten in his frazzled state.

Was there anything else he had to do?

Pillow fort construction would require Haruka’s help, so he left it.

They could order something when they were hungry...

Yes, everything was fine.

Then why was he still freaking out?

 

After that he had just drawn scribbled lines in his sketchbook, awaiting the English teacher’s arrival.

 

He practically dove to the door when he heard the knock.

It was ridiculous how quickly he opened it. 

Rin wanted to kick himself.

Gradually gaining his composure back, embarrassed that he could be so excited to see a person. Rin stared at... his date? His boyfriend? He had no idea.

He knew they we’re dating now, technically, but he wasn’t sure what to call Haruka exactly.

Rin decided he would just call him his Haru for now. I mean, that sounded affectionate enough.

The redhead opened the door to find a particularly cute Haru, clutching his pillow that Rin had said he should bring. He was wearing a grey sweater that made him look so small and tiny that Rin wanted to scoop him up and feed him cookies, even though they were virtually the same height. The sleeves were too long for his arms, and Rin turned red and bit back a girlish squeal. 

If Haru could read his thoughts, Rin was pretty sure he would slap him.

Instead the man just gave him a questioning look, eyebrows raised and everything.

“Hi,” Rin said as nonchalantly as humanly possible while he tried not to explode. His face reddened further, and he remembered all that had happened last night for about the millionth time.

“Hello,” Haruka said shortly, gazing at something behind Rin and ducking under his arm to enter the apartment. Rin would have scolded him for being rude if he hadn’t looked so god damn cute.

Rin sighed, knowing he was far too taken with this man already.

Looking behind his shoulder, Rin tried to see what Haruka had so adamantly been staring at.

Turns out Haruka had been staring at a painting hung on the far wall.

“Did you paint this?” he asked, his blue eyes fixed on the elegant brush strokes.

“Uh, yeah.” Rin grinned. “I saw something like that when I was studying in Australia, and I had to paint it.”

The painting had been a coral reef. The Great Barrier Reef, to be exact. He had been in Australia for quite a few years, hoping a change of scenery would inspire him. The reef was one of the few things that did. The vibrant fish and coral made him feel alive. It made him feel that every wonder in the world was there for him to discover... to paint... to create his own wonders.

Well it had for a while before he hit a wall in his one true passion.

It was a dark time in his life that Rin didn’t particularly enjoy sharing with other people. Especially not people that he'd just met. Especially not people that he'd just started dating. 

He promised himself that he’d eventually tell Haru about it, he just didn’t feel right about it being now.

“It’s amazing.” Haruka’s eyes brightened in amazement.

His face was concealing all emotions, but his eyes were holding so many at once. Rin wondered why he tried his best to remain composed.

Maybe it had something to do with his parents?

Haru had mentioned them in the story yesterday, and they sounded like terrible people. Was it an act of fiction that they were terrible though? Rin wasn’t sure.

Haruka Nanase may very well have things he didn't like to talk about, just as Rin did.

“Thanks.”

Maybe they'd be able to share these secrets together, one day.

Haruka turned to face Rin. “I trust you picked out some award winning movies for us to watch.”

“You bet your fine ass I did.”

Haru looked at the redhead his face neutral. “I bet it’s a Twilight movie marathon.”

“What? No! I hate those movies!”

“Then what exactly are the doing on your shelf.” He gestured to the DVD’s stacked in a line on his bookshelf. A mischievous glint in those blue eyes of his. 

“They’re my sister’s!” Rin cried in defence. “She stays here a lot so she just left them here.”

Haruka’s eyes narrowed. “Well if it’s not a Twilight movie marathon, what is it?”

Rin grinned and held up a stack of movies he had bundled on his kitchen bench. “A Horror movie marathon.”

 

The idea was fool-proof. Rin had seen these movies with Sousuke and Kisumi a thousand times, so many times that he wasn’t even scared of them anymore.

He could recall every single jump scare.

He remembered every gory detail and numbed each one in his mind.

Rin knew that probably wasn’t healthy, but hell, he finally had a Haru he could use the move on, and like hell he’d watched all of these movies multiple times in vain. Haruka would probably watch a few and get scared and practically jump into Rin’s arms. He couldn’t believe how genius the plan was. The redhead had thought it up when he was around eighteen, but unfortunately hadn’t convinced anyone worthy to watch horror movies with him. But now he had Haru.

No one could be better than Rin’s stony faced jerk.

“I know what you’re trying to do, Rin.” Haruka narrowed his eyes at the pile of movies. “You think I’m going to run terrified into your arms, don’t you?”

Rin paled, Haruka was an observant one. He could feel his plans crumbling.

“Tch, no,” Rin lied “I just thought, 'what is the most cliché sleepover thing we could do?' And that’s when it hit me.”

“For someone who’s presumably not a toilet, you sure are full of shi-”

“-Presumably? You think I might be a toilet?”

“Yes, but of course.” Haruka rolled his eyes.

“Guess that means you kissed a toilet.”

“Yeah, but the toilet kissed me first.”

“For God’s sake, can we please stop talking about toilets?”

“Certainly.” Haruka plopped himself down on Rin’s sofa. “Are we going to make a castle for princess Rin or not?”

“Grab some chairs I’ll get the pillows.” Rin figured he’d let the princess comments slide. I mean, he really didn’t mind as long as Haruka didn’t tell anyone else about it. Surely he wouldn’t… right? Never mind, he probably would.

The two dashed off to gather the supplies, Haruka getting socked in the face with a pillow by Rin as he dragged a chair across the room.

Haru then began contemplating on how far he would have to throw this kitchen chair to hit the redhead.

“Supplies, check,” Rin jokingly said into an invisible walkie-talkie, taking a non-existing checklist from his pocket and ticking it off with his non-existing pen. He was obviously enjoying himself.

“You’re such a nerd,” Haruka muttered, nearly adding  _‘but at least you’re my nerd.’_

He felt like if he did, he’d probably turn into an uncharacteristic puddle of embarrassment.  
The pair gathered bundles of pillows, pulling colourful quilts over chairs to make a canopy and drawing the dark grey blinds as they huddled underneath the cover of blankets. Hardly a castle fit for a _Rincess_ , but it would have to do. As long as Rin had his handsome prince, he would be perfectly content in staying in a dilapidated hut of rainbow comforters.

The two crawled inside, sitting comfortably side by side, their shoulders overlapping with each other’s. Eventually their hands found each other’s without question, and Haruka leaned his head on Rin’s shoulder. He was so close Rin could smell his hair and not look creepy at all. Of course, it would probably still be creepy anyway but Rin went for it despite the teasings he would get if he got caught.

Apple shampoo and… Mackerel? Figures. Rin smiled.

With a large bowl of microwaved popcorn between them, they pressed the play button on the first movie.

 

He was sure that even though Haruka had figured out his little plan, he would still get scared. He would still end up clinging to him. Rin couldn’t wait. He was so impatient, he picked the scariest movie he could think of first. Sure, he couldn’t really remember it that well but it would come back to him and he'd be _fine_.

The movie started off happy enough – a bunch of college-age kids goofing around in the woods with a camera, asking the locals about some witch…

Boy did it take a turn for the worse.

Rin remembered Sousuke and Kisumi making him watch this with him when they’re were thirteen. The memories still rang clear, Kisumi hiding behind the couch, Sousuke’s eyes widening in mild terror and Rin, well he was crying a little bit.

Okay, he was sobbing but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

The suspense was killing him.

They hadn’t slept at all that night, all of them huddled in the lamplight in Kisumi’s living room.

Of course, he had watched this many times after, for the pure thrill of being terrified and to make sure he wasn’t the one being terrified. He was used to it now, he’d be perfectly okay...

 

Rin had never been more wrong.

The young artist had made it for nearly the entire movie, only flinching slightly at the parts he couldn’t recall very well.

That was until the final few minutes.

Anticipation was making his heart beat faster than ever. Just anticipation, he wasn’t scared, no. Just mildly startled that’s all. The group of college kids were just walking around in an abandoned old house, in the forest, looking for their friend. What could possibly go wron-?

 

 

Well he certainly didn’t remember that part.

 

 

He flung himself onto Haruka's lap, making the English teacher cry out, startled by the sudden movement. Rin buried his face in his chest. Not for his own sake, of course. Haruka was probably just as terrified as Rin was.

That was his reasoning behind his action.

Haru was right; Rin really was full of crap.

The popcorn had gone flying, bits of it everywhere, including in Rin’s hair.

The redhead was certain he was going to have to shampoo that butter out of it for weeks to come.

The credits of the movie were rolling slowly as they bunched together in the dark. Both too shocked to move anywhere.

Rin noticed Haruka’s arms were wrapped around him tightly and nearly calmed down a bit.

Until he realised that  _Haru's arms were wrapped around him._

Now his heart was beating fast for a whole other reason.

Though his cunning plan hadn’t exactly gone the way he wanted, this was better in nearly every way. This way, he could feel how soft his sweater was and how it, thankfully, smelled like citrus scented washing powder and not mackerel.

He swore he could feel Haru rest his head against Rin’s and the redhead stopped breathing.

“Rin,” He heard Haruka mumble from above. “Turn the lights on.”

“You do it,” The art teacher murmured, his voice muffled by Haruka’s sweater.

“I don’t know where they are,” Haruka muttered an excuse.

“Fine. Come with me then.” Rin held out his hand in the dark.

“Are you serious?” He could almost feel the English teacher's eyebrows raising.

“Did you watch the same movie as me? I’m not even going to be able to pee alone now.”

“Wow, appealing.”

“Oh, please I’m sure you’d love to watch me pee.”

“Yes, it’s my only aspiration in life. Besides, this was your idea.”

“Shut up and take my hand.”

“Fine.”

Rin hefted Haru up from their fortress of blankets as he felt around for the light. Haruka was right beside him, which was good to know.

He knew the switch was in the general vicinity of the kitchen, so he made his way there first. He was still pretty on edge from the movie, but the warmth of Haruka’s hand on his own soothed Rin just the slightest bit.  
At last, the redhead had found the light switch.

He flipped it on and gave a victorious cry when God let there be light.

“Oh, thank God,” Rin sighed in relief.

“I can’t believe you literally got scared after one movie.”

“You didn’t exactly seem fearless yourself.”

“That’s because l had a grown man fling himself at me in the dark while watching a suspenseful film. “

“You were scared~” Rin sang.

“I was not.”

“You were too.”

“Nope.”

Rin flung his hands out in front of Haru’s face, making a ‘ _bwah_ ’ kind of noise.

Haruka stepped back in surprise.

“Ha!” Rin called in triumph.

“That doesn’t prove anything.”

“Oh just admit it; it doesn’t make you any less of an emotionless statue.”

There was a moment of silence when Haruka looked almost hurt. “I’m not an emotionless statue.” Rin regretted saying anything.

The redhead stared at Haruka quizzically. He wasn’t sure if he should mention it. Though, Rin being Rin blurted it out anyway, “The most emotion I’ve seen you express on your face were the times when you talk about your grandmother.”

Haruka looked at the floor, frowning. Maybe it was wrong of Rin to say something like that.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that” Rin said softly, his voice filled with remorse.

“It’s okay, it’s true,” Haruka whispered.

“I’m still sorry. I know you probably don’t want to talk about her.”

Haruka looked up at Rin. “I actually love to talk about her.”

“Really? Tell me about her, then.” This would be Rin’s way of making amends. Not that Haruka’s past didn’t interest him. He was actually quite intrigued, but he just didn’t want to force Haru into anything he didn’t want to discuss before he was ready.

Haruka gave Rin a tiny smile. “It’s okay, you probably wouldn’t be interested.”

“You make everything sound interesting, Haru.”

Haruka's eyes softened a little bit and he smiled.

“Okay. Let’s go back to our beautiful castle though first.”

Rin nodded in agreement.

 

Haruka couldn’t believe he was going to share so much information with someone he hardly knew.

He felt like he could trust Rin with anything though.

It had been only Makoto for so long that he felt he could gain some new perspectives.

He hoped Rin’s beautiful eyes wouldn’t be full of pity when he finished.

The pair lay across from each other, looking up at the multi coloured ceiling, and Haruka began to speak.

“You see, I spent a lot of my childhood without my parents. I had lived with my grandmother since I could remember. The times Mother and Father were home, they’d treat her so awfully.” Haruka’s hands clenched slightly.

“She would put up with them for me, though. She’d read me story after story, and I’d write my own to show her. She was what made me want to become a writer in the first place.”  
Rin nodded to give Haru assurance that he was listening intently.

“One day, my parents returned from a business trip of some sorts. I always preferred it when they were gone.” Haruka’s voice held a hardened edge to it when he talked about his parents. Rin could tell there was something bad that happened between them.

From the fairy tale story he told the kindergartners, to how he hadn’t any photographs of them in his apartment, something was definitely amiss.

“They always yelled at me, no matter how hard I tried, but my grandmother, she always had such caring blue eyes. She picked me up after my parents tore me down. She and  
Makoto were the only people I really let in my life. Until now.”

“Until now?” Rin echoed.

“I mean you, Rin.” Haruka turned to stare at the redhead, he seemed embarrassed that Rin didn’t understand. “I don’t give out personal information about myself to just anyone, you know.” Haru began to fiddle with his hands nervously, unsure of the redhead's reaction to his sudden proclamation.

Rin seemed at a loss of words. “I… don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Haruka whispered. “Just kiss me.”

“Wait. Why do I always have to kiss you, instead of the other way around?”

“I’m trying to make this romantic, Rin.”

“God. Fine.” Rin grumbled in fake irritation as he pulled Haruka into a kiss.

 

The two of them couldn’t really describe how they felt for each other. They knew it was strong. They knew it would last a long, long time.

Was it love? Let’s just say they wouldn’t rule that possibility out.

Well...They certainly didn’t hate each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that Rin's opinion of the Great Barrier Reef in Australia comes from my own. I actually live in Australia and have been snorkelling there, despite the fish being terrifying and having to wear protective equipment for jellyfish, it was pretty rad.  
> Also, comment if you may have an idea of what movie Haruka and Rin were watching!  
> Anyway, until next chapter... Farewell, and have a lovely day! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	13. Maid Costumes & Little Sisters Don't Mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup guys! I have some more dorky boyfriends for you! With an extra character on the side. This chapter went another way completely than what i had planned. ^_^  
> This chapter was supposed to be angsty... i don't know what happened. Well, i guess you'll see for yourself.

“Would you rather never eat mackerel ever again or have all your hair cut off?”

“…”  
“Well?”

“I needed a haircut anyway.”

“Jesus Christ, really? You like mackerel that much?” Haruka grunted in affirmation, and Rin sighed.  
After the two had gathered under their somewhat romantic fortress, they had begun playing a game of ‘would you rather.’  
Haru, of course, had thought it to be incredibly stupid. Having played it many times at parties Makoto had forced him to go to, he favoured the game as much as he favoured ‘ _spin the bottle_.’ Evidently Rin had been the one to bring up that they didn’t really know much about each other. Haruka had suspected they would have a deep conversation about the universe and whatnot, but no.

That genius had just wanted to play _‘would you rather.’_

_How original_

Haruka agreed, for the sake of it being Rin. They hadn’t watched any more movies after the first one, and Rin had reluctantly admitted he would rather just talk. Haruka had of course teased him, but would have preferred to talk as well. The chaste kiss the two had shared earlier had been on Haruka’s mind – probably on Rin’s too, for he was as red as his hair.

“Would you rather wear a French maid costume or eat shark poop?”

“Oh God,” Rin put his face in his hands. He let the words slip before he could help it. “I’ve actually done that.”

Haruka's nose twitched in disgust, “You’re a sick man, Rin.”

“No! I meant the maid costume thing, I swear to God, I’ve never eaten shark turd.”

“I’ll pretend I believe you for a minute. I feel like there’s a story behind this.” Haruka turned to face Rin. “Do you wish to elaborate?”

“You should believe me. I’m not lying, asshole,” Rin muttered under his breath, and Haru raised his eyebrows and motioned for him to continue.

“I was in high school, right? So I joined the art club and everything was all fine and dandy until it turns out that every year they have a maid café, despite being a God damn art club. Anyway, everyone but the seniors had to dress up like maids, regardless of gender. I was convinced that if I threatened to leave the club, they wouldn’t make me wear the dress. Well, they told me I had to or I was kicked out. It sucked so much, I died of embarrassment. My little sister even came and took pictures of me after she found out. I’m pretty sure she put them on her personal blog.”

Haruka looked thoughtful for a minute. “I have two questions.” He paused “One, where can I find your sister’s blog? And two, do you still have the dress?”

Rin paled. “I’m not answering either of those questions.” He thought Haru would find himself lucky that he even told him this story.

Haruka’s eyes widened in amusement, an idea springing into his head. He rose from the blanket castle and sprinted in the direction of Rin’s bedroom. “You still have the dress, don’t you?” Haru challenged, rushing out with immense speed into the hallway.

“Hey, what are you doing?!” Rin screeched as he darted off after him.

Haru, being an immature little brat, decided to shut the door behind him, pressing his weight against the door as Rin bashed on it.

“I’m gonna kill you, Haru!”

Haruka dragged a chair from Rin’s desk behind the door as he rummaged through Rin’s closet. He felt a sick sense of joy in foraging through all the black jeans and t-shirts; it felt like digging for gold. Rin was still yelling obscenities at him, but he was determined to find that maid costume, if it was the last thing he ever did.

It probably would be, especially with Rin right behind the door.

Of course the redhead had kept the dress. Normal people would probably throw it out, wanting to rid themselves of the embarrassment. Not Rin, though. Rin was special. As to why he decided to keep a maid costume out of many of the other possible heirlooms he could have stashed away, Haruka didn’t know. Rin did seem like the sentimental type; he’d probably keep it stuffed away at the top of his wardro-

At last, Haruka had succeeded in finding the maid costume. He shoved the rest of Rin’s discarded clothes back into the closet as he unfolded the dress.

It looked like it fit Rin perfectly – well, as perfect as it would get for Rin anyway. It even came with a feather duster and hat. The dress seemed stereotypical enough, with the sewn on white apron and such. However it just seemed so alluring if Rin were to wear it.

Haruka should stop having creepy thoughts like that. Why the hell would he want to see Rin in a maid outfit?

Why the hell  _wouldn't_ he?

Haruka sighed as he removed the chair from the door, giving in to Rin’s rather loud demands. The now seething redhead burst through the door, apparently unprepared for the entrance to suddenly be cleared. Rin lost his balance once again.

The art teacher gave a small shout as he fell to the ground with as much grace as he had last time.

Except it wasn’t the ground. The ground wasn’t this squishy. The ground didn’t groan in pain.

Rin had landed on Haruka once again, for the second time in a week. His anger suppressed his embarrassment this time, however.

“You asshole!” he cried.

“It’s a very pretty dress, Rin,” Haruka said as earnestly as he possibly could, while trying not to giggle at the thought of the hot headed redhead wearing the maid costume as he poured tea for customers, turning the darkest possible shade of crimson as the wind blew his skirt up revealing-

Haruka would really have to learn to stop himself.

He suppressed a sigh. Before he did that, he really would have to find Rin’s sister’s blog.

“I can’t believe you barricaded the door with my chair! What are you twelve?” Rin growled.

“I can’t believe you own a maid costume. What are you a basic white girl on Halloween?” Haruka countered.

“How did you even manage to find that?” Rin shouted. He couldn’t even meet Haru’s eyes he was so flustered.

“It wasn’t exactly hidden. Can you get off me?”

“No, not until you promise not to tell anyone about this.”

“Hmm,” Haruka put a hand on his chin in mock thought, “no.”

“For God’s sake, Haru please.” Rin looked at him, his eyes begging him to keep the secret.

Another idea struck Haru. He suppressed a wicked grin. “Only if you put it on.”

“What?!” Rin jumped up from the ground in shock. “God no. Not again.” He shook his head frantically.

“I guess I’ll have to say no to that promise then.” Haruka stood up also, dusting his sleeves off, looking disinterested and stony faced as always.

“Why do you even want me to wear that awful thing?” Rin sneered at the dress like he had caught it in bed with his one true love.

Haruka fixed his gaze at the soft grey carpet. “I thought you’d look cute in it.”

“You pervert!” Rin cried, throwing a pillow from his bed at Haruka. Haru caught it with one hand and placed it carefully on the floor. Haru looked at the other man quizzically.

“You have a maid costume in your wardrobe, are you _really_ pulling that now?”

“My sister threw it in there when I moved, that’s all!”

“You know what? I don’t even want to know why you would need a maid costume right now; do we have a deal or not?” Haruka looked up at Rin again, raising his eyebrows in challenge. He was an impatient one.

Rin weighed his options. Who would he tell? Makoto?

Makoto might tell Sousuke though. Those two did seem pretty friendly Monday night... He had managed to keep the entire thing from Sousuke all these years, and he couldn’t stop now. He didn’t think he could endure that amount of teasing for something he did so long ago. He knew Sousuke would never let him live it down. Ever.  
The café was the one and only time Rin felt glad that his best friend moved to a different school. He’d even made Kisumi and Gou swear to secrecy. Those two were some of the biggest blabbermouths of all time, and yet it seemed that twenty dollars each kept their lips zipped. They hadn’t broken their promise yet. If they could keep their mouths sealed up for several years, Rin could too. He knew that there was no other option then to give into Haruka’s mildly creepy blackmail offer.

“I’ll do it, you bastard,” Rin hissed.

“Wonderful.” Haruka dead panned as he tossed him the outfit.

“You know you shouldn’t blackmail your _boyfriend_ ,” Rin blurted out.

Did he really just say that out loud?

Oh god, how would Haru react? Would he be okay with that?

Even if he wasn’t, he is the one making him wear a maid costume.

Haruka looked at the floor once again. Was he blushing?

Rin could have sworn he saw the tiniest tinge of pink on his pale face. He didn’t deny Rin’s allegation, so did that mean he thought of Rin as his boyfriend too? He hoped so. The red haired artist wasn’t expecting an answer, but he did get one.

“Don’t think of it as blackmail, think of it as doing a favour for your _boyfriend._ ” Teased Haru, the last word tasting strange in his mouth.

Rin was silent, that sneaky jerk had definitely said it out loud to get a rise out of Rin.

Well, it certainly worked.

The art teacher huffed loudly and stalked out of the room with the dress in tow.  
Little did Rin know, the scheming little English teacher was turning pinker by the second.

 

Rin masked the tiny smile he had with his hair; at least Haruka felt the same way. It would make his current predicament a little less terrible.

Only a little though.

Rin couldn’t believe he was going to wear that God forsaken thing again.

He had only kept it as a memento. Well, his sister did. He had no thoughts of wearing it again. The only reason he still had it was because Gou had stuffed it in his closet and begged him not to throw it out. He couldn’t say no to his sister’s puppy dog eyes. It didn’t help that there was still the everlasting threat that she would tell Sousuke. Rin sighed and trudged into his bathroom to get changed into the awful costume.

Haruka left Rin’s room to go back to the kitchen. He had little to do in Rin’s place without Rin being there, so he pulled out his phone. He had received around eleven texts from Makoto, asking where he was. In hindsight, he probably should have mentioned where he was going beforehand. He typed a quick reply and scrolled deeper to find a message from a number Haruka wasn’t familiar with.

 

**You have received a text from: (Number Unknown)**

**Hi Haru-Chan, It’s Nagisa Hazuki from Sakura high! Me & Rei-Chan snuck in 2 the faculty office and found ur number (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**  
**Don’t tell Principle Mikoshiba! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ**  
**I was just wondering if u and Rin-Chan were aware of the school camp coming up? It’s 4 seniors only and Rei-Chan was freaking out because he thought you’d forgotten. He’s such a worry wart! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I let him know you can be relied on… right? ಠ⌣ಠ**  
**This couldn’t wait until Monday because Rei-chan needed 2 loosen up before then (¬‿¬)**  
**I’m sure u and Rin-Chan know what I mean. ◕‿↼**  
**If u could reply back, I can go tell him so pls do quickly!**  
**Bye! (╯°□°）** ╯

 

His eyebrows were raised at the informality of the text. Wasn’t he supposed to at least address him as ‘Mr.?’

Haruka was positive they weren’t on a first name basis, yet he couldn’t be bothered to acknowledge it to Nagisa.

He figured he’d let it slide. They’re the class representatives so he supposed they could get a little special treatment.  
Haru looked over the message another five times.

Of course, Haruka and Rin had been so wrapped up in their stupid competition they didn’t remember the school camp coming up.

Of course, Haruka wasn’t going to admit that.

He typed up a response like he knew all along nevertheless.

 

 **Mr. Matsuoka and I were aware of the camping trip, yes.**  
**Tell Rei immediately, so you can back to… whatever you were doing, just be safe.**  
**Just make sure you study for the English test after.**  
**Your overuse of emoticons instead of using adjectives makes me feel like I’ve failed as an English teacher.**  
**Goodbye.**

 

That would have to do for now.

Satisfied, Haruka shut off his phone and planted himself on a barstool near Rin’s granite counter.

He heard a door open from his left side, and presumed it was Rin coming out of the bathroom to show him. Yet, as he looked to the door he guessed the redhead had gone in, it was still closed. Haruka’s brows knit in confusion as he glanced at the front door.

He watched a bubbly red head girl rush through the door with a shout of distress.

She was clad in a long black coat and beanie that shielded her from the harsh cold outside, her cheeks flushed from the chill.

Haruka’s faced remained indifferent, like he was used to random strangers barging in.

“Eh?” Her eyes widened in confusion as she looked upon the handsome stranger perched upon her brother’s kitchen stool. “Who are you?” she asked as she pulled off her hat to reveal more of her crimson locks. Once Haruka had gotten a good look at her, he noticed she wasn’t exactly a stranger.

Well, she was, she just looked a lot like someone else.

“Haruka Nanase. Are you Rin’s sister?” Haruka narrowed his eyes, the resemblance was uncanny, from the matching red features to the pale skin.

The only thing she didn’t have were Rin’s creepy shark teeth.

Her confused face changed into one of irritation.

“What did he do now?” She placed her hand on her hip.

“So you are his sister?”

“Yep, my name is Kou Matsuoka.” She extended her hand, which Haruka promptly shook.

“Your brother isn’t in trouble; I’m just staying over.”

Kou then displayed a somewhat devious smile. “Oh, is that so?”

Rin, most likely having the worst timing ever, decided to waltz out right at that moment, clad only in the maid outfit he had been verbally forced into.

Apparently, he hadn’t heard the entrance of his younger sister.

“Haru, I’m ready. Get your stupid ass over her-“ Rin stopped and stared at Kou, who had been standing in his living room for God knows how long.

He seemed to have turned into nothing but a black and white picture with red hair.

Rin wanted nothing more than to dissolve away into oblivion. He almost felt his soul leave his body after he realised how screwed he was. Haruka swore he could see Rin’s pupils dilate into nothing but pure white.

Haruka was very much trying not to start crying with laughter.

It had been a long time since he had ever done that.

“Gou, what the hell are you doing here!” Rin shouted; he looked ridiculous. Well, to anyone else he would.

Once Haruka had taken in the whole picture of Rin in a maid outfit, he couldn’t look away. How the hell was it possible for someone to look that fantastic?

Kou- or Gou, had just stood there frozen. The only thing moving was her neck as she turned to look at both Haruka and Rin. Her eyes looked at them in question, asking for an answer both of them were unwilling to give.

The silence in the room was one of the most awkward ones you could ever imagine.

That was until Kou-Gou?, began giggling hysterically, her laughs taking up all the quiet in the room. She clutched her stomach and rolled onto the floor.

“I knew that costume would be useful for something!” She cried between gasps of laughter, tears falling from her eyes. “I never knew you had maid kink, Onii-Chan!“

“I don’t!” Rin yelled as he pulled a blanket from their previous fort and covered the dress he had donned. “It’s him that does!” He pointed to Haru, who had given him a look of disappointment at the sight of the outfit being covered.

“I don’t have a maid kink, either. I just saw an opportunity and took it,” Haruka answered truthfully.

After about another five minutes of Gou’s hysterical laughter, it finally died down enough for her to ask.

“So is this your boyfriend, Onii-Chan?”

“What! I-“ Rin scratched his head and looked to Haruka for confirmation, who nodded.

 

“I guess you could say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Lets just pretend honorifics are a thing in America, Okay? Okay. Maid Rin is the saviour of the world, if i can't have him in the OVA then i can have him in my story.  
>  So yeah, I think i'll update around once to twice a week, expect the new chapters on weekends for the time being. I have midterm exams and I need to buckle down and study. I also have some cosplay things i need to take care of... I'll probably end up procrastinating and writing more anyway. I do love this story.  
> Until next time!


	14. Dumb Boyfriends Can't Catch A Break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, I arrive late with yet another chapter of dorky boyfriends versus the universe. I hope you enjoy, there will most likely be a delay in the following chapter. I'm rather busy rn. Oh yeah, In Australia we spell it 'mum' not 'mom'... i just wanted to clarify that.  
> Gou is featured in another chapter because she deserves so much more love than what she gets... Anyway, have some more fluff.

“Anyway, what the hell are you doing here, Gou?” Rin emerged from his bedroom door reluctantly, normally clothed now. (Much to Haruka's quiet dismay.)

The redhead had hopelessly blabbered on to his own sister about how _‘Haru threatened to tell Sousuke about the incident’_ if he didn’t put it on, and how _‘it was his only choice!’_

Whether she believed him or not, Haru wasn’t all that sure.

She still looked on the verge of laughter. Her crimson eyes, so much like her brother’s, twinkled in amusement at the sight of the two of them.

“Some crazy kid and his friend was chasing me!” she cried, her expression not changing from her original. “He must have known me from somewhere. He was calling my name, but I couldn’t remember him at all.” Kou put her face in her hands. “I finally lost the two guys and noticed that your apartment was close, so I thought I would hide for now.”

The red haired girl took a seat on the stool next to Haruka, looking up at the ceiling innocently.

“I didn’t think you would be engaging in activities that I would be interrupting.” She glanced over at Rin and quirked her eyebrows. “Why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend?”

The older redhead bit back the first comment, deciding to answer his sister's question.

“Well I didn’t really know myself, until like, half an hour ago.”

That was sure to suffice...

Right?

“What do you mean? That makes no sense!” Gou exclaimed, glaring at her brother playfully.

Rin sighed in frustration at his sister, looking her up and down with a pout on his face. “Well, yesterday he told this kindergarten class a kind of true story about a prince, which was him, and a princess, which was me. After that I sort of kissed him and he kissed me and we-“

“Stop,” Gou put a hand up. “You’re boyfriends. I have no idea how you only figured that out half an hour ago. That sounds exactly like a sappy romance novel trope.”

The artist felt his cheeks go red. “We only started dating yesterday, and we’ve only known each other for a week!”

His sister looked at him, square in the eye. “You put a maid costume on for him, Rin.”

Haruka seemed to be enjoying staying out of the conversation this time. Knowing it was best to keep quite for the time being. (He didn’t really want to get in the middle of the two quarrelling siblings for the moment.) 

Safely removing himself from the stool Haruka then promptly sat on Rin’s battered green armchair, pretending to be deeply interested in something on his phone.

In reality he was just eavesdropping.

It’s not like it mattered; they seemed to forget he was there anyway. Haruka certainly didn’t mind. This was far more entertaining.

“I told you it was blackmail!”

“Yeah, sure, it was!” Gou cried sarcastically.

“It was!” Rin insisted.

An evil smile appeared on the young girls face. “Wait 'til I tell mum about this!”

The artist's face contorted into one of pure, unadulterated fear. “Oh my God, Gou no! Please!”

She pulled out her phone and pranced through Rin’s apartment. Tapping on her phone screen merrily.

“Dearest mother,” She read aloud. “I went and visited big brother Rin today. I didn’t tell him because we're super duper close!"

Haru listened closer, very interested.

"I think he must have been hired as a cleaner or something, because he was dressed up like a maid!” Gou paraded through the halls with Rin on her tail, failing to snatch the phone out of her hand.

Gou certainly was a quick one.

Haru was glad for that.

“Onii-Chan must have been doing a bad job because it looked like his boss was punishing him... with a whip.” She smirked at her older brother deviously.

“Gou!” Rin shrieked. “Stop making up dirty situations! Your mind is filthy!”

“Oh no, I’m just an innocent high school girl. Onii-Chan, how could you!” She poked her tongue out at Rin. Giving him just enough time to dive and tackle her to the ground.

She shrieked... Or Rin did; Haruka wasn’t really sure.

The art teacher came up victorious, a pink phone in hand and a relieved grin. “Ha!” He cried, staring down at his young sister in triumph.

“That hurt, Onii-Chan! You’re so mean!”

“Shut up, Gou.”

“Call me Kou.”

“No.”

Gou groaned in defeat from the hardwood floor she was lying on, having apparently no intentions to stand up again.

She rolled onto her side to face Rin’s guest. Seemingly finished with the whole phone situation for now. “So, Haruka.”

Haru looked up from _‘texting_ ’, appearing disinterested as per usual. “Yes?”

“Just what exactly do you like about big brother?” Her eyes were earnest, as she looked on in interest at the English teacher.

He heard Rin give a ‘ _hmph’_ of irritation.  
Haruka froze. He didn’t know what answer to give her. Of course, he had plenty of reasons; he just didn’t know what she specifically meant.

Rin’s face fell, apparently taking his silence as an answer. He must think Haruka didn’t like anything about him.

How stupid... They were technically dating... Haru had to like  _something_ about him.

Haruka frowned, Rin looked so vulnerable right now. 

Something about his expression made Haruka’s heart clench. He didn’t like that face on Rin – his eyes looked so sad, he swore he saw colour go out of them. 

“It’s okay Haru," The artist began monotonously, "you don’t have to-“

Haruka would do anything to get rid of that awfully disappointed face of Rin’s. The culpability of the situation was gnawing on his insides.

Taking a deep breath, he prayed this answer would do the trick.

“I like the way his face goes as red as his hair when he gets flustered. I like how he’s sort of an asshole, but a really kind person on the inside. I like his terrifying shark teeth. I like the way his eyes look like fireworks when I see him talk about art. I like how he has an extremely kissable face. I like how he makes me want to talk more and how he makes me competitive. I like how we’ve barely known each other for a week, but it feels like we have known each other forever. Is that a good enough answer?”

Haruka hadn’t realised he was practically babbling; he sounded like a love-struck school girl discussing her crush.

It was so out of character for him, but the guilt he felt for making Rin look like that seemed to overwhelm his senses.

The English teacher took in a deep breath, not used to speaking that long.

Gou had sat through the entire mini-speech, her pretty red eyes staring in wonder at Haruka. “Well, Onii-Chan,” She turned to look at her brother, who’s heart had just about stopped. “Looks like you have a keeper.”

“S-s-shut up, Gou,” Rin sniffed.

“Onii-Chan, are you crying?” Gou teased.

“N-n no. I have some dust in my eye!”

“Rin, did I do something wrong?” Haruka looked at him, confused.

“No! It’s just. That was really nice, Haru, really, I didn’t think you’d have an entire speech planned.” He wiped some _‘dust’_ from his eye. “Thank you.”

“It was the truth,” Haruka mumbled, his face set in stone, once again.

“You two are adorable,” Gou gushed. “That sounded like a Nicholas Sparks book, except… gayer.”

“Yeah, but this kicks the Notebook’s ass!” Rin grinned, still sniffling.

The art teacher couldn’t quite believe he was crying over something like this.

Sure, it was a nice thing to say, probably the kindest words to come out of Haruka’s mouth, but did Rin really need to cry over everything?

There was a silence between the trio; no one really knew what to say.

It seemed no one really wanted to break the quiet either.

Unfortunately, Haruka’s stomach had other plans in mind.

It was well past evening, and he hadn’t eaten anything but popcorn since he arrived.

“I’m hungry,” Haruka stated plainly, looking at Rin. “You owe me pizza.”

“I know, I haven’t forgotten.” Rin sighed, pulling out his phone from his pocket. “I still can’t believe you won, but I haven’t forgotten.”

“You don’t know Makoto; he’s not the type to do that.”

“I’m completely lost here.” It was Gou, this time to be completely forgotten in the conversation. Though, she certainly wasn't one to go quietly in to the background. “Who is this Makoto?”

“Makoto is Haru’s best friend,” Rin stated.

“And you owe him pizza, because?” pressed Gou.

“Turns out Haru here lives in the same apartment complex as Sousuke. As the story goes; Haru walks up the stairs with his friend Makoto. We all exchange pleasantries. Sousuke and Makoto hit it off and head to Sou’s apartment. Me and Haru then made a bet on whether or not they were banging in there.”

Gou looked shocked. “Wait, Sousuke’s gay?”

“Well, he’s bisexual, actually, but he does tend to prefer dudes.”

“Really?” Kou looked surprised. 

Rin looked at his sister, incredulous. “You didn’t notice? That man is as straight as a rainbow.”

“I’ve met him once, and I could tell,” interjected Haru, raising his hand.

“That’s because you’re both gay,” Gou stated matter-of-factly, “It’s like a gay-dar you all have.”

“I’m gay,” Rin mentioned. “Haru is not.”

“But you’re dating a guy,” Kou blurted, confused.

“No, I’m bisexual also,” Haruka said, not looking up from a game he was playing on his phone.

“Fair enough.” Gou gathered herself up off the ground and plonked herself on the kitchen counter. Happy to have the situation cleared up “Onii-Chan, order pizza.”

Haruka had been surprised she had taken to the situation so lightly, but didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

He couldn’t tell from experience but weren’t people usually awkward about this kind of stuff?

Well, having a gay brother probably did give her more perspective. Haru supposed the world was getting more open about the whole thing, what with all these social connections and such. The only person he had told before Rin and Gou was Makoto, and that was literally right after Makoto came out and said he was bi. Haruka had never really been open about it, not that he really had a chance to be. His grandmother was gone, and his parents were absent. He and Makoto figured it out on their own.

He’d had no girlfriends or boyfriends. He’d only had Makoto. After all this time, it felt nice for other people to understand too.

Still, Gou hadn’t even questioned him about it. No judging glares, nothing.

He instantly knew he liked the girl after that. He didn’t regret his decision in telling her, at all.

Despite Rin acting like she was a nuisance, Haruka knew how much she meant to him.

_‘It must be nice to have an accepting family.’_

_‘It must be nice to have a family, in general.’_

He looked over wistfully at the two redheads squabbling over the takeout menu, Rin dangling the piece of paper high above his sister’s reach. Laughing manically, as she failed to obtain it.

“Haru.” Rin craned his neck to the side to look at him. “I’m assuming you want mackerel on your pizza?”

Rin had known him for a week, yet, he seemed to pick up on the fact that Haruka had a borderline obsessive fixation on the fish.

He never knew why, but nothing tasted quite like perfectly cooked mackerel, at least in Haru’s mind.

“Yes, that’d be correct,” Haruka said, secretly pleased that the artist had remembered.

“Cool.”

Rin picked up his phone and began dialling the numbers to what Haru presumed to be the pizza place.

Gou sat next to Haru as she waited.

“So, how long have you been an English teacher?” The girl asked casually, hugging her knees to her chest, her red hair falling into her face as she blew at it.

“How did you know I was an English teacher?”

“The sweater, the cool disposition, the way you speak, the paper cuts on your fingers. You have _‘English teacher’_ written all over you.”

Haruka was surprised at her ability. He never would have guessed her to be the observant type. “Not very long, a little bit over a year.”

“Not at Sakura high though, right?”

“I started there, this week.”

“I see.”

“I haven’t seen you there, though. Do you go to another school?”

“I go to one closer to my house. I live an hour by train away from here, and I don’t particularly like the commute. I had just come here to do some clothes shopping with my... Friend, Hana-Chan and well after she went home, I got chased, so here I am.”

Haruka brushed off the pause the girl made when she mentioned her 'friend.' Figuring that it wasn't of import currently.

"Did you remember who the ones chasing you were?”

Haruka was curious and slightly cautious about the two. He didn’t want any trouble coming Gou’s way, it was all he could do to try and help anyways.

He hadn’t noticed Rin pulling up a chair to join the conversation until he interjected. “Yeah, what do these jokers look like?”

Gou put her fingers to her face in thought, her eyes scrunching in thought as she tried to remember.

The other pair waited in anticipation.

“One had orange hair, I know that, he seemed really, really excited to see me. And the other-“

“I think I know who he is,” Rin groaned. “Was he with an older silver haired boy?”

Gou thought harder, “Yeah that sounds about right. Why? Do you know him?”

“He’s Seijuro Mikoshiba’s little brother, Momotarou. I’m pretty sure he has a massive crush on you.”

“Really? I can’t remember him.” The red haired girl sighed, putting a hand on her chin as she thought harder. 

No matter what she did she just couldn't seemed to recall anything about this mysterious 'Momotarou Mikoshiba.'

Rin exhaled, somewhat relieved at her forgetfulness.

“Good. The pizza will be here soon, help me set the table.”

The redhead got up once again, ending the conversation as the other two trailed behind.

Gou continued trying to remember the younger Mikoshiba but to no avail.

At least they weren’t some random creeps...

Much sooner than later, the pizza arrived and the three gathered around the two boxes as they filled their plates with the greasy delight that was pizza.

“You know Gou, you should probably head home... Before Mum starts to worry.”

“I would’ve texted her, but you took my phone!”

“For good reason.”

Gou stuck her tongue out at him as she rose from her seat to place her plate in the sink. “It is getting pretty late, I guess you’re right.”

“I’ll walk you to the station then. Haru do you want to stay here?”

“I'm coming.” Haru got up from his chair and made his way to the front door.

“You guys don’t have to, I am sorry for interrupting your date!” Gou didn't look half as sorry as she sounded, she looked rather pleased to have more blackmail material, actually.

“It’s fine. If you didn’t... I wouldn't have the slightest clue what could have happened.” Rin reassured, a sour look on his face. Probably thinking back on the ‘maid incident 2.0.’

“Oh, I’m sure you do.” Gou winked at the two of them, opening the front door and strutting out as Rin sighed, defeated.

He prayed Gou wouldn’t speak a word of this to his mother. All hell would rain down upon him.

She’d probably murder him.

She'd definitely murder him.

He would have to tell her about Haru, however, for If he didn’t she’d just complain forever that _'you never tell me anything!’_ and _‘you never call!_ ’ once she found out on her own.

Rin decided he’d do it later.

She had been amazingly accepting after the young redhead had come out when he was sixteen years old. He had been agonising over it for weeks, and while he knew she was a kind woman, he was still so nervous.

After he finally managed to blurt it out, she had hugged him and told him she didn’t care what gender he was interested in, as long as he was happy.

Rin still remembered how he had felt a huge weight being lifted off his chest as he heard those words, and he still held amazing gratitude towards her.

The artist smiled as he drew the door shut behind him, the night’s breeze nipping at his pointy nose. Gou stood on his right, Haru on his left. Rin’s hand found Haruka’s unconsciously, almost as if they were drawn together by magnets.

Luckily, Kou didn't notice so she didn't tease them.

The redhead swore he could see a pink tinge on Haru’s face.

Of course, that could be from the chill. However, Rin was suspicious.

 

They waved goodbye to Gou as the train sped off, taking Rin’s little sister back home. Their mother was probably up waiting for her to return.

She did tend to worry a fair bit, but Rin supposed that was a mother kind of thing to do.

He wondered what Haruka’s parents were like. Did they worry about him too?

He wasn’t sure. He’d have to find out somehow; he just didn’t want to seem too intrusive.

He looked towards, his Haru, his ‘boyfriend.’

After Gou had mentioned it, Rin supposed the two did seem like it. Nothing else really explained their relationship better.

Haruka had been silent a majority of the time, just listening to the pair of redheads chattering about school and such. He blew out a breath of air, and it looked almost like a dragon’s smoke in the cold night air. His black hair was messed up only slightly, due to the breeze, his lips chapped, yet strangely alluring.

Rin had never wanted to kiss someone so badly before.

So he did just that.

Haruka was mildly surprised, to say the least. He must have forgotten Rin was there, probably caught up in his own little world.

He soon came to his senses and welcomed the kiss with open arms.

The two soon realised that now probably wasn’t the best time to begin making out – not that it really stopped them.

It's not like anyone was watching... hopefully.

Things had started to get particularly heated; Rin had backed Haru up against the brick wall of the train station. Their tongues slowly exploring each other's mouths in a strange exchange that Haru was completely new to.

Hary sincerely hoped he was doing it right.

The redhead's beanie had fallen to the ground, forgotten, as Haru feverishly grasped his red hair, and their lips met over and over. Hungry eyes devouring one another. The two didn’t seem to have intentions of stopping anytime.

That is, until they heard a familiar voice coming from their right.

“I knew it!” Nagisa cried, “The sexual tension was far too much for me not to be right!”

Rin let out a humiliated squawk, practically leaping away from Haruka. Who seemed to be as indifferent as ever.

Though, he was slightly out of breath.

It appeared Nagisa and Rei had caught them in a rather compromising situation.

Perfect.

Rin was about to yell ‘ _it’s not what it looks like!_ ’ except, it was most likely exactly what it looked like.

“I’m very sorry to interrupt you!” Rei yelled as he bowed his head in apology frantically, making his glasses fall from behind his ears and onto the ground. He let out a gasp and  
fumbled around on his hands and knees, blindly looking for them.

“Shouldn’t you help him?” Rin asked, willing the redness in his face to go away. He hoped the distracting question would put his two students mind's elsewhere.

“This isn’t the first time tonight Rei-Chan’s been on his knees! Now don’t change the subject.”

Oh boy.

Rei let out a shrill cry of the blonde boy’s name as he looked for his glasses.

“I don’t think it’s wise to be telling your teachers that.” Haruka scolded, leaning his back against the wall.

“Were you not about to do the same thing?” Nagisa shot back, his grin widened deviously.

“Was there something you wanted?” Rin interrupted.

“Well, actually, Rei-Chan and I were about to head to dinner! Do you know a place that sells strawberry shortcake?”

Rin grabbed Haru’s arm. “Afraid not, now we’ll be on our wa-“

Nagisa stopped him, “Are you sure you don’t know? Rin-Chan.”

“No. And that’s Mr. Matsuoka to you!”

“I can take you to one I know, if you tell no one of this incident.” Haruka stepped in between them. Sensing what the tiny blonde was getting at.

Sometimes Rin could be far too dull for his own good.

Nagisa looked deep in though, “Alright!” he cried once he had made his decision. “Take us there, Haru-Chan!”

“Don’t call me that,” snapped Haruka quietly. “Follow me”.

He grabbed Rin’s hand and led the group to the alleged ‘strawberry shortcake café’

 

“Why does it matter if he tells anyone?” Rin asked in a whisper, mild irritation creeping up on his voice. They had been walking in silence for over two minutes now and he hadn't gotten the slightest hint of an answer.

“Don’t you think it’s extremely hot that we get to sneak around the school and make out in janitors closets?”

The redhead tried not to gape in surprise.

Regaining his composure, the artist fixed his companion a tired look.

“We’re not in high school, Haru. Besides, what if someone catches us?”

“That’s what I find… intriguing.”

“I knew you were a weirdo.”

“…”

Rin threw his arm around Haruka’s shoulder, feeling their heads bump together softly, disregarding the fact that Rei and Nagisa were just in front of them. He leaned in close and whispered.

“But you’re my weirdo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy hope that was entertaining enough. I severely enjoy the headcanon that Gou is dirty minded.  
> Expect several chapters of fluff until the despairing down spiral of hell. :)  
> Commenting, bookmarking and liking helps me heaps. The amount of support for this story is amazing, considering its the first fic i've ever written. I expected it to be a messy pile no one wanted to touch with a ten foot pole, but y'all seem to like it so i'm gonna keep writing. Have a lovely week! ^_^


	15. Café Coincidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This chapter's kinda short. Exams murdered my soul... Anyway enjoy.

Rin had expected the night to be just himself and Haruka.

Though after everything that had happened, it would be hard to say it turned out that way.

First they had had Rin’s sister charge through the door, at the most unfortunate (but hilarious) time possible. Next, they had been caught at the train station exchanging scandalously heated kisses by none other than a couple of their home room students.

Apparently it was impossible for the couple to catch a break.

Yet as they walked the streets hand in hand, the redhead couldn't exactly say he disliked the way it had turned out.

Haruka had been told to lead the way to the apparent ‘Shortcake Café.’ in exchange for the younger pair's secrecy.

Haruka had been rather willing to do so, if only to keep his and Rin’s relationship a mystery, which, according to Haru, was… intriguing in it's own way.

Nevertheless, Rin had found it a bother to be interrupted on their perfectly romantic night for the second time. Yet, if it meant holding hands with the English teacher for a bit more time... He supposed he could put up with it. It made the situation a little bit brighter.

Okay, a lot brighter.

“How much longer Haru-Chan?” moaned Nagisa from behind, “I’m hungry!’

Haruka gave no indication that he intended to give the small blond an answer and Nagisa wailed at the lack of answer but eventually stopped.

Glad his plan had worked, Haruka felt his own smug smile appearing on his face.

 

Rin and Haru shuffled along in comfortable silence, Rei and Nagisa now trailing behind their teachers due to their cluelessness of the location of the café.

“Wouldn’t it have been easier just to give them directions?” asked Rin, breaking the silence between the two. The question had been itching at him ever since they had begun walking.

The English teacher looked like he had just been exposed. “I suppose, but…”

“But what?” 

Haruka looked reluctant to speak, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as he tried to get the words he needed out. “I wanted some more time to walk with you like this.”

Haru had loved walking through the cold night streets, hand in hand with Rin. He had been alarmed when he thought it would have to end; Nagisa asking for directions couldn’t have been a better excuse.

The artist thought that was probably one of the cutest things Haruka had ever said and couldn't hold his grin down.

Despite the extreme amount of cheese and cliché, it really tugged at Rin’s heart.

“You could have just asked, you know.” The redhead nudged the other on the shoulder affectionately as they walked down the pathway.

“Ah yes, Rin please walk with me in the dark cold streets for no particular reason,” Haruka said sarcastically, his tone as dry as ever.

The redhead scowled.

There was the Haru Rin knew, that snide, little, sweater wearing, pretentious piece of-

“We’re here.” Haruka stopped abruptly in front of a softly lit café, and Rin couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Makoto found this place a couple of days ago. Hasn’t stopped talking about the chocolate since. I haven’t been in here myself, but I heard him mention shortcake.” Haru gestured towards the shop front, his face remaining neutral.

At the mere mention of shortcake, Nagisa was up in a flurry and had to physically push Rei through the door because he wasn’t going fast enough. The bespectacled teen made various noises of protest, but his cries were being drowned out by Nagisa’s cheerful singing.

Rin should have guessed it before.

It was on the same route he always took after he got off the train, but he had been so caught up in the sassy English teacher that he totally disregarded his surroundings. Haru could have been taking him to Indonesia for all he knew.

Rin hid a dubious smile as he realised that maybe Haru's best friend neglected to tell him one little thing about this particular building.

This was the very café where none other than Sousuke Yamazaki and Kisumi Shigino worked.

Well, not only worked in – Sousuke owned the joint and Kisumi was the manager. Ever since before they started high school. The pair had been planning on opening up a place like this. Sousuke absolutely adored cooking but didn't tend to mix well with customers. Kisumi loved talking but could find a way to burn water. The duo thought it only common sense to group together.

They had even wanted Rin to join, make him a waiter or something. The Art teacher had declined their offer. Explaining that not only was he planning to be a teacher, he couldn't be a waiter to save his life. The man dropped plates out of nowhere and was as clumsy as a toddler.

And thus, the two opened the place regardless.

Though, Sousuke usually stuck to the kitchen; his nearly constant scowl apparently ‘scared off customers.’

However, tonight they must have been short on staff because he was standing out the front at the counter, his arms folded across his chest and looking mildly pissed off as usual.

“I think he came here for more than the chocolate, Haru.” Rin gave the English teacher a sly smile.

“What are you insinuating?”

“Sousuke works here.” He pointed at the broody brunet.

“Oh.” Haruka had a look in his eyes that said he’d probably discuss this with Makoto later.

“Rin-Chan, Haru-Chan are you coming?” Nagisa’s head poked through the entry way, his pink eyes shining with delight.

“Don’t call me that!” they both scolded at the same time, followed by the same grunt of irritation. Nagisa grabbed both of their wrists and flung them through the door.

Despite being 5’5” and weighing less than a fourteen year old girl, the blond had a fair amount of strength behind him. The older pair were shoved through the entrance and into the café without so much as a grunt of effort from the small blonde.

The warmth inside brought them shelter from the cold, and Rin inhaled the familiar scent of desserts and coffee.

He hadn’t spent enough time here lately and he felt guilty.

Sousuke would probably tell him it’s fine, but he knew the dark brunet probably missed having him around.

Or maybe Rin’s ego was fuelling itself.

Nothing had really changed since he had last came. Not that the redhead was all that surprised.

Sousuke seemed to have a fear of change, not that he’d say that.

Rin remembered the time Sousuke nearly fainted when the artist came to his house with his hair dyed bright green. 

He recalled how quickly the man was broken from his approaching panic when Rin told him it was only temporary. 

As soon as those words flew out of Rin's mouth he couldn't stop his best friend from making thousands of comments about it throughout their entire outing.

He’d sworn Sousuke was just looking up ‘ _cartoon characters with green hair’_ on google just to tease him.

It seemed that the taller man in question hadn’t noticed them yet, probably too busy zoning out. Despite their rather raucous entrance, the man still hadn’t moved an inch. Rin decided to take initiative.

“Yo, Sousuke.” Rin’s voice seemed to gain Sousuke’s attention because he looked their way.

“Rin? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too,” Rin muttered with a scowl. “We ran into some students in search of food, so we brought you some customers, because we’re nice like that.”

“You mean blondie and glasses over there?” Sousuke pointed over to where Nagisa and Rei sat, Nagisa pouring out heaps of coins onto the table from his pockets while Rei looked on in horror.

“Yeah,” Rin said.

Sousuke’s eyes wandered to Rin’s current counterpart. “I see you brought Nanase.”

“Correct,” Haruka answered for Rin, his blue eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

Looking back and forth at them, the redhead deemed he would need to get the two to warm up to each other eventually. 

Rin found the hostility strange really; the two were quite alike, and he wondered why they didn’t seem to like each other.

The artist, himself, got on with Makoto rather swimmingly, but then again Rin assumed everyone would get on with Makoto swimmingly. The guy was about as unlikeable as a basket of puppies.

“What can I get you, then?” asked Sousuke, his question directed at Rin.

“Coffee,” was Rin’s blunt answer, figuring his best friend would know his order by now.

“It’s ten at night, Rin,” the taller man dead panned, looking at the redhead like he was stupid.

“Make it a large coffee then.”

Sousuke scowled as he went to make his best friend’s beverage. “Nanase, what do you want?”

“Do you have mackerel?”

Rin scoffed.

“What the hell? This is a coffee shop, why would I have mackerel?”

“Any good coffee shop has mackerel,” Haruka replied plainly.

Sousuke turned to the art teacher, incredulous. “Where did you find this guy again?”

Rin shrugged. “He’s a little odd.”

The young café owner made a grunt of agreement, followed by a slight raise of his eyebrows. “Is there anything else you could possibly want?”

“Macke-“

“If you say mackerel again, fish boy, I’m going to-“

“Settle down, guys,” Rin interrupted raising his hands in a calming gesture. “No need to fight over me.”

The redhead found himself to be quite hilarious, and of course the situation called for a joke.

Of course...

“Shut up, Rin,” they said in unison, looking at the artists with the very same expression on their faces.

At least those two could agree on something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Likes/Comments would be greaaaaat. Thanks!


	16. Two Dorks On A Bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! I have a brand new chapter, Yay! My exam results were better than expected, so i'm a lot less stressed now :D  
> This chapter is longer than the other one, which i personally think is fab. I'll try and keep making the chapters bigger but, writing is hard. Anyway, please enjoy ^_^

After a while, Haruka and Rin grew bored and left the café.

Embarking on their own and leaving the two high school students to their own devices, they returned to Rin’s apartment and hid under their pillow fort, once again, wide awake from the caffeine they had ingested at Sousuke’s café.

Rin suggested they watch another movie (though, not a horror one), the man lazily told Haruka to pick one from his variety of DVD’s on his bookshelf.

Curious on what the English teacher would choose, the redhead watched intently. Crimson eyes watching Haruka's every move.

Haruka scanned the shelf intricately, trying his very best to find a movie to his liking, which was proving to be quite difficult.

“A fan of romantic comedies, Rin?” Haruka teased bluntly, not tearing his eyes from the collection.

The redhead scoffed behind the Haru's back. “Those aren’t mine, like I said befo-“

“They’re Kou’s? Right…” Haruka finished Rin’s sentence, sceptical. “Well Kou certainly must stay here a lot, considering a vast majority of the movies here are, in fact, romantic comedies.”

“Yeah…” Rin muttered, he wondered if it was obvious he was lying.

It probably was, knowing Haru.

It’s not like he enjoyed watching them or anything. Certainly not.

The scenery in the movie was just perfect to sketch, and the couple rejoicing in a loving embrace was just so glorious to draw. Yeah, that’s surely what it was.

Of course, he couldn’t quite explain why he always got choked up at the end and would have to reach for tissues.

“I can tell you’re lying, Rin.” Haruka eyed him suspiciously.

He reached for a disc in the far back of the redhead’s shelf, going on his tip toes as he scrounged around.

He was surprisingly agile as he did so, Rin likening his form to a ballerina with a floppy sweater on.

Haruka threw the disc at Rin as he returned to the fort.

“Put that on.”

Rin looked at Haruka’s choice.

“Water World?”

“The title excites me.” Haruka’s eyes sparkled in interest.

“Do you have a thing for water?” Rin asked, dubious as he watched Haruka's face turn almost... blissful.

“No, it just fascinates me,” Haru said, his expression returning to stone.

Plonking down next to Rin, he nudged the redheads foot, urging him to turn the movie on.

“Alright, alright.” The art teacher sighed, pressing play, leaving the subject matter for later.

Needless to say, despite Haruka’s strange enthusiasm with the movie, they didn’t watch very much of it. The couple decided to finish what they started at the train station.

With no one there to barge in, it was pretty great. With their bodies intertwined with each other, their lips only parting from each other to catch a breath, Haru pulled at Rin’s crimson locks of hair while the redhead did the same with his own.

They both tasted of coffee beans and vanilla this time.

A strange bitter sweet aftertaste that had the two of them wanting a lot more.

And yet at the same time Haruka felt completely content, underneath the rainbow of multiple duvet covers with Rin.

He’d never felt this way before, all he knew was that it was electrifying.

He didn’t even try to deny that it was the beginnings of love this time.

Not that Haru truly knew what ‘love’ really was.

He had been writing about it for years, but he never seemed to quite capture the essence of what it was.

At least that’s what the publishers said.

To Haru, it felt like a new chapter was just beginning, like a light being shone through a dark abyss or a spark that was just about to catch fire.

He was scared, terrified even.

It wasn’t a bad kind of scared however.

It was as if Haruka was at the very top of a roller coaster, waiting for the imminent drop that was to come. It would surely be frightening, yet the exhilaration and excitement that came moments later would make it all worth it.

The English teacher was grateful that that stupid, bossy redhead barged into his classroom.

He knew without Rin, he wouldn’t feel like he had found the most perfect place in the world.

His far past anguish faded just slightly into the back of his mind as the two drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

Haruka had never been able to truly forget all of his past, but maybe now, he was finally able to let go, start a new chapter in life, and move on from the life he left behind. Maybe he could even forget about his awful parents and treasure the memories he had with his grandmother, instead of agonising over the ones he could have had.

If Rin had been awake, he would have seen Haruka smiling, bigger than ever before, his blue eyes alight with joy and his cheeks going rosy. He would have fallen in love with him with the drop of a hat.

It didn’t matter if Rin hadn’t seen it; he was falling anyway, hard and fast, with no intention of stopping.

 

As two months passed, the pair seemed inseparable.

Nagisa had kept his word and not said anything about the whole ‘train station incident’, yet the smug grin he had on his face when Rin and Haru arrived to class late now and then looking slightly dishevelled was rather priceless. The blond would constantly wiggle his eyebrows at the two homeroom teachers mischievously, and Haru would frown and look away while Rin would just scowl.

No one had caught them yet, thankfully.

Heavy emphasis on ‘ _yet._ ’

There were many close calls when the two didn’t seem to notice students arriving to class early.

Luckily, the two always managed to remain inconspicuous.

Haruka, Rin learned, was quite an excellent liar.

He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. Rin was still memorising the quirks he had when he did deceive people.

His eyebrows furrow just slightly, and the curve of his mouth downturns the tiniest bit. Haru's voice goes the smallest slide deeper and he sounds more serious than he usually does.

At least he had Makoto to assist him on this one, the redhead would have had no idea at all.

The kindergarten teacher had been grateful to help him with Haru. Makoto, after all, was in debt to him after he fell asleep in the back room of his classroom, leaving both Rin and Haru to fend for themselves in the nightmare that was a group of five year olds.

Apparently, Haru had told Makoto about him and Rin the day after they had their little sleep over adventure. According to Haru, he was only mildly surprised.

Makoto had been suspecting that there was something going on, and his suspicions had been confirmed by Haruka himself.

He congratulated Haru and told him to tell Rin the same.  
Later on the same night, Rin received a text from Makoto. It seemed the brunet had compiled an entire list of all the things Haru enjoyed eating.

They must have known each other for some time – the list seemed rather long. It was such a kind gesture on Makoto’s part almost too nice, Rin smirked when he decided that he’d pay him back.

 

 **Rin: Thanks, Makoto. I don’t suppose you’d like me to make a list of all the things Sousuke likes? ;)**  
**Makoto: No thanks!**

A beat of silence.

**Makoto: ….Yes please.**

 

Rin was positive of the brunet's crush on his best friend. He’d seen him on more than one occasion at Sousuke’s café. The guy was staring at him like a lovestruck school girl, and Sousuke being Sousuke, didn’t seem to be aware of any of it.

The redhead may have made it his job to get the two together these past weeks. For it was just killing him knowing how oblivious the young chef was to these kinds of things. Rin rather gladly took on the challenge, with Haruka on his side to assist.

Or perhaps, this was all just a distraction from the real problem at hand.

The two teachers weren’t exactly sure just how they felt about each other just yet. They were just sure that these dreaded feelings were very strong, and very mutual.

The pair knew falling for each other would be inevitable, but not that it had already happened. Rin and Haruka seemed content in their own little world until they themselves found the answer.

Which wouldn't take all that long.

The boyfriends plotted for hours on how to get their best friends together. Spending countless nights, half coming up with ideas and the other half furiously making out with each other.

It was a nice balance.

Sadly, none of their plans had worked just yet.

It usually ended with Sousuke and Makoto dragging away their respective best friends back home so that they didn’t cause any more collateral damage.

Rei and Nagisa seemed to show up at the café regularly also. The small blonde now seemed to have an addiction to the strawberry shortcake and Rei, being the polite soul he was, always came with his friend (boyfriend?) to make sure that the little terror wasn't wrecking havoc upon all of them.

It meant good business for Sousuke, yet no money for Rei, from whom Nagisa usually managed to pillage a few dollars every time.

 

The blonde boy's text warning the teachers about the upcoming camping trip had been in vain.

It had flown completely over Rin and Haruka’s heads until a mere three days before, but they acted like they knew all about it anyhow. The teachers were, however, thankful that Rei had managed to write up a travel itinerary and a list of things to pack for the entire class.

Thank God that boy was more organised than the two of them.

Rin was annoyed he hadn’t remembered the trip. Haruka couldn’t really care less. The English teacher didn’t particularly care for camping, especially in the woods. The crowded tents, the dirt… none of it was found to be appealing to Haru. He'd much rather go to a swimming pool.

The redhead, however, thought of it as an adventure, explaining that he loved drawing the atmosphere around him.

He convinced Haru that it would probably inspire him to write grand stories while at the same time assuring him that he’d take mackerel with him.

Haruka perked up at that bit.

Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

Rin had gathered that Haruka never really did tire of the fish and Rin found it kind of strange.

Surely no one could love a food that much?

He once had pizza for three nights straight and couldn’t eat it for months. How did the English teacher manage it? Maybe he was some mythical creature that survived only on mackerel?

That sounded logical. He really would have to bring it up one time.

After only a few more days, the camping trip was upon them. With the promise of mackerel on Haru’s mind, and the thought of sketching on Rin’s, the two stepped onto the school bus.

It was brimming with high school teenagers, chattering loudly to themselves as they awaited the trip. They quieted to a degree when the teachers entered, which was as expected.

Rin and Haruka found a seat together in the front of the bus and settled into it.

It was strange how they’d just started doing that.

They ate together at work, sat on the train together when going home, and they texted constantly. They would spend all-nighters together writing tests (and nothing else… yet.)

It was weird how Rin had only now just thought of it.

He was spending so much time with the peculiar English teacher, but he never grew tired of him. Despite being intensely annoying at times, he always had something interesting to say... or do.

Haru told him about how he’d been called a prodigy by his teachers as a kid, how he’d won several prizes for his writing work.

Rin in return, told him about how he painted a mural on his high school’s wall, and about the amount of crap he’d gotten from Sousuke after he’d found Rin’s middle school sketchbook, filled with sharks.

The two would unknowingly spend hours talking. Haru found it to be troubling; he never really was a talkative person. Ever.

It was just something that Rin brought out of him, and he wasn’t necessarily hating it.

Sighing at the sound of the bus engine starting up, the English teacher pulled out his laptop and began typing.

He had been writing a lot lately. It seemed his ‘indefinite writers block’ had finally cleared, because thousands of things just seemed to be inspiring him lately. He found himself writing on anything he could find – his arms, napkins, tissues, and even Rin’s arms.

The redhead protested greatly when he had cornered him with a sharpie, but Haruka came out victorious. His arms already marked with temporary ink blotches that resembled words, he had no other choice then to mark the redhead just the same.

Haruka also seemed to be unconsciously zoning out lately.

Rin would end up throwing anything he had in his hand to get his attention, and sometimes that didn’t even work. The man was just deep in thought. When the redhead complained, Haruka would always give Rin a simple answer, yet it tended to shut him up, “My mind is just full of plans. I just want to set them into action.”

And for the most part, the redhead would understand. Knowing what that feeling was like completely.

Haruka looked over to his travel companion now, a small, but grateful smile on his face only to find Rin completely lost in his sketching.

The scratches of his lead pencil were audible only slightly over the noise of the bus, yet Haru could still hear it.

It seemed Rin was working on a person, a man.

It looked like he had put some serious work into it too.

The person, the man, was sitting on a train, his elbow resting against the window sill, his expression clouded. Through the window, swirls of patterns dressed as scenery seemed to dance through the glass. The picture was black and white, yet Haruka could feel the colours bursting through the page. He saw the palest of oranges, the brightest of blues. 

It was beautiful.

He saw Rin had already titled it, peering in just slightly closer he saw Rin’s messy handwriting spell out the words.

_‘The mind of a precocious writer.'_

Strange.

Upon further inspection Haruka noticed that the person looked slightly familiar and did a double take.

Was Rin drawing _him?_

The English teacher dismissed the thought, brushing it off as himself being too vain.

_'It couldn't be.'_

But as the redhead began to put more detail in it, it was getting harder to deny. It really did look like Haru.

Maybe he should just ask Rin.

“Is that me?” Haru whispered, causing the art teacher to jump. His eyes darted to the sketchbook as he slammed it shut.

Rin cast his gaze away from his companion, embarrassed.

He had been caught.

It wasn’t like he couldn’t tell him the truth now. Not to toot his own horn, but Rin was positive it looked too much like Haru to blatantly deceive him.

So finding no reason to lie, Rin eventually answered “Yes,” and opened the book again to present it to 'the precocious writer' himself.

“I was gonna show you once I finished, but you ruined the surprise, idiot,” he said, averting his gaze. “Think whatever you want. I really don’t care. You wouldn’t be the first critic I’ve faced. Honestly-“ He turned and faced Haru, hoping the lie wasn’t obvious.

The English teacher was looking at the drawing carefully, like he was observing every line, and the sentence died in Rin’s mouth.

Haru looked so captured by his drawing. Either that or he thought it was so horrible he couldn’t stop looking, almost like a car accident.

Rin prayed it was the former, not the latter.

Finally, after a while Haru spoke. “It’s amazing.”

Rin shrank slightly in relief, thankful that he didn’t hate it.

“It’s nothing much.” The artist twiddled his thumbs modestly, feeling awkward.

He didn’t usually feel this weird when people complimented him. He usually took the praise, head held high.  
However, this time he just felt his cheeks go pink. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. It most likely had everything to do with Haru.  
Haru was such an asshole.

“Despite being monochromatic, I can see colours in your drawing, Rin,” noted Haru. He looked at Rin earnestly, his blue eyes, honest. “If you think that’s nothing, I’m not sure what you must think ‘something’ is.”

Rin managed to look at Haru. If they weren’t on a bus full of their students, Rin was positive he would be kissing him.

It was increasingly difficult not to. Instead he opted to grab his hand.

“Thanks,” Rin whispered. He could have sworn he saw the other man smile, just the tiniest bit.

“Whatcha doing?” called a voice from in front – a rather familiar one.

The artist jumped to the other side of the seat, only then noticing how close he and Haru had been sitting next to each other.

“Nothing,” Haruka replied nonchalantly, looking out the window.

“Hope I wasn’t interrupting one of your ‘ _moments_ ’ again.” The blond grinned evilly, his arms resting against the back of his head rest.

“I’m sure you’d hate that,” muttered Rin, averting his gaze from the student coldly.

Nagisa pouted, “C’mon Rin-Chan don’t be like that!”

Rin huffed, not bothering to correct him.

“What are you drawing?” Nagisa asked, pointing to the redhead’s sketchbook, which Haru was still holding in his possession.

Lightning fast, Rin closed the book. “None of your business.”

“Oh, is it a dirty drawing, Rin-Chan?” teased Nagisa, his eyes glinting with mischief.

“Nagisa need I remind you, we’re your teachers.” scolded Haruka, surprising Rin for being on his side.

“Yeah, but It doesn’t mean we can’t be friends!” Nagisa said with a smile.

“Aside that being true, I won’t show you Rin’s drawing.”

The devilish blonde, once again pouted. His pink eyes turned downwards as he looked like a kicked puppy.

Oh no, the artist wasn’t going to fall for _that_ again.

The sneaky blond had already pulled that once when he had forgotten to turn in his art project. The trickster’s lips wobbled, his head lowering, looking close to tears. It made Rin feel empathy for the boy, so he let him off, telling him to bring it to him tomorrow. Needless to say it was just an amazingly perfected act. For as soon as Rin let him off the hook, he’d merrily skipped back to his desk, slinging an arm over Rei.

“Do that face all you want, I’m not letting you see it,” The redhead snapped.

In all honesty, Rin never let people look in his sketch book. It was basically his diary.

However, he found that Haru was an exception.

Well, for this drawing anyway.

There were some rather incriminating things in this certain book Rin would never share with anyone.  
Nagisa answered his biting reply with an even more adorable face.

Damn, this boy was good. Rin’s confidence in himself was wavering. He looked over and noticed Haru’s eye was twitching. At least he was struggling too.

Luckily, Rei appeared from beside Nagisa, clasping a hand on his shoulder and frowning.

“Nagisa-Kun, you really shouldn’t manipulate teachers,” the blue haired boy scolded, adjusting the red glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

“Sorry, Rei-Chan but they-“ Nagisa sniffed. _He sniffed._

This kid was ridiculous.

“They won’t let me have even a little tiny peek at Rin-Chan’s drawing.”

The two boys stared at each other.

Rei’s frown began to twitch.

Oh no, it was working on him too.

After all this time with the blond, he still fell weak to the powers of Nagisa’s puppy dog face.

“It wouldn’t be bad if you just showed him a little, would it?” Rei reasoned, hypnotised by the boy’s abilities.

Rin’s hand clasped the book as he felt Haru’s hand move.

“Don’t do it, Haru.” Rin’s voice shook, about to give in himself.

Nagisa was impressive. If he wasn’t transfixed right now, Haru would have suggested he should try acting.

“Please Haru-Chan, I’ll give you my mackerel sandwich.”

“Mackerel?” Haruka asked, snapping out of his reverie. How the hell did that devil figure out Haru liked mackerel?

“Just a little peak, for some delicious, salty mackerel.” The blond had Haru there, and the sneaky devil knew it.

His puppy-dog façade was almost broken for a split second as his lips curled upwards.

Rin’s hands shot out and pinned Haru to his seat, snatching away his sketchbook.

“Don’t even think about it,” he growled, placing the book in his own lap. “Sorry Nagisa, but I’m afraid you won’t be seeing my book.” Rin made sure not to maintain eye contact.

Nagisa huffed turning to face the front of the bus, “That always works!”

Rei looked amazed, for he had known Nagisa a lot longer, yet he still fell for the wicked boy’s cuteness. He supposed the circumstances were different.

Rin grinned, victorious. He noticed he was still pinning Haru down to some degree and weakened his grip.

“Apologies, Rin. That incarnate of Satan knew how to tempt me.”

“You can have all the mackerel you want when we get there, you know?”

Haruka looked down, “But I’m hungry now.”

He sounded like an upset kindergartner.

“Jesus, just wait a few more minutes.”

Haruka huffed, “Fine.”

Rin looked over to the laptop Haruka had been typing away on, before Nagisa had appeared.

“What are you writing?”

“Graphic homosexual erotica,” Haruka replied bluntly.

The redhead froze. “You’re not serious… right?”

“Of course Rin, I’m writing smut on a bus full of kids.”

Rin was slightly relieved at his sarcasm.

“Rin?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m still hungry.”

“Jesus, you sound like a five year old. Just wait a few more minutes!”

“I am Haru, not Jesus.” Haruka pouted, not enjoying being compared to a child.

A few beats of silence passed between the two men, and Haruka looked out at the moving scenery of the bus. It was easier to look at than the train. He found it to be a nice change of pace. Still, the English teacher’s stomach grumbled.

“Are we there yet?”

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the next chapter, there' s a 80% chance of a time skip. I'm trying to make their relationship progress nicely but it's really tricky when I don't know what to write about.  
> I do, however have an unwanted guest appearance planned, in the form of Haru's parents. I want to note that I doubt they are canonically horrible, I just wanted to add an edge to the story and I in no means support their treatment of Haru in this story.  
> See ya guys later! Kudos/Comments/Bookmarks are fabulous. (Your feedback brightens my day!)


	17. The Brunet Duo Vs. Pancake Batter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter 17 is here (i'm trying my best to make the chapters longer.)  
> Now I will warn you now that the following chapter has a very small amount of Soumako in it, so if you aren't very fond of that I'm really sorry about that.  
> Otherwise, let me know what you think ^_^

Makoto gazed at his best friend’s front door, his brow creased with worry as he tried to figure out where he’d run off to. Surely he would be home by now.

Maybe something had happened?

Despite constantly being referred to as a mother hen, Makoto found he really couldn’t help himself. It was just in his D.N.A. to be like this. He was exactly like his mother in that way, always worried for someone else’s wellbeing.

“Haru?” Makoto called once again, knocking on the door. He dropped the bags of food he had brought on the floor, guessing that maybe he was in the bath before dismissing the thought; he would have heard him by now.

Instead, Makoto decided to text him, hoping that he picked up his phone, for once.

 

**Makoto: Haru, where are you?**

 

The brunet hardly expected a reply from Haru anyway, sighing as he closed his phone.

He considered contacting Rin. It seemed that the redhead proved a lot more reliable in the way of communication than Haruka. Hell, nearly anyone was better at verbal conversation than Haru.

But maybe this had something to do with Rin?

With that rather unfortunate thought in mind, he slid his phone back in his pocket, more worried than before.

Makoto found it easier to try and read what the English teacher was thinking instead, and it usually paid off anyway. But what was he to do when he wasn’t in front of him? Of course, there were the times when not even that worked, and that was when Makoto resorted into reading Haru’s writing. (With the man’s consent, of course.)

Haruka couldn’t care less if Makoto read his writing, so the brunet occasionally flipped through pages of Haruka’s notebook, always amazed at his work.

Haruka just seemed so much more expressive on paper, his words elegant and beautiful. It was so much easier to decipher his mood from it. This method was rarely used, however, the brunet opting for their usual psychic power technique.

The first time Rin saw it, he was impressed to say the least. His actual reaction involved quite an amount of expletives, which was normal for Rin anyway.

Makoto preferred not to repeat it.

“He’s at a camp.”

Makoto jumped at the sound of someone else’s voice interrupting his thoughts. He craned his neck to around to see none other than Sousuke Yamazaki.

“Sousuke? What are you doing here?” Makoto asked, trying to regulate his heart beat from the fright. He never did cope with scary things very well.

“I live up the hall,” Sousuke said bluntly.

“Oh yeah,” mumbled Makoto, his thoughts backtracking to the night they had met. The brunet scolded himself for being such an airhead.

“Anyway, as I was saying. Nanase and Rin took their class on a school camp,” Sousuke continued, approaching him.

“Eh? Really?” Makoto sighed, slightly from exasperation, slightly from relief.

At least Haru hadn’t been kidnapped. It would have, however, been nice if the English teacher had actually told him.

“Did he not tell you?” Sousuke asked, now standing in front of Makoto his lips pressed into a line.

The young kindergarten teacher sighed. “This isn’t the first time he’s done this.”

Makoto had none too fond memories of Haru just disappearing for no particular reason. The man had an attention span equivalent of a toddlers if faced with a good distraction.  
It certainly didn’t help that he usually remained quiet, so it took many minutes before Makoto realised he was gone.

“I find that easy to believe,” muttered Sousuke.

“I know you haven’t really warmed up to Haru yet,” Makoto chuckled. “But you two are a lot alike.”

Sousuke scowled. “That’s what Rin keeps telling me.”

A strange moment of silence passed between the two men as they searched their minds for something to say.

“So, uh, when are they going to be back?” asked Makoto, grazing the gaudy carpet floor with his sneaker.

“Two days.”

“I see.”

“You know,” Sousuke began, his voice shaking with slight hesitation. “I see you at the café a lot.”

Makoto gulped. “Yeah, your chocolate parfait is fantastic!”

Nice save.

Little did Sousuke know, that it wasn’t just the large variety of desserts that drove Makoto to the café. The night after they had met on coincidence, Makoto began to develop the tiniest crush on him.

He tried to be discreet about the whole thing, but even Haru said that he could tell.

Makoto was just surprised the target of his affections hadn’t caught on, but he found it rather endearing how clueless he was, and the smallest bit frustrating.

More than a little bit frustrating.

It was just good Makoto was patient.

Sousuke would eventually catch on, and if he didn’t feel the same, the brunet would just have to accept that. He knew in his heart that it would wound him internally. Yet he just wasn’t the kind of person to go after someone who simply didn’t want to be with them.

“If you like it so much, I can teach you to make it,” Sousuke said, once again interrupting Makoto’s own train of thoughts.

“Really? Yes please!” Makoto said, far too eager to spend time with him.

At least if he asked, the brunet would just brush it off and say he really, really liked the parfait.

Fortunately enough, Sousuke only raised a questioning eyebrow, which Makoto ignored.

 

“Haru! Get off your ass and help me!” Rin snapped, attempting to pitch a tent and failing epically. A few students looked up, the cause most likely his language.

That, or the use of Haruka’s first name.

“Everyone else is helping!”

Haruka gazed up from his spot on the ground for a few seconds in disinterest. “No, it’s too much effort.”

Rin sighed in exasperation. “Guess you’ll be sleeping outside then.”

“Alright.”

Rin sighed again; that man could be more stubborn than Rin himself – and boy was Rin stubborn.

He recalled a time his mother grounded him for staying outside far too long, and he’d responded with planting his little feet firmly on the grassy ground, completely refusing to move. His mother, sharing the very same trait, stood at the door, arms crossed and frowning, not allowing herself the temptation of dragging the boy inside, but instead waiting for him to come to her. The small redhead eventually gave up once he was being brutally attacked by mosquitoes.

Inspired by that very memory, Rin folded his own arms and tried his best to look menacing.

“If you don’t get your skinny ass over here right now. No. More. Mackerel.”

He saw the way Haru’s eye twitched out of the corner of his eye, and then Haruka looked up from the poetry book he had been skimming over.

“You’re bluffing.” Haruka squinted his eyes in accusation, rising from the ground.

The two seemed to have caused so much of scene that a majority of their students gathered surreptitiously around them, observing the pair of childish teachers, having nothing better to do for they had already finished assembling their own tents.

It wasn’t as if they weren’t used to the pair’s squabbling, but needless to say, they all found it rather amusing.

“You want to take that chance?” Rin countered, his eyebrows raising as a smirk settled on his lips.

 

“That’s so cool!” gushed Makoto.

They’d entered Sousuke’s rather spacious kitchen, and the man had taught him how to make the parfaits that the brunet had went on about. The whole situation had gone for about half an hour... Which was definitely not enough time for Makoto.

Racking his brain, the young kindergarten teacher greedily asked for the man to teach him another recipe.

Fortunately enough, Sousuke had obliged. Deciding to cook something that he was sure Makoto had told him he liked.

Pancakes.

Sousuke remained silent about Makoto’s compliment, though it was pleasing him a fair bit as he felt the heat of the pan warm his cheeks.

Not that he made Makoto aware of that.

He kept his grip firm on the pan as he tossed the contents around inside, making sure not to spill any on Makoto or himself.

Makoto’s eyes widened in amazement once more. “Can I try?”

“Uh, sure.” Sousuke handed him the pan, keeping a cautious eye on the brunet.

What’s the worst that could happen?

The young chef eyed the other man carefully, watching his progress intricately. Though shaky, everything seemed okay for the most part.

That was when it all went to hell.

Sousuke suddenly noticed that Makoto's handle of the pan wasn’t quite correct, it wasn't quite safe.

And just as he made a move to stop him. He realised it was too late for his actions to reach him.

“Make sure you hold on to the pan prope-“

Things seemed to go in slow motion as Makoto fumbled with the pan, the contents inside swishing around over the edge dangerously. His arms jumped trying to maintain the pancake mix, yet it was to no avail, and the two were soon splattered with half cooked pancake batter.

Makoto shrieked out an instantaneous apology, his arms waving around in panic, which happened to cause more of a mess. He was freaking out, completely disappointed in himself for messing up such a nice time with Sousuke.

 _‘Now he’s going to hate me!_ ’ Makoto thought in distress, a sinking feeling in his chest.

Sousuke just stood there and said nothing.

Makoto couldn’t see his face, but knew that he must be furious.

And he had every right to be, the brunet had trashed his beautiful kitchen completely.

His thoughts were confirmed as he saw the other man’s shoulders shaking.

Makoto gulped as he went to touch Sousuke’s arm. “Sousuke I’m sor-“

The kindergarten teacher was cut off by a strange sound.

He couldn’t decipher at first but he soon identified it as laughter.

But from whom?

His eyes widened as he saw Sousuke turn, his eyes scrunched closed as he let out an enormous laugh.

“You should see what you look like Makoto!”

To Makoto, Sousuke’s laugh could quite possibly make sunflowers grow.

It was hearty and full of life, and it made Makoto feel warm inside.

He’d never heard him laugh before,  
but he was determined to do it as many times possible now.

It was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world.

Makoto nearly collapsed in relief, glad that he wasn’t angry after all. He was just very thankful that they weren’t cooking oil or something. That definitely would have had a different effect; they were lucky it was just luke-warm pancake batter.

Sousuke was still laughing his lovely laugh and it made Makoto laugh too. They must have looked utterly ridiculous – two fully grown men, both more than 6 feet tall, giggling in a kitchen, completely covered in pancake mix.

For now at least they could just ignore the fact that cleaning everything up would we be an enormous chore.  
Sousuke knew it was strange but he just couldn’t get that angry at Makoto. He was like a puppy that you would feel awful for scolding.

He had in fact noticed him acting fidgety whenever he went to the café, and Sousuke was curious as to what could be bothering him, but he didn’t want to seem nosey if he asked.

It’s not as if they were extremely close.

Sure, they saw each other nearly every day when Makoto came in for his early morning coffee, but Sousuke was always busy with cooking and such. So, it was nice to spend time like this, and he found Makoto easy to talk to. Despite the pancake incident, the kindergarten teacher had been lovely company to keep. They just, ‘got’ each other.

Once the laughter died down, Makoto idly swiped a finger at Sousuke’s face before he even realised what was happen.

Despite them being completely covered in pancake mix, there was just this tiny smudge of batter near his eye that bothered him.

Or maybe he subconsciously used that as an excuse to touch his face?

No, surely not.

Makoto brought the uncooked batter it to his lips.

If they couldn’t have cooked ones, why not try this?

No use letting it all go to waste...

“Delicious.”

And suddenly they were laughing, yet again.

 

“Fine, I’ll help you with the stupid tent,” Haruka muttered, as he dropped his book down and stomped to the redhead’s side, finally giving in to Rin’s threats.

The art teacher laughed triumphantly.

“Shut up,” he heard Haru mutter from behind him, picking up a pole and observing it quizzically.

The students seemed to sense that there was no longer a show, mildly disappointed nothing interesting happened. They began to disperse.

“Okay,” Rin began, putting his pride aside to finally get things done. He could gloat all he wanted to later.

“Hey, where’s the other tent?” Haru looked down curiously. “There’s only one here.”

Rin drew his eyes to the ground and noticed that the English teacher was correct. That was strange he swore he had another one right over ther-

As if on cue, Nagisa bounded over, blonde hair falling into his face as he swished it to the side. “Sorry, Rin-Chan I had to borrow your tent because one of the girls forgot hers!”

Nagisa said in mock distress. “That would mean she would have to share with a boy, and we can’t have that!”

Rin looked at the blonde, eyes narrowing. “Is that so?”

“Yep!” Nagisa grinned. “Guess you’ll have to share with Haru-Chan!”

There was no doubt about it, Nagisa Hazuki was the spawn of the devil himself.

What a smooth way to get revenge.

Little did he know that that was more than the redhead could possibly hope for.

It wasn’t as if this hadn’t happened before. In fact, the very night after they began ‘dating’, they had camped out in Rin’s lounge room together.

Nagisa must have assumed he was pushing them into some territory they weren’t familiar with...

Oh how wrong he was.

“Oh, okay,” Rin said as nonchalantly as he possibly could.

He was going to have to find an excuse to sleep with Haru anyway.

The blond had, in fact, done him a favour. It was a much better idea than to feign nightmares or something.

“Eh?” Nagisa seemed lost.

“Just make sure she remembers next time,” Rin added, trying not to grin down at Nagisa as he shuffled away, defeat clearly shown in his eyes. Rin was this close to saying ‘Ha!’

But that would sound childish, and he couldn’t have that. He was their teacher, their authority figure. He couldn’t be acting like an immature seventh grader.

Well, not in front of them anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos/Bookmarks are very very VERY much appreciated.  
> Hope you enjoyed! :D


	18. Haru Launcher 3000.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with your weekly chapter of shoujo shark and water boy. I can't believe this has gotten so much kudos, considering how trash it is. I love you guys so much for it. Even if you do nothing but read it. I didn't know my first fic would get so much attention, and it's making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. So I thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Now here, have some more RinHaru fluff.

“You brought an air mattress?” Haruka snickered, moving his hands to his mouth to cover his current expression.

“Go ahead and mock me; just tell me how the ground feels, asshole,” Rin snapped, then took a breath and began to blow the mattress up.

There was no way in hell he was going to lie in the dirt all night.

Haruka had sent the class to the scanty forests to play capture the flag – a tradition, apparently, at Sakura High School that Rin had nearly neglected to tell him; Haru found it to be wildly idiotic; who knew what kind of animals lay in there?

Regardless however, he followed the orders he had lazily been given and sent them into the trees just as dusk was approaching.

The pair still heard the students chasing after one another all the way from here, laughter carrying through the trees even when they couldn’t be seen anymore...

Better yet It meant leaving both Rin and Haruka all alone at the campsite with one another other. A rather deadly combination in every way possible.

“If you’re sharing my tent, I’m sharing the mattress.” Haru retorted back, eyeing the artist.

It was a fair trade.

Rin huffed, sending the red hairs in front of his face flying up in the air.

He tried to make it show that that idea didn’t sound very appealing to him, when in reality, it was the opposite.

Luckily enough, the students didn’t seem fazed by their ‘tent sharing.’ Everyone else had to do it, so there was no problem.

In fact, the girl that caused this whole event came to thank them.

Rin smiled and maybe a bit too happily said not to worry.

At least he didn’t say something stupid like, _‘no, thank you_.’

Although, he kind of wanted to. It was the truth, after all.

Haruka could hardly contain his excitement with sharing a mattress with Rin, it was getting ridiculous. His nerves weren't getting the better of him this time, oh no, the anticipation of tonight was something nothing could trump.

The English teacher sighed in contentment at the idea of two nights cuddled up to the redhead before he could stop himself.

Speaking of the redhead, the man himself was looking rather adorable right now.

With his messy red hair, tied up in a ponytail and his cheeks flushed a lovely rosy pink from the heat of the campfire...

Haruka found him to be quite alluring.

“Hey, Rin.” Haru gently whispered, a hand on his chin.

“Yeah?” The redhead looked up in between inflating the mattress, completely oblivious to Haru’s thoughts.

“We’re alone.”

Rin looked at him as if he was stupid.

“Yeah, we are, what are you sayin-“ The redhead’s voice was cut off by Haru flinging himself at him at maximum speed.

Rin managed a simple ‘oh’ just before Haruka’s lips crashed onto his own, his kisses quick and surprisingly soft, considering the swiftness of his movements.

The redhead was surprised at Haruka’s brashness, but not at all displeased.

Did he not consider the risk before he jumped on him?

If anyone were to return and see them-

“Haru?” Rin managed to gasp out after several more kisses.

“Ngh,” he said in acknowledgement, momentarily stopping his frenzy as his eyes cleared as if he only just realised his surroundings. “Oops.”

“Yeah, oops. What if someone sees us?”

“Sorry; I don’t know what came over me.” Haruka actually looked apologetic for once, and Rin knew he really meant it.

Rin wasn’t particularly mad at all, just pleasantly surprised. “We can continue this later.”

The redhead winked.

Haru scoffed, as if saying ‘ _of course!_ ’

“Can you get off me?” Rin asked, now feeling sympathetic for all the times he had fallen on Haru.

“Oh how the tables have turned,” said Haru, a smug look on his face, like he knew exactly what Rin was thinking about.

“Yeah, yeah, get the hell off,” the redhead growled, pushing on the other man.

“One last kiss,” Haru said, gazing at Rin with his pretty blue eyes. His black hair fell slightly to the side, framing his face wonderfully.

Rin couldn’t exactly say no to that. He grabbed Haru’s collar and pressed their lips together once more in a sweet kiss, which somehow seemed a lot more intimate than the other ones. The artist smiled when he heard Haruka squeak slightly, not exactly prepared to be taken up on his offer.

“There.” Rin pulled away, his face flushed slightly. “Now get off me.”

Mildly dazed, Haruka moved off of the art teacher, his own face reddening slightly. He prayed to God that Rin didn’t notice.

“Hey Haru, are you blushing?”

_'Oh no.'_

 

“Ugh, it’s beginning to rain.” Rin groaned in irritation, holding his forearm up in front of his head for a little protection against the oncoming downpour. He cupped one of his hands for more amplification as he shouted to the class, “Everyone, inside your tents!”

The students sighed, upset that bedtime would come so soon. They had just finished roasting marshmallows under the night sky as the clouds rolled over. The rain doused the campfire’s flames, making a hissing noise as it died. One likened to the sound of a venomous snake, being attacked by a more ferocious predator.

As the rain really began to come down on the site, the remaining students hurried begrudgingly to their tents, covering themselves with sodden coats and jackets.

As Rin was about to enter his own, he noticed a familiar figure not budging from his position on a log. His black hair fell in front of his face, water streaming down in thin lines. He was completely soaked, yet he seemed like he couldn’t care less. He seemed almost pleased.

“Oi Haru, you too,” Rin called, once again using his hands as a voice amplifier.

The man didn’t seem to hear.

The redhead groaned in dismay as he made his way over there.

He couldn’t let the guy get sick.

Haru was a pain in the ass most days, but Rin couldn’t bear to imagine him sick.

And maybe he was just a bit worried for his wellbeing.

“Haru.” Rin shook the man on the shoulder, apparently waking him up from a daze.

“What is it?” Haru asked, this time looking at the art teacher.

“It’s raining we need to get inside the tent,” Rin said, as if it were obvious – which it was.

“But I like rain,” Haruka stated, his voice light. “It’s soothing.”

“It’s not freaking ‘soothing’ when it’s pelting down on my God damn head!”

“You go inside. I’m going to stay here.”

“No, you’ll get sick.”

“No, I won’t.”

“Yes, you will!”

“No, I won’t!”

“Yes, you will!”

“No, I won’t!”

“Yes you wi-“ Rin cut himself off.

He had to be the bigger man here.

They could go for hours out here and what would that achieve?

Haru was incredibly stubborn and so was he, but he knew that Haru wouldn’t be the one to let Rin have his way. The redhead sighed.

Suddenly, a thought struck in his head. Deeming it a worthy compromise, he rushed back to the tent and grabbed an umbrella, muttering about how he should just leave the oddball English teacher out there in the rain, and knowing he never would.

He plonked himself down on the log, cringing at the cold water he sat in, mumbling expletives at anything and everything.

Haruka looked up at the shelter that seemed to appear above him. He had been sure Rin would have just left him out here, but here he was, back with an umbrella and cursing like he usually did.

“Just what do you find so good about rain anyway?” Rin growled, sounding angry but genuinely curious also.

“I think I just like water in general, but I don’t know. The water seems to be alive when it rains. Like it’s falling from heaven. I just find it to be so elegant and beautiful.”

Satisfied and surprised with that answer’s detail, Rin asked another one. “And you were perfectly fine staying out here, because?”

“It’s the thing I love writing about most of all. It even helps me when I’m stuck”

“I guess that makes sense?” said Rin, questioning himself.

But nothing about Haru really made sense anyway.

So they sat there in silence, with the rain hammering down on Rin’s umbrella. As the clouds got greyer and the night seemed more miserable than ever, the two of them huddled close together under Rin’s umbrella, trying their best not to get wet. Haruka didn’t really care though if he was soaked to the bone. He just liked being closer to Rin.  
The scene was hardly romantic, yet with Rin by his side, he felt that any situation could be.

The redead yawned as he looked out into the ongoing storm. How was he so tired?

It had been a long day, he supposed.

The whole class and the pair of teachers had gone hiking around an enormous lake nearby.

Rin had brought his sketchbook with him to draw the scenery and was constantly tripping over fallen branches and roots because of it.

Not that he cared – his drawings looked fantastic!

The first time he’d fallen, he had gone straight down, but it seemed Haru would try to grab him all the times after that, sighing at how clumsy Rin was.

He felt his vision blur slightly as his eyes began to droop downwards. Rin looked to Haru, who still seemed to be transfixed by falling water. He probably wouldn’t even notice if he used his shoulder as a pillow, right?

He seemed to be caught up with how majestic water is, so he may have even forgotten Rin was there.

The tent was so far away, it seemed like a marathon... So with that thought in mind, The artist’s lethargic head dropped onto Haruka’s shoulder as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

The last thing he thought of in his drowsy state was how soft Haru’s sweater was and that it felt just like a cloud.

 

The English teacher had his eyes set on the rain drops.

Haruka loved watching water, in any way at all. It didn’t matter whatsoever. He had always loved its texture, the way it looked, anything about it.

So when faced with writer’s block, he always looked to water to find a way to clear it away.

But right now, such things were proving to be exceedingly difficult. He kept getting distracted, and a certain redheaded Art teacher was to blame for it.

How could Haruka possibly concentrate with Rin’s head, resting comfortably on his shoulder? His crimson hair, now darkened by the rain, tickled Haru’s neck. He supposed if he were to be distracted by something, this was probably the best choice anyway. Hell, maybe Rin could throw some inspiration his way. He always seemed to have plenty. Haruka was just about to ask him about it until he finally felt the art teacher’s body go limp.

Alarmed, Haruka grabbed him by the shoulders to prevent him from falling into the mud. Checking for a source of the problem.

His worry was for no good reason however; Rin had simply just fallen asleep on him again.

Feeling stupid, Haruka sighed. He freaked out for nothing.

He had probably just decided to have a snooze while the English teacher was in his special little world.

At least nothing was wrong.

It seemed though, a new problem had surfaced.

How was he going to get Rin to the tent?

He could always wake him, but the idea just seemed wrong. The redhead looked so peaceful and content, hardly the fiery, cursing artist he was when awake...

With a strange resolve, Haruka tried to hoist Rin up into his arms, telling himself that he could do it.

 _‘I think I did a sit up once’_ thought Haru.

 _‘I can totally do this.’_ He thought once more.

He put one arm under Rin’s legs and one under his back as he attempted to carry the taller redhead bridal style back to their sleeping quarters, wedging the umbrella in between both their arms. It would have made quite a scene if anyone were watching.

Rin still appeared to be sleeping as he unconsciously put his head against Haru’s soft sweater, looking like he had not a care in the world.

Haru, on the other hand. Looked like he was struggling greatly. Being told he was rather intelligent, he really should have had the foresight to know that this was a terrible idea.  
He couldn’t just wake Rin up now; what the hell would he say?

_‘Yeah, your comatose body just rolled over here and I thought I should wake you up.’_

Brilliant.

“You can do this.” Haruka reassured himself.

He felt as if his arms would fall off and take Rin down with them, but he couldn’t face the idea of endless torment from the redhead. Cringing, he made agonising steps one after another. With the way Rin’s head would lull to the side every so often, Haruka felt like he was carrying a corpse, especially with how his body just seemed lifeless.

He probably shouldn’t be having such morbid thoughts about his boyfriend.

Rin, almost sensing Haruka’s thoughts began to snore loudly as Haru made his way slowly but surely over to the tent. He only fumbled a few times, but never enough to rouse the redhead.

The tent was just a few metres away!

Haruka nearly dropped Rin in relief, which would have sort of defeated the purpose.

He dragged his feet, soiling them with mud as he made his way ever so slowly.

Five more steps. That would do it. Five more steps until sweet salvation.

Haruka groaned in exhaustion. The things he did for this man…

“What the hell!” screamed a voice, startling Haru so much that he-

Oh dear, it seemed he may have dropped Rin.

“What’s going on?” Rin’s voice screeched as he rubbed his head from his place on the ground, completely disoriented.

It just so happened that the voice that scared Haru nearly half to death had been none other than Rin himself.

Figures.

Haruka felt his arms go to jelly as he dragged Rin by the arm, into the tent, declining to answer his question _‘Might as well finish the job’_ , he thought – whether Rin was sleeping or not.

Rin’s vulgar noises of protest filled the silence of the night as he finally managed to pull both of them into the tent away from the rain. They still, however, had been drenched by the whole scuffle and the two of them were dripping wet. Haruka could not care less, and he flopped onto the mattress with the utmost grace, making the mattress groan under the sudden pressure.

“Well this is fantastic!” Rin cried in sarcasm, his red hair sticking to his face as he huffed in anger. “What exactly were you doing?”

“Carrying you back to the tent,” Haru said, his voice muffled by a pillow.

“What in God’s name were you doing that for? You could have woken me up!”

“Yes,” said Haruka simply.

“Why didn’t you?”

Haru tensed slightly, and then thought better of himself. Rin wouldn’t find it creepy would he?

“I thought you looked calm and peaceful, and I didn’t want to interrupt that.”

“Oh,” Rin uttered, his mouth slightly open as he looked everywhere around the tiny tent except Haru.

He suddenly felt a lot less angry and a lot more appreciative. Haru had tried to do something nice for him, and he was going to chew his ear off?

Rin just didn’t see the justice in that. “I-I, uh. Thanks,” he stuttered out awkwardly.

“Why are you thanking me? We’re soaked,” said Haru, still lying face down on the bed.

“It’s the thought that counts? I don’t know.” He sighed in frustration from the floor he still lay on, unable to choose his words correctly. He grabbed a strand of his red hair and  
played with it absentmindedly.

“Rin?”

“Hmm?”

“Take your clothes off.”

“What!’ Rin’s soul nearly jumped out of his body.

“They’re dripping wet, so take my spare sweater. You might as well get your mind out of the gutter also.”

“Shut up, Haru.”

“Shut up, Rin.”

“Give me your sweater.”

Rin was answered by a woollen jumper being thrown directly at his face.

“Thanks,” he muttered begrudgingly. As he pulled his shirt over his head and replaced it with Haru’s sweater, his shirt fell on the ground with a splat.

Haruka personally, wasn’t minding the view at all. He’d just turned from his pillow to retort when his eyes were blessed with the holy sight of Rin shirtless when he did so.  
This wasn’t the first time he’d seen him shirtless. There was that time during their contest, but that seemed like such a long time ago.

There was another time recently also, when things had gotten particularly heated in one of their make-out sessions at Haruka’s house.

_Rin had flung his shirt off then too, teasing him with his eyes, straddling Haru’s hips and tugging at the man’s black hair. The two of them had been sharing such passionate kisses... As he’d looked up at the redhead, Haruka had wanted nothing more than Rin right then. Yet, he was afraid too. Like he had said before, Haruka hadn’t been in that type of relationship before. He was new to everything. He wanted to take it slow, but was worried Rin would grow tired of him._

_“Haru? Are you okay?” The redhead had asked, sensing his mood._

_“I don’t-“Haru had tried to piece together his sentences correctly but found his head was empty of words. That had never happened before. He grimaced and tried again, “I can’t,” he bit his lip, defeated_

_“It’s okay.” Rin gazed down at him with an affectionate grin. As if he could tell what he wanted to say. “If you don’t want to, we don’t have to.”_  
_Haru breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that he had worried for nothing, “Thank you for understanding,” he had murmured as he pulled the red head down for another sweet kiss, a kiss that he knew wouldn’t lead to something he didn’t want quite yet, kiss full of appreciation and something else he couldn’t quite describe._

Smiling at the memory, Haruka looked at the redhead now, completely unaware of him watching. He felt almost guilty, spying on him so easily. Almost.

“Your sweater smells like mackerel and chlorine what the hell?!” Rin said, rather loudly for that time of night. As Rin shrugged into the jumper, Haru was regretting lending his last clean jumper to him.

“What did you expect it to smell like?” Haru retorted. “Rainbows?”

“I expected the mackerel, but why chlorine?” Rin asked, ignoring Haru’s sass.

“I go swimming, a lot actually. I’m surprised you hadn’t realised sooner. You know, with my whole _'water fetish'_  "Haruka replied, using air quotes at the end.

Rin raised his eyebrows. “Well it’s not like I go around smelling you!”

“Touché,” Haru muttered, turning on his side once again.

He heard Rin sigh as he stood up, dusting his pants off. He yawned loudly as he stretched his arms over his head. Obviously that nap of his didn’t do anything to stop him from being sleepy. In fact, he felt more exhausted than before.

He flopped himself onto the mattress with a loud thump, hoping to go to sleep as soon as humanly possible.

It was only then that he felt a weight leave the mattress as it shook and heard a cry of great surprise.

Rin turned to see Haru, currently air born, his arms flailing around in shock.

The redhead had apparently sent him flying into the tent wall when he dropped onto the bed.  
Haruka landed on the ground with crash, eyes wide with surprise.

_'What the hell just happened?'_

Apparently Rin's body weight had sent Haruka high into the ceiling when the redhead had jumped on the mattress like that...

He wasn’t sure what was more surprising, the shock of being launched into the air with no notice at all. Or the dying hyena sounds that were coming out of Rin.

The redhead looked like he was about to piss himself with laughter. He seemed absolutely incapable of speaking, as his eyes teared up from laughing so much. Haru was sure he’d wake the entire camp up if he didn’t shut the hell up.

“Die!” Haruka cried as he dove onto Rin, embarrassed that he was laughing at him.

“I am!” Rin gasped out between laughs. He had tears rolling down his cheeks.

Haruka heard students inside their own tents, asking what the hell was going on. He had to find a way to shut the redhead up. He couldn’t have him telling that story to anyone else. Rin’s cackles were cut off by Haru’s lips.

Haru smirked, that had definitely worked.

At least, he thought it did before he heard muffled giggling.

“Shut up,” he hissed, irritated that his plan didn’t work and deciding to clasp his hand over Rin’s mouth.

“I’m trying!” Rin uttered out. He tried to frown but then began laughing again.

“It wasn’t that funny,” Haru snapped.

“Oh but it really was.”

“Shut up, Rin.” Haru said, his face as serious as ever.

Rin tried his best to stop laughing, he really did. It just didn’t seem like he was going to stop anytime soon. However, he did manage to say “Shut up, Haru.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense!” Haru retorted, as he felt his lips turn upwards.

With Rin laughing like that, how could he be mad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading! Another thank you to you guys!  
> I hope you please continue reading this fic, because it's fun to write but it wouldn't be as fun without y'all.  
> See you next week!


	19. An Unwanted Appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, fabulous people reading this fic. I'd just like to say thanks to everyone again, who kept reading and left comments and kudos. It's fantastic!  
> Just a warning. To people who don't like spiders and stuff, there will be mention of them in this chapter so if you're kinda sensitive to bugs and crap I'm telling you now. Because I'm exactly like you.  
> Anyway, Enjoy!

The day had ended with a bang.

That bang being Haru, on the floor. While Rin tried not to laugh himself to death.

The redhead had failed in that nature, his giggles lasting long into the light... Haru had to keep slapping Rin upside the head to get him to stop, and even then it didn't quite work.

They had fallen asleep not that long after that, after the artist had finally shut the hell up. Their arms twisted together with each other’s in a peculiar embrace that looked rather awkward. And yet, Haru couldn't seem to be bothered by any dead legs and arms he woke up with, as long as the redhead was holding him in his arms the entire night.

 

With the golden sun nearing the horizon, the two were roused rudely by an alarm that Rin had regrettably set.

Mikoshiba kept telling him over and over that the sunrise was worth it.

The redhead highly doubted it, yet he couldn’t exactly disobey orders from his boss. Friend or not.

Rin quickly changed clothes in the dark, bumping various limbs on different things along the way. Trying his very best not to swear and wake Haruka up and failing.

As a last minute decision, the redhead decided to keep Haru’s sweater on. For it was cold and Rin wasn’t sure he had anything as warm as this.

Yeah, that was DEFINITELY the reason.

The artist wanted to slap himself for being so pathetic.

“Haru, get up.” Rin groaned, his voice as groggy as he felt. The redhead stood far above the comatose man, fully dressed, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

He kicked the English teacher lightly on the side to rouse him from his slumber.

His request was met with stony silence, as Haru turned his back to Rin.

“Haru!” Rin whined, not patient enough to deal with such things early in the morning.

“No.”

Rin sighed in irritation, “What are you, fourteen?”

“If I’m allowed to stay in bed, then yes, I am fourteen.”

The art teacher was about to think of a witty retort when he was struck with an idea, he grinned evilly to himself. “Don’t make me launch you into the air again.” He said, warning detectable in his tone.

With the memory of last night, still fresh in his mind. And the bruise on his shoulder ever present. Haru rose from the bed, still hugging the covers. Making him look like he had a cape made of a duvet.

“Why are we up this early?” He asked, visibly irritated. His eyes drooping, as they adjusted to the light.

“To watch the sunset.”

Haru was about to interject his sarcastic opinion before Rin interrupted him, “It was Mikoshiba’s idea.”

The English teacher looked at him strangely. “But Mikoshiba’s not here.”

“That is true, but he will beat both of our asses if he found out we didn’t fulfil one of the school’s ‘special traditions’.”

With a sigh, Haru stood, grabbing fresh clothes on the way out of the tent. Not wanting to face the wrath of the golden eyed principle anytime soon.

“I’m going to get changed then. You wake up everyone else.”

Rin made a noise of dismay, that should be great fun.

 

Waking up a large group of grumpy teenagers at an ungodly hour in the morning was one of the most idiotic things a person could possibly do.

Nevertheless, Rin had managed to wake them all up with his ‘strict teacher’ voice.

It always worked like a charm.

With him usually laid back, the students could tell when he really meant business.

He ordered them to dress immediately and meet him in front of the extinguished campfire. The yawning students complied and later returned evermore drowsy, but more appropriately clothed.

They gathered in a cluster, their eyelids still heavy, huddling in groups for warmth. Almost like penguins.

Speaking of penguins, Nagisa was most definitely not a morning person. The blonde looked uncharacteristically lethargic as he made his way to the Art teacher. Well, it wasn’t really Nagisa who made his way over to Rin, Rei was practically carrying him there as the blonde drowsily dragged his feet.

Haruka looked somewhat the same as he walked over to Rin’s side. Immediately perking up after noting that the redhead was still dressed in his sweater, a ghost of smile now on his lips.

Before commenting on it, the English teacher was interrupted.

“Okay class!” Rin cried, loud enough for everyone to hear. “Is everyone here?”

His question was met with several groggy yesses and multiple nods of the head.

“Okay, let’s go then.” Rin said quieter, as he turned on his heel. Making his way to higher ground. Which Seijurou assured him had ‘the most amazing view.’

 

“We’re almost there.” Rin called from the front. Anticipation waking him up slightly. They had been walking for only ten minutes, yet it seemed like enough. The reason probably  
being that long hike yesterday.

“I noticed my mackerel and chlorine scented sweater wasn’t as unappealing as originally thought.” Was the first thing Haru had murmured on their way there. The Art teacher could practically feel the man’s smirk.

Rin froze slightly, giving a half assed excuse “It’s warm,”

Haru gave a huff, the noise stating that he hardly believed that, but said nothing more as they ascended the hill.

Rin’s retort for the sound caught in his throat as he finally saw what Seijurou had been going on about.

 

The Art teacher’s hands itched for his paints as he gazed at the beautiful sight.

It looked like someone had dyed the sky a wondrous orange. The sun peaking over the mountain tops as it shone through the storm clouds from last night. The airspace illuminating the green forest below as the lake sparkled the same orange as the sky. He heard the group gasp in amazement as they two saw the sight. Rin distinctly heard someone, that was probably Rei exclaim, “Beautiful!”

Rin agreed with him.

He looked over at Haru, who had been silent until now. His eyes were lit up almost magically as he looked at the landscape almost as adoringly as he looked at water. Rin found himself grabbing hold of his hand, regardless of the company they kept.

Everyone was transfixed by the sunrise anyhow.

Haruka’s hand was cold from the early morning weather but the Art teacher didn’t flinch away. Hardly aware of anything except the beautiful sight in front of him, and the one beside him.

“This is amazing,” Rin whispered, not wanting to disturb the peace that had settled between everyone.

“Yeah,” was Haru’s only reply. But Rin felt his hand being squeezed just the slightest bit tighter.

The whole atmosphere reminded Rin slightly about that one time... which felt like years ago now.

However, it was only two months ago when he and Haru had shared their first kiss.

The redhead thought it strange that now he would be reminded of that.

Maybe the sun had something to do with it.

The sky had looked almost exactly the same...

Yet this time he paid more attention to the sun. He wasn’t unsure on where he and Haruka stood this time. He wasn’t nervous to see Haru’s reaction. He just, knew.

“This is the most beautiful cliché I have ever seen.” Said Haruka, his blue eyes still sparkling with amazement and amusement.

The whole scenario seemed as if it had been plucked straight from one of ‘ _Gou’s_ ’ many romantic comedies.

“You’re a pretty beautiful cliché yourself.” Rin quietly retorted, before realising he had actually said that out loud.

He felt his cheeks go red again. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

“I’m not a cliché.” Pouted Haru, trying to fight the blush off his cheeks. Rin had called him beautiful. He had no idea what was so exceptional about Rin himself calling him beautiful. He’d heard something along the lines of that a few times in his life. But none of them made him feel so happy, so warm inside.

Haruka already knew Rin was a special exception. He had made him a different person throughout such a small amount of time. He’d made him feel so many things that Haruka never knew existed and never wanted to live without.

“You’re the silent, cool, tall, dark and handsome type who happens to be an English teacher that wears mostly sweaters and has a massive vocabulary. You, Haru Nanase are a huge cliché.”

“I’m not that silent.” Muttered Haru, ‘ _not while I’m with you anyway_.’ He said in his mind as an afterthought.

Rin grinned at him, but said nothing more as he cast his gaze towards the landscape, once again.

 

“Hey, Haru.” Whispered Rin, they had been lying on the make shift bed on the last night of their trip. When he had gotten a text from a certain green eyed brunet. He knew Haru was at times, aloof but did he really forget to inform his best friend that he wouldn’t be anywhere near him for the next two days?

Makoto must have freaked out.

Rin felt bad for not thinking to text the brunet. But he just supposed Haru would have the foresight to inform his own best friend.

Surely he would have known Makoto would look for him?

He saw him nearly every day for god’s sake!

Then again, Haruka Nanase was no normal person.

Most of the times, Rin found it endearing, yet times like these it was almost comical. The way common sense was thrown out the window. The Art teacher assumed Sousuke had told the kindergarten teacher about Rin and Haruka’s whereabouts, with him and Haru living relatively close to each other it was an acceptable answer.

He’d have to grill the pair of them about what happened after that.

Maybe the two had finally made progress!

The thought made Rin’s inside light with excitement.

Wouldn’t that be great!

The excitement didn’t last very long, however, his body catching up to him.

Rin heaved a long sigh of exhaustion as he turned off his phone. The day had been long and extremely tiring. The early awakening adding to both him and Haru’s lethargy. The two of them weren’t the only ones completely spent, however. After the day’s activities, things such as rock climbing and kayaking the students were just as drained as they were.

Well, all of them except Nagisa. Who, after finally waking up had boundless amounts of energy.

Rin could still hear Nagisa outside the tent. Even after the students had been told to go straight to sleep. He seemed to be chatting his head off to poor Rei.

“Hey, Rei-Chan I’m bored.”

“Please go to sleep Nagisa-Kun.”

“But Rei-Chan.” Rin heard Nagisa whine. Which was followed by a tired sigh from Rei. He heard a ruffle of a tent and then another surprised squawk from the blue haired teen.  
“Don’t be like that, Rei-Chan.”

Rin, realised it was probably rude of him to eavesdrop. Leaving those two to their devices and scolding himself, he turned his full attention on Haru who still hadn’t answered him.  
“Haru?” Rin said, slightly louder than before.

No answer.

“Haru?” Rin shook the man’s arm. He knew he wasn’t asleep. His eyes were open and Rin could see him typing away on his laptop perched on his lap. Haru had told him, that despite his overwhelming tiredness, the man was just too _‘inspired’_ to sleep. He occasionally got like this, too absorbed in his writing to really hear anyone.

Rin was contemplating hitting him over the head with a pillow when Haru finally answered.

Well, it wasn’t really an answer, it was just a grunt affirming that the man had in fact, heard him.

“Did you tell Makoto that you were gone?”

A glimmer of uncertainty crossed Haruka’s eyes as he stopped typing for a moment, processing the question like a computer.

“No.”

Rin rolled his eyes, “You dummy, you can’t just not tell Mama Makoto where you’re going for two whole days!” He teased.

Haru just grumbled, annoyed at the redheads teasing. Then continued to type on his computer, his fingers moving at such a quick pace Rin couldn’t see them clearly.

The man seemed like he wouldn’t like to be bothered any further. Rin was actually surprised he even answered his question. Haruka seemed like he had a lot to think about, Rin just wasn’t sure what. He’d have to ask him after he got out of this trance.

Rin compared him to a brick wall when he was like this.

The crimson haired artist didn’t take it personally, if anything he found it enchanting.

Especially when he had that thoughtful expression of his. His thin eyebrows knitting together, as he most likely forgot that Rin was in the room. Too far into the zone.

So Rin let him be and decided to just go and amuse himself. He had some work to do anyway.

The supposed ‘work’ Rin had to do ultimately boiled down to him drawing in his sketchbook yet again, but this time with colour. It wasn’t Rin’s go to drawing. He usually hated drawing backgrounds, especially in colour, but the image just couldn’t leave his mind. He reached for his bag of chalk pastels, flipping them out on his side of the bed. A rainbow of possible options. Yet, he already knew which one was needed. He grazed the orange pastel onto the paper as he swept it across the page. The paper now tattooed with a deep apricot as the scene on the sheet gained structure. He then reached for a bright yellow, making sure not to make too much of a mess. As the sunrise landscape came to life on his page. The redhead closed his eyes and tried to remember more of the scene. Tried to remember the exact colour of the trees once the sun had hit them. If he had had the foresight to photograph the spot, things would have been so much easier. He sighed in frustration as his mind failed to bring up what he decided. Determining that he would need to improvise, Rin continued his work.

Haruka felt like he was watching himself write. The words seemed to flow out of his fingers and onto the screen. He was hardly aware of what he was doing. Just pouring all of his usually hidden emotions into a page of writing. As per usual.

The only different thing was that the emotions seemed, different.

Like they were stronger, more passionate. Like they were struggling against Haru’s metaphorical barrier of emotion he’d put up all those years ago.  
And they were putting up a decent fight.

Haruka was good at concealing emotions. He’d been doing it for nearly his whole life. Not intentionally, but subconsciously. He’d heard his parent’s sneers when he had cried over a broken toy, how they’d dismissed his anger as childish when they refused to listen to him. They didn’t seem to notice that he was only a kid. That, or they simply didn’t care.  
And yet, despite his loathing of them, a little part of him still wished to please them.

He hated himself for it but he made himself an indestructible barrier that no one but himself could cross.

Whenever he’d feel sad or angry, he taught himself to hold it in. To wait until he had his hands on a piece of paper, or something, anything. To unleash his wrath upon. Just so he wouldn’t see another mocking gaze from his parents whenever he was tipped over the edge.

It didn’t work sometimes, he remembered clear enough. Crying on nights, when everyone was asleep. On more than one occasion. Especially when his parents were there.

Whenever they were there, it made things worse.

Instead of their voices in his head, he heard them out loud.

He knew he shouldn’t let them get to him. He knew that no one should be allowed to treat him like this. It’s what pushed him past breaking point.

But that had been years ago. And things weren’t as bad anymore. With them gone he felt the slightest bit freer. To express himself anyway he wanted. But old habits die hard and he found himself concealing emotions until he could write away his feelings. It was troubling but it’s the only way he felt better.

He knew he was messed up, but Haru knew things would get better. At least, he hoped they would.

And they did. As soon as he’d run off. He couldn’t hear the voices so loudly anymore. It was like the physical distance between his parents had affected him mentally also. The freedom he was grasping at felt closer than ever.

There was just the tiniest niggling feeling at the very back of his head. Telling him, that he wasn’t completely in the clear. That he’d wake up one day and they’d had found him. That they would take him back and make him go work for them. Like they always told him they would. That they’d make him give up his job that he’d grown to love so much. Because even if he defied them quietly before, he wasn’t sure if he could find it in himself to do it again.

They had this effect on him. They talked down to him and made him feel so much lesser than his grandmother and Makoto told him he was.

Haru was so sure that they didn’t care enough about him to try and look. It was heartbreakingly reassuring to know that. He would accept that fate as long as he’d be left alone. And as time ticked by, it seemed his wish had been granted.

Haruka was snapped back to real life when he felt Rin shake him.

“You were slamming down on the keyboard, it looked like it was going to break,” stated Rin, casting his gaze to the English teacher looking slightly worried. It was almost amusing how much the redhead resembled Makoto at the moment. “Are you okay?”

Haruka hadn’t realised what he had been doing when he slipped into his little daze. His change of writing seemed to trigger something in his mind.

He’d never thought about the past so hard before. He’d never wanted to. And he still doesn’t.

“I’m fine,” Haru assured. “Just… caught up in my own mind.”

Rin’s crimson eyes were still masked with worry. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, not really.”

Rin decided to let it go, not wanting to push the slightly frazzled man any further.

Whatever Haruka wanted to eventually say... He would say in all due time. Rin accepted that.

He wasn’t always patient but he would try his best for Haru. He had bit his tongue from asking too many personal questions over the past two months. He knew the basics but that was it. It took all of his might not to give in and just ask Makoto.

He knew it was wrong, but Haru looked like he didn’t want to dwell on the past for too long.

“Okay,”

Haruka looked at him appreciatively as he closed his laptop, saving the computer document but looking over none of what he’d written. Placing it in his bag on the floor, then flopping gracefully onto the bed. All that thinking had made him tired. Everything about today made him tired. Yet, he just couldn’t turn his mind off enough to sleep.

“Rin?”

The redhead looked slightly startled to be called on but replied instantaneously. “Yes?”

“Can you talk about something, anything?” Haruka couldn’t stand the deafening silence between them. He needed a distraction from his mind and the unbelievable quiet wasn’t  
helping.

“Uh, okay?” Rin replied uncertainly. Sending a tense gaze his boyfriend’s way. Searching his mind for something to say.  
Rin’s head came up with one idea. He hated having to make himself look like an idiot but it was something to talk about. Haru was more important.

“Did I ever tell you about my first night in Australia? It a lot more… interesting than it sounds.”

Taking Haru’s silence as a sign to continue, Rin started speaking.

“Okay so, in Australia. There’s about a million and a half things that could probably kill you. There are these harmless, but big ass spiders that are everywhere. Ones the size of  
your hand.”

Haruka faced him with a small amount of barely concealed horror as Rin pointed at his hand for reference.

At least now he didn’t look so… defeated?

Hell, The English teacher even looked interested.

At least Rin was doing his job.

”So while I was over there, I lived with this couple, Russel and Lori. They were nice enough to have me there and everything. I even got my own room... This is where the story starts.” Rin shoved his shoes off to make himself more comfortable as he dived under the covers. Seeking the warmth of the blankets, shivering from the cool air.

“So, I was in a completely different country, thousands of miles away from home. I was in my bed on the first night, completely unable to sleep. So, being the dumbass that I used to be, I decided to go take a walk.”

“You’re still a dumbass,” Haru remarked from under the covers. The blankets tugged up to his nose.

Rin was almost relieved when he said that. He was starting to sound like the snarky asshole Rin was used to.

“Shut up, do you want me to finish the story or not?”  
Haruka raised his arms up in mock surrender as the redhead continued, saying nothing further. Oddly eager to hear the rest of the story.

“So I put my shoes on, and step out the back door to go outside. It was all peaceful and stuff. Clearing my head and everything. When I see this giant freaking rope in the path way. So I’m like, why the hell is there a rope here? And just as I’m about kick it away. It moves. It MOVES. So I scream bloody murder and run all the way back to the house. Because I read about those godforsaken brown snakes. They can kill you. And my ass was not gonna be his tonight, no thank you.”

Rin paused for effect.

“So I make it back to the house. And, you’d think all would be good by now. I’m fine, and just as I’m about to take my shoes off.”

Haru looks like he’s hanging on to every word. His sapphire eyes alight with amusement and anticipation.

“This huge, hairy spider crawls out of my shoe. The ones I’m wearing! And it looks at me like ‘what are you gonna do about it, mate?’” Rin continues, horrifying himself with the memory as he says the last part in an awful Australian accent.

“So, for the second time tonight, I shriek. While trying to take off my shoes at the same time. I don’t want to go anywhere near that hell spawn of Satan. So I’m hopping around on one foot, still screaming and kicking my shoes half off. While the spider is just standing there and laughing at my terror while on my shoe. So Russel and Lori come running out of their room. Probably think I’m getting murdered or something like that. And they see me, looking like that scene from the karate kid where he crane kicks that blonde asshole in the face. Screaming and trying to flick a spider off my shoe.”

Haruka was trying to hold in his laughter at that point. His troubles pushed to the very back of his mind as Rin continued his story. His face was well hidden in the blankets, but if it wasn’t Rin could have probably seen the goofy smile upon the English teacher’s lips.

“Probably wasn’t very interesting, but I hope that was a worthy distraction.” Rin finished, settling further into the pillows. “You think you can go to sleep now?” Though the redhead was still worried about the other man. He really couldn’t do anything until he knew the full story. The best he could do was blindly help him through it until he was ready. Be there for him and prove a helpful distraction.

“Only If you come here.” Was Haru’s only response as he looked at the Art teacher with those big beautiful eyes.

Haruka’s request was taken up as soon as Rin heard those words. Practically jumping over to the man’s side.

“Thank God, I’m freaking freezing.” Was all that Rin muttered as he enveloped Haru in strong arms as the pair’s eyes grew heavy.

The said their goodnights, and Rin kissed Haruka lightly on the nose. An affectionate gesture that made him want to melt.

Haru’s worries not forgotten, but ignored for time being. He couldn’t help but think he was finally coming into some luck in his life. Smiling at the redhead who was already fast asleep. His soft snores serving as the perfect sound to lull the man off to sleep himself.

 

The bus ride home had been uneventful, but welcomed. As both teachers, longed for a proper roof under their heads. Rin was practically fantasizing about his big warm comfy bed at home. Though the one bad thing about it was that it wasn’t equipped with Haruka launchers like the blow up mattress was.

The Art teacher giggled to himself at the thought of Haru’s face when he was sent flying into the air.

“You’re thinking about ‘the mattress incident,’ aren’t you?” Haru narrowed his eyes from beside him. Crossing his arms and looking at Rin suspiciously.

“Pfft, no,” Rin lied.

 

Haruka sighed loudly as he hauled his suitcase up the stairs. Saying his goodbyes to Rin back at the train station where they parted for today. His arms ached from bringing the trunk up the steps, making him wonder ‘what exactly did he pack in there?’

He then reasoned with himself that Rin was definitely heavier than a couple of pairs of clothes. And he carried him just fine!

Well, until he dropped him.

Haru could already feel the hot bath he was going to have, as soon as he got inside. His eyes lit up in anticipation and hurried his pace to his apartment. He was almost there! He just prayed he didn’t let his suitcase fall down the stairs.

Finally making it up the last step, making a tiny noises in triumph, pleased that there were no casualties. Dragging the case by his handle to his apartment.  
He turned the corner, giddy with excitement to be home.

It was then and there that his breath hitched.

All that excitement was extinguished within the second. As he heard voices that seemed far too well known.

Voices that he’d hoped he’d never hear ever again.

His mouth parted in shock. As he saw two familiar figures in front of his door.

They turned to face him, looking exactly the same as they did when he left, just the slightest bit older.

Their faces devoid of any emotion but contempt.

Her black hair fixed up in the tight bun, like always.

His cold blue eyes staring down at the English teacher, like always.

He fought the prickling in his eyes. Hating himself for showing any weakness in front of them. Haru should know by now that that would make things so much worse worse. His head automatically turning towards the floor, as if on instinct.

His worst nightmare was here, in the flesh. And he had no way of escaping this time.

“Hello, mother,” his voice shook with every word, “Hello, father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHAHA  
> I'm really sorry. I bet the ending was TOTALLY unexpected. Pfft.  
> Rin's Australia story is basically a compiled story of all my life experiences from Australia. Which is, evidentially where i have lived all my life.  
> All of the stories are true. We ride kangaroos and eat nothing but vegemite.  
> Anyway, I'll post the next chapter in a few days. Expect it to be... angsty?
> 
> I in no way support the treatment of Haru by his parents. I also don't think he's broken or anything because he doesn't show big emotions that often. I just wanted Haru to think that way himself. To cause... drama? I don't know.  
> Stay Tuned ^_^


	20. Cruel Memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here i have a brand new chapter for y'all.  
> This story has take a turn for the angst so be very prepared for that. There won't be any sunshine and rainbows for a while.  
> If you haven't noticed already i've been doing some editing on previous chapters. Nothing too substantial just adding chapter names and such. (They kind of sound like Fall Out Boy songs...) 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this week's chapter!

_Age five, his parents off on a business trip. His grandmother was caught in traffic and couldn’t fetch him for another few hours or so. They went regardless, their only farewell being the close of the front door._

_Being on time far more important than the wellbeing of their son._

_Age nine, he’d won a prize for his poetry. A real prize too, with a medal and all._

_Sure, he couldn’t care less about winning it. But maybe he could finally know what it was like to gain approval from his parents. He wanted that more than any trophy._

_The young boy presented the two of them with the trophy, they’d glanced over it and said nothing more than. “If only you could be good at something useful.”_

_Age twelve, receiving a bad grade on a maths exam._

_H_ _iding it from his parents for fear of what they’d do if they found out. He’d known by now that that just wouldn’t be acceptable. They wouldn’t settle for anything less than perfect. The perfect that Haruka was told every day that he was the opposite of._

_Age fourteen, he’d been ordered to spend dinner in his room. His father was having company over and didn’t want to be disturbed. He obeyed but overheard nearly everything that was said through the thin walls of his bedroom._

_“Ah, so Mr. Nanase. Do you have any children?” A stranger’s voice echoed. The noise seeming so much louder than the clinking of knives and forks. Haruka held his breath._

_“No, I’m afraid not, Sir.” His father replied stiffly._

_He moved to his grandmother’s house the very next day._

_Age sixteen, his heart missing a piece after his grandmother died. He remembers watching the life fall out of her as she left the Earth off to some place a whole lot better. He didn’t cry. He did what he usually did. He found a page, he found a pen and he wrote._

_Jumbles of words connecting and making sorrowful sentences._

_He waited hours for his parents to show up at the funeral. Not for him, but for the woman that had been doing their job for sixteen years._

_The only thing that came was rain and Makoto._

_Him being the only one to tell him that it was going to be okay._

_The thought that his mother and father didn’t even bother to show up made him more enraged than he had ever felt in his life._

_In a trance, he finally spilled the whole story to Makoto. Who had only heard bit and pieces beforehand. He told him how unimportant he was. How meaningless he felt. How terrifyingly eerie that cold house felt by himself._

_The brunet felt his own heart break. He had never seen Haru like this. It hurt, and he wasn’t going to stand for it._

_“You’re coming to stay with us.”_

_The agreement was that every weekend. Without doubt, Haruka would live there. And without exception, he did. The place feeling more like home than the house a few blocks away._

_That only used to feel like home, without his grandmother it just felt like a shell of what it used to be._

_Age eighteen, Haruka and Makoto graduated. Tossing their caps in the air ceremoniously. The pair had decided to purchase an apartment together near the college that they would both attend._

_Haruka enrolled on a whim. After hearing Makoto’s request for him to become a teacher. He really found the idea warming up to him._

_So with the leftover money Haruka’s grandmother had given him. They were able to move in by Saturday._

_Haruka wasn’t planning on telling his parents any of it. He’d just leave. Leave and never say goodbye like they always did to him. A small revenge on his part, but the rebellion in the action made him feel strong enough to finally defy them._

_He had been quietly packing away his things for the past few weeks. Preparing for the move. His mother and father rarely visited the house so Haruka thought he should be fine._

_He knew something was amiss when he saw his parents there at the graduation. Their faces bored with the situation as they looked anywhere but at their own son._

_He nearly didn’t want to go back home after that._

_Just run straight to his new apartment and beg the landlord to let him stay there early._

_The young man sensed a storm coming and he didn’t want to be there when it hit._

_Yet he knew that they might follow him there. And that would just ruin the plan altogether. So he hesitantly opened the front door. Saying his goodbyes to Makoto, shaking off the worried glance the brunet threw at him._

_His intuition was confirmed when they sat him down at the rickety kitchen table._

_“You’re eighteen now, Haruka. You should have grown out of this phase of writing poetry and stories. That’s childish nonsense and we won’t have any of it. You’re going to make something of yourself and work for me.”_

_“But father-“_

_“No Haruka, no more stupid games. We’re the parents here. We raised you. You listen to us.” His father’s voice boomed, challenging him to speak out of turn. “That old hag told you about this rubbish. All these insignificant stories that don’t have anything to do with real life!”_

_Haruka bit his lip in anger. He tasted blood but said nothing more. How dare they disrespect grandmother? After all she’d done for them, for him? She raised him while they acted like he didn’t even exist! He felt his resentment burning on an extremely short fuse. He was going to snap at any time if he didn’t get out right now._

_“Haruka you’ve graduated, it’s time for you to grow up. You haven’t even chosen a college yet, have you? Too busy wasting time, I bet!” His father continued, angered about how silent the boy was._

_Haru wanted to laugh in their faces. They were completely clueless of what was going on in his life. They knew hardly anything about their son. The only thing they apparently thought of him was that he was a failure. A botched experiment that wasn’t good at anything other than scribbling a few words into a notebook._

_And they wanted to figure out his future for him? They weren’t aware of the first thing about him._

_“Haruka, will you listen to us, at least once?” They looked down at him, as per usual. The words meaning to be a question, in most instances. But were uttered as an order._

_“I’ve listened to you all my life!” Haru shouted, his anger finally tipping over the edge. “I always did as you asked, but this is just one thing I can’t give up. I love writing, fables, letters, ballads, sonnets, all these things and so much more. And you’d know if you would have listened to **ME** for once!”_

_His parents were silenced. Shocked by the burst of rage._

_“This is my future, and I’m going to decide it.”_

_Those were the last words he said to them. He slammed the door and didn’t look back._

_Makoto and Haru lived in the apartment until a year after college. Haruka had been one year into his teaching job at Iwatobi High School when Makoto told him he got a job at a kindergarten three hours away._

_Despite Makoto’s insistent suggestions of him staying at the school he loved so much. Haruka followed him and found an apartment by himself. The English teacher knew how reluctant he was to leave without him. Even if it was his dream job. The brunet would probably do something stupid like give it up if Haru didn’t want to join him._

_Though he didn’t say that, Haruka just knew._

_Makoto had given up too much already for Haru and he still felt indebted to him._

_So he found another job at Sakura, and he found Rin. Well, to put it more simply, Rin mistakenly found him._

_Haru probably had fate to thank for that one._

 

“Haruka,” is all his mother gave as acknowledgement.

Haru felt the walls caving in on his mind. They finally caught up to him. They must want something.

He had an idea of what it was. But the thought alone made him feel sick to his stomach. He desperately thought of a way of escape but came up with nothing. He would have to play it cool, pretend to show them that he isn’t afraid of them anymore.

Haruka felt the exact opposite.

He met their steely gazes head on, hiding all the feelings inside of him.

“What is it you want?” The English teacher asked, his voice venomous. Trying his best not to make it sound shaky.

“Is that any way to speak to your mother?” The woman hissed. She looks almost like a snake. Her hair pushed back, with her teeth bared in anger.

Haru felt a rush of fear and lowered his head. Almost on instinct he uttered a hurried, “Sorry,”

Why did he have to be so weak? He’d ran away from them before, why couldn’t he now?

In his mind he knew he had the answer.

If he ran away now, who knows what he’d lose.

An image of the red haired shark he’d got to known so well appeared in his head.

“It’s been five years and you have nothing to say to us?” She continued, her tone biting. Angry. “Maybe an apology for selfishly running off? And, for what, this?” His mother gestured to the space in the hallway they were standing in. 

Haruka clenched his fists, but said nothing. He walked over to his door to open it, wishing that they’d leave but knowing they wouldn’t.

Not until they did what they came here for.

The entrance opened and Haruka stepped through the space. Leaving the door open and turning to face them, he asked once again, “What did you come here for? And more importantly, how did you find me?”

The pair glided past Haruka and into the apartment. Looking at it with the mild distaste Haru was accustomed to.

“You’re foolish, and you covered your tracks awfully.” His fathered answered.

“We want you to come work with us.” Continued his mother.

Haruka had expected it, but the sting in his heart still surprised him.

“Why?” Haruka asked, “After all this time?”

“We don’t want our son to be a disgrace!” his mother exclaimed rather loudly, Haruka sensed she was lying.

Their true intention lay much deeper than the surface. There was no way they cared about how their son was doing after all this time.

Unless?

They don’t care about their son, but they care about what the people around them say about them.

Their reputation, now that’s something they give a damn about.

People must have found out they have a son. Must have questioned their abilities, after having him run away like that. Started gossiping about what might have happened to the boy.

Haruka knew they were being untruthful. He could call them out anytime he wanted.

But the English teacher knew that it would escalate to a fight if he did.

“I’m not a disgrace,” Haruka muttered, indignant. He thought he would try his luck with one small request, “Please leave,”

“No!” His mother yelled, she looked furious. She probably wasn’t used to being talked back to.

Haruka met her gaze head on, trembling slightly. He wouldn’t back down. He wouldn’t.

He was not that weak willed boy he used to be.

He couldn’t be.

Not this time.

“Hey, what the hell is going on?” A deep voice at the door was heard. Haruka scolded himself for leaving it open for the world to see. He turned his neck to see Sousuke, an unreadable expression on his face. Leaning on the frame casually.

It looked as if he had heard the entire conversation.

Before Haruka could chime in with a _‘please help me’_ look. His father answered for him.

“None of your business!”

Sousuke raised his eyebrows. Fixing his gaze to Haru, “Nanase, are you alright?”

He must have heard the raised voices. Probably thought he was getting robbed or something of the sort.

Haruka was surprised with the question. Shocked that he seemed genuinely concerned. It wasn’t as if they were the closest of friends, hell they were barely acquaintances.  Acquaintances that had a mutual liking of Rin Matsuoka.

“And just who are you?” his mother asked rudely. Oddly agitated. She was usually composed and friendly with strangers.

But maybe that tone was only meant for people they wanted to suck up to.

Haruka was no damsel, but the man was clearly in distress. Sousuke had just returned home from work when he heard uncharacteristic shouting in Haru’s direction. More curious than worried, he approached his apartment to find the door wide open. With the quiet English teacher and two others inside. They seemed to be bullying him or something.

The chef had decided to intervene.

God knows what Rin would do if something happened to his ‘precious boyfriend.’

“It’s common courtesy to state your name first.” Answered Sousuke, replying to the older woman’s question his tone just above a murmur.

The woman huffed obviously not used to that kind of talk from someone ‘inferior’ to her. She seemed like that type, “This really is none of your business, boy. Leave at once.”

They were correct about that.

Maybe Sousuke was just soft. But he couldn’t just leave Haru to deal with them.

Haru himself, wasn’t in the position to give these jerks any of his well-spoken sass apparently. And even though he didn’t particularly like him, he was still Rin’s boyfriend and Makoto’s best friend, he at least had to do something in their places. 

“Boy? Nanase, who are these assholes?”

Haru looked to Sousuke, his eyes showing mild alarm at being called on. “They’re my parents,”

Oh, maybe Sousuke shouldn’t have said that.

Well it wasn’t like he was wrong.

He still felt like he should act sorry however.

“Oh, my apologies.”

“Don’t be sorry, you’re right” muttered Haru. Stepping closer to the other man so that he could hear him.

He had an expression on his face that Sousuke read as

_‘Please don’t leave me alone with these people.’_

Why Haruka was like this around his own parents was no mystery. They seemed like complete snobs that took pride in putting people down.

It just so happened that Sousuke hated these kind of people.

It wasn’t really an act of kindness on his part. The man thought it to be common sense.

Sousuke and the two older people in the room looked like they were having an intense stare-off across the room.

Instead of sending belittling glares upon their son. Their attention seemed to currently be on Sousuke. Their piercing gazes, supposedly threatening did nothing to the chef. Who was easily a head taller than both of them.

“What a rude boy. You should learn respect your elders,” Mrs. Nanase sneered.

She looked to her watch, her lips puckering like she had just eaten something incredibly sour.

She didn't seem to understand that respect wasn't age based. It was given when it was received vice versa.

“Thanks to you, we’re late to our conference.” She practically hissed, directing her comment to the two young men. “We’ll be back, Haruka. Don’t let this buffoon interrupt once more.”

Almost on cue, the two swung their heels in unison and headed for the door.

“Hopefully by then, you’ll realise that you’d rather not be a failure.”

If their noses went any higher, they’d be at risk of decapitation. The door clicked shut.

Sousuke smirked, feeling triumphant that they had given up and decided to try again later. He turned to the English teacher, hoping to receive the whole story.

Haruka looked like a marionette puppet being cut from its strings. He slid down the wall and placed his arms over his knees. Folding in on himself.

He felt his eyes prickle but willed the tears away.

He was not going to cry. Not in front of Yamazaki, of all people.

Though he did sort of save him.

And for that, he did owe him thanks.

It was just so hard to get words out right now. It felt like his brain failed him and now he couldn’t find anything left.

Maybe he was stupid.

He clenched his fists tighter around his knees.

Now that they were gone, the whole situation seemed so much more real.

They found him, and they were coming back.

Haru’s heart clenched in fear.

“Hey…” Sousuke started, not really knowing how to speak to the distressed man. He closed his mouth and began again. “Are… your parents always like this?”

Haru looked up at his neighbour, “Yes, but I haven’t seen them in five years. So it’s a kind of renewed experience.”

The chef’s eyes widened in surprise, “Five years?”

“Yeah, I ran away after graduation.”

The man pondered why exactly he was telling Sousuke this. It’s not like he owed him an explanation.

Though, the young chef did rescue him...

The taller man sighed at the distressed man on the floor, his eyebrows furrowing. “Do you want me to call Makoto?”

“No!” Haru cried, a little too urgently. “You can’t tell him about this. You can’t tell anyone.” His voice was trying to hide the fear but failing.

“Why should I listen to you?”

“If you don’t want him to be as miserable as I am, I suggest you keep it to yourself. I assume you’re aware of how much he cares. If he found out that… they’re back. He’d freak out, uproot his perfect life to help me. I can’t do that to him again.” Haruka said, the words probably being the most he’s ever spoken to Sousuke.

He though back to when he called Makoto after he ran away. Asking him to gather his moving boxes from his house. Fearing that he’d run into his parents again. The brunet obeyed and moved in with him, saying quick goodbyes to his family that were five days early.

Sousuke considered his options, his hand finding his chin. Turquoise eyes, scrunching in extreme thought.

“It wouldn’t be my place to tell him. I really think you should, however. I suggest you should tell both of them.”

Haru sighed, “Just let me handle this. I’m fine.”

Sousuke looked at him with disappointment. Turning to head out the door, his shoes on the floor making the only noise in the apartment.

“Sousuke?” He heard, just as he was about to exit.

“Yeah?”

“…Thank you,”

“You need to tell them,” was all the taller man said. Closing the door behind him.

Haruka knew Sousuke was right. He knew but there was that ever present feeling inside of him that told him it was a bad idea. He hated being fussed over, besides, this was his problem. He didn’t want to drag anyone else into it with him.

So he picked himself up from the wall, unpacked his suitcase and took a bath. Hoping that the water would settle his mind for a while. It was hard to take in, he didn’t know what to do. He just knew he couldn’t run away anymore. Not again. It was his life and they deserved no part in it.

 He sank deeper into the tub, the warm water lapping at his chin as he closed his eyes, pretending this was all just a nightmare.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke to the rescue! Kinda...  
> Hope you found this chapter interesting, I actually like this one for once.  
> Remember to kudos/bookmark/comment! I love seeing your feedback, it's fantastic!  
> See you guys next week!


	21. It Was His Problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have chapter 21 right for y'all! I'm trying to keep the chapters consistent so i'll be posting once a week every Saturday just so i'm not too overwhelmed with everything.  
> If you sense any continuity errors in the story, feel free to inform me of them. I will gladly fix them up!  
> Thanks a bunch as usual, and enjoy! ^_^

Haru didn’t sleep that night. The thoughts in his head were going a mile a minute and he just couldn’t seem to keep up.

He missed the warm safety of Rin’s arms, how the redhead could distract him from worries with a few words. He almost wished he was back in that awful tent just so that his fellow teacher would be there with him.

_“You need to tell them.”_

Sousuke’s parting words echoed around in his head.

The English teacher went in circles on whether or not to obey. Hugging his knees tighter into him on top of his bed. Staring at the blank wall of his room.

Things would be so much easier if he told Makoto and Rin.

He just didn’t want to be a burden.

Would they care if he told them?

_'Of course they would.'_

_'But what if this was just an overreaction?'_

Haru shook the voices out of his head.

He was just so tired. He wanted to sleep, but he couldn’t.

_'They’ll be back soon.'_

He pressed a pillow against his ears to try and get them to stop. Ever since Haru’s parents made an appearance the voices returned and amplified.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream.

Yet nothing seemed to come out.

Why did this have to happen now?  
Things were so amazing before.

Haru wanted to reverse time. Stay in a time loop where this wasn't happening.

He'd be fine if that would happen to him, he didn't care.

Haruka's eyes flickered to his phone on the table.

_'Just one quick call away…'_

No.

He couldn’t stand the thought of both Makoto and Rin looking at him pityingly.

His best friend had already done so once.

Though the brunet wanted nothing more than to help him, Haruka hated so much how Makoto had looked at him that day. So sad, so empathetic, he probably didn’t intend to look at him like that. It was probably a natural reaction to news such as this.

Haruka still hated it.

He knew how people would act extra nice to him because all they felt was sympathy for him.

He clenched his fists until he saw them turn a startling white.

This was something he’d deal with by himself. He’d dealt with it for most of his life. How was this any different?

Haruka answered his own question within a matter of seconds.

It was because he didn’t have his grandmother to fall back onto anymore.

For the hundredth time in his life, he wished she was still alive. Just so that he could ask for her advice.

 

“Jesus Haru, you look like hell.” Was Rin’s first greeting of the week. The fresh Monday bringing sprinkling rain with it. The English teacher had just gotten out of Makoto’s car.

The brunet didn’t seem suspicious yet, but it would only be a matter of time.

The kindergarten teacher most likely just assumed he was even more out of it then usual because he was fascinated by the rain.

Which, of course, Haru would have been, if it had been a week earlier.

Haru had just finished telling Makoto that he would be taking the train for a while as they pulled up in front of high school. The excuse being that he had to head to the school early to finish reports seemed plausible enough.

The brunet took the bait, and waved him off as he drove away. Making Haru promise to text him tonight.

The English teacher blew a small sigh of relief.

It was then that he caught sight of Rin, standing there, waiting for a reply.

Just looking at the redhead made Haruka want to crash into his arms and tell him everything. Make Rin tell him it would be okay, even if it was in fact, the opposite.

Instead, he walked past, his head falling downwards.

Not having the willpower to look up. Knowing that if he did, Rin would see right through him.

And so he left without saying anything, feeling more immense guilt pooling up in his chest.

Haruka suppressed a yawn, he could almost feel the dark circles under his eyes.

He’d hardly slept at all last night, or the night before and he felt as awful as he most likely looked.

Rin set out on a light jog to catch up with the English teacher. Shooting him a questioning look along the way.

“I texted you, why didn’t you reply?”

Haru  _always_ replied.

“Busy,” was all the English teacher lied, not meeting the artist's eyes.

His weekend had been the exact opposite.

He’d lay in bed most of the time. Waiting for the inevitable. But his parents never showed.

He didn’t even look at his phone screen.

Rin sent him a concerned glance, he looked like he was about to say something else when the first period bell began ringing.

“Okay, uh, see you later.” The Art teacher rushed, as he heaved his bag over his shoulder and made his way to the classroom.

 

The day had been a lot longer than Haru thought it could ever possibly be. He found himself moving mechanically throughout lessons. Being more relieved that the day was over than the students.

He spotted Rin making his way towards him and quickly turned the other way. Straight up evading the Art teacher would be easier than making up a lie.

He hated himself for doing it, but the redhead had become far too observant of Haruka's emotions.

He’d pick up straight away that something was wrong, just from the other man's strange behaviour.

 

Haruka avoided Rin for the rest of the day.

 

It wasn’t that the redhead wasn’t trying to speak to him. Haruka could feel his phone buzzing like crazy from his nightstand.

He idly wondered if it was Rin or Makoto, probably both.

Shifting around on his mattress, he blew out a sigh and finally managed to pass out for a few hours.

When he eventually managed to regain consciousness, he looked at his phone. Finally giving in to the temptation.

He opened the mobile, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light. He decided to check Makoto’s messages first, those ones most likely being the ones with less profanity.

 

**4 New Messages and 4 Missed Calls From: Makoto Tachibana.**

**Haru? What happened you didn’t text me!**

**Did you forget again?**

**I noticed you looked kind of, off this morning… Are you okay?  
Haru please reply, I know you don’t look at your phone very often, but this is important!**

 

Haru moved towards the other unread texts, not replying to any of the others.

 

**6 New Messages and 2 Missed Calls From: Rin Matsuoka.**

**What the hell?**

**I saw you avoid me today. What’s up with that?**

**Did you stay up all night writing again? Stop doing that.**

**Are you pissed at me or something?  
Haru, pick up your phone.**

**PICK. UP. YOUR. GOD. DAMN. PHONE.**

 

Haruka almost smiled at the pair’s persistence.

They cared about him so much. It hurt that he had to hide this from them.

But his mind was made up.

The following day, at lunch time Haru had been roped into the staff room by Rin. The redhead grabbing his arm and practically dragging him there.

Their conversation throughout the meal was unusually… quiet this time, however.

All through the meal, Haru barely said a word. His usually quick retorts were replaced with silence.

The banter that the two shared was replaced with a tense nothing that had Rin tipping over the edge.

The redhead knew for sure now that something was up.

Something big must have happened, and he needed answers.

Rin hadn’t been completely settled ever since he saw Haru banging down the keys on the keyboard back in that old tent. The abrupt and almost unconscious action had made the redhead's nerves eat at him, with that and all the ignored calls and texts.

The art teacher was starting to get really worried.

He couldn’t ask here though.

It seemed personal and he didn’t want other people interfering just yet.

He had sent Makoto a quick text last night, telling him that he’d try and handle it first.

The brunet seemed reluctant to let him do so, but being the kind hearted man he was, he let Rin go. Telling the man not to go too hard on him.

The kindergarten teacher had noticed how Haru opened up to the Art teacher. How he talked, just the slightest bit more around him.

 In any other instances Makoto would have been jealous. But the English teacher just looked so happy around Rin that all it did was warm his heart.

So with that, he put Rin in charge. For now.

The crimson haired man gazed at the English teacher, who was picking at his mackerel salad. The dark rings under his eyes making those beautiful blue irises seem dim. Rin had to know what happened, the man looked awful.

Rin cleared his throat to say something, just as Haru got up to leave.

“Hey, wait!” Rin called, weakly, surprised at the other’s movements.

“I need to get to my class,” mumbled Haruka. Trying to get out of the suffocating room as quickly as possible.

Rin was definitely onto him.

The redhead mentally slapped himself, he missed his chance to say something.

‘ _Stupid, stupid, stupid!’_

 

Two more days pass and the two had barely said a word to each other.

Haru refused to text or call him and he didn’t show up to work yesterday. He skipped homeroom and Rin didn’t see him on the train.

The redhead was really starting to freak out.

At first he reasoned that maybe the man had pulled an all-nighter writing. Something rather common to Haru. But, when he didn’t show up to work the day after. Rin knew something was very wrong.

So when he found the English teacher in the staff room, he approached him.

“Haru, meet me inside the art room during assembly, okay?”

Haruka glanced up at the redhead, “Why?”

“Just, please do it.” Rin urged, standing up to leave. He placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, his fingers brushing against his neck. A calming gesture that made Haruka want to spill everything.

The crimson haired artist exited the room, heading for the classrooms. Lunch was almost over.

The English teacher felt panic rise up in his veins.

Rin had caught on quickly.

He knew he shouldn’t have gone into work today. He knew he couldn’t handle all of this right now.

But he just wanted to see Rin today. Even if it meant he’d have to lie to his face.

**_It was his problem._ **

The words repeated in Haru's head like a mantra.

 

Haruka shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the art room. The halls feeling foreign and the steps feeling long. He contemplated running, not showing up at all. But he couldn’t find It in himself to ditch Rin.

He reached the room last, pulling on the door with nervous hands and entered the room. The space smelling distinctly like paints, chalk and Rin.

The scent alone was enough to calm him down the slightest bit.

“Haru,” Rin greeted, bobbing his head in acknowledgement. The man was leaning on the wall beside a window. His red eyes were serious, the expression on his face, stony.

“What… did you want to talk to me about?” Haru asked avoiding the redhead’s gaze. Playing dumb.

“Haru, what’s wrong?” Rin questioned, straight to the point.

Haruka could almost predict the words that fell out of his mouth. Rin was too observant for his own good.

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

“No you’re not!” Rin cried, his voice echoing in the room.

Haru cringed at the sound.

The redhead looked to the other man, guilt evident in his face. “…Sorry,”

“It’s okay, I’m okay,”

“No you’re not,” Rin said, gentler this time. Covering the distance between them, taking long strides. “Haru, look at me,” the Art teacher whispered, his tone nothing like Haruka had ever heard. It sounded like he was trying to coax a scared deer over to him.

Was that what he looked like right now?  
Haruka met Rin’s gaze, waiting for the redhead to say more.

“Please, just tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Haru snapped, irritated.

If he says he’s fine. Then Rin should believe him!

Not that everything was fine, but still.

“Don’t lie to me,” Rin threw back, his eyebrows furrowing.

“I’m not,” Haru growled, feeling his own temper rising.

Why did Rin think that he was lying?

Well, he was. But that was hardly the point.

The wary redhead pressed on, despite the other’s mood. Knowing he wouldn’t get anything out of him any other way.

He tried to keep the annoyance in his voice at bay.

The two of them being pissed off would definitely not help.

“Look Haru…” Rin sighed, grabbing the other man hands.

Haruka fiercely jerked them out of his grasps, taking a few steps back. Obviously not in the mood.

“Don’t touch me!”  He looked angry, angry that Rin didn’t believe him. Angry at the world, just angry in general.

The art teacher stood there, looking like a kicked puppy.

His touch had been rejected and it stung worse than he could have imagined.

Haruka tentatively swallowed.

This wasn’t how Haru wanted it to go.

“Was it something I did?” Rin asked, fearing the answer.

Haru’s face softened slightly, the vulnerability of the question making his defences crumble a little. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

No matter what happened he couldn’t have the redhead blame himself. It was the last thing he wanted to do.

Rin sighed, relieved. The reaction short lived as he remembered the task at hand.

“Then what happened?”

“It’s none of your concern, Rin.” Haru bit his lip.

“Like hell it’s not!” Rin yelled.

So much for the gentle routine.

“Don’t yell at me.” Haruka spat, his tone rising.

“I’m trying to help you, asshole!” Rin shouted, his voice more wounded than angry.

“I can’t tell you!” Haru retaliated, trying to keep his voice level.

It felt like they were going in circles.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s my problem!”

Haruka hated how they were arguing. He hated how information kept spilling out. The information he told himself not to tell anyone. He wasn’t mad at Rin. He was mad at his parents. The fact that he was taking it out on Rin made him angrier. Which added to the original rage and now he just felt like a mess. He was so perfectly content with his life just as it was. Up until his parent’s came for him. Only bringing destruction in their path. Now he had to avoid his best friend, his boyfriend, just so he could clean up this mess.

“What do you mean it’s your problem?” Rin asked incredulously, looking confused. “Do you not trust me?”

“No, it’s just-“Haru cut himself off, frustrated that words had failed him again.

“Just what, Haru?”

Haruka sighed in exasperation, trying to cool himself down. Hoping that it would make his mind clearer so he could think about what to do. He didn’t want to fight, he couldn’t stand the thought of Rin being angry at him right now.

Sure, they had had their little spats but they had only escalated so far. This time it felt different.

Rin looked at him, eyebrows raised. Expecting an answer Haru couldn’t properly give.

The redhead was angry, furious even. He had wanted to be understanding and calm. He had been doing rather well until now. Something about how Haru looked this week must have triggered him into action. He had weakly believed the English teacher every other time he had said he was okay. But today he just snapped. Haruka had looked like death incarnate but he still lied to him and told Rin he was fine. The Art teacher could see he was indeed not.

The beautiful blue in his eyes seemed to be draining away and it scared Rin to death.

He had to take action before every other part of him faded too.

Rin needed answers, and Haru wasn’t providing him with them.

“I just want to help you, Haru.” Rin sighed, exasperated.

“Then don’t ask questions.” The English teacher almost looked like he was begging.  
“You know I can’t just let you carry on like this!”  
“For the last time, I told you. I. Am. Fine.”

“Liar!” Rin grabbed the other man’s arms. Pinning him against the wall, an unconscious act he did all the time when faced with particular situations. He tried his best to contain his temper but it was failing him miserably.  
The pair’s faces were close, their different coloured eyes in a fierce battle. Doing what words could not.

“Let go of me.” Haru commanded, his voice clipped. He didn’t want to be touched right now. Haruka’s face may have been a well-practiced emotionless wall. On the inside however, he was the complete opposite. He was rarely this mad. His insides felt like they were alight and he needed to leave before he could do anything rash.

But he couldn’t because Rin was still restraining him against the wall.

“Give me a reason why you can’t tell me Haru.” The redhead looked into those stubborn, stubborn eyes of Haru’s. So desperate to find what was bothering him.

He was pretty sure Haruka could tell that he was too.

“Let. Go.” Haru let out a low growl, his eyebrow furrowing. He felt anger rising up further into his chest.

Why couldn’t Rin understand?

It was his problem.

It was his fault.

 Why didn’t he understand that?

“Why can’t you just let this go?”  Questioned Haruka, trying his best to not yell. The situation was really getting to him and even he had had enough. 

“Why?” Rin asked incredulous. He could think of a thousand reasons why.

_‘Because I can tell it’s hurting you.’_

_‘Because I would hope you’d be able to trust me by now.’_

_‘Because whatever problems you’re facing, I don’t want you to face them alone.’_

_‘Because I don’t want to see the light go out of your eyes.’_

_‘Because pretending you’re okay is not going to fix anything.’_

“Because… I care about you.” Was what came out of Rin’s mouth. Trying to sum up all of his thoughts into one.

 He searched for a reaction in those blue eyes that he loved oh so much. Praying that he’d at least feel inclined to share a little bit of information on what was troubling him.

He saw nothing.

Rin’s grip loosened, almost in defeat.

“If you cared about me, you’d let me figure this out on my own.” Haruka pushed past the redhead’s arms making a beeline for the door. He was too close to breaking to continue. He hated himself for just leaving him there. He hated himself for not saying anything back. He hated himself for getting to a point where he had to do this. Rin didn’t deserve this, he was too good for Haru.

The English teacher wished he was good enough for him, though.

Because he didn’t want to let him go.

Haru felt fresh tears prick his eyes but didn’t cry.

He couldn’t let Rin see him like that.

Haruka already knew Rin thought he was weak. That was why the redhead was worried, because he thought that Haruka was something that needed to be protected.

Haru could figure this out on his own.

The Art teacher heard the door slam shut, the sound echoing in the room. The lively, colourful room he loved so much felt dead cold at that moment.

Rin begged his feet to move. To chase after the English teacher, but it felt like he was frozen in place.

Figure it out on his own?

What was that idiot thinking?  
Rin had no idea what was going on in Haru’s head. The only thing he did know was that Haru deluded himself into thinking he had to go through this alone. He knew he had to get moving. He knew he absolutely had to chase after him.

If he didn’t Haru would feel more alone in this than ever.

With that thought alone, Rin picked up his feet and rushed out the door to find Haru. In search of a train, taxi, anything to get him to Haruka’s house. Not even caring as he brushed past students in the hallway as the final bell sounded. They gave him strange, confused looks but Rin pressed on through.

 _‘The quicker the better,’_ he thought.

He had to make things right with Haru. Rin bit his lip, stressed out, way past his limit. His insides were full of mixed emotions. It was like a cocktail of frustration, confusion, sadness and determination. He felt sick to his stomach but continued to move forward towards his destination.

If he didn’t.

Who knows what could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Haru... He really needs a bit of sunshine in his life right now :(  
> Good thing it's on the way!  
> If you feel anything is wrong with the story please share with me your opinions and such. I'd be glad to have them!  
> Until Next Week...


	22. Desserts, Sweets & All You Can Eats!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you had a nice week ^_^  
> It's amazing how much love i'm getting for this fic. I honestly never thought it would get over 10 kudos' I had to read my screen multiple times to check that i did in fact have 300+ kudos! I love you guys so much, thanks a whole heap!  
> Here's this week's chapter :D

Haruka had stormed out of the art room door. His emotions barely in check, and a deep pain in his heart.

He wished that the scene had turned out much better than it did and couldn't help but feel a strong regret within him.

Now he was at risk of losing Rin when he needed him the most.

The redhead was probably infuriated at him, he had every right to be. Haru completely ignored his concerns and ran away. Just like the coward he was. The man heaved a miserable sigh and stomped out onto the road. The next time Rin saw him he’d probably break up with him straight away. He should, Haru deserved it. The art teacher needed to treat him like they were nothing to each other.

The English teacher needed to be punished and he found no way better than this. It was only common sense that Rin would leave him after this, he had no reason to stay after that outburst.

Just the thought alone made tears well up in the English teacher’s eyes again. Though the feeling was there, he felt nothing of the sort fall down his cheek. Just a lump in his throat and growing hole in his heart. 

He was too upset to think rationally at the moment. He felt numb at the same time he felt overwhelmed with feelings. He couldn’t have looked sane in that moment. He certainly didn’t feel sane.

The ringing in his head still remained. The voice telling him what to do.

This time however, it was saying the opposite of before.

_‘You should have just told him.’_

His sudden realisation didn’t help the fact that it was too late. He wanted to yell to the voice that the moment was dead. That the damage of their trust in each other had already been done. That Haru had messed up too much this time and there would be repercussions.

He made it back to his apartment in no time. Taking a taxi home, not wanting anyone to see him like this. The brilliantly sunny afternoon was strangely foreboding. The clouds meant for the sky seemed to vanish from the atmosphere and pile into the man’s mind.

His head was a mess of nothing and everything as he reached for inside his back pocket. Grasping for his keys but felt nothing there.

Haruka blew out a frustrated sigh as he sunk down the length of the door. He’d forgotten his keys at the school.

After his exit he must have left them at his desk. And it wasn’t like he could go and get them now. Rin would probably still be there, and he couldn’t see him right now.

He covered his eyes with his hands as he wondered what to do.

Makoto was probably still at work right now. But he could call him after? He felt for his phone and was relieved to find it there. He hadn’t forgotten everything there at least.

The idea didn’t seem overly ideal but it was the best he could come up with right now. The brunet would be finishing up in half an hour or so. He should text him around then so he wouldn’t worry the kindergarten teacher. Haruka had told him he would be taking the train home for a while so it wasn’t like the brunet would show up anytime soon today. Not without Haru asking him.

He would have to compose himself by then.

He exhaled again, how had things gone from so good, to so bad, so fast?

It was all his fault. If he had handled the situation better, none of this mess would be here and he’d be happy.  If he had been calmer, less harsh everything would be fine.

But now everything was in shambles.

 

Rin arrived at the apartment complex later than he had wanted to. The building was familiar to him now, after so many visits to both Sousuke and Haru’s houses it was hard not to take in the tiny details of the place. The way the wooden stairs seemed to jut out at the entrance, the small cracks in the foundation showing how old the building was. The smell of lavender that came out of the apartment on the first floor.

Rin ignored the tiny details this time, climbing the steps in record time to the floor Haru resided in. His heart was beating painfully fast in his chest.

He couldn’t mess up again.

The artist turned from the stair well, on his way to knock on the door.

Only to be faced with none other than the man he was looking for. His knees tucked into his chest, arms resting on his face.

The Art teacher pondered why he was just sitting there. He looked so incredibly small like that, like a scared little child. It made Rin’s stomach clench in guilt, realising he probably had something to do with it.

He approached the man cautiously. Knowing that the English teacher didn’t want Rin anywhere near him.

“Haru?”  
The word seemed to snap the other man out of his trance. The voice was far too familiar to be a stranger. He knew exactly who it was.

He was happy to see him but knew he wouldn’t like the reason he was here.

The redhead was probably here to break it off, cut his losses and move onto someone with a lot less issues. Haru didn’t blame him but it still hurt.

He looked up to see Rin. He looked like he was panting, like he had ran all the way up the stairs. The man looked a little frantic, a little scared. Probably freaked out after their spat. Creeped out at how much of a psycho Haru was, most likely.

The English teacher stood up to face him, bracing himself for the inevitable. The words that would break his heart.

It couldn’t end like this. As much as he deserved it. He had to get one last word in, one last touch, one more time. Before he was completely sure that Rin hated him. 

He flung himself into the redhead’s arms. Practically tackling him, Rin had obviously not expected it.

Haru was relieved he didn’t flinch away from his touch, practically overjoyed he didn’t push him away. He had longed for this ever since this whole mess had happened. He just needed one last dose of Rin before the redhead could tell him goodbye. Before he lost him forever. The scent of his t-shirt smelling like home and everything good In the world. Haruka tried to memorise the scent. He wanted to freeze time here, live in this moment forever.

Haruka heaved a miserable sigh as he loosened his grip when he noticed Rin didn’t hug back. He looked like he was about to say something, but Haru interrupted first. Hoping his words might make a difference.

One last chance, perhaps.

“I’m sorry.”

Rin raised an eyebrow, confused, obviously not anticipating that string of words to fall out of Haru’s mouth. “Why are you sorry?”  
Haru could list a thousand things in his mind, it was almost incredulous that the redhead was baffled.

Was he not aware how awful Haru was being?

The words seemed to be falling out of the English teacher's lips without any intentions of stopping.

“Because I avoided you, because I hurt you, because I left you there, because I lied to you. I’m sorry I am an awful human being. I’m sorry I dragged you into my mess.”

The man heard his voice catch but continued his babble. He was such a mess, in any other instances the English teacher would have been ashamed.

Yet the urgency of the scene made him bypass an emotion as trivial as shame.

”I’m sorry that you chose me when you could have had someone a lot better. I’m sorry that-’’

“Stop,” Rin’s voice was barely more than a whisper, he didn’t mean to interrupt him but he couldn’t listen any longer. The man was unnecessarily beating himself up. The fact that he thought so lowly of himself right now made Rin feel sick to his stomach. He had to make this better. No good person in this world should feel that way about themselves.

“You’ve messed up a few times, I get it. Everyone does. You avoided me and everyone else when you needed us most and though I want to ask why. You being okay is more important than that. It’s more important than anything to me. So when I see you come to work, looking like you haven’t slept at all, hardly eating, and looking miserable. Of course I would want to know the cause of it. I can’t stand the thought of losing you because of something I didn’t know about. I shouldn’t have tried to force it out of you but I was terrified. I’m so sorry Haru.” 

Haru had expected a termination of their relationship. He hadn’t anticipated the fact that Rin had come to apologise. He had nothing to be sorry about, but here he was. Making this speech about how much he cares about the English teacher. And it makes him feel so lucky that Rin was his. He hugged tighter into the redhead, his head buried in his shoulder. He felt Rin’s arms wrap around him, strong and secure. Like this was how it was supposed to be forever.

And at last he knew what he had to do.

“Rin,” The Art teacher’s name, though muffled could be heard leaving Haru’s lips.

“Yeah?”

“Walk with me, I’ll tell you about everything,”

Contrary to popular belief, Haru knew that he himself was not made out of stone. He was going to eventually cave in, tell someone, anyone. About what was going on inside his head. It just so happened to be Rin.

He was deluding himself into thinking he’d be able to handle this alone. He hated the fact that he wasn’t strong enough to do that. That he had to bring people he cared about into this mess. He was angry that his parents still had this much of an effect on him. He wished he could have felt nothing, worked up his courage and did what he had always dreamed he would.

But life didn’t seem to have that planned for him, and though he wasn’t going to like it. He was going to have to let Rin and Makoto know everything. He’d need their help, their guidance to get through this.

The Art teacher looked so surprised at Haru’s words. He obviously didn’t expect him to give in so easily.

Maybe he had finally talked some sense into him?

Rin nodded as he hesitantly took the other man’s hand and walked with him through the doors of the building. Silently happy that he didn’t flinch away this time.

 

The two of them didn’t talk until they were completely alone. Walking along a pathway wrapping around a river. The water looking surprisingly clear, the grass a lot greener. The sky still a cloudy blue, with the only sound being the crunching of their footsteps.

Being blunt as ever, Haru decided to get straight to the point. He had been agonising on how to begin ever since they began walking.

He soon realised that there would never be a right way to start this story. It was all wrong and he hated it. Everything about it brought back painful memories that Haru didn’t want to relive. The man closed his eyes and opened his mouth, it would be now or never, “Mother and father found me,”  
Rin’s head snapped to the side to look at him, so fast that the English teacher was worried the redhead would sustain an injury. His crimson eyes looked scared, for what reason. Haru wasn’t sure.

“Your… parents?” Rin asked for confirmation. The Art teacher’s eyebrows furrowed, a light appearing in his eyes. Everything that had led up to this now made sense. Rin felt stupid for not noticing before, scolding himself for being hopeless at reading people.

Haru nodded, their walking pace sliding to a halt.

“I haven’t said much about them. I don’t like to. But if It’s the only way to do it. I’ll start from the beginning.” Haru’s voice was barely above a whisper. His blue irises cast downwards to the cracking pavement they stood upon.

“You don’t have to,” Rin interjected weakly, wanting know the whole story but knowing it would probably hurt Haru in the process.

“I do,” The man nodded, assuring himself that he was going to be okay with this. He would have to be.

For Rin.

He took a deep breath and began to tell the redhead everything. Something he had only ever done to one other person.

It felt like such a long time ago since that night. The feeling of déjà vu creeping into his mind as he felt the words tumble out. Telling an almost robotic recount on his past. He tried not to listen, tried to turn off the memories but when they were spoken out loud it was almost impossible. He was attentive to Rin’s expression. He saw every emotion at once, like a huge bombardment of feelings emanating off the redhead. The most common visual upon the Art teacher’s features was unexpectedly anger.

Haru had figured he’d look at him in pity, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked at him like a crying child with a broken toy.

But instead he looked like a burning fire.

His crimson irises seem to ignite into flame, the sentences Haru was speaking out being the fuel to the inferno. He kept his mouth in a tight line, but the English teacher knew how much he wanted to curse out in fury. How much he wanted to hit a wall, kick something. Haru swore he even saw angered tears clinging to the redhead’s eyes. An almost expected gesture, especially from Rin. In an intense situation.

Haru wasn’t even sure what he was saying anymore but he just couldn’t stop himself.

He felt so relieved to be letting this all go, telling another soul about his burdens. It made him feel lighter already. It made him feel like he had a chance to make things better now. To stand up to the people who had treated him less than dirt all these years.

And by the look in Rin’s eyes, he wanted the same thing.

It gave Haru a new resolve it made him feel strong, and above anything else it made him feel loved.

It was the greatest feeling in the world to feel cared for. That someone would get angry because of something that happened to you, just because they care.

It made Haru happy.

 

By the time he had finished talking, the sun was on the horizon and Haruka felt exhausted. He hadn’t spoken this long for quite a while and it really took it’s toll on him. Putting the feeling of lethargy aside, the English teacher almost collapsed in what could only be described in relief. Relief that Rin didn’t pity him. Relief that he was on his side. Relief that Rin didn’t tell him he was overreacting.

After everything Haru had said. Rin had taken Haru in his arms. Wrapping him in the tightest embrace, assuring him that it would be okay. That things were going to get better.

Haruka felt Rin’s shoulders shake in sad anger. Upset that he didn’t figure it out sooner. Upset that he couldn’t go back in time to punch his parents in the face for him. Upset that he wasn’t there for him all those nights when he was all alone.

No wonder Haru had acted the way he did. He hadn’t seen his parents for a little more than five years and then they turn up out of the blue, demanding things from him. Rin was so beyond furious that it was a little scary.

‘ _How dare they!’_

Haruka had been through so much in his life and Rin was astounded that he grew to be such a good person. That he hadn’t obeyed all of their rules, that he ran away and lived his dream.

Rin couldn’t even imagine what having parents that awful would be like. The memories of his father, though few, had been happy ones. He had always treated him the way he should. Encouraged him to pursue whatever he wanted to do in life.

His mother had been caring, nurturing to both Gou and him. Even after their dad had died she didn’t wallow in despair. She picked up a few more hours at her job and made sure that there was always food on the table. Rin knew she had been sad for a while after that, only from the thin walls beside his bedroom. The soft sobs of the woman who loved both Rin and his sister so much but still missed her husband.

Rin knew he couldn’t bring his dad back, and though he really wanted to do. Nothing is that easy. So he helped out around the house and tried his very best to make his mother smile, every chance he got.

The redhead had amazing parents and he almost felt selfish, standing there. With his arms around Haru. Having no idea what it would feel like If their situations were reversed. All the artist knew was that he would want someone there to stay with him. Someone to make him feel less alone.

So that’s what he would try to do.

The Art teacher would try his best not to make Haruka feel alone ever again in his life.

It was like a silent vow he took.

An unspoken promise to the English teacher he cared for so deeply.

The quiet between them grew longer. Not unpleasant, just peaceful. As the sky lapsed into brilliant shades of orange that brought back happier memories for the two of them.

Though the sunset hadn’t been happy this time. There was just something settling about the whole situation. Now that Rin knew, now that Haru wasn’t alone anymore. Things could finally start to get better.

 

After the two had grown tired of walking, they boarded a train to Rin’s house. Something told the redhead that Haru didn’t particularly plan to sleep alone tonight.

Though they had shared a bed before. The idea still excited him to the extent that Rin had butterflies churning in his chest.

He had asked what he was doing there, sitting outside his own door. The man had quietly replied that he forgot his keys. Making a promise to go and fetch them tomorrow. The redhead dragged him down a street on the way to Rin’s house.

As they walked they noticed that they had found themselves at a familiar café.

The two looked to a newly hung sign, the words _‘Desserts, Sweets, all you can eats!’_ in bold multi-coloured letters.

The sign was most undoubtedly Kisumi’s idea.

Rin stifled a groan at the slogan.

“Wanna go inside?” The redhead asked, looking to Haru. Who, although seemed tired and a little worse for wear. Actually looked a lot more like himself than this morning.

The English teacher felt his stomach grumble.

He supposed it was because he couldn’t remember the last time he ate.

Quickly nodding eagerly to Rin’s question as the redhead held the door open for him. Humbly letting him enter first.

How different the two of them were. If it had been a few months ago, Haru was sure Rin would have shut the door in his face.

The Art teacher had actually done that, in fact.

“Be with you in a second!” Kisumi called, his back to the counter. Looking busy with a display of colourful cakes and pies. Rin spotted Sousuke through the back. Avidly mixing a bowl of what looked like... pancake batter?

Multitasking as his lips moved up and down like he was speaking to someone.

He seemed like he was nervous, like he wanted to say something but didn’t really know how to phrase it properly.

The redhead shrugged, he’d say hi to him later.

The chef looked rather busy at the moment.

“Yo, Kisumi,”

He swore he could hear Haru mutter ‘ _oh god_ ’ beside him.

The pink haired man turned at that. The familiar voice pulling him from his distraction.

“Oh it’s Rin!” Cheered Kisumi. Then seeming to notice his companion pulled a look of shock, “Haru? Haru Nanase?”

Rin looked back and forth between the two of them. “You two know each other?”

Kisumi yelled “Yes” whereas Haru muttered “No,”

Untying his apron, Kisumi approached the two. Slinging an arm over both of them, which seemed to make Haru uncomfortable for some reason.

“How do you know each other?” Rin was honestly intrigued.

“We went to middle school together!” The pink haired man seemed extremely enthusiastic. “I just saw Makoto come in here so I thought you might come here sooner or later!”

“Wait, Makoto’s here?” Rin interrupted. Searching the tables for the brunet.

Kisumi didn’t seem to hear the Art teacher’s question and went on chatting.

“I never expected to see you with Rin! Do you guys work together? Or did you just come in at the same time? Do you want anything to eat? We have plenty of food! As long as you pay, of course!”

Haru stared at the man’s arm like he wanted it to snap off.

There was certainly some hostility here. Especially on Haru’s side. The man could hold grudges as well as the next person but Rin wondered what exactly had happened in middle school.

He made a mental note to ask Haru when they were alone.

Kisumi didn’t seem to want to stop talking anytime soon, he shot an apologetic gaze Haru’s way.

“Kisumi,” Rin looked at the pink haired man, telepathically trying to get him to stop talking. Don’t get Rin wrong, Kisumi was great and all but sometimes he just couldn’t shut up if his life depended on it.

“Kisumi,” Rin said, a little bit louder. Haru gave him a pointed look that was so typical of him that it made Rin’s heart swell.

“Kisumi!” Rin almost yelled. The man finally stopped speaking, turning to the redhead. Looking hardly offended, like it happened all the time.

It probably did.

“You said Makoto was here?”

The young manager smiled, a devious grin that made the couple narrow their eyes at him. “He’s in the back,” Kisumi jutted a thumb to the kitchen where Rin had seen Sousuke a few minutes ago.

That would explain the man’s rather strange demeanour. Rin found an evil grin creep up on him.

“Is that so?”  
After the day he and Haru had had. What could be better than trying to get their best friends together?

They had been trying for weeks on end but to no avail. But perhaps they could be so lucky tonight.

The Art teacher swore he could see a mischievous little smirk appear on Haru’s face.

A distraction was in order for the night. And what better distraction than this?

“This should be interesting,”

With that, their wicked plotting began.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you could probably tell, the next chapter will be a lot less angsty! (I hope i wrote everything okay) Hooray for Haru finally telling Rin! I knew he had it in him... well mainly because I made him do it but, ya know.  
> Anyways... have a great week! I hope to see you next Saturday!


	23. The Legend Of The Perverted Dessert Ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dumps self outside on the curb because of the trash that I am*

Sousuke just couldn’t stop thinking about Makoto.

He saw the man in everything and it was getting ridiculous.

In the bright green stems of the white roses sitting upon the café’s counter, perfectly displaying that beautiful emerald colour of the kindergarten teacher’s eyes. In the freshly brewed coffee that was exactly the same colour as his hair. Hell, even the weather today matched the brunet’s disposition.

It was really confusing Sousuke.

He had no idea why the man was so stuck in his mind. Why his laugh sounded like beautiful wind chimes on a gusty day.  Why his smile was an everlasting image branded inside of the chef’s mind.

Naturally, he found himself stirring a batch of pancakes. As afternoon turned to night. A majority of the customers filing out, back into their homes or into the big city for a night out on the town.

The man reasoned that he was making them for tomorrow’s breakfast rush. To avoid overworking himself, but even he couldn’t believe his own lie.

Maybe it was because the cheery brunet came here every day. Or maybe it was because he made Sousuke laugh.

Whatever it was, the young chef found himself anticipating the kindergarten teacher’s arrival. Whether it was an unconscious thing or not, Sousuke wasn’t sure.

Around the same time it did every day. The door chimed, announcing the entrance of said brunet. Stepping onto the mahogany floorboards with a certain air around him that Sousuke compared to sunshine. He was dressed in that orange and yellow t-shirt he seemed to love so much.

The young kindergarten teacher caught his gaze. Turning his green eyes on the chef and smiling.

It had become routine for them. Makoto would come to the café after his shift at the kindergarten. He’d greet Sousuke at the kitchen, Kisumi at the counter. (Sousuke had learnt that they went to middle school together.) Then he would make his way to his usual table, the one closest to the window overlooking a toy store. He’d order tea, and occasionally a piece of cake. As he pulled out a laptop and type out notes, creating detailed descriptions on what his class would be doing tomorrow.

Sousuke would wonder what it was he was typing, as he iced another cake.

Then, after everything had been finished. Makoto would ask, every day, to be let into the kitchen.

And every day, Sousuke said yes.

The brunet was just so easy to interact with, that Sousuke found himself calling Makoto his friend.

It was the only word that seemed to fit the puzzle that was their relationship right now. Yet still, he found the term not quite enough to explain the way he felt.

Sousuke had been wondering about such things for days on end. So much so that at times his mind felt so distracted that he’d end up overcooking food so much that Kisumi had to check if he was still alive.

“Sousuke, are you okay?” Makoto caught his attention with his honey sweet voice. Looking at him with confused eyes as he leaned gently on a kitchen counter.

“Yeah, sorry I just spaced out a bit.” Sousuke rubbed the back of his head, his other hand stirring the contents of the mixture.

Having Sousuke space out on him like that reminded the kindergarten teacher of Haru.

He silently wondered how the man was doing. If Rin had figured things out with him. His worrying was slightly eased only by the fact that the redhead had promised he’d do it. Yet still there was a niggling feeling in the back of his neck that something was desperately wrong. But the brunet had kept his word so far, left the Art teacher to it. If things hadn’t gotten better by tomorrow. He may have to break the promise though.

He made a silent reminder to stop by Haru’s house tomorrow if he didn’t hear anything from Rin.

“It happens to the best of us.” Makoto gave him another smile as he handed him a bag of sugar. Undoubtedly the next ingredient the chef would need. 

Sousuke could see that Makoto looked troubled. Most likely from the situation with Haru. Who had probably not filled him in on the full story yet.

The chef just hoped that Nanase would spill it soon enough. Stop his delusional thoughts and finally think of what’s more important.

It just wasn’t his place to say it out loud. He didn’t know Haruka overly well and though he saved his ass one time, he wasn’t sure he’d be there to do it again.

Sousuke sighed and brushed off the heavy subject for now. It certainly wasn’t his choice to tell Makoto so he kept his lips zipped and moved on to a lighter subject.

"Do you want me to get some more flour from the pantries out back?" The kindergarten teacher smiled, asking the taller man.

"No it's okay, I've still got a bit left." Sousuke answered, his eyes flicking towards the man on the counter.

‘ _Why was Makoto so helpful?’_

It’s not like the man had something to gain from helping Sousuke in the kitchen. It had been just him in there since they opened so it wasn’t like the kindergarten teacher was there for someone else. Maybe it was the way Sousuke was brought up, but he couldn’t help feeling just the slightest bit suspicious.

Was it for free desserts? No, Makoto was too kind hearted to do that. Couldn’t manipulate people like that If his life depended on it.

_‘So what was it?’_

As the young chef racked his brain for an answer to a question he didn’t have. He was struck with a solution.

_‘Why not just ask him?’_

Sousuke had been told multiple times that he lacked tact.

He liked to just say he got to the point quicker instead of dancing around in circles waiting for an opportune moments.

“Makoto?”  
The brunet looked up from the spot on the ground he was staring at. His brown eyebrows raising in questions. “Yes?”  
“Why do you always come here?”

_Sousuke probably could have phrased that better._

Makoto’s face fell. “Do you not like me in here? I’m really sorry, I can go-“  
“No, that not what I meant!” Cried Sousuke, raking a large hand over his face. Internally hitting himself for his ability to make everything that comes out of his mouth sound insulting.  “Let me try again.”  
The brunet stayed where he stood, awaiting Sousuke’s next words.

“I- It’s just. You always come and help me out. You always visit here. You never ask for a favour in return. So what exactly is your reason to come here? I mean, I’m sure it’s not entertaining seeing me mix ingredients together and ice cakes.” Sousuke soon realised that he was babbling. A trait he got when he was nervous.

_‘Just why was he nervous?’_

Makoto racked his brain for an answer.

‘ _Because I like you.’_ Was certainly the most truthful one.

He looked up to see Sousuke, his eyes widening in surprise.

Makoto clamped a hand over his mouth. How did he manage to say that out loud without knowing?

The brunet was done for now.

His cheeks turning a bright pink as he awaited Sousuke’s answer. Forcing himself to look up at the chef.

The taller man had the cutest blush on his face. Sousuke didn’t even know he could blush.

What the hell was this?

All the man knew was that he hated it. He begged for the colour to stop flooding in to his face.

Makoto liked him? What did that even mean?

“Uh… You’re pretty cool too, Makoto.” Sousuke said, giving him an awkward smile. Trying to figure what the hell the man meant when said such things.

As a friend? As a person? Sousuke had no idea.

For the times Makoto had thought Sousuke’s cluelessness was regrettable. He was almost thankful for it right now.

 

“IS SOUSUKE BLUSHING?” Cried Kisumi, promptly being shushed by the other two. They had been watching the entire scene fold out in front of them through the serving window on the side. Kisumi having decided this was far more important than working, had joined their little plan, much to Haruka’s dismay.

“Oh my god, he’s so stupid…” Groaned Rin, putting a hand on his face. Makoto had the patience of a saint apparently. The way he kind of smiled back at the chef, looking like he wanted to dissolve into nothingness. “I would have just kissed him by now.”

“So basically what you did with me,” muttered Haruka. Forcing a noise of extreme surprise from Kisumi.

“You’re together?!” Kisumi squealed, practically jumping up and down.

Rin scratched the back of his head awkwardly, making an uncomfortable laugh. “Uh… yeah.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?!” The pink haired man wailed, pouting his lips like a child. It earned him another shush from Haruka. 

“Forgot to… I guess?”

“Where did you guys meet?!” Kisumi asked, his enthusiasm was one of a thirteen year old girl at a slumber party.

“Can we save this for later, we have more taxing issues at the moments,” Haruka sent a cold stare Kisumi’s way. He was making it obvious that he didn’t particularly want to share with the pink haired man. But Kisumi only brushed it off, most likely used to it by now.

Quiet wasn’t really his strong suit.

“So mean, Haru!” He moaned, his eyelids drooping in mock sadness. As he turned his gaze back towards the scene. “I guess I’ll save it for later.”

It was hard to make out words from where they stood. The trio only catching a few precise words at different times.

This had been their plan from the start.

_“Okay!” Yelled Rin, grabbing a napkin to draw on, presumably for their plan of attack to be documented. He immediately began scribbling furiously, making the thin paper tear with every mark he made. Making the serviette look like a mangled mess. Haruka had experience with horrible handwriting before, he was an English teacher after all. But this took the whole cake._

_‘Is that a C or an A, wait, no. It’s an O?’_

_It felt like some kind of code to crack. And Haru just wasn’t the best detective._

**_Operation: ~~Get Sousuke and Makoto to bang~~ Soumako Part 54_ **

**_Task One: Observe the specimens._ **

**_Task Two:-_ **

_“I’ve got nothing.” Rin sighed at the barely started plan._

_“Brilliant,” Haruka muttered his voice dripping in sarcasm._

_Despite Haru’s words and actions he was deeply enjoying himself. Happy to be wrapped up in something other than his own issues. Preoccupying himself with trivial topics such as this one. It was easy to forget that the real problems grew closer. He knew things would get bad, but just this once. He didn’t care. He just wanted to have a normal, fun, night. With one of his favourite people in the world (and, regrettably, Kisumi) So he did what he did best. He pushed those thoughts down into the back of his mind. Sparing them no mind at all for now._

_For now._

_“Did you say something, Haru?”_

_“No, it’s just. This plan seems… lacking.”_

_“Shut up Haru.”  
“Shut up Rin.”_

 

The trio had gotten absolutely nowhere, completely out of ideas. Probably had no inspiration left after all the times they had tried.

So they had resorted to just obeying step one. Hopefully something would spring into the mind if they just… watched.

All they saw was that Sousuke couldn’t be more oblivious and that Makoto was handling the situation far too well.

“Seriously though, how does he not know?” Haru whispered, his mouth so close to Rin’s face that it made the Art teacher shiver. “I mean, he’s literally touching his buns.” The Haruka gestured to Makoto, who had been holding a tray of hot cross buns.

Apparently their test subjects had gotten over the original awkwardness and were back to talking like usual.

The pancake batter that Sousuke had been mixing had been stored away in the freezer for the morning. As the two began other recipes.

Rin decided to play along with his game. “Yeah, and Sousuke’s icing his cake pretty well,”

“Geez, are you guys seriously making desserts dirty?” Kisumi groaned, putting a hand in his hair. Turning to leave the two alone. There was a rather annoyed customer waiting to be served and he didn’t plan on making them wait any longer.

The duo seemed to be enjoying themselves over there so he just left them. Making sure to check up on them soon.

Usually Kisumi would be all over a topic such as this. But something seemed wrong with the two. He wasn’t sure what exactly, but it was almost like he could sense it. It was like they had been through something difficult and needed a break. Kisumi definitely didn’t want to be a third wheel on that particular bike. And if perverted humour was the way to patch everything up with them, so be it.

He left them to their own devices, going back to doing his job. Like he probably should have been doing in the first place.    

The final thing he heard from the two made him sure that he made the right decision.

He cringed and went back to his station.

“Makoto wants to cup his cake,” Haruka muttered, Rin threw a hand over his mouth to shut himself up.

“God, we’re so immature,”

“Where’s the fun in maturity? You can’t make dirty jokes about taxes,”

“Touché,” The redhead nodded, “We should make this a challenge,” He had a sly grin on his face that made Haru feel mildly creeped out. “First one to blush loses.”  
Haruka remembered the last time they had a challenge.

How It had felt like such a long time ago.

The rush of anticipation, the fun of being at odds with Rin, the harmless teasing.

He missed it all.

“You’re on,”

They continued to stare at their best friends. Watching every move they made. Surprised they hadn’t noticed them yet.

They weren’t being particularly quiet.

“Oh yes fondle his fondue,” Haruka whispered in a strange voice.

Was that supposed to be seductive?

Rin sputtered, “That was awful.”

The English teacher frowned, raising an eyebrow at Rin, “You do it, then.”  
Taking up Haruka’s request. Leaning slightly over to reach Haru’s ear. Holding in his laughter as he mustered up the sultriest voice he had. Angling his neck so close to Haru’s face that he could feel Haruka’s soft black hair tickle his face.  He drew even closer and spoke.

“Butter my croissant,”  

 

_“Butter my croissant,”_

“Did you say something Makoto?” Sousuke looked at the man in confusion. Was he hearing things or did someone actually just say that?

He prayed it was the former.

“No, I didn’t say anything. What did it sound like?” Asked the kindergarten teacher curiously.

“Butter my croissant?” Sousuke replied with a straight face.

Makoto flushed a deep red and trained his eyes on the floor.

“No. Nope! Didn’t hear anything like that, haha. Maybe you heard different?” Babbled Makoto. Trying his best not to think about how hot Sousuke sounded when he had said that.

Now was not the time for dirty thoughts.

“Strange,” commented Sousuke. But nevertheless turning his back to continue his work.

“ _Oh yeah, fill my doughnut hole.”_

“What the hell?!” The chef exclaimed, convinced he had definitely not just been hearing things this time.

He turned to see Makoto’s green eyes widening, standing in complete shock. “I heard it too. D-d do you think it’s a ghost?”

“I don’t think there’s such thing as a perverted dessert ghost. In fact, I think I know what it is.” Sousuke sighed as he exited the kitchen, beckoning for Makoto to follow him. Which he did, none too eager to be in a ‘haunted’ kitchen.

 

Meanwhile, Rin and Haruka had completely forgotten about the situation at hand. Extremely wrapped in their little game. Haruka had been ever so close to blushing the first time, but he wouldn’t be caught so easily. The two kept coming up with ridiculous innuendoes that made no sense but sounded dirty nevertheless. It was such a low grade level of humour but so effective that it made Haru feel happy. It made him forget about the past week and all that had come with it.

The pair couldn’t have possibly had their faces closer together without realising. Haruka was practically on Rin’s lap. Kisumi looked over their way and groaned, ‘ _those guys are so gross._ ’

 

The young chef and his companion wandered over to where the two suspects presumably were. Sousuke was completely sure he knew who It would be, yet he really wished it wasn’t.

 _He seriously needed a new best friend_.

Lo and behold, the duo of brunets found both of their best friends. Beside the kitchen window. So transfixed on each other it was ridiculous.

 _‘At least he must have told him’ thought Sousuke, upon noticing Haru’s better condition._ But later retracted his thought when he heard the things coming out of their mouths.

Sousuke was not impressed.

“If you could move your confectionary themed foreplay elsewhere I would greatly appreciate it.”

Their heads snapped up at the familiar booming voice. Their minds completely in sync with each other’s as they thought only one thing.

_‘We are so screwed!’_

Rin gave his best friend a shaky smile, “Hi, Sousuke. Fancy seeing you here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter!  
> I spent way too much time thinking about dessert innuendoes.  
> It's basically calm before a storm... but we don't have to think about that.  
> Kudos/Comments, greatly appreciated!


	24. Beautiful Water Prince?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I'm back.  
> Back with some more fluff just before all intended hell breaks lose. I really can't help it, I just don't like watching my favourite characters suffer.  
> ...Most of the time... *evil laugh.*

“Before I ask what the hell you were doing. It’s obvious to me that Nanase has informed you of his situation.” Sousuke said bluntly.

It was blatantly clear that this was the truth. Haruka had told Rin about his parents, and quite recently too. The chef was curious as to why he hadn’t told Makoto first. He was his best friend after all.

Then again, Rin had most likely been more… persuasive with him.

Most likely using harsher words than Makoto, not even intentionally. The redhead was just a little more direct. Sousuke couldn’t help feeling glad that Haru had told someone. He hadn’t looked too good when he passed him in the hallway a few days ago. Practically death incarnate, but now he almost seemed like he was back to his usual, irritating self.

 It wasn’t because he was worried about the English teacher. No, that was stupid. It was mere concern for a stranger in distress. Something that seemed to be inbuilt within him.

Perhaps Sousuke was too merciful.

The pair’s expressions darkened, reliving the moments from only a few hours ago. Their playful mood crashing to the ground. Hastily standing up from their compromised positions.

“Yes,” Rin answered, his eyebrows drew in confusion as it dawned on him.

How did Sousuke know about that?

He looked at his best friend suspiciously, “How do you-“  
“I was there,” Sousuke interrupted. Answering the question that he knew was inevitable.

Rin supposed that made sense, they did live close to each other. If there was some sort of commotion happening, it would be pretty easy to pick up on it. Besides, Sousuke did have a soft spot for helping people in need.

No matter how many times he denied it. 

“Haru, what’s going on?” The green eyed teacher gazed at his best friend. His expression a cocktail of worry and confusion.

Haruka felt guilt bubble up inside him as he realised Makoto was still completely in the dark. His own best friend had no idea what was going on. It was Haru’s fault and he felt sorry for it. He had been intentionally goofing off with Rin and completely forgot about it. 

Rin looked at him, his mouth pulled into a frown. Reality seemed to hit them all at once. The redhead just hoped that things could be normal again for a while after this. “Go tell him.” 

Haruka nodded and motioned for the brunet to come with him. Makoto looked at him, still as concerned as ever. The brunet obliged, following Haruka outside, relieved that he would finally know what was going on. Finally he could figure out how to help his best friend alongside Rin. 

 

“So what were they like?” Rin asked, his hands clenching together. He and Sousuke had situated themselves at a nearby table. While they waited for Haruka and Makoto to come back. Sousuke had a strange expression on his face, one that Rin couldn’t quite decipher. 

Despite the vague question, Sousuke knew what he was talking about. “I was only there for a few minutes. But from what I saw,” The chef drew in a breath, “They were awful.”

There was no need to sugar coat it. 

Rin had expected it, but still sighed angrily, the silence was thickening between them. As the two sat there, both not looking at each other. Both not speaking. Minutes ticked by, filled with quiet and the slight dinging of porcelain plates. A fork scraping against a table, a cup being place on a surface.

“Thanks,” uttered Rin. “For looking out for him,” The redhead had been so worried about Haruka. So scared about what was going on. Even Sousuke could tell it had been tearing him apart slowly. The Art teacher just didn’t seem whole this week either. Sousuke had almost spilt it when he heard the catch in Rin’s voice. When he confessed to Sousuke that he was worried about Nanase.

It was almost like the two were connected by fate. That it wasn’t coincidence that they ended up at the same school.

Their moods mirrored each other’s without knowing it.  

The fact that Rin had grown to care for someone so much, so quickly only confirmed Sousuke’s suspicions.

The question was, did Rin himself know yet?

 

“They’re back?” Makoto wore a grim expression. The puzzle pieces inside his head were clicking into place. The English teacher noticed the light of recognition flick on in Makoto emerald eyes. It all made sense now, Haru’s behaviour, the missed calls, the unanswered texts. It was exactly like he was all those years ago. After things had gotten particularly bad, time and time again.

Makoto was disappointed in himself for not picking it up sooner.

The chill of the night time air made Haruka bring his coat closer to him. 

Haru just nodded, the exhaustion of telling both Rin and Makoto something he had tried to keep secret overwhelmed him on a huge scale. He was both tired and relieved and he just wanted to sleep. The English teacher yawned, his blue eyes meeting with green as Makoto grabbed his shoulders.

“Me and Rin… and even Sousuke. We’ll help you get through this, Haru. We won’t let those people interfere with your life any longer.” There was such determination in the kindergarten teacher’s eyes, not the pity Haruka had anticipated.

Maybe things had changed after all.

The fire from Rin’s eyes weren’t like Makoto’s right now. There wasn’t anything angry about those green irises of his. The brunet just seemed more… exhausted, sad even, that they had forcibly made their way back into Haruka’s life. Especially when things had never been better.

The look his best friend gave him made Haru feel like the words Makoto had just said would ring true eventually. It made him feel like the road was a whole lot shorter than it was when he was alone.

Haruka made the right decision telling Makoto and Rin.

Though there was still some underlying guilt for being unable to shoulder the burden on his own. The way he felt right now couldn’t compete with the negativity. He nodded once more, as he made his way back inside the café.

The two found Sousuke and Rin. Sitting across from each other on a table. They seemed to have been waiting on them.

There was a certain atmosphere around the four of them that was hard to describe as they sat down with them.

Luckily enough, Sousuke had just remembered what he was going to ask the pair. After waiting around for so long, he had nearly forgotten. 

“Are you going to tell me why you were sitting outside the kitchen window, whispering dirty dessert innuendoes to each other?”

A change of topic was needed, but the couple were hoping to avoid this particular one.

Rin and Haruka glanced nervously at each other. They couldn’t very well say the truth. That would be certain to spoil their plan. Haruka nudged his head to the right, urging Rin to say something. A lie that was believable.

“We were…” Rin had to think of something quickly. It looked like Haru wasn’t going to be any help either. The English teacher had thrown him to the wolves without a chance of escaping. “Doing a challenge? First one to blush loses”  
Haruka sighed, half a truth was better than none at all.

“You guys and your stupid challenges.” Muttered Sousuke, wearing a bemused expression. Taking the bait. “Was it really necessary to do it here?”

“We were hungry.” Haruka stated, only then realising that his hunger had still gone unsated since they had gotten here. “Speaking of which, I’m going to get some food now.” The English teacher turned to leave, the thought of mackerel was making his mouth salivate.

Did they even serve mackerel here?

He recalled the first time he visited here, Sousuke had told him that they hadn’t. But that was Sousuke, he could have been lying.

What good café didn’t sell mackerel anyway?

 

Apparently all of them.

 

Haruka inwardly groaned as Kisumi told him that they regrettably didn’t sell the delectable fish he desired.

Right now however, anything seemed good.

Haruka ordered a slice of chocolate chip cheesecake and a coffee, undoubtedly a good choice. The slice was practically teasing him through the glass. The fact that something that wasn’t usually his first, second or third choice appealed to him really told him how hungry he truly was.

_‘I should start taking better care of myself.’_

 

Rin’s phone began buzzing not fifteen seconds after Haru left for food. Wanting nothing other than to ignore it, but knowing it could be important Rin excused himself from the table and pressed the answer button.

“Hello?” The redhead greeted cautiously.

“Ah, yes! Hello, Mr. Rin Matsuoka, I presume?” The man on the other line had a familiar accent. One that held many memories for Rin. 

“Yes?”

“I work with Australian Artist’s Exhibitory Committee, I’ve been informed you spent some time here in this wonderful country of ours. I saw that you had even submitted some artworks to us some time ago! We at the committee looked over your many works and I’m happy to say that we would love you to enter a piece in an upcoming exhibition!”

Wait....  _What?_  
Rin was stumped. His art had been noticed?

After all this time… he had given up on that place so long ago. Thinking he was aiming far too high.

His heart was pounding so fast that he thought it would leap out of his chest. He kind of wanted to cry. He kind of wanted to scream. But instead, he remained silent. He didn’t want to get his hopes up quite yet so he maintained his guarded mindset. Speaking in a composed voice. That was exceedingly difficult. “You’re not joking, right?”  
“N-No, sir, we’d love you to enter!” The man sounded surprised at the question. “So… Is that a yes?”

“Hell yeah! I mean… uh, yes, I happily accept your invitation.”

The man on the other line made a noise of approval. “Great! One of my co-workers will email you the details. You should expect it in a week or so,”  
“Sure,” Rin replied gruffly, saying a small ‘goodbye’ as he hung up his phone.

This was actually happening.

Rin placed a hand on his mouth, trying to stifle a victory cry. He had been trying for years to enter an artwork in an exhibition as prestigious as AAEC. He felt like jumping up and down, or sobbing. Probably both.

“What the hell is going on, Rin?” Asked Sousuke. Watching the redhead have a strange fit of excitement… or pain? He wasn’t quite sure.

“Yes, what is going on?” Haruka joined the conversation. Placing his plate down neatly on the table. Eyeing the Art teacher suspiciously. His back had been turned to them, but he was shaking.

“Are you okay, Rin?” Makoto added, worriedly.

The redhead turned and gave the three a beaming smile. The man was practically oozing glitter as he crossed the space over to his friends. Racing over to the table and grabbing Haruka’s arm, practically yanking him out of his seat.

The English teacher made a noise of surprise, grabbing hold of his plate as he was twirled around by Rin.

“They want me to enter a piece in an exhibition!” Cried Rin, giving Sousuke a congratulatory fist bump. There were tears forming in the redhead’s eyes, not that anyone was surprised about that. 

Rin proceeded to dance around with Haru in his arms. The warmth radiating of him was so comforting it made the English teacher wish he never stopped.

Haruka had never seen Rin so excited, it was amazing. This was obviously very important to him, and whatever was important to him was important to Haru. The redhead had been so supportive of him, so caring. He couldn’t help but want to return the favour, even in the smallest of ways.

“That’s great Rin, congratulations” Haruka smiled, actually smiled. For what felt like the first time in ages.

It was a good feeling.

Rin looked at Haru with so much affection that it made Haru want to melt into a puddle. Those pretty red eyes looking so warm and loving, it was almost impossible to resist falling into his arms.

“Oh Jesus, I’m going to get a cavity if I keep looking at you two.” Groaned Sousuke, hiding his face in his hands. Makoto smiled at the two of them, feeling only the slightest bit jealous that he didn’t have _that_ yet.

In moments like these, it was almost like nothing was wrong.

Like there wasn’t a threat looming over Haru’s head.

Somewhere in his heart, Haruka knew. That if he spent every day like this, he would be the happiest person alive. That there would be no awful parents, no voices, no sadness. Everything would be perfect.

The English teacher would have to work hard for it, but it was worth risking everything. If he could sit in a homely café, drinking coffee with Makoto and Rin… maybe even Sousuke and Kisumi. Without a single care in the world, he would do anything.

This time, there was no backing down.  

 

In the early hours of the night, the group departed the café. Leaving only Kisumi to close up shop.

“I had to do it yesterday,” reasoned Sousuke, cutting off the sound of the pink haired man’s wailing. Kisumi pouted and began to pull out his keys.

Sousuke smirked triumphantly as he pulled the door shut, hastily joining the group of friends. Pleased that he had won the small battle with the café’s manager. 

“So where is this exhibition anyway?” He heard Makoto asked, as he rushed to his side.

“Uh, Australia,” Rin answered sheepishly. Scratching the back of his head.

The young chef grimaced, the last time Rin had gone to Australia. He had come back… different. All the artist would tell him was that he had hit a wall. Found it hard to get back up on his feet. Needless to say he was a little depressed for a while after it. Sousuke preferred not to think about those times.

The two best friend’s exchanged a look. It seemed like Rin was saying.

_‘I’ll be fine this time.’_

The tallest of the group raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Maybe this time, it would be true.

 

Rin cleared his throat, “Ladies and gentleman!”

After everyone had left the café. Haruka and he had adjourned to Rin’s apartment. With Sousuke giving him a roll of the eyes and Makoto nodding awkwardly, the two boyfriends set out for Rin’s establishment. Holding hands the entire way. Neither of them said it, but it almost felt like they were making up time for those last few days. Where things had been awful, and they had avoided each other.

The way home was filled with unconscious shoulder brushes, and stolen kisses.

After finding a few pieces of mackerel in his fridge and serving them to Haru. (Who looked like he would kill for some.) Rin had set up a… stage of sorts.

If he was going to an exhibition, he may have to write a speech. And what better to practice, said none existent speech than in front of Haruka Nanase and approximately 27 stuffed sharks.

It was most likely just the excitement in him that made him want to do such things. Rin could hardly care either way. He was like a little kid, too excited to sleep because of their field trip the very next day. 

“You are such a nerd,” sighed Haru. Sitting on a stool as he watched Rin talk about art and such. He was finding the strange scene particularly entertaining. 

Or maybe it was just the adorable little ponytail the redhead was sporting.

“Audience members need to be quiet,”

Haruka frowned, “What? I’m helping you practice. I’m the asshole member from the crowd.”

Rin cleared his throat and continued, “This beautiful art piece is called…” Rin paused, for effect. Haruka had apparently taken the quiet for confusion, because the English teacher began speaking.

“It’s kind of hard making a speech for something you haven’t even created yet,”

Those had been the words Rin had been expecting.

The redhead smiled.

“Ah, but that is where you are wrong, my beautiful water prince.”

Haru raised his eyebrows. His blue eyes twitching in amusement. “Have you been drinking?”

“Not a bit, my adorable dolphin cloud.” Rin wandered over to where the other teacher sat, lightly touching Haruka’s nose with his fingers.

The man still looked as stoic as ever at this point.  
“Just tell me what this alleged ‘piece of art’ is,”

Rin smirked playfully running out of the room to fetch the artwork.

The Art teacher was in such a good mood it was almost scary. Normally he would at least be a little bit pissed off, but today… The exhibition obviously meant quite a lot to Rin.

The redhead returned, rather smugly. Hugging a frame to his chest, concealing the face of the work from Haruka.

Haru gestured for Rin to come forward and show this ‘art piece.’

Rin smiled broadly turning the fixture around to face the other man.

A… mirror?

“You are one of the most beautiful artworks there is,” Rin gave him another corny grin, his red eyes were playful but Haruka could tell he meant every word.  
“Wow, smooth as silk, Rin.” Deadpanned the English teacher. Smiling, despite himself. He prayed that the pinkness in his cheeks wouldn’t give away his true feelings. 

“Just let me be romantic for once, dear Haru.”

“You’re in a ridiculously good mood,”  
“I am?”

“You mean you didn’t notice?”

“Maybe it’s because, just for a little while. Everything in my life is a masterpiece.”

Haruka leaned in, their faces so close to each other that Haru swore he could see every different shade of red in Rin’s irises.

“Maybe.”

Their lips clashed with each other’s before they could say another word.

No one was really sure who kissed who. It was just something that came naturally. Haruka slowly moved his hands to clutch that red hair of Rin’s. Revelling silently In how wonderfully soft it was. Their lips parting for a split second before they were joined once again. Rin tasted like the home Haruka should have had all along.

The English teacher couldn’t help but sigh with contentment. They had both longed for this for days. Now that it was finally happening, it couldn’t have possibly been sweeter.

 

“Alright so… if you had to bang, Homer Simpson, Jimmy Neutron, or Winny the Pooh, who would you bang?”

“I’ll have to go with Jimmy Neutron, his hair is hot,”

“It looks like poop, though,”

“Considering that, I still don’t care.”

Rin rolled his eyes as he stood up from the couch they had been sitting on. After a particularly long make-out session, the two had begun playing ‘would you rather’ for no apparent reason. Both very glad to have each other as company again.

Haruka yawned, the action accentuating the dark circles under his eyes. The man looked so drained at that moment. Almost like he couldn’t move from that spot-

Rin had another genius idea.

The Art teacher, who was still in a crazy good mood, decided to take it upon himself to carry Haruka all the way to bed.

The English teacher regarded his intentions, but knew that Rin was underestimating how easy that would be.

Haru was going to be amused on how this would play out.

The English teacher felt a smirk coming upon his face.

There would be no way the redhead could carry him all the way to the-

Haruka couldn’t hide his surprise as the man picked him up bridal style, so easily it was slightly irritating.

Haru made a shocked noise as Rin gracefully caught the small of his back. Picking Haru up like he weighed nothing. The gesture was undoubtedly romantic. It was so cheesy, it could have covered three pizzas.  

“Show off,” The English teacher had muttered. Laying his head against Rin’s chest. Already feeling his eyes droop lower. The redhead smirked at him. 

As the bedroom grew closer, Haru felt himself panic. An idea popped into his head. 

‘ _Rin wouldn’t expect that from him right now would he?’_

Rin had evidentially sensed his panic, giving the man a light smile. “Calm down Haru, if all you want to do is sleep. Then that is all we’re going to do.” He gave the man a small kiss on his head. Noting that that black hair of his was as soft as a feather.

The grateful smile that Haruka gave out, was a genuine one.

Haruka let out another yawn. He was so tired. With everything that had happened, no one would surely blame him. As well as many sleepless nights, the man was a wreck. He found comfort in the assurance that he was definitely going to sleep tonight. He wasn’t sure if it was because a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Or because Rin was right beside him.

He didn’t really mind, either way.

 

“I need to shower,” Rin groaned, putting an arm up in front of his face to shield his eyes. The morning sunlight leaking in through Rin’s window. He had forgotten to close the curtains last night. “I smell like a garbage dump,”

Haruka buried his head besides Rin shoulder, speaking in a small sleep laden voice, “You’re the best smelling garbage dump, I have ever smelled,”

The redhead sighed, “You’re not making this easy,” He would love to stay in bed with Haruka all day, he really would. But just lying here didn’t seem… right? Maybe it was the athletic side of Rin but he just couldn’t lie here right now.

Haruka apparently did not like that idea.  
“Five more minutes,” moaned Haru. Clinging closer to Rin.

He was so warm…   
“Jesus, are you always this hard to wake up?”  
“Well, yeah Jesus is pretty hard to wake up. He slept for like, three days. Whereas I, Haru, only want ten more minutes,”

The English teacher was awake enough for snarky replies, but not to get out of bed?

“You said five before,”

“Fifteen it is,”

“Haru!” Rin rolled over, the other man’s face thumping against the mattress.

“Ouch,”

“Get up!”

“No,”

“Fine,” Rin huffed, “I’m going to shower,”

The only answer Rin received was an unintelligible noise from the other side of the bed.

 

By the time, Haruka was semi-coherent he could already hear the sound of water running. The noise was drowned out, though, by some of the worst singing imaginable. It was hard to even tell what song Rin was supposedly singing. Haruka wasn’t even sure if singing was the correct thing to call the brutal murder of multiple elephants that seemed to be coming out of the door to his right.

The English teacher rubbed his eyes, still yawning. Hauling himself up from the comfortable bed.

It had quite possibly been the best sleep he had ever had. It was such a shame that the day had to barge in and ruin it.

He felt his stomach growl.

_‘I wonder if Rin has some leftover mackerel.’_

The man opened the door, feeling the slightly chill of the floorboards underneath his feet. Making his way slowly but surely to Rin’s kitchen. It must have been his head messing with him, but he was sure he could hear a sizzle of a pan.

Curious, the English teacher quickened his pace. Highly doubting it was a robber. Unless of course, the thief had a hankering for pancakes mid-felony.

Turning the corner, his suspicions were confirmed.

There was, in fact, someone in the kitchen. She had her back turned to him but the hair of hers was unmistakeable. The familiar crimson Haruka now associated with the Matsuoka family. The woman had her locks cropped up to her shoulders, pulled into a neat plait down her back.

Haru considered turning back, who knows what she would think if she saw a strange man emerging from her son’s bedroom.  

Well Haruka did know, he just didn’t want to think about it.

It seemed like the time to escape had passed, however. As the woman turned to face him, stirring a bowl of some concoction. She must have sensed someone was there. She hadn’t looked up from her bowl though, so maybe if Haru could just-

“Good morning sleepy head! Rin, honey, you need more eggs! Oh and maybe some-“

Her grey eyes widened in surprise.

_‘Rin and Gou must get their eye colour from their father,’ Haruka thought idly._

“My, my, you are definitely not Rin!” Haru swore she was smirking at him. 

The woman was a spitting image of Gou, Haru could even see bits of her in Rin. The shape of her nose was definitely the same as Rin, her teeth… definitely not Rin’s.

Rin’s mother squinted her eyes at Haru, holding her hand up to her chin. “Who are you?”

Haruka opened his mouth to speak, just as Rin’s voice echoed through the hallway.

“Haru, you know how you were talking about banging Jimmy Neutron, well I considered it. But I just can’t shake the feeling Homer Simpson would be really good in-“Rin’s half naked body came into view, Haruka enjoying the view thoroughly, the glistening beads of water clinging to his back, his dark red hair, dripping wet.

The English teacher mentally slapped himself for forgetting the situation at hand.

“MUM!” Rin shrieked, his arms flailing in surprise. Running out of view to find something, anything to cover himself.

The whole situation came with a strange amount of déjà vu.

Haruka would really have to stop meeting Rin’s family this way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear. I don't want to have sexual relations with Winny the pooh, Jimmy Neutron or Homer Simpson.  
> Woah boy, that sure would look weird out of context.  
> Promise you won't post that on tumblr or something.  
> I promise i will get back to the whole dramatical plot after this. I PROMISE.  
> Stay tuned for next week!!! ^_^


	25. The Lioness & More Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look i'm here a day early! ^_^  
> Sorry for the shorter chapter, this is basically leading up to the story's peak. I already had it up so i thought i should just post it now.  
> Hope ya enjoy!

Rin’s mother was undoubtedly a feisty woman, it was evident how much Rin was like her. Her grey eyes, though kind, had a similar fierce shine to them just like Rin’s did. Her darkening red hair stuck up every place it shouldn’t be, like a wild lioness.

Even with that all considered, Haruka couldn’t help but notice how pleasant and friendly she seemed.

She looked at the now hidden, Art teacher in exasperation. Her arms folded, spatula still in hand.

“Rin, I’ve seen you naked before!” She cried, glaring at the wall that stood in front of her son.

The redhead let out an embarrassed groan, “God, mum, don’t say that out loud! It’s weird as hell!”

Haruka’s head went back and forth as the two bickered. An amused glint in his sparkling blue eyes.

“Well, I can’t talk to a wall, can I? Come out I want to speak to you directly.”

“God, fine, I’ll get changed, just wait five minutes, jeez!” The sound of Rin shuffling away, mumbling possible expletives being the only noise in the entire house.

When the door slammed shut, the two outside were left in an awkward silence.

“That boy…” The woman mumbled under her breath, returning to the sizzling pancakes.

Haruka stood there dumbfounded.

‘ _What exactly just happened?’_

While the English teacher stood there, having not the faintest idea of what to do. Rin’s mother seemed to be serving pancakes.

She tilted the saucepan to the side, emptying its contents onto a plate. Making a mountainous pile of syrupy goodness on the counter.  

Satisfied with her work, the woman put her hands on her hips. Nodding to herself as she walked over to where Haruka stood, blowing a stray hair out of her eyes. She held a hand up in front of the English teacher and met his eyes. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Akane Matsuoka,” She said with a smile.

The older person looked so unfazed by the circumstances that it was comical. Haruka decided he liked her there and then as he grabbed onto her hand.

“Haruka Nanase, very pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“Hmm… A writer, I see.” Akane observed, squinting her grey eyes at Haruka.

“Your daughter said something along the lines of that as well,” mentioned the English teacher.

The woman nodded, looking the man up and down, “She gets that from me.”

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. She cocked her head to the side, her red hair falling in front of her eyes ever so slightly. “From the situation at hand, I would have to assume you’re my son’s boyfriend?” Akane looked as neutral as ever as she asked.

With not a moment’s hesitation, Haruka gave a slight nod.  

Haru recalled Rin telling him about his mother every once in a while. About how she was always trying to hook him up with dates with random guys she would find. The woman seemed hell bent on trying to get Rin a boyfriend it was practically hysterical.

“How long?”  
“Three months,”

The redhead squinted her eyes. “Are you a murderer, or a criminal of some type?”

Haruka raised his eyebrows, “I don’t think so,”

“Then just why was Rin hiding you? You’re so cute!” The woman grabbed a lock of his black hair. Something his grandmother used to do all the time.

It was most certainly a motherly gesture. Haru froze slightly, unsure how to react. 

“Stop mum, you’re making him uncomfortable,” Rin appeared, a towel hanging from his (to Haru’s disappointment,) fully clothed shoulders. The man had dressed quickly, knowing that if he didn’t get out there as soon as possible. His mother would probably start telling Haru embarrassing stories about him.  

There were quite a few Rin would rather not relive again. 

“Rin Matsuoka, you are in huge trouble!” The mother glared at her son, crossing her thin arms across her chest. 

“Eh? Why?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were dating such a lovely boy?!” Akane gestured to the young English teacher, who seemed mildly startled at the compliment.

Haruka looked at the ground, embarrassed.

“I was going to!”  

“You never tell your dearest mother anything!”  
“It’s because I know you would be like ‘oh, honey, bring him over, I want to make him dinner!’”  
“Your love life is very important to me, Rin!”  
“That’s really creepy, mum.”

“Creepy or not, I would like to get to know Haruka, if you please.”

“Speaking of creepy, how did you even get in here?” Rin asked, changing the subject completely.

“Never mind that! The pancakes are ready!” Akane chirped, moving over to the counter where the plate of pancakes had been previously placed.

Haruka couldn’t help but wonder if this was what Rin and his mother were always like.

His own mother had been nothing like this. In fact she was almost the complete opposite, nothing compared to the woman standing in front of him. So warm and welcoming, entirely dissimilar to the cold and distant mother he had seen every once and a while in his childhood.

The thought struck him with a mellow sadness that he was quite used to by now.

“You made pancakes?” Rin asked incredulously.

The woman nodded, bringing the breakfast over to the table. Neatly setting out the plates in a way only a mother could.

“A growing boy needs breakfast!”

“I’m twenty-three years old, mother.”

“Don’t remind me,” The woman put a hand to her face, “Haruka! Where did you and Rin meet?”

“Please don’t interrogate my boyfriend,” groaned Rin, sitting on the seat opposite his mother. Haruka followed, planting himself next to the redheaded man. 

“He wrongly thought the classroom I was teaching in was his own. He got mad when I proved him wrong,” Haruka answered politely, narrowing his eyes at Rin.

“Hey, you still could have told me what class we were in before you sassed me and made me even later than I already was!”

“Sass is most important, punctuality the next.” Haruka took a sip of coffee from a cup that he had somehow acquired. Maybe Rin’s mother had put it there?

“That definitely sounds like Rin, he definitely isn’t the best at admitting he was wrong. Or directions, or-“  
“Yes, yes, I get it. I am a flawed human being,” The redheaded man cut her off, holding his arms up in a surrender.

“Oh, Rin, we’re all flawed human beings.” Akane then gestured to the enormous pile of pancakes sitting upon the table. “Eat up boys!”  
“Holy crap, you made enough for about seventy people.”  
“Don’t swear Rin,”

“’Crap,’ isn’t a swear word,”

Haruka couldn’t help but smile at their interactions. The whole scene seemed so domestic and normal. Like the way parents should talk to their children.

The English teacher knew he couldn’t have that. But maybe, just maybe, he could ease himself into Rin’s family.

It would make him happy if he could. They seemed like wonderful people, Haru could see that Rin loved them a lot.

He remembers the time Rin told him about how his dad had died. How he teared up and had a faraway look in those red eyes of his. Reliving the story like it was yesterday. The Art teacher had been young so he couldn’t remember his dad too well, but the memories he had had of him had been grand ones. After all, his father had been the one to inspire him to be an artist.

“Haruka, you haven’t touched your food!” Akane exclaimed, frowning at Haruka. “Do you not like pancakes?”

“No, this is wonderful, thank you very much,” Haruka replied earnestly, slicing a piece of food off and popping it into his mouth.

The Art teacher shot him a weird glance. Eyebrows raised and everything. Muttering, ‘interesting’ under his breath.

“You have lovely manners!” The woman observed, smiling at him. “You chose well, Rin” Akane grinned at his son.

“I certainly did,”

Haru didn’t catch the affectionate gaze Rin had been looking at him with.

Akane had, however.

She sighed in contentment.

_‘So he’s finally found love.’_

 

Rin sighed, collapsing onto the couch. The close of the door signalling his mother’s exit.

“Sorry about that, Haru. I really didn’t know she was coming…”  
“What are you sorry for? I thought she was nice.”

“The whole thing with your parents. I thought her being there would be a bit of a sensitive subject.”

“You’d think so, but. I just can’t think of my parents, as my parents. I know it’s strange but,” The English teacher searched for the right words. “They were just like shadows in a few crappy, dwindling childhood memories. They’re like a bad thought I can’t shake out.” The man had been telling the truth when he uttered those words.

Rin gave him a meaningful look.

“I guess that makes sense,” The redhead confessed, moving his arms to rest them against his head. “My mum really likes you,”

“Really?” Haru smiled, seemingly pleased at the thought.

“Of course, if you’re not constantly sassing people. You’re pretty easy to like. Hell, you got me to like you, while constantly sassing me.”

Haruka made a noise of agreement, making his way slowly over to the sofa where Rin lay.

It occurred to the young teacher all of a sudden.

His hands fleeting to his pockets, “I still don’t have my keys…”

Rin, as if he had anticipated these words, brandished a pair of shiny silver keys from his own pocket. “Good thing you gave me your spare,”

Haruka had his past self to thank him on that one. “Why didn’t you tell me that before?”  
“You never asked.”  
“Fair enough,” Dropping his arms upon the sofa as he gazed down at the redhead. “What are we going to d-“  
The English teacher was silenced by Rin’s ring tone. A loud, annoying sound that seemed hell-bent on ruining his day.

 The Art teacher sighed, grasping around the coffee table for his phone. Wishing to silence the device.

 _‘Why is this my ringtone anyway?’_ thought Rin in disdain.

The redhead finally managed to get a hold of his phone, checking the name of the caller. Rin was hardly surprised to see that it said; **Sousuke Yamazaki**

_‘Maybe I forgot something at the café?’_

“Hello?”

“Rin,” there was something about Sousuke’s voice that made Rin’s entire body snap to attention.

_‘Something was wrong.’_

“What is it?”

The change in Rin’s voice must have caught Haru off guard too as his posture stiffened. Furrowing his thin eyebrows.

There was an unmistakable silence in the phone.

The Art teacher never did have bottomless patience.  
“Sousuke!”

“They’re here…” The low voice on the other line muttered. The words crackling through the phone were still distinct as ever.

Rin’s blood turned to ice.

“By ‘them’ you mean Haru’s-“

“Yes,”

The redhead chanced a look at the English teacher. He had most certainly heard a bit of the conversation. Haruka was a smart man, he could have easily pieced together the rest of the words.

Rin had expected that same teary expression he had had on his face, yesterday as he caught him sitting outside his front door.

Instead, he looked… different.

Haruka still looked afraid, but there was something else running through him as well.

His blue eyes shone with determination. His shoulders were set. He looked… prepared?

Rin knew exactly what to say to Sousuke.

“We’ll be right there.”

He could almost feel the young chef nodding on the other side of the phone. “Makoto’s here too. Just in case you guys need back up.”

In any other possible circumstance, Rin would have questioned that. Instead, all he uttered was a simple; “thanks,” before hanging up.

“Makoto and Sousuke are there, are you ready Haru?”

The English teacher took a deep breath. Rin watched the simple rise and fall of his shoulders. The man looked the most composed he had seen him in this situation.

He finally looked ready to face them.

Sometime along the way. Their hands found each other’s. Slowly entwining their arms together as they made their way back to Haruka’s apartment. The warmth in Rin’s hand doing wonders to calm him.  

Haruka could hardly believe this was happening. That he was willingly going to where his parents were. That he was the one confronting them. That he was finally going to stand up to them. He didn’t want to be weak anymore. He had too much to lose.

It felt liberating in a way that was so indescribably joyful, as he made up his mind. With his friends by his side, there was a light in the dark abyss Haruka was fighting.

His heart hammered in his chest, his pale fingers lingering on the metal door knob to the building.

He had no regrets as he turned it. Determination overbore fear, a thing it had never done before.

There would be no looking back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOooOoOh things are starting to wrap up... maybe??? I'm not really sure if i should keep going with this story for too much longer. Everytime i get a nice comment it makes me want to write another million chapters, so it could go on for ages!  
> Oh yeah, if you like Kuroko No Basket, i just posted an Aokise fic... if anyone is interested in that... yeah.  
> Anyways... Have a great weekend! ^_^


	26. Mocking Outlines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand i'm really sorry.  
> *dumps pile of angst here and leaves*

Rin hands reached out for Haruka’s arm. He looked at the man determinedly, his red eyes alight with flame again.

The Art teacher sighed, pulling Haruka’s face closer to him. They looked at each other’s eyes with differing amounts of determination and fear within them.

“Haru, whatever they tell you. Whatever they make you want to do. You need to know that you aren’t weak. That you aren’t hopeless. You are important and no one should be able to make you believe different.” Rin spoke strongly, the words meaning a lot to the both of them. 

Haruka chanced a look at the door, a few more steps and he would be out of the building. Out of their grasp.

_‘No, I can do this,’_

With a determined look in his azure eyes, the English teacher only nodded.

The seconds seemed to past by as minutes as the pair walked up the stairs.

Rin stood beside Haruka. Trying his very best to send reassurance by squeezing his hand. The two didn’t speak. The Art teacher could feel the ever so slight quiver in Haruka’s body as they inched closer. The anxious breathing. The furrowed eyebrows.

It took all of Rin’s strength not to rush him out the door. To take him far, far away from the place.

The only thing stopping him was a voice in his head.

‘ _This was important,’ it chided. ‘He needs to do this.’_

He sucked in his breath, complying with the voice’s demands. He hated every second of it. 

He heard two voices. Older sounding, filled with disdain.

Haru froze up immediately. His body turning to ice at the top of the stairs.

The redhead felt his fingers curl around the man’s hands. Trying his best to calm him.

The English took in a deep breath, still shaking as he passed the corner. Gently pulling free of Rin’s grasp as he came into full view.

The two bore a striking resemblance to their biological son. It hadn’t been what Rin had been expecting. It could have been something more… sinister.

But those cold eyes the woman… Haruka’s mother had, sent icy chills down his spine. She regarded them with a demeaning gaze, her eyes fixing in on the two like they were unsightly objects. Whereas the father maintained a scarily cool indifference, not even looking at the two at all.

The English teacher glared right back at his mother, squinting his lovely blue eyes as they darkened into a different shade.

Rin felt the overwhelming need to step back. The immense tension in the air was so thick that it couldn’t be cut with a single knife.

He felt his eyes dart between them. Wondering who would speak first, frustrated that he didn’t know what was going on inside their heads.

Finally, the woman sneered, her nose sticking up in the air. “Haruka,” she regarded.

The tone froze Rin to the bone.

Haruka seemed entirely used to it. Which made Rin’s chest hurt.

_‘No one should talk to their kids like that.’_

“I thought I told you not to bring any of your irritating little friends to test our patience.”

The English teacher cringed, ignoring the comment. He remained silent until she spoke again.

“You realise we won’t tolerate this behaviour.”

Haruka’s eyebrows furrowed as he clenched his fists, “You won’t have to,” The man said, in a small voice.

“What did you just say to us?” The father spoke up for the first time. His booming voice making Haru wince. His father didn’t talk much, but when he did, he made it count. 

“I said…” Whispered Haru. “That you won’t have to tolerate this behaviour. You don’t have to ‘tolerate’ me. I want you to leave.”

The two looked taken aback at their son’s quiet forwardness.

The woman recovered first.  
“Haruka Nanase, we are your parents. We demand respect!”

The English teacher didn’t cower under her gaze, instead he met it with a cruel one of his own.

“You’ve treated me like a flea, my entire life. Do you really think I owe you respect?” Haru’s voice remained shaky, but determined. “You haven’t respected me a day in my life, why should I respect you. Is it because you’re older than me? Because you’re my ‘parents? You have never, ever been my parents. All you were-’”

His mother’s hand moved faster than Rin could stop it. A blurred striking motion that struck like a strike of lightning. The action making a sickening noise that would stay with Rin forever.

Haruka’s mother looked enraged. Her temper was as quick and sharp as her blow. 

“Haru!” The Art teacher called in alarm. The man looked shocked, his hand fluttering to his reddened cheek. His mother had never used physical force against him. It had been a first. Haruka hoped it would be the last. Haruka stumbled back, still cupping his face. He tried his best to mask the fear that looked to be emanating from him.

It hadn’t been the slap that had scared him.

It was something else, entirely. 

He was terrified of what he saw in his mother’s eyes after she had done it.

Haruka didn’t see one hint of regret.

He saw satisfaction.

The English teacher wanted to run. He wanted to leave them all over again and pray they didn’t find him again.

But he knew it was fruitless.

If they had found him once, they would most certainly find him again.

That thought glued his feet to the ground.

“You.” His mother regarded Rin with the same distaste she regarded her son. “Leave.”

The utmost hatred overwhelmed the redhead. His hands began to shake. As he turned to face her. Rin had no idea he could hate someone so quickly.

He soon came to realise that it was because she hurt someone he cared about.

She hurt Haruka. 

“No,” he snarled.

“I regret your choice in friends, Haruka.” His father uttered, a man of few words presumably. His mother seemed to be the ring leader here.

“I regret the way you treat your son,” the redhead growled. His quick words surprising the two. 

There had been many times Rin had been angry. Whether it was for something petty, or something important.

Yet, he had never felt this fire in him before.

He had the overwhelming need to fight for Haruka. To protect him from these people. The redhead knew that he was fully capable to do this himself. That the English teacher wasn’t weak. Haru was the opposite. If only he could see that in himself. However, even if he could do it on his own. Rin would still go to the ends of the Earth for him.

“You have no right to say that the way we treat our son is insufficient.”

The fact that Haruka had spent eighteen years of his life in the presence of these people pained Rin to no end. If only he had known him earlier. He would have done something much sooner. Taken him away from the place he was made to stay... Made sure he would never have to see them again.

Rin felt tears threatening to break the exterior just as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sousuke and Makoto. They were eyeing the seen with sombre expressions.

The new people adding to the group seemed to enrage the two older people. Their eyebrows furrowing further.

“Haruka, remove this people at once. We wish to speak to you, and only you.”

Rin stepped forward. “Like hell he wil-“

Haru silenced him with a wave of his hand. “Its fine, I’ll talk to them. Just wait out here.”

“Are you sure, Haru?” Makoto asked, his green eyes clouded with anxiety for his best friend.

Haruka nodded, pulling out a key from his pocket.

Rin’s words echoed inside his head like a lifeline. He desperately clung to those sentences as if they were his only hope.

_“Haru, whatever they tell you. Whatever they make you want to do. You need to know that you aren’t weak. That you aren’t hopeless. You are important and no one should be able to make you believe different.”_

He would comply with their wish for solitude. For it would be the final one he would grant them.

He had to be strong. He couldn’t have them interfere with his life anymore. He didn’t want to lose Rin. He didn’t want to lose his friends. There were too many things in his life that he treasured and there was no way in hell he would let his parents take them away.

His cheek stung with the physical reminder of their superiority. Of their anger. He turned the door to his apartment. Giving his group of friends a look of reassurance before he closed it again.  

He saw Makoto nod, a frown on his face that was so uncharacteristic Haru had to do a double take.

‘ _My friends are right there. If something bad happens, they’ll know.’_

Those were the things he told himself. It was what made him walk through the apartment to face his parents. It was what made him meet their eyes, instead of looking away in fear.

_‘I have to do this. I have to do this.’_

“Haruka you are coming back with us and you are going to leave this god awful town!” His mother expectedly cried, fed up with how long this was taking.

“Why are you trying so hard to make me leave? I was fine without you, just leave me alone.”

“We can’t have a failure of a son!”

‘ _They were still going on about that?’_

“No, that’s not really the issue is it?” Haruka spoke condescendingly. A tone he had gotten from none other than people in front of him.

“I beg your pardon.”  
“You don’t care about me at all. This is because people have started asking questions about me isn’t it? ‘The Nanase’s secret kid that ran away from home.’ You are worried about your reputation!”

The look on their faces confirmed that Haruka was correct.

“Nonsense!”

“You know I’m correct, mother. Do not lie to me.”

“Don’t order me around. Don’t forget who is in charge here. You will do as I say!” He had never seen his mother this angry before. His father stood frigidly beside her, obviously displeased as well.  
“And I already said no. I’m happy here, with my job and my friends… and Rin.”

“Your friends are imbeciles! All they do is clean up your messes… I pity them.”  
“Don’t you dare talk about them that way.” Haruka voice was rising, his anger rising up like a volcano.

“I’ll talk however I please, I am your mother. We are your parents. We are the ones who raised you!”  
The English teachers eyebrows furrowed deeper. Amazed at how ridiculous they were being.

“Raised me! You raised me? Tell me, what’s my birthday? What’s my favourite colour? Who is my best friend?”

He interrupted their chance of speaking as more words poured out.

“Grandmother raised me, she cared for me. She told me stories and made my life happy. My friends were there for me when she died, not you! You didn’t even show up at her funeral. If you had raised me, you would have been there for me and I wouldn’t have had to cry myself to sleep so many nights.”

Haruka’s speech did nothing to weaken their morale.

In fact, they just laughed.

A mocking, belittling laugh that settled beneath Haru’s bones.

“You are weak, Haruka.”

That’s what he had been expecting, what he had anticipated.

Yet it still hurt him.

It pained him to know they thought so little of him. Even though the idea wasn’t fresh in his mind. After everything he had told him. They wouldn’t even consider any of it?

The countless amount of times that they had said that to him. The insults, the mocking gazes, the sneers.

It made Haruka believe that he was weak.

That he was unimportant.

All those years of damage couldn’t be undone by a few kind words. The slew of curses still resided deep inside him. He was broken, but not beyond repair.

The first few years without them wrapped bandages around his mental wounds.

Meeting Rin was the medicine to soothe his soul.

Having wonderful friends was the antidote he desperately desired.

He was healing and then _they_ showed up again. Opening old wounds, still painful to touch.

Haruka had to make sure that this time, they wouldn’t come back.

“I’m not weak. You’re just too ignorant to realise that!”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You heard me, I’m not planning to apologise for the truth.”

The venom flowing out of Haruka’s mouth was intentional. He was furious. It was like every feeling was hitting him at the same time, all the pent up rage he felt for them. All the sadness, all the regret from his life. The ugly hatred he felt for the people in front of him. It wasn’t natural for him to feel like this, toward his parents.

But that was actually the point.

 _They_ weren’t his parents. _They_ were never his family.

And _they_ never will be.

“You were mocking outlines in my past, and that’s all you’ll ever be.”

“How dare you speak to us in such a manner! We demand respect. Especially from the little accident we were forced to bring into our home.”

That had been enough to send Rin flying through the door. Completely unable to bear hearing it and not helping. He had to at least be by Haru’s side. To comfort him, to make sure he didn’t fall apart. He wanted to be there for him to make up for all the times he wasn’t. The Art teacher stumbled in blindly, his senses overworking themselves as he gathered his surroundings.

He finally found Haru, rushing to his side. But the English teacher had that same faraway look he always had when he thought about things far too hard.

He was too far gone to be reached.

His parent’s words struck a chord In Haruka’s heart. It wasn’t new, but it stung nevertheless. They were playing a game on who could hurt each other the most, and Haruka hadn’t made a dent to them.

He saw a flash of red and knew that Rin had heard too.

He couldn’t find himself to care about that anymore.

His eyes reacquainted themselves with the floor. Unable to look into that familiar piercing blue gaze too much longer.

His mother gave him a cruel smirk, pleased at his silence.

_‘Why were they even here? I just wanted peace.’_

“That’s right, cower like the unimportant boy we always knew you were.”

Rin looked back and forth between them. Feeling utterly useless. Haruka’s mother no longer seemed to care about privacy. She just wanted to wound Haruka with her biting words.

Haruka never knew anger like this. It was a strange coursing feeling that felt like you were on fire on the inside. It flared up like an unguarded flame that had no intention of cooling.

_“Haru, whatever they tell you. Whatever they make you want to do. You need to know that you aren’t weak. That you aren’t hopeless. You are important and no one should be able to make you believe different.”_

“Unimportant?” Haruka’s voice dropped to barely louder than a whisper. He found that his hands were trembling again. He met their eyes head on. “You think I’m unimportant do you?”  

A miserable laugh from the English teacher sounded throughout the room like a ghost.

“Bullshit.”

His clenched his fists, unable to comprehend his feelings any longer. Not willing to hold back.

“You think I’m unimportant? Are you too ignorant to see the value of unimportance? Of course you don’t, it’s because unimportance doesn’t even exist! You’ve been spewing nonsense! Every single human being has had someone or something close to their heart. In return, the person is valued by someone else. Every person in the world is important to someone, anyone. They may not exist yet, you may not know their name. But there is someone out there for everyone. There are people who love me. Just because you don’t, doesn’t mean other people don’t.”

Haruka didn’t notice the angry tears that fell down his cheeks in time. The small drops leaking down to his cheek from his blue eyes like a waterfall. He had no way of stopping them.

Rin had never seen Haru cry before. It left a poisonous feeling in his gut that made him want to cry too.

“Love, you?” His mother asked incredulous, “why would anyone so much as care about such a failure.”

Rin couldn’t hold back any longer.

“I do, I care about Haru more than anything in the whole world.” Rin finally found the gall to say something in the fray of tension. His words, so earnest and true. That it rendered the English teacher’s parents momentarily speechless.

Haru’s eyes widened, so full of surprise and so many other emotions Rin had to do a double take.

Haruka smiled at him.

The smallest, saddest smile Rin had ever seen yet so full of affection it made a tear escape from Rin’s eye.

The redhead grabbed on to his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. The most reassuring gesture he could muster right now.

His parents looked on in disgust, it was expected from them. Of course they weren’t okay with this.

Haru didn’t care.

His mother pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose as she took in a breath to begin her endless slew of derogatory terms.

Her words never met the light of day. 

“Don’t you dare say another bad word about Haru!” Makoto burst through the door, the brunet displaying a look of such fierce anger that it made Rin shiver. There was not a friendly glint at all in those sunny green eyes of his. “He is the best man I have ever known and he always will be.”

Sousuke followed suit, his expression was clouded as he crossed his arms beside Makoto.

The four young adults now stood in the entrance of Haruka’s apartment. The two older people didn’t look half as intimidating as they used to.

They almost cornered them, each and every single pair of eyes were on the two. Rin bit back a smirk, they certainly weren’t sneering now. 

If anything, you could say they looked the tiniest bit fearful.

Haruka sniffled, his eyes still watering.

He had to get a few last words in.

He didn’t want to regret any of it.

If he could, he wanted to just erase them from his memory.

“All these years you made me feel like I wasn’t good enough. All these years you made me hate myself. When the ones I should have been hating were you. Once I finally realised that, I was gone.”

Haruka stepped closer, his face close to his parents. His voice below a whisper as he said one final thing.

“I hope you’re happy about the way things turned out. Because I never want to see you again.”

This time, it was Haruka’s chance to turn his piercing gaze on them.

“Get the fuck out, and never bother me again.”

Though her nose pointed to the ceiling. Though there were no signs of fear in his father’s eyes. He couldn’t help but notice how quickly they obliged. Trying to arrogantly keep their dignity as they strode across the room with haste. The sounds of their shoes, making the only noise in the space. 

As the door slammed Haruka slid his back down a wall until he had reached the floor. Physically unable to hold himself up anymore. He was exhausted. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted this all to be a nightmare.

Tucking in his legs as far as they could go. Making himself look as small as possible. He put his hands on his face.

He was so relieved, yet so devastated.

The only thing that kept him from breaking down was the fact that he was free now.

He could live his life without another disturbance.

They would stay gone for good.

Ever so slowly Haruka would begin to patch himself up on the inside. Healing the cuts put there by his very own 'parents'. It would take some time but they would heal.

Rin fell down by his side too. Taking him in his arms in the tightest embrace ever known.

Haru would get through this. He needed to. For everyone who stood by him, he would pay them back with this.

He didn’t stand alone anymore. With Rin’s reassuring arms around him, he knew the words were true.

He would be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Haru :(  
> At least he finally gets his parents out of his life!  
> (Ps: I know you probably noticed him swear, i don't actually do that usually but the situation called for it)  
> I'm sure you will enjoy the agonising wait until next weeks chapter.... i'm a jerk i know.  
> Stay tuned, i love you guys! ^_^


	27. A Truly Devilish Competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! I'm back, i missed you all!!!  
> Here, have some angst and some fluff because i'm an indecisive trash lord.

Haruka felt empty and whole at the same time. He felt numb, yet warm inside. The situation at hand was still settling into his bones as he processed the thoughts flying around his head. He feels Makoto hug him as he exits the door. Rin assuring the man that he’ll take care of Haru when he’s gone. He feels Sousuke give him a curt nod as he too leaves the apartment. But more than anything else, he feels Rin’s presence right beside him. Placing a cold ice pack on his cheek and sitting beside him.

They don’t talk, the only noise being the sound of their hushed breaths.

Hours… Days… could of past like this. Haruka wasn’t sure of the time one bit.

At some point he drifts off to a dreamless sleep and Rin’s not next to him when he awakens. A well of panic rises in him that is all for naught, the redhead returns not a minute later with a plate of mackerel and a glass of water.

“You need to eat,” Rin’s first words in such a long time echo in the English teacher’s brain.

Haru obliged to the Art teacher’s request. Gingerly picking up a fork and a knife, taking tiny bites of food. He doesn’t feel hungry, he doesn’t really feel anything.

Rin’s looking at him like any moment he will fall into pieces and he’s readying himself with the super glue to fix him back together.

Haru still hasn’t spoken by the time he puts his plate down. The dish barely picked at, but Rin can’t find it in him to scold the man.

_‘It’s finished.’ Haruka thought dryly, ‘I’m free.’_

The one question that had been bothering him for countless hours surfaced in his head.

_‘Then why do I feel so awful?’_

The English teacher had finally gotten rid of his parents. They wouldn’t return for him, ever. Not after all this.

Maybe a little piece inside him wishes they had apologised. That once they finally realised how awful they had been to him they would beg for his forgiveness.

Reality never did live up to his expectations.

Perhaps the only thing keeping him together right now was the crushing relief that they were out of his life.

“Haru, I’m staying over tonight. Is that okay?” Rin looks at him warily, silently praying he’ll say something, anything at all.

All the man does is nod.

Rin furrows his eyebrows, he has to do _something._    

“Did I ever tell you about the time I accidentally dyed my dog purple?” The redhead blurts, searching for the distraction that the English teacher desperately needed.

Haruka looks up at this, the question rather absurd. He shakes his head.

Rin sits beside him and he feels the English teacher curl in next to him. Leaning his head against the redhead’s shoulder.

The Art teacher finds comfort in the gesture. It makes him feel like Haru wants him here. Rin pulls him in a close and starts speaking in a soft tone.

“So this all started when I was In Australia…”

Haru watches as Rin talks. Observing every inch of his face. His ridiculously long eyelashes, the flecks of brown in his crimson irises, the subtle curve of his maroon eyebrows. How he scrunches his nose when he’s thinking about something and how his sharp teeth look so unusual beneath his soft lips. His chest feels warm and more like home than his apartment. The present beat of his heart, a reminder that he is not alone in this.

Rin was with him, his friends beside him. The battle was over, all that was left was the aftermath.

Even then, he wasn’t by himself when he cleaned up the pieces.

The overwhelming gratitude Haruka feels towards his friends was far too big to even begin to imagine.

He makes a promise with himself to try his best to repay them.

Even Sousuke.

He sees Rin look at him with those anxious red eyes as he speaks, but pretends not to notice. Snuggling deeper into the crook of his arm as he begins to feel drowsy again.

He falls asleep to the sound of Rin’s voice.

_Haruka stands in a deep pit, the dark walls made of pure dirt and rock. The hard surface completely impenetrable with his bare hands, yet he still scratches at it. His nails grow bloody as the movement get more frantic._

_He needs to get out, he needs to get out, he needs to get out, he needs to get out…_

_Haruka looks up to see his parents, standing above him on the surface up high. Their sneering faces alight with the anger he last saw them with._

_He sees them pick up shovels._

_Haru soon realises that the gorge he resides in is none other than a grave._

_His grave._

_His parents begin burying him. Filling the inhabited hole with dirt, despite his cries to stop, that he’s still alive in here._

_With every pile of dirt that lands before him, words spill out beneath._

_“Useless.”_

_“Unimportant.”_

_“Mistake.”_

_He begs them to refrain, but his mouth fills with the Earth and he can’t seem to speak at all. It fills every crevice until he can’t breathe anymore. He can’t see, he feels nothing. The only functioning sense is his hearing._

_He wishes that they take that away from him too._

_All he hears is the screeching taunts of his parents._

_Unimportant. Unimportant. Unimportant. Unimportant._

 

Haru woke up screaming. The dream shaking his entire soul.

Unable to discern fiction from reality, he grasps onto anything he can hold onto. Searching blindly in the darkness for a solid entity.

At last he finds something, an anchor that pulls him back to shore. Strong arms embracing him that at first felt foreign, but then felt like home.

He hears Rin whisper soothing words in his ears, feels him stroke his hair. Telling him it was all a nightmare and that he was okay.

The relief crushes him and he can’t disguise the choked sob that comes from his mouth. He falls apart slowly in Rin’s arms as the situation finally hits him.

He feels the wetness of Rin’s jacket, dampened greatly by Haruka’s own tears but can’t find it in him to stop crying. He’s a mess.

The first words the English teacher utters, is a question. A tiny, mousy, voice that quakes with every syllable.

“How could you possibly stay after all this has happened?”

The sentence is miserable, so filled with confusion.

Why would Rin stay with him after everything? There was nothing to gain, Haruka was nothing special at all. The redhead deserved so much better than a crazy man and his awful parents.

To Haru, Rin deserved everything in the world.

The question froze Rin. He stopped all movement to grasp Haruka’s cheeks. Wiping away the falling tears dripping down those beautiful blue eyes.

“Because I want to,” The artist said sternly. “Because this is what you do for people you care about.”

“But why would you care about me?”

A simple enquiry that means so much to Haruka.

“Because you are the strangest, yet most amazing person that I have ever met.  

Because you have the most incredibly complex personality that makes me feel excited.

Because you’re smart, beautiful and kind of an asshole.

Because I’m so ridiculously in love with you that seeing you sad brings a thousand daggers into my chest. “

Rin’s words ring true, he felt the confession in his soul and didn’t doubt it for a moment. The small speech leaked out of him like a damaged faucet but he didn’t regret any of it. For when he looked at Haru again. His face had changed.

Those blue eyes no longer we’re so cold. They weren’t full of fear.

He sobs had grown quiet, his sniffling non-existent as he stared at the Art teacher, almost not believing the syllables that had come out of Rin’s trembling mouth.

The redhead had expected his own love confession to be more planned, to be more romantic. For the stars to be in perfect alignment. Reality was harsher and more brutal, yet beautiful nevertheless. Haru needed those words and Rin didn’t want to selfishly withhold them any longer. The truth was out there for Haruka to see. The redhead just hoped it wouldn’t affect him negatively, for that wasn’t his intention.

Maybe it was even possible Haru would return his strong feelings?

The Art teacher shouldn’t hope. Especially not when Haruka is so distraught. Who could think of such trifling things as love at the moment?

He sees a smile break out on Haru’s face.

It is a smile so radiant that it feels like sunshine after a rainy day and just-blooming cherry blossoms on a warm spring morning.

It was something never quite seen before, and Rin couldn’t even begin to describe the slight curve of his mouth. The curl of those dark, dark eyelashes. His blue eyes filling with the life that Rin had thought was dead.

Rin loved him.

It felt like the best feeling in the world. Everything was a mess, but it was okay. It was all over and better than ever before. The redhead’s love made Haru want to cry even more, but for a different reason than before. His hearts wells up in joy, not sadness, not abandonment. He feels wanted and there’s nothing in the universe that could beat it.

He flung his arms around Rin without hesitation, truly unable to help himself. The Art teacher’s hair tickling his cheeks as he whispers, ever so softly.

“I love you too.”

Rin looks into his earnest blue eyes and notices with a jolt.

Haru is looking at him like he looks at water, like he looks at a well-loved book, the redhead feels warm inside.

The English teacher feels the smallest slither of a tear fall down his cheek, but doesn’t brush it away. They aren’t the shameful ones he shed before, this was one of pure happiness.

Rin hugs back, tighter, like this is all an illusion. Like his life couldn’t possibly turn out this good. That he had someone like Haruka by his side. To have the English teacher love him too. It made Rin overwhelmed.

Everyone always told Rin that he was a cry baby. He never really cared anyway.

He especially didn’t care when he started crying too. In Haruka’s arms, the other’s breath on his neck as they both sit there wailing like a bunch of pre-schoolers.

There was no one to watch, even if there was. The pair wouldn’t have a care in the world.

Haruka knew he wasn’t fully healed from the drama of his life. That the chains tying him down were only starting to fall to pieces. But in the moment, it didn’t concern him whatsoever.

He would get through the burdens, with the people that he loves by his side, and he can finally have the life he wanted. Without any strings attached.

His parents would fade ever more into his memory, and soon enough he wouldn’t be able to recall their faces.

It sounded sad, yet, it was something Haru wanted more than anything else.

To forget them, and to forget the pain they put him through.

He knew he could do it.

 

The sun creeping along the horizon brings the pair an unhelpful reminder that they should wake up. The weekend had past and it was now a dismal Monday.

“Are you coming to work?” Rin asked, still unsure on what the English teacher would say.

He heard a muffled groan from inside a cave of sheets, a second later the man poked his head out, an adorable tuft of black hair sticking up like a sprout of grass.

‘ _I love him so much.’_

“I’m going,” Haruka said more clearly.

It was true that all the feelings he had had were still residing within him, yet, he couldn’t just sit here and feel sorry for himself. It was something that would make him feel worse.

Rin didn’t question his motives, all that was replied was a quick. “I need to borrow some of your clothes.”  
“Huh?”  
“I can’t exactly go in what I have on right now, besides we’re like the same size… right?”

The English teacher examined the crumpled jeans and t-shirt.

“I see,” Haru regrettably retreated from his cave of warmth to go fetch the man some clothes. They we’re around the same build, Rin being quite a bit more muscular, however.

Despite both the teacher’s concerns, Haruka successfully returned fully clad in his usual attire, his hands full with yet another sweater and pair of plain black jeans that looked like they would suit Rin. 

“Seriously? It looks like we’re matching,” Rin commented mildly.

Haru couldn’t bite back his reply. “Take it or don’t, I’m perfectly fine with you not going without a shirt.”

The redhead flushed a deep red, similar to his hair. Taking the pile of clothing without any more hesitation. Embarrassed as he was, he couldn’t help but smile at Haru’s returning wit.

Haruka then proceeded to climb back into bed, snuggling himself within the covers like a caterpillar.

“The hell are you doing?”  
“We still have time,” Haruka pouted at him, pleading for just five more minutes.

_‘I love him so much,’_

Meanwhile, in a familiar hallway. The high school students stood by their first class. Awaiting the bell that would signal the end of their morning fun. They were all amusing themselves with idle chatter amongst themselves, a certain girl spoke out of turn.

“Hey do you think something weird's going on with Mr. Matsuoka and Mr. Nanase?” A girl whispers behind her hand, the group in front of her doesn’t hear but luckily, her best friend does.

“No, what do you mean?” Her long-time companion looks at her strangely. Tucking a stray hair away from her face and into her blonde pigtails.

“Well, they always come to homeroom at the exact same time, and their clothes and hair are always messy.” She states her reason, pushing her bulgy glasses to the bridge of her nose. 

The girl ponders for a minute, “Maybe they were fighting?”

“Maybe…” The other doesn’t look satisfied.

Seeing her poor reaction, the blonde decides to speak again. “It’s not like we can ask them.”

The glasses wearing high school students grins deviously. Her grey eyes shining brightly. “But maybe we can spy on them.”

“Aki, what the hell? Is this one of your twisted fantasies or something? Just what do you think they’re doing while class isn’t in session?”

Aki raises her eyebrows, making the frame of her glasses raise slightly higher than usual.

“Look, Mari, I’m only pointing out what I see, and what I see is sexual tension.”  
“Jesus Christ, Aki, really? You need to stop going on the internet. They’re probably just friends.”

“How much do you want to bet on that,” Aki murmurs.

“How much you got?” Mari grins at the challenge.

“Fifty bucks,”  
“You have yourself a deal.”  
“Hey what are you guys talking about over there?” A boy walks over to them, his brown eyebrows pulled high in question.

“We’re just striking up a little… bet,” Mari answers politely.

“I want in, what are ya bettin’ on?”

“Whether Mr. Matsuoka and Mr. Nanase are lovers or not,” Aki offers up, her glasses sheening over with delight. Her face goes red as she grins.

The boy only looks momentarily surprised.

“Oh, they are totally banging, count me in.”

Someone else speaks up, “Who’s banging?”

There was a crowd forming now, a group containing nearly everyone in the class.

“Alright folks, place your bets!” The boy yelled into the crowd, putting on his best casino game master voice. “Are Mr. Matsuoka and Mr. Nanase lovers? Or do they just hate each other in really, really close proximity!”

Nagisa and Rei smiled at each other slyly in the corner.

About time the rest of the class caught up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh, is it just me, or isn't it a lot more chill when Haru's parents aren't around?  
> (It was chapter twenty-freakin-seven i thought it was time for 'i love you')  
> Anyways... I hope you enjoyed! ^_^ Thank you all so much for commenting and leaving such lovely messages, it made me all teary and embarrassed!


	28. Jealousy Can Certainly Lead To Interesting Outcomes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here i am, once again on a Saturday night because i don't seem to have a fantastic social life...  
> Wow that sounded sad...  
> Whatever i like being here with you guys so who cares!  
> Here's chapter 28! ^_^

“They’re coming, act natural.” A girl with long brown hair called, the kind of whisper-yell you would have expected from an angered librarian. The whole class looks everywhere but the front. Whistling idly, or watching the happenings outside of the window.

The brunette scrapes a palm across her face.

Subtlety was obviously not a strong suit of theirs.

It was the first period of the day, which, inevitably was the time their objects of interests would be interacting together. The entire group of students were in on the little game, most making bets on the strangest of things involving the two teachers.

Some so specific it made an odd amount of sense.

Regardless, the teens remained quiet about the whole situation to the subjects they were observing. It would ruin the fun if they were let in on their low key challenge.

The English teacher enters first, with sleep dusted eyes and a calm look about him that seemed almost like clockwork to the students. He carries his usual laptop, a slightly scratched MacBook that probably holds all of his wonderful drafts that no one will ever read but him.

Next, the redhead intervenes. His silky red hair tied up into a tiny ponytail. He holds notes in his pencil marked hands and looks as tired as his companion.

The one strange thing that nearly everyone notices is that the art teacher is wearing a sweater.

An uncharacteristic choice, even the students know his usual attire by now. The graphic t-shirts, the leather jackets. Hardly the sweater-wearing type.

However, there was a certain someone who was.   

The girl with the bug-eyed glasses, Aki. Gives her friend a sickly devious look and gestures to the artist. The girl’s eyes widens in disbelief.

‘ _Maybe she was right…’ the blonde thinks to herself, a hand over her mouth._

The sweater-clad redhead gave the class an odd look, almost like he could tell what their sneaky glances were about, but says nothing more that day.

 

A week passes by without any type of delay, Haru fights nightmares during the night. The battle only eased by the presence of Rin.

The redhead had situated himself within Haru’s apartment without any inclinations to leave.

Haru enjoys every second of it.

Teaching, continues to be a welcomed distraction in the man’s life. He loves everyday of it and dreaded the weekend.

However, The English teacher soon learns that he shouldn’t dread something so amazing.

Haruka isn’t sure if Rin is trying to fix his mind on something else, but he doesn’t mind. Because without fail, the redhead makes those two short days of the weekend the most fun Haru has had in a long time. 

He takes him to a pool, a few hours away. On a warm Saturday morning.

Haruka’s eyes widened to the size of saucers when he first glanced at the shimmering body of water.

It was so beautiful…

The water sparkled like a shining star, beckoning him over to the edge. Calling him with a wispy voice that was irresistible.

Haruka gratefully obliges. Stripping off his clothes in record time before Rin could yell at him to stop. It had been far too long since he felt the gentle caress of the water he loved so deeply.

He feels the cold liquid seep into his veins, the reaction is nothing short of pure bliss.

The English teacher counted his true loves on his hand, an extra finger that wasn’t there before rose in front of him.

His three loves, the things he treasured most in the world.

Water, writing, and Rin.

His life was a rollercoaster that only went up from here.

However…

He had endured far too many hardships in his life to believe that it would be like this forever. Things can’t be perfect indefinitely and something was bound to arise

Haru supposed he would worry about it when it happened.

His decision was final as he saw Rin, grinning down at the English teacher as he made an elegant plunge into the deep blue.

 

Something was strange with the students.

Rin felt their eyes on him nearly every second of the day, he was too weirded out to say anything to anyone.

He ignored it for the first week, but after it trailed into the second week…

Did he have something on his face?  
After about ten checks in the mirror, he dismissed the thought.

‘ _So what the hell is wrong with everyone?’_

The redhead voiced his concerns to Haruka, but his partner shakes it off as paranoia. ‘This is probably your coping mechanism for losing that trifling contest four months ago.’

The Art teachers rolls his eyes at that, still entirely certain that something was up.

And he was going to find out what.

 

“You can’t prove anything!” Mari growled, shoving a piece of lettuce into her mouth.

“Yeah!” Another boy sounded, followed by a small chant of, “we need proof!”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Aki returned, smirking at the crowd. “I can prove it!”

“How are you going to do that?”

“Here’s my plan. First of all, I’m going to need a girl with giant boobs.” The high schooler spoke with immense excitement. Scanning the crowd like an ecstatic child.

The students looked at her in question, but nevertheless obliged to her request.

An embarrassed teen with rosy red cheeks was pushed to the front.

She had lovely blue eyes, and a kind face.

“State your name.”

“M-m-mina,” The girl stuttered out.

“Mina, I have a very important job for you!”

Mina’s expression changes into one of determination, she scrunches her nose and her eyebrows. Which looks completely ridiculous, yet strangely cute.

“Mina, you’re going to have to flirt with Mr. Matsuoka!”

“W-w-what!” She exclaims, her face changing into one of pure panic. “I c-can’t.”

“You have to!” Aki screeches, her glasses sheening over as she shakes the girl. “We have to make Mr. Nanase jealous, then it will be clear! We can start tomorrow morning!”

The plan was an insane one, but everyone was anticipating the outcome.

 

Another day, another morning. Rin yawns as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. Scolding himself for staying up late last night with Haru, watching shark week.

And making out.

A lot of making out.

Rin smirks, it was a decision he couldn’t find himself to regret. Haruka, was not quite ready for more than heated kisses and passionate embraces. Yet it was special nonetheless.

Haru made it very clear to Rin that he would be informed when he was ready to do more intimate… things.

The redhead was heavily anticipating that day. But still remained patient about it.

“Hey, Rin, does the class look… strange to you?” Haruka whispers, his blue eyes scanning the room like a hawk.

The artist gets off of his train of thought.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!” The redhead harshly whispers back.

The English teacher shrugged off Rin’s complaint, going off to sit at his desk and issue homework.

Haruka squints his eyes at the class, the students who were talking amongst themselves seemed to be glancing up the front every so often. Their beady eyes looking for something, Haruka just wasn’t sure what.

“Mr. Matsuoka,” a shrill voice breaks Haru out of his reverie.

A student seemed to have appeared in front of Rin. She looked terrified.

The brunette teenager looked back at a group of high schoolers, who seemed to usher her forward with every step she made. She takes a deep breath, and grabs onto Rin’s arm, she leans in close.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Matsuoka, I just don’t know what to do with this art assignment…”

A sentence that should definitely not sound flirty.

Haru clenches his fists.

‘ _What did she think she was doing?’_

_‘She’s only in high school, ridiculous.’_

And what’s worse was that Rin seemed completely oblivious.

A green eyed monster sparked within Haruka, one that he rarely ever felt.

He felt petty, but also pissed off.

It really irked him, how close she was. How she pressed her large chest up close to his arm. She was practically attached to the bewildered redhead. And it didn’t fail to make Haru inconceivably jealous. He had never really felt this way before, and it was strange. It was like someone had lit firecrackers in his chest.

 

The students could see their English teacher fuming in the corner.

“Oh my…” Rei sighs at the scene. The blue haired teen was seated at his desk looking on in dismay, feigning disinterest.

His small blonde companion, however, was this close to microwaving some popcorn.

“How long do you think he’ll last, Rei-Chan?” Nagisa cocks his head to the side in question. His devious pink eyes alight with anticipation.

“It’s rather hard to say, he does seem pretty angry…” The blue haired teen adjusts his red frames, straightening them.

“Well she is flirting with Rin-Chan.” The blonde mentions, his eyes still locked on the scene. He gives Mina a thumbs up, which she sees and immediately flushes deeper than she already is. “I’d do the same thing if someone flirted with you, Rei-Chan!” Nagisa says it in a cheerful way, yet it holds all the meaning in the world.

Rei can’t help but turn a little pink. His worries for the blonde’s sentiment forgotten as he looks upon the scene yet again.

The English teacher practically has flames behind him. It’s rather amusing to watch.

All the students sit plastered to the seats, onlooking the scene that would undoubtedly be the most gossiped story in the school.

 

“Well, you just have to explain what the artist wanted to express in the painting.” Rin smiles at the girl, the brunette was friendly and polite so he was glad to help.

The redhead was so oblivious, it was almost ridiculous.

It pissed Haru off to no end.

“Could you maybe, show me?” Her voice holds every inch of seduction in it, yet Rin didn’t catch a hint of it.

 The mere words made Haru snap.

The English teacher latches on to the artist’s arm. Snatching him away fiercely from the girl grasps. Leaving the teen bewildered and slightly frightened.

The class looked on in amazement.

“Sorry, but Mr. Matsuoka has another appointment to go to.” Haru hisses quietly. His blue eyes venomous as a snake.

He felt ridiculous, something as stupid as jealousy was working its way into his system.

Pathetic…

“Eh? No I don’t Haru, what the hell are you talking about?”

Haru looks at the man blankly, he grabs Rin’s face. Completely forgetting where they are, forgetting whose watching.

He needed to remind Rin just who he was dating…

The students are on the edges of their seats.

Haru kisses him.

A rough kiss that came from nowhere.

And there’s silence.

A silence heavier than anything else.

A silence so eerie that it gives everyone goose bumps.

The quiet, only being interrupted after a certain girl in the crowd shouts.

“I KNEW IT!”

Haruka pulls away, his eyes wide with shock at what he had just done. Rin touches his lips, a red flush appearing on his face.

The pair were collectively thinking the same thing.

Their undeniable, impending doom.

Half of the students erupted in cheering, the other half in groaning. An incredibly symphony of strange noises echoing of the classroom walls.

They all sprung from their chairs, grasping money or handing it over.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Rin looks at the teens in shock. “They placed bets on this?”

“It would appear so…” Haruka was just as aghast as Rin, finding himself unable to maintain his icy façade during the current situation.

“Is Aki… cheering?” Rin asks in question, pointing at the glasses wearing character standing up from her seat. She was applauding like she had just seen a magnificent rendition of Macbeth.

The entire situation was odd.

So odd that the two teachers couldn’t comprehend what would happen next.

Finally, after the crowd died down, the room was met with another silence.

“Uh…” Rin grasps for words that are nowhere to be found.

“Do you have any explanations for this?” The English teacher crosses his arms, his eyebrow raising in question.

His blue eyes pierced everyone he looked upon.

“It was Aki’s idea!” Someone screeched in fear. Truth be told, Haru did look quite threatening at that moment.

“Aki,” the words taste foreign on the English teacher’s tongue. “Care to explain?”

The girl’s morale, only slightly dented as she stands up straight. Looking at the pair with starry eyes.

“W-well, we had a little contest betting on whether you two were lovers or not. And we needed to be s-sure so we got Mina to flirt with Mr. Matsuoka.” She clutches her hands together like they’re her lifeline.

‘ _Flirt?’ Rin thought she was asking for help on her homework…_

The redhead put his hands in his hair, the embarrassment reaching its peak. The artist had no idea what that meant for them as teachers. Where you even allowed to date co-workers?

The overall accepting nature of their home class was quite touching…

But were they really THAT obvious?

“How did you know?” Rin asks curiously, the entire scene far too casual but also far too strange.

“Oh please!” Nagisa cries from the back as swift as ever. Later receiving a weary gaze from Rei.

“You will tell NO-ONE about this.” Haru keeps his eyes forward, the irises of pure blue as clear as water. The authority in his tone is hard to ignore.

So much for the whole school gossip…

Rin sees nearly every student gulp in fear. Their nodding heads, far too frantic to be calm.

It is that day that Rin learns that Haru can truly be terrifying. 

It makes the redhead love him even more.

 

“’A week or so’ my ass!” Rin growled at the email, giving him the details of his trip to Australia.

The English teacher rolled his eyes. The redhead had been agonising over this for weeks, overthinking every little detail.

“Maybe I was a little to forward during the call…”  
“Maybe they changed their mind…”  
“Maybe they found someone better…”  
Haru tried his very best to ease the artist’s mind with the smooth distraction of his lips.

It worked like a charm.

And now, he had finally received his email.

Haru felt a little swell of pride in his chest.

Rin was finally getting the recognition he deserved.

It made the English teacher all warm inside.

“I told you to stop worrying.” Haruka sighed, his arms wrapping around Rin’s waist.

“They said a week or so, and it had already been two weeks!”

“Well, you have it now.”

He could see the grin appear on Rin’s face. His eyes lighting up with excitement. The redhead rested his head on Haruka’s shoulder, their positions quite a sight to be seen.

“Yeah…” Rin breathed in Haru’s scent. The man smelling pleasant, likened to a warm, tropical sunset. The aroma undoubtedly not the English teacher’s usual scent of mackerel and chlorine, yet still undeniably Haru. The redhead let out a content sigh.

Everything was so perfect…

“Are you going to read it?” Haruka looked at the laptop questionably, one thin, black eyebrow raised in a perfect arch.

Waking up from the daydream Rin had been having, the artist clicked on the email.

 

**To Mr. Rin Matsuoka**

**We, at Australian Artist’s Exhibitory Committee formally apologise for the delay. It was a technical error that we regrettably couldn’t get fixed until now.**

**Nevertheless, this email we sent you has all the details for the exhibition we are holding on the 11 th of November.**

The pair momentarily stopped reading to look at each other.

“November?”

“That’s another two months away…”

 

**We ask you to please arrive in Sydney, Australia, however, by the 10 th of October. **

**This is for many reasons that we will happily explain at your request. The most important being organisation and presentation.**

**Submission for this exhibition are selected only by an artist’s calibre by the committee.**

**It is strongly suggested that you submit your artwork to us by the day before you arrive in Sydney. (At least)**

**We look forward to your presence in Australia, Mr Matsuoka.**

**Kind Regards, the AAEC.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, trivial fluff chapters are what i live for. (In case you didn't pick up on that)  
> Make sure to Comment/Kudos/Bookmark!  
> Have a great weekend! ^_^


	29. It Was A Sight He had Never Seen Before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnnddd here's another fluff chapter, God i love fluff.  
> I'm finally on a two week break from school so that's pretty cool i guess, you should expect slightly longer chapters.  
> Ah, how i would love to go to Sakura High School instead, no one's a homophobic asshole and the teachers are dorks...  
> Anywizzle, without further ado i bid you farewell until the end of the chapter! ^_^  
> Enjoy!

“A whole month in Australia?” Rin asks out loud, seemingly looking for an answer in the computer in front of him.

That would certainly be a long time spent in another country…

And considering the last time he went to Australia, his experience was none too great…

“Why the hell do I need to spend a whole month in Australia?” The redhead still insisted on speaking to the laptop before him. Somehow believing it had the answers he so desperately wanted.

“Didn’t you spend four years there before?” Haruka speaks up behind the man, making his presence known.

Rin sighed, it felt like Haru was reading his mind.

“Yeah but, it wasn’t that great of a time for me…” Rin murmured, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

The English teacher made an unintelligible noise, one of sympathy.

“You said you hit a wall there, what did you mean?” Haru asked curiously, stepping on eggshells wouldn’t get him anywhere with the problem at hand.

“Well, I…” The redhead scavenged for the right words, his mind failing him.

“I, lost inspiration, motivation, my will, that place kind of broke me to pieces…” The artist gives his boyfriend a dry laugh, one devoid of any humour at all.

Haruka gave him a concerned look, his arm resting on the redhead’s shoulder. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

The artist looked into those beautiful blue eyes, seeing only earnest concern in them. The English teacher squeezed his shoulder lightly, in what could only be assumed as an affectionate gesture.

“There’s nothing much to say, really…” Rin breathed out the words, he was telling the truth. His time in Australia hadn’t been all bad, but it had changed him.

For better or for worse, he still wasn’t sure.

“I kept losing, there we’re so many people better than me… it kind of broke my spirit…” A wry smile appeared on Rin’s face.

He thought about himself, all those years ago. When he first arrived, he had thought he would win every competition the world sprung on him. He thought inspiration would hit him with every corner he turned.

Yet, as the awards went to other people.

As they surpassed his ability, no matter how hard he tried. 

His demeanour changed entirely.

The once smiling, go-getter personality he had once used to be crumbled as his world did around him.

Would he ever be good enough?

Would his efforts go to waste?

Rin spent many nights thinking on question such as these.

The redhead begged himself to be better, pleading with his mind to give him something, anything he could work with.

Instead, the contests got harder and harder. And Rin found himself being left in the dust as everyone else ran far ahead of him.

Haruka noted the change in atmosphere around the redhead. How his thoughts grew clouded, and the impending gloom surrounded them.

The English teacher needed to do something quickly.

“That’s all in the past Rin,” Haruka said in his most reassuring voice. “Come on, let’s go out somewhere…”

The English teacher would do anything to get that expression off Rin’s face. He looked so, broken. It made Haruka’s insides churn uncomfortably.

“Where are we gonna go?” Rin sulked, his eyes drooping downwards like an upset puppy.

This Australia thing had really gotten him down, it was reasons like these that Rin didn’t particularly like to dwell on the experience.

“We’re going on a date,” Haru answered. Picking up a coat, as well as a few other items that may be needed.

Just in case.

Rin looked at him sceptically, his red eyebrows raising.

“But where?”

“It’s a secret.”

It was a secret because he had no idea where he was going.

The English teacher prided himself on his ability to bluff, it was a god given talent that really did come in handy every so often.

Especially times like this.

Haruka tugged on the redhead’s arm, taking him away from the laptop, away from the room.

“We haven’t gone on a date in ages…” Rin murmured, following Haru, his mood lightening up just the slightest bit.

The English teacher made a noise of agreement, but nothing more as he practically dragged Rin out of the apartment.

His mind was grasping at straws.

Where would they go?

 

Haruka kept up a façade of knowing what he was doing for the majority of the train ride. He had thrown himself and Rin onto the first train approaching and he had no idea where he was going.

He just prayed it would be somewhere nice.

Rin sat there patiently, having complete faith that his boyfriend would take him out to a place of pure wonders and happiness.

“Next stop is, Saba Aquarium!” The voice on the wall spoke cheerfully.

‘ _An Aquarium!”_

A tiny smile curled around Haru’s lips.

_‘Perfect.’_

Haru rose from his seat, the motion bringing Rin back to reality.

“We’re getting off?” The redhead shaking his utmost deepest thoughts off of his mind and stumbling to his feet. His crimson eyes looked for clues excitedly.

Evidently enough, Rin had not heard the announcement.

Haruka reached for the man’s hand, lightly tugging him towards the exit. Rin made no noise of protest, hurrying along like an eager child.

There was just something about Haru giving him a surprise that made Rin feel all warm inside.

The redhead didn’t even try to hide his smile.

Haruka stopped short in front of a pristine building, this was undoubtedly the aquarium.

Of course it was, it did say ‘aquarium’ on the front.

Rin looked up eagerly, his pretty red eyes widening in surprise.

“An aquarium?” The artist looked at his other half in question, gazing quizzically at him.  
Haruka’s heart was beating fast, his head filling with possibilities and scenarios.

“Do you like aquariums?” The English teacher questioned, hiding his anxiety with a perfect, brick-solid façade.

“I love them!” Rin gushed, an unexplained bout of happiness exploding through him. He grabbed Haruka and pulled him into a giant hug. A feeling of nostalgia crept up on him when he thought of places like this. Memories of his childhood, all fond ones that he held very dear to his heart.

It was a place like this that made him want to draw and colour everything on sight.

It was a place like this that made him become so fascinated with sharks.

It was a place like this that made the wall he had hit come crumbling down.

Haruka had definitely chosen correctly.

The English teacher was extremely relieved that the redhead liked the surprise. It was practically a surprise for Haru too, considering he was only made aware of the fact that there was an aquarium here less than ten minutes ago.

It was no shock to anyone that Haruka loved aquariums too.

He did find it frustrating that he couldn’t jump in with the fish, however.

“Shall we go in?” Haruka asks, nonchalantly. Slightly smug with himself for choosing something to Rin’s taste.

“Hell yeah!”

Haruka gives the redhead a genuine smile, something he had been doing a lot lately, as they enter the building hand in hand.

The English teacher tried to scorn himself for picking somewhere so cliché, he really did. But that smile on Rin’s face, and that light in his eyes pushed the negativity away.

‘ _I love him so much…’_

“What do you want to see first?” Haruka asks his companion, already knowing the answer. Haru glanced at the map, trying to look like he was having a hard time choosing.

“Sharks.” Rin pointed at the letters on the board, scanning the words, memorising the route there.

“Like I even had to ask.”

 

Rin felt the unconscious urge to rifle through his bag for his sketchbook.

Haruka and Rin had seen many beautiful sights together, each one ever so slightly different.

This time it was a luminous blue glow. A soft, gentle sway of the underwater seaweed. An elegant glide of a shark, a hasty flick of a tail from a fish.

A rainbow of creatures spread out before them. Like a painting, or a photograph it all seemed perfect. Like it had all been set up for them, and them only.

“Looking for this?” Haruka brought Rin out of his awe, handing him something.

“You brought my sketchbook?” The redhead took the piece from Haruka’s hands, looking at it like it was wonder of the world.

The English teacher had been so thoughtful that he actually remembered to bring his sketch book…

‘ _I love him so much…’_

“I love you so much…”

A tint of pink grazed Haru’s cheeks, he looked down on the floor to hide it. But to no avail, Rin had seen it all.

What followed was the tiniest, “I love you too…”  
Rin smiled with extreme fondness, his red eyes glazing over with boundless amounts of affection for the man.

He felt the battered edges of his old book, opening it to a fresh page. Pleasantly assaulted with a charcoal pencil as he flipped through. The redhead took note of every detail…

Every curve of a fish’s fin, the slight sway in the leaves. It was features like these that couldn’t be seen from a screen or a book.

His hands moved by themselves, etching the thin surface with a mind of their own.

The artist felt like he was twelve again, when his mother had finally gotten a day off from work. She had taken his sister and him to an aquarium just like this. Rin had brought pencils and a page with him because he knew of all the things he would see there.

Haruka looked at him in amusement.

The redhead looked so wrapped up in the fish tank it was hard not to find it funny. Haruka could see how his crimson eyes scanned the glass for more, picking every attribute apart with those irises of his.

It was a sight he had never seen before.

But it was something he wanted to see forever.

Rin looked at peace with the world, which was just what Haru wanted.

After everything the artist had done for him, how could he not want the same?  
The English teacher swore he fell in love with Rin all over again that night.

The thought was a quiet one.

But prominent as if it had been spoken out loud

One day, he’d like to tell Rin about it.

“Thank you for taking me on a date, I… really needed to clear my thoughts.” Rin thanked his boyfriend sheepishly, looking at his feet on the way home. 

“The pleasure was all mine…” Haru smiles again, so much love in his half-lidded eyes.

 

“Monday…” Rin grunted, his sleep filled eyes squinting at his phone with a renewed hatred.

How had the weekend gone so fast?

“Get up, Haru.” The redhead nudged the man beside him with his foot. Sending Haru flinching away, retreating to his cave of warmth.

“By God! Your feet are like ice…” The exclamation is barely heard through the thick covers… the protection making the words sound like nothing more than a strange humming noise.

“Why do I have to do this every day?” Rin sighs, looking over at his lover with a familiar disdain. “How did you get to Sakura on time before I was here?”  
Rin saw a blue eye stare at him through the dozens of duvets, “Makoto, usually…” Haruka mumbled.

“Mamakoto strikes again…” Rin sighed, pulling a fresh shirt from his bag of things he brought from his apartment.

The redhead was practically living there at the moment.

It was a treat, of course, but Haru couldn’t help getting mildly irritated when he woke to Rin’s awful singing in the shower.

A jumpy ringtone echoes in the silence, making Rin jump in shock. Haru rolls over in his burrito of blankets, to the night stand beside him. Picking up the phone, while covered, with the utmost precision.

“Makoto?”

“Haru!”

“What is it?”

“I need your help!”  
“With what? Don’t tell me it’s those kids again…”

Though that fairy tale story did turn Haru’s life into one of his own, he would rather not be used as a jungle gym once again.

“No, it’s Kisumi, I think he told Sousuke that I like him…”

Haruka pushed a hand through his hair, biting his tongue instead of making a comment on how juvenile that sounded.

“Why did you tell Kisumi?”

“I didn’t! He just guessed!” The brunet wailed from the other end of the line.  
“You like Yamazaki, do you not?”  
A pause, “Yes.”  
“Then why does it matter? It might be a good thing.”

Though Haru and Rin would both be a bit bitter if it wasn’t one of their schemes that got the two together, it would still be better than the awkward sexual tension they had now.

The English teacher sighed, closing his eyes. “We’ll drop by the café after work and see how everything is resolved… Don’t you have a job to go to too, Makoto?”

The green eyed man breathed out a sigh of relief, “No, I’m off today! Thanks Haru.” 

Haruka hung up without another word, reluctantly pulling his body from the warm abyss that was his mattress.

“What was that about?”

“I’m starting to feel like I’m back in elementary school…” Was all that Haru muttered in reply. He brushed past a confused Rin, in search of some proper attire.

“Oh yeah, do you think one of the students told on us?” Rin speaks again, the memory of Friday popping up in his head.

It was surprisingly a good memory.

Jealous Haru was quite a sight to behold.

The redhead smiled fondly at the image as he waited for his companion’s answer.

“Does it really matter if they did?”

After class that day, the pair didn’t speak of it. It was a taboo for the students, as well as the perpetrators.

Especially at the school.

However, Rin always had it stashed in the back of his mind the entire weekend.

“I don’t know, Mikoshiba might be pretty pissed…” Rin reaches a hand behind his neck, scratching at it nervously.

“Well, we were ‘canoodling’ during school hours…” Haruka reasoned, slipping another sweater over his head.

_‘How many damn sweaters did he have?’_

Regardless of the fear the two felt about Seijurou Mikoshiba’s wrath. They continued their train ride to Sakura High School.

Their life had reached normality, there was a routine. Everything had an order and a place, it fit perfectly like a puzzle piece.

Little did they know, it would come crashing down once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally random, but should I add in a love interest for Kisumi??? Would you guys be okay with that... I'm still not so sure about the concept, anyway let me know....  
> You can always talk to me on tumblr, my URL is @weeaboogers, so if i ever miss an update, you know where to go.  
> Have a lovely weekend, and a beautiful day!  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter. ^_^


	30. I Think I Smell Burning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy guys!  
> Here's the newest chapter...  
> This one's mainly SouMako, but none of it is explicit. (Because i can't write smut, like at all.)  
> Anyway enjoy! ^_^

“Kisumi I can hear you laughing in there, what are you doing?” The taller brunet wailed, a small well of panic rising up in his chest.

Makoto had chased Kisumi around the café for about an hour until the young manager gave up and locked himself in the storage room.

It had certainly gotten some stares from the inhabitants of the café. Probably assuming they were just some hooligans playing a petty trick on one another.

The petty part of it was correct.

“Come on Makoto! Just let me tell Sousuke for you, it will be soooo much easier!” The pink haired man teased from behind the door.

“No!” The kindergarten teacher cried.

After the call had ended between Haru and himself, the scenario had only escalated. 

The brunet was just happy Sousuke was all the way in the kitchen.

“Come on, Kisumi, don’t you have to be manning the counter?” The green eyed man tried to reason with the other, using his coaxing teacher voice to bring the pink haired male out of his place of refuge.

Makoto could practically see Kisumi’s pouty face through the door. He knew he had a point… Sousuke would be pissed if he wasn’t doing his job properly.

And he sure as hell didn’t want to face the wrath of Sousuke any time soon.

The door opened with a sullen creak, a frowning Kisumi emerged with a defeated look in his purple eyes.

“You win this time…” He mumbled, lazily dawdling back to work. His muscles clenched as if he was waiting for something…

‘ _Oh no!’_

All of sudden, the pink haired male dove to the left. The action was too quick for Makoto to fully comprehend what was going on.

“Kisumi, wait!” The kindergarten teacher pleaded, he knew which way the man planned to go.

“Nope!” The young manager gave the other man a cheeky grin, only to be smacked in the face with a door moments later.

The impact sounded with a small thump, and then a bigger thump as Kisumi landed on the floor.

The pink haired man’s body sprawled out like he had been shot down with an air rifle.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, like a critical part in an action film. With dramatic music included.

Makoto swore he heard sombre violins playing as Kisumi went down…

Or maybe that was just his imagination.

“What’s all this noise about?” Sousuke asked nonchalantly, his face was covered in a thin layer of flour. The chef seemed to have no idea he had just knocked his business partner out cold.

Mildly horrified, Makoto pointed at the pink haired manager behind the door.

“Oh…” The chef sighed, “Not again…”

“Again?” The brunet questioned as he drew closer to the body.

Sousuke fixed the man a pointed look.

“You would be surprised how many times this has happened.”

Sousuke looked beyond caring, showing how little of a deal this was to him.

The kindergarten teacher idly pondered the sheer amount of knock-outs his childhood friend had taken accidentally. It must have been a lot for Sousuke to think it was the norm.

He gave Makoto a questioning black eyebrow, “What did he do this time?”

The kindergarten teacher froze, “M-maybe we should put Kisumi some p-place else.”

Makoto was very blatantly avoiding the question, Sousuke’s eyebrows raised higher.

He did, however, comply with the brunet wishes.

“Okay, you grab his arms, I’ll grab his legs…”

The brunet didn’t waste time to do as the other man told him too. Hoping that the young chef had already forgotten about the topic at hand.

It was a long shot, but Makoto still had hope.

Together the pair of them hefted the weight of their unconscious friend, the load being significantly lighter than the kindergarten teacher had previously anticipated.

Makoto gazed at Sousuke, trying to stifle gasp as he saw those hard muscles in his arms contract. How his biceps seemed to be carved of stone. The kindergarten teacher wondered just how the hell he ended up so… ripped, as a chef. The brunet could even see all of Sousuke’s stomach muscles through his shirt. 

The kindergarten teacher definitely did NOT want to run his hands all over them.

“Makoto.”

The stern voice brought Makoto out of his oddly dirty minded state.

“Mmn?” The brunet made a noise confirming that he was listening.

“Correct me if I’m wrong but-“

The young chef gestured to the weight at the man’s feet.

“I’m not sure dropping Kisumi again was a good idea.”

Confused, the young teacher looked upon the ground only to find that Sousuke was correct.

Laying there was a pink clump of hair, followed by a head and a body.

Makoto’s cheeks reddened.

Had he been so distracted he’d lost hold of the comatose Kisumi Shigino?  
The possibility was certainly viable…

The brunet let out a awkward laugh, grabbing hold of the man’s arms once again.

Sousuke raised his eyebrows at him again but nothing more as they carried away their unconscious childhood friend in peace.

The silence was finally broken when they gracefully plonked Kisumi on the staff room couch. The man was (thankfully) still dead to the world.

The young chef looked at the body with disdain.

“Idiot, who’s going to serve customers?”

Sousuke talked to the comatose man as if he still had the ability to talk back.

Makoto looked at the two between him with a mixture of guilt and relief.

This was his fault after all.

Yet, he couldn’t help but feel glad that Kisumi couldn’t tell his little secret.

That information was his to tell.

Eventually…

“I could, if you think I’m fit to do so.” The brunet gave his crush an award winning smile.

Sousuke glanced between the couch and the knocked out manager, his turquoise eyes turning to finally rest on Makoto. They held a grateful glint in them that made Makoto’s chest warm.

“Sure, I mean, if that’s okay with you.”

Sousuke didn’t particularly like to trouble people. It was against the way he was brought up. He could sympathise with Haruka that way.

Sousuke hated to admit that he had something in common with mackerel boy.

“Why was this idiot running in the first place?” Sousuke break himself out of his thoughts, placing a hand on his head. He looked down at the pink clump of hair upon the couch with disdain.

“Uh… Do I smell something burning?” Makoto could feel the sweat beading at his forehead. Sousuke hadn’t seemed to have forgotten about that particular question.

Teal eyes widened in panic, he lightly pushed past the brunet back to the kitchen. Making no sound but hurried footsteps.

Makoto sighed, situation averted for now.

The kindergarten teacher placed two hands on his hips.

“Alright!” He spoke to himself, or the unconscious Kisumi, he wasn’t sure. “Let’s sell some cakes!”

It shouldn’t be too hard right?  
Smiling to himself he walked back out of the room. Out into the wide world of customer service.

The sunny brunet parked himself behind the counter, trying his best to look professional.

He had never worked a job like this before…

_‘Well there’s a first time for everything!’ Makoto thought cheerfully._

The door sounded it’s usually _‘ding,’_ signalling the arrival of another customer.

Makoto’s very first customer.

A young man, within high school age. Mumbling about a chocolate cupcake and a vanilla slice.

The brunet flashed a smile, seemingly pleased that the job wasn’t difficult so far. He neatly bagged the two desserts in brown paper and sent the boy on his way.

“Have a lovely day!”

The teen gave the man at the counter a tiny smile. Makoto could tell it was difficult for him, it warmed the kindergarten teacher’s heart.

‘ _What a nice kid…’_

Maybe he only thought that way because that kid reminded him of Haru.

Or maybe it was just his mindset…

Probably a mixture of both.

Time after time, Makoto’s job got somewhat easier. He began to pick up on more things and his action grew less nervous.

He was getting the hang of it.

That is, until…

The door rang once again.

But this time, it sounded rather ominous.

Upon inspection Makoto noted that it was a woman in her early forties. She wore her hair in a tight bun, not a single brown hair out of place. She reeked of high class perfume and snobbish arrogance.

The brunet never did judge books by covers, however.

“Hello, how can I help you today?”

He gave the woman a warm smile, hoping it appeared friendly enough.

She frowned back, her steel grey eyes unmoving.

“Iced, sugar free, green tea with no milk. Add a pinch of cinnamon, but nothing more or less.”

Her precise words cut through Makoto’s brain. He fumbled for a note pad, writing down the words she had said.

He hadn’t made any drink so precise before. This could be tricky.

“Was that all today?” He asked, furiously scribbling down the order while he spoke.

“If it wasn’t, I would have said something else.”

Makoto smile faltered ever so slightly.

“Of course, I will go and get your tea for you at once. Feel free to have a seat”

“Like I would, this place is a pig sty. I only hope my drink is different from this dingy shop.”

Makoto frowned at that. He knew how hard Sousuke and Kisumi worked to make this place look presentable. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d seen the two of them well after closing time cleaning every inch of the place.

The woman rolled her eyes at his silence, strutting over to the corner of the store.

It was the brunet’s upbringing that convinced him that ‘maybe she was just having a bad day.’ Even when the kindergarten teacher knew that was far from the truth.

He glanced at the words on the piece of paper he had scribbled down. Trying his very best to do what he had seen Kisumi do a thousand times before.

He pressed a few buttons on some machine he assumed was for making hot drinks, praying that he got it right.

“Here you go, Ma’am.” Makoto presented the beverage to her politely. “That will be six dollars, thank you.”

The woman slid the money over the counter, snatching up the drink with her.

Makoto flinched, anxiously hoping everything would be in order.

The brunet prayed to God or whoever was out there that she wouldn’t make a big deal if he messed up.

“I thought I told you soy milk?” Her slicing voice brought Makoto’s head up to face her.

The brunet swore he saw his life flash before his eyes. The woman looked livid. Makoto felt bad for Kisumi, how did he deal with this all day?

The kindergarten teacher was absolutely sure she did NOT say soy milk.

Not that he had the will to say that.

Makoto swallowed, “Oh, uh, my mistake. I will make you a new one at once…”

“I don’t want a new one!” She all but screeched, slamming her chicken-feet-like hands onto the counter. “I want soy in this one!”

“Uhhh… do you want me to put soy milk in it now?”

“No, you idiot!”

The brunet was utterly speechless, how exactly was he supposed to handle this?

She was causing a scene, nearly everyone in the café turned around to surreptitiously gaze at the two of them.

“I’m not sure what you want me to do…” Makoto replied hopelessly, because he really didn’t have any idea. What was she even talking about?  
“I’m saying you should have put soy milk in this one!”

“I am aware of that… Ma’am. But I made a mistake. I’d just like to know what you want me to d-“

“Don’t talk back to me! The customer is always right!” She hissed, not a single straight hair out of place as she barked orders.

Makoto was absolutely certain she had said NO milk.

“Ma’am I-“He tried to speak.

“I want to speak to the owner of this place!”

Makoto looked at her with a mixture of frustration and fear. Unsure of what to do, he couldn’t exactly go get Kisumi… And Sousuke was probably busy making cakes or working on the lunch menu.

The brunet searched around the room for a solution, hoping it would freshen his mind.

“That would be me, do we have a problem?”

The baritone voice that undoubtedly belonged to Sousuke Yamazaki emerged from the doors. He had heard all of the commotion and was beyond pissed. He really did hate people like these…

“Your employee has disrespected me absurdly, and once more he hasn’t even gotten my order right!”

Sousuke looked between the two of them, he looked pretty unimpressed.

Makoto shrunk back into his shirt, wanting to hide there for eternity. He was certain that look was for him, and he definitely deserved it.

”Can you explain to me what happened?”

 “Well, this untrained man you have working on the counter.  He was very rude! He completely disregarded the critical tactfulness of the order I had placed. He just went on his own and made whatever he pleased!”

The woman was twisting the truth, it was absurd.

Makoto looked at Sousuke in a panic.

_‘Sousuke wouldn’t think I would do that… right?’_

“Ma’am we would be very happy to make you a new drink to your liking.” The chef said in a monotone voice, shooting the brunet beside him an apologetic look.

_‘So maybe he wasn’t mad?’_

“No, he should have got it right in the first place.” She stubbornly stood her ground, placing her dainty hands on her hips.

“I understand that, but since we don’t have our time machine available until four, what do you suggest I do?”

The kindergarten teacher bit back a grin at the snark Sousuke had just dished out.

The woman didn’t catch the sarcasm in his voice, however.

“This idiot needs to be fired!” She glared daggers at Makoto.

This was all his fault, Makoto wanted to help but just ended up starting trouble for Sousuke. The kindergarten teacher looked to his feet in shame. He felt tears of embarrassment brim in his eyes. He had made a fool of himself. Sousuke must be so disappointed.

Something about that made the brunet’s heart wrench.

He had a chance to do something nice for Sousuke, and he had messed it all up.

Makoto clenched his fists, in anger at himself.

Sousuke looked at his friend with pity. He looked so down on himself, it made the chef frown. All he had wanted to do was help out. He had been doing a fantastic job before, there just always had to be an asshole in the middle of it.

How dare she call him an idiot… When he had been working so hard…

When he had given up a rare day off just to help Sousuke out…

It just didn’t feel right.

Shaming someone for trying their very best was unfeasible.

And Sousuke wouldn’t take it.

“Don’t call him an idiot.” Sousuke’s voice was as cold as ice.

The two glared daggers at each other, both not giving into the piercing stares.

“I’ll call him what I please, boy, the customer is always right!”

Maybe it was just the irritating nickname, but this woman reminded Sousuke of Nanase’s mother just the slightest bit.

“You will not ‘call him what you like’, and you _will_ leave this shop immediately.”

Makoto flinched at the terrifying sound of Sousuke’s voice. So deep and rumbly like a nearby thunderstorm. The brunet was just glad it wasn’t directed at him.

The woman shrunk back, her cheeks paling.

“F-fine, this place is old and broken down anyway!”

‘ _Oh no.’_

_‘She didn’t just say that.’_

The café seemed to go on standby, everyone went silent.

Makoto feared for the woman now.

Sousuke’s eyes turned to poison as he glared down. Insulting the café to Sousuke was most likely the worst offense anyone could ever do. It was his pride and joy and he worked way too hard for it to be treated with disrespect.

When he spoke, his voice was calm, even. Like scorching lava flowing down a crevice.

“The only old and broken down thing this joint currently holds is you. So kindly remove yourself and your crusty ass from the premises.”

Makoto supposed that was one way of dealing with difficult customers…

Unorthodox? Maybe.

Hilarious? Entirely.

Not the Makoto would ever admit that watching someone receive the sickest burn he’d ever seen was amusing.

But it really was…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to all the people who work in the food industry. The amount of crap they have to put up with is pretty ridiculous...  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, see you next week!


	31. Weird Porn Or Something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised i've basically been leaving the past few chapters on the same freaking cliff hanger i must be so annoying lmao. Oh welll, i like to build up anticipation, hopefully the climax is big enough...  
> Anyway! Here, have some shameless fluff because i can't stop myself.

It was all but a minute before the chef was dragging Makoto back into the room where Kisumi still lay knocked out. Sousuke shut the door behind them quietly, yet forceful in his movements.

He still appeared quite agitated, which really worried Makoto.

“I’m really sorry, Sousuke, you just lost a customer because of me messing up…” Apologised the kindergarten teacher, a whole new wave of guilt hitting him.

“Why are you sorry?” The chef huffed as he satisfyingly replayed the thought in his head where the woman left in absolute distaste. “You were doing perfect.”

“Wait, you aren’t mad at me?”

Makoto was sure that Sousuke was pissed at him, he had cost him a customer…

“I’m not mad at you, no. I’m mad at the old bat that insulted you, however.”

“But I-“  
“Don’t blame yourself, Makoto.” Sousuke’s eyes softened when he looked at the brunet, he really was grateful for his help. It was just a shame that some people were the way they were. Sousuke hoped this experience didn’t affect Makoto visiting the café. No matter how much he denied it, Sousuke really enjoyed the kindergarten teacher’s presence in his little shop, he loved his honey sweet smile, and how he was always positive. He was a small piece of sunshine on a stormy day, a ray of light in the dark. 

And the way his green eyes sparkled in delight when faced with something he adored…

It was a beautiful sight to see.

Something he adored?

The chef stared closer at the brunet, his face inches from the kindergarten teacher.

Why were Makoto’s eyes shimmering like stars just now?

Was it something behind him?  
Sousuke checked behind him, but nothing assaulted his senses.

Just what was the brunet looking at?  
“Please don’t hate me for doing this…” Makoto interrupted his thoughts, drawing his head out of the clouds as he leaned closer. Green and teal irises, mere inches from each other. Sousuke felt a pressure on his lips. The lightest peck, as if left by a fairy.

Makoto was kissing him.

MAKOTO WAS KISSING HIM?

Sousuke’s eyes opened wide in his surprise, but he didn’t pull away.

All he wondered was just why Makoto hadn’t done it before. Everything clicked into place like a jigsaw set.

The thing the brunet had been looking at was him.

Makoto’s mind had slowed and his body took control entirely. The overwhelming urge to kiss Sousuke won over, and he no longer cared about the consequences. He just wanted to feel those soft lips against his, the warm embrace of those strong arms…

Without thinking the brunet had kissed him.

But he didn’t regret it.

Sousuke’s mind was a whir of all kinds of thoughts. He had been oblivious to Makoto’s attempts at flirting, to the plans that Rin and Nanase had schemed together.

Everything was a mess in his mind, but one thing was blindingly clear.

Makoto liked him.

And Sousuke only just realised he felt the same way.

Maybe the physical contact had sent an electrifying jolt into his brain, finally telling it to get his crap together. 

The chef kissed Makoto back, feeling those chapped lips against his skin felt like bliss and Sousuke never wanted to do without it.

The brunet felt the taller man’s arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. Everything had turned out so much better than Makoto could ever dream of.

Not only did Sousuke not pull away, but he returned his kiss.

Could he possibly reciprocate his feelings?

The question bounced around his head, the idea sending him into a spiral of pure delight.

Makoto pulled away first, their lips breaking away ever so slightly, only to be captured by Sousuke’s all over again. It was magnificent in every kind of way and the brunet wanted this moment to last forever-

“Jesus Christ, looks like they finally killed Kisumi. I freaking knew Makoto was secretly a masochist…”

The gruff sound of Rin’s voice sent sirens off in both of their heads.

They were done for now, as soon as the redhead’s eyes adjusted to the dark…

An overly dramatic gasp was very audibly heard coming from the Art teacher.

And what followed was-

Was that a squeal of excitement?

“Holy. Mother. Of. God. HARU GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!”

Sousuke and Makoto jumped two metres apart.

Makoto was as pink as a peach.

But Sousuke was even redder.

He looked at his shoes like they were the most interesting artefacts in the whole universe.

Though the situation was rather compromising, Makoto couldn’t help but notice how cute he looked just then.

“What is it? Did you find some weird porn or something?”

That was most certainly the calm and collected voice of Haruka Nanase.

The brunet saw Haruka enter, his blue eyes were squinting. Looking out into the darkness.

 Oh, they killed Kisumi… Kind of a bad place to hide the body, though…”

“No not that, smartass.” Rin growled, pointing at Sousuke and Makoto.

The English teacher’s eyebrows raised in question. “So?”

“They were in here. ALONE.” The redhead accentuated the last word, his frown turning into a smirk.

Rin and Haru were talking like the other two weren’t in the room.

Sousuke’s eyebrow twitched as Nanase’s mouth inched upwards. It was almost like he could tell what Haruka was thinking, and he certainly didn’t like it.

”Well, what do we have here?” Rin smiled, flicking a nearby switch to illuminate the room.

The couple winced, having been used to the dark.

“I’m pretty sure you’re aware of ‘what we have here’ you did just witness it.” Sousuke frowned, not particularly enjoying the smug look upon his best friend’s face.

“Oh I know, but I want to hear you say it.”  
“Here Sousuke say what?” Another voice was heard in the fray. A pink head rose from the couch, rubbing his eyes as if he had just woken up from a nap. Kisumi placed a hand to his head, cringing at the lump that was definitely forming there.

“The corpse reawakens…” Haruka muttered from behind.

“Eh? I’m not a corpse!” The young manager whined, “So mean, Haru!”  
The man in question narrowed his eyes but did nothing more.

“Soooo, what were you guys talking about?”

Kisumi seemed completely unaware of the strange tension in the room as he lay across the couch. Placing a hand on his head, propping himself up on his pointy elbow.

He fixed his purple eyes on Makoto, “did you finally tell Sousuke you like him?”

The brunet made a startled noise from the back of the room, signalling that he certainly had not.

“From what I saw, it was more that he… showed him.” Rin added, still wearing that stupid toothy smirk.

“Oooh, you caught Makoto and Sousuke, having sex in the staff room? What if I had woken up then? I was injured and you were just gonna do that in front of me!?” The pink haired man wailed in terror.  
“We weren’t…” Sousuke began, trying his very best not to strangle Kisumi then and there.

“We were just kissing!” The brunet whined, his face beyond the colour of a tomato.

“Ah ha!” Rin cried, “Makoto admitted it, that means you’re both guilty!”

“I have work to do.” Excused Sousuke, wanting nothing more than to get the hell out of this awkward situation.

“I don’t think so,” Rin grabbed his arm. Sousuke scowled, the redhead was relatively smaller than him, yet the artist was surprisingly strong. It would be a pain to struggle out of the grip.

Then again, it would also be a pain to stay in this room.

Makoto looked around the room, also looking for an excuse to get out through the door.

There were sadly no windows he could jump out of to avoid the questioning from his friends.

Maybe if he made a run for it right now, he could have the element of surprise…

“Don’t even think about it.” Haru frowned from the door frame.

It was the first time Makoto cursed the strange telepathy power him and Haru shared.

The brunet sighed, slumping down in defeat.

“Fine… what do you want to know?”

Sousuke looked at Makoto with pity, knowing full well he couldn’t just abandon him like this.

The chef stopped struggling, fixing his teal eyes onto Makoto.

“Say what you want now, or forever hold your peace.”  
The kindergarten teacher looked up at the taller man with a mixture of thankfulness and relief. He even gave him a small upwards turn of his lips.

“How long has this been going on?”  
Rin took no time at all to begin the grilling session.

Kisumi looked on eagerly from the couch he had once been comatose on.

Haruka feigned disinterest but was probably the most interested of them all.

“It just happened, five minutes ago.” Makoto replied helpfully, looking at his watch to confirm the time.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”  
“So are you two dating?” Kisumi interjected, looking like an excited toddler.

“I don’t know, _somebody_ interrupted us.” Sousuke shot his cold glare onto Rin, who gave his best friend a sheepish grin.

“Well, I didn’t know you were making out in here!”

“Still, you could have knocked!”  
“True, but where would that have gotten me?”

Rin did have a reasonable point, Sousuke knew that if the redhead had in fact, knocked. There would be no telling what kind of lies the chef would sputter out.

Haruka put a hand on Rin’s shoulder, looking at him solemnly.

“It’s no use asking them questions they don’t even know themselves yet. I suggest we let them discuss a few things first.”

Sousuke wasn’t sure if he should thank Haru or glare at him.

Sure, they would get away from the questioning.

But what would happen next?  
Would Makoto explain that it was just a rushed gesture with no feeling behind it?  
Would they agree to never speak of it again?

Something about that made Sousuke’s heart clench painfully.

They couldn’t go back to the way they were.

It took a long time to realise that Sousuke didn’t actually want to go back.

He wanted to kiss Makoto again, to feel the brunet’s warmth in his arms, his soft lips against his...

 

Rin reluctantly agreed to let the pair talk, still rather grumpy he didn’t finish his entire interrogation.

“How long are they gonna take in there?” He asked to no one in particular.

“Don’t sulk, Rin.”  
“You’re as interested as I am, Haru.”

“…That’s not the point.”

“Just a single ear to the door would be all it took…”  
“No,” Haruka stood firm in the idea that he would let them talk without interruption.

No matter how tempting it may be…

“Haru~” The redhead sighed in a singsong voice, a pleading noise coming from his throat. “Please.”

_‘Don’t look at me with those eyes again-’_

_‘Dammit’_

The artist turned his crimson gaze towards his boyfriend, his eyes drooping like a sad puppy. They weren’t going to work on him this time, nope not at all-

“Maybe just one peak.”

Haru cursed himself.

The English teacher wasn’t sure whether the redhead was getting lessons from Nagisa or something. But Rin’s compelling power to get his way only seemed to be getting stronger.

A toothy grin escaped Rin’s lips, feeling like his mission was successful. He leapt toward the door Makoto and Sousuke had shut the three of them out of.

“So nosey…” Muttered Haru, not caring at all how hypocritical he sounded.

 

“They’re probably listening in on us.” Sousuke stated, his face going beyond unimpressed and into a wall of stone.

“I’ll make this quick!” Makoto started, if he didn’t get it out now, there would be no way in hell he could say it again. “I really like you, I um- I like being around you, so it would make me really happy if we could go out sometime? It’s okay if you say no, I jus-“  
“Yes.”

The brunet stopped babbling, “Yes?”  
“Yes.” Sousuke repeated his words instantaneously.  
“Wow, I didn’t expect you to agree!”

The young chef was hit with the brunet’s usual warm smile. This one seeming even more honey sweet than usual. “Of course I would.”

Because how could he not? Sousuke’s feelings had been recognised and they came on twice as strong. He couldn’t believe how oblivious he had been.

Makoto had the patience of a saint…

The kindergarten teacher green eyes lit up with an expression pure delight and Sousuke wondered how he hadn’t noticed how beautiful he was before.

The chef wanted their lips to reacquaint themselves with each other at that moment…

But just then, Sousuke felt a presence by the door and scowled. The light of the door now overshadowed by the figure behind it.

Sousuke needed less nosey friends…

A wicked idea appeared in his head.

“Someone’s listening in. Why don’t we pull a little trick on them?” The chef whispered in the brunet’s ear, ever so slightly pleased that it made Makoto shiver.

Sousuke was fully aware practical jokes towards other people went against Makoto’s nature entirely. But maybe just this once he would comply.

Nobody ever did appreciate eavesdroppers.

“I think our act fooled them.” Sousuke said tremendously, making it absolutely certain that the person outside the door could hear them.

The brunet’s eyes widened in- mischief?

That was strange for Makoto.

“Yes, our plan was a success!” 

Sousuke nearly lost it then and there.

Makoto’s acting was about as skilful as a snail on stilts.

Sending the kindergarten teacher an amused gaze, he wracked his brain for something else to say.

“Ah, finally, phase two is, go.”

“Remind me, just what is phase two again?” Asked Makoto, a devious smile appearing on his face.

How uncharacteristic.

Makoto was really getting into it.

Why did Sousuke find that really hot?

The chef realised he had to say something else in return.

With haste to keep from staring Sousuke spoke once more.

“Uh- Phase two, we murder the test subjects.”

 

“Uh- Phase two, we murder the test subjects.”

What the hell?

Murder?  
Rin hurriedly pressed his ear closer against the door to listen further in.

Just what was going on in there?  
“The redheaded specimen, he is quite nosey, why not choose him first?”

Redheaded…

They meant him!

“Ah yes, I suggest we kill him first-“

“WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!” Rin shouts, forgetting himself. Finding the situation far too alarming to keep quiet.

Haruka slaps a palm to his face. He too had heard the string of words the pair had been uttering, but he hadn’t had the slightest idea as to why Rin fell for their silly joke.

_‘Probably all those idiotic horror movies he stayed up watching last night…’ Haru’s solution was most likely correct._

“I knew you were listening in on us!” Sousuke cried, pointing an accusing finger at his redheaded best friend. “So we played a little prank on you, that’s all.”

The chef’s stance was one of a victorious hero, he had been correct after all.

He was on top of the world… Not just because he pulled one over on Rin but because Makoto and him were dating, technically. He hadn’t even considered the possibility, but now it was something he definitely couldn’t do without.

“Sorry, Rin.” Makoto spoke from behind Sousuke, an apologetic smile appearing on his handsome face.

The redhead glared at the two, “Did you guys at least work things out, or were you busy making fun of me?”

“Not telling.” Sousuke smirked childishly, finding it in his best interest to annoy Rin.

Haruka pondered if this was what they were like in elementary school.

Judging by their behaviour, it was highly likely.

The English teacher let a tiny smile slip from his cool exterior as he watched on.

Rin looked adorable when he was flustered.

His life was what Haruka had dreamed it would be. And at last, a fulfilling contentment spread across his whole body.

This was what it should have been like all of his life.

Haru couldn’t help but let a happy sigh escape from his mouth.

Kisumi’s ears perked up at the sound, he looked over at the stony faced English teacher only to be shocked when he noticed the expression of his face.

“You really love him, don’t you?” The pink haired man spoke quiety, earnestly.

In that moment, Haru didn’t really mind the guy. He wasn’t so bad when he wasn’t hanging all over him like a heavy blanket.

“Yeah…” Haruka replied, lacking hesitation.

Kisumi smiled at the answer, knowing full well that that would be the word that slipped out of Haruka’s mouth.

For it would have been plain to see without asking.

Haruka’s looked at Rin with more fondness than he looked at water, even.

Now that, was a feat Kisumi had originally thought impossible.

But now…

It was crystal clear.

It seemed everyone was falling in love but him…

Kisumi felt a bitter smirk appear on his lips.

How trifling… to get jealous about something like this.

As the sun slowly set on the scene, everything seemed perfect once more.

No one knew of the undetectable dark cloud that would pass through their lives.

Not quite yet, anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoOOoOoOh Kisumi's kinda salty, i would be too if everyone of my friends were all lovey dovey, i suppose.  
> Does this fic have an actual plot?  
> Not really, no.  
> But i'll try to get it back on track within the next chapters so it has some semblance of one.  
> Have a lovely week you guys, and enjoy your weekend! ^_^


	32. Unexpected Companionship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii guys... so sorry i'm late, i was without wifi for the weekend and it sucked.  
> BUT HERE I AM NOW!  
> So please enjoy!

Days turned to weeks without much trouble at all, and the deadline of the Art completion grew closer and closer.

Rin grew more and more stressed, his actions more agitated.

It worried Haruka to an incredible extent, knowing how much this competition meant to him.

“Wow, just a little more than two weeks to go and I’ve got nothing to show for it…” Rin hisses at himself, putting his hands on his hips as he glances at the blank canvas with uncontained malice.

His inspiration was at an all-time low, sixteen days before the due date… this was not good. Usually, the redhead was brimming with ideas for his art, but nothing seemed to be coming to him.

“Don’t worry, you’ll think of something.” Haruka mumbles soothingly from Rin’s sofa. The pair of them had been alternating between each other’s houses. One week at Haruka’s, one week at Rin’s, it was a viable plan that seemed to work like a charm.

Well, most of the time.

“But when?” Rin growled impatiently, his crimson eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

Haru looked up from his book, “I don’t know.”

Because Haru didn’t, to be completely honest.

Rin had been on edge these past few days and it only seemed to be getting worse. Every time the English teacher would try and take him away from the object of his frustrations, Rin would get even more worked up. Telling him how he didn’t have time to play around. The redhead’s attitude had created a tense atmosphere around the pair of them, and it didn’t seem to brighten no matter how hard Haruka tried.

The English teacher, though putting up a strong façade. Was actually quite anxious about Rin leaving for so long. He didn’t like the thought of not being there for him if something went wrong. What if he fell into one of the miserable states and couldn’t be woken up this time?

He clenched his fists.

The Art teacher had been approved leave from teaching until he came back from Australia. Though Mikoshiba was rather lenient about letting Rin work on his work, he didn’t seem to be rather happy about the predicament.

The young principal kept mumbling about how ‘he had to find a substitute now…’

It was evident in his speech that he had no idea what went down in the Friday home class. Rin and Haruka’s students weren’t snitches after all, it filled the English teacher with a strange sense of pride.

“Maybe you could call for an extension?” The English teacher added, hoping to brighten the redhead’s mood.

“I can’t do that.” Rin sighed unhappily from his standing point, still looking at the same spot. He gripped his sketch book in his hand, his knuckles going white from holding it so hard.

There was no way that they could allow that, not a chance in the world…

Rin felt his insides burn like liquid fire.

He was angry that he had left it to the last minute like always…

He was angry that he couldn’t think of anything.

He was just angry in general.

It wasn’t like he wanted to take this out on Haruka, it was one of the things he desperately didn’t want to happen. But now, that was all that seemed to be happening.

“I’m probably bothering you, so I’m going to go out for a while.” Haruka spoke weakly to the artist, knowing his presence probably wasn’t currently appreciated.

He wasn’t quite sure where to go, but he had to get out of there before Rin exploded.

The redheaded wanted to yell stop, but knew it was probably for the best that Haru wasn’t around for a while. He didn’t want to say anything that he would regret.

“Maybe I could ask for an extra few days…” Rin mumbled miserably to himself, tapping a lead pencil on his lap as he thought. Maybe when he got to Australia, he would be hit by all kinds of new things, new inspiration and a fresh start.

“It’s worth a try…”

The redhead’s body moved by itself, his hands typed on the keyboard for him. Frantically sending out a distressful email, practically pleading for an extra couple of days.

It was all he could hope for.

He really should thank Haru for his advice…

And apologise.

Definitely apologise.

But that would come later, for right now. With the hope of a few more days pending, Rin needed to get to work.

 

Haruka ended up dawdling all the way over to Sousuke’s café. Knowing that Makoto would most likely be there. The two best friends had been mainly spending their time there. The brunet talking to his heart’s content, as Haruka wilfully listened. It was like old times, and it was something Haru genuinely enjoyed.

The bell signalled his entrance with a polite _‘ring.’_

“Hey, is somewhere there? Can you hel- Nanase?” Sousuke’s low voice rang out from inside the shop, which was darker than he had ever seen it. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see Makoto.”

Haruka waited for his eyes to adjust, squinting vigorously in the darkness that loomed in front of him.

Sousuke looked to be the only one here, signalling that his best friend was somewhere else.

“Where are you?” Haru asked, as the lights grew more bearable, his eyes searched for a tall figure, but to no avail.

“Makoto’s not here, you can leave.” Sousuke’s voice seemed to be coming from somewhere, Haruka stepped into the store. His curiosity getting the best of him.

“Yamazaki, I can’t see you anywhere.” Haruka walked about the general vicinity of the counter, seeing if the taller man was crouching under there.

He was not.

“I’m just, um, cleaning some of the counters in the kitchen.” His voice wavered nervously, the sound coming from somewhere which was definitely not the kitchen.

Besides, how could he have known it was Haru if he was all the way in the kitchen?

Haruka followed the noise, instead of Sousuke’s words. Walking on tiptoes as if something would jump out at him.

“Yamazaki, are you in trouble?” The English teacher asked cautiously.

“No, go away.”

“That sounds like something someone in trouble would say.”

“Shut up, Nanase, I’m fine.”

Ah, that’s where he was.

Haruka looked up on the high pitched ceiling to find Sousuke, clinging to a length of wood that spanned the area of the café. He lay flat across it, with his arms encircling it.

Haru then saw the collapsed ladder upon the ground and understood.

“So you are in trouble.” The English teacher muttered, a hint of amusement gracing his blue eyes.

The chef scoffed, trying to roll his eyes. The action caused him to nearly slide off the beam he clung on to. He gripped onto the timber like it would determine his fate.

Well, it practically did.

The ceiling was a good twenty feet above ground, a fall from that height would cause some… injuries.

“Shut up, Nanase.” The man above him mumbled, sounding like a grumpy toddler.

“Do you want my help or not?” Haruka quipped, putting a hand on his hips.

“Tch, like I would ask you for help.”

 _‘How stubborn’ Haruka noted._  
“Is your pride really worth a broken leg, Yamazaki?”

“It is when you’re involved.”  
“I don’t see why you dislike me so much.”

“You don’t like me either.” Sousuke threw back, his teal eyes piercing through Haruka’s head below him.

“I don’t not like you.” Haruka whispered, his fists clenching.

_‘That must have been hard to admit.’_

“That made perfect sense,” The chef scowled.

“How the hell did you get up there, anyway?”

“I was cleaning spider webs off the wooden beams, when the ladder fell.”

That was all fine and dandy but…

Why was it so dark?

Something didn’t quite add up…

“Why were the lights out?” Haru asked the man above him, a questioning black eyebrow rising.

The chef eyed him with a strange dismay. “Kisumi forgot to pay the light bill again, that dumbass.”

Sousuke really ought to knock his pink haired partner out with a door on purpose next time.

“Wow, bonus,” Haru said sarcastically.

“Hmm.” The chef hummed in agreement.

It was strange, but this was probably the longest conversation the two of them had had together.

Of course, the obscurity of the scene multiplied with the fact that one of them was in a life or death situation.

Haruka couldn’t help but find the scenario rather hilarious.

“So… Would you like me to get the ladder?”

“Like I said before, I don’t need your help.”

“It kind of seems like you do, actually.”

“Makoto’s bound to check up on me sometime…” His voice grew uncertain as he caught the English teacher’s demeaning gaze.

“So you’re telling me you’d rather wait up there for an indefinite amount of time, just so Makoto will MAYBE come looking for you. Instead of asking myself, who is here now, for assistance?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Sousuke wasn’t usually this stubborn, in fact he was rather compliant most times. It just seemed Nanase brought that out of him.

“I need to wait for Makoto anyway,” Haru frowned.

Stubbornness was, however, also in Haruka’s nature after all. He would wait all day for Makoto here if he had to.

Besides, this seemed like a once in a lifetime experience to piss off Yamazaki.

Not that he ever thought about that, though.

Sousuke grumbled, the noise making a weird echo due to his altitude.

“You’re way too stubborn.” Yamazaki quipped, his shoulder hanging loosely from the edge as he tried to get comfortable.

He might be here for a while anyway.

“You are willingly hanging from a beam twenty feet up just because you refuse to ask for my help. Do you really have the right to call me that?”

The man in return answered with a simple click of his tongue.

_‘Haruka 1: Sousuke 0’ The English teacher thought idly in his head._

The ceiling creaked ominously, as Sousuke turned over. The chef in turn muttered a series of expletives Haru didn’t even know existed.

“Ladder?” Was all Haruka asked, his blue eyes showing signs of a smug glint.

That pissed Sousuke off.

“No.”

“Fine.” Haruka seemed genuinely unfazed by the chef’s indifference as he turned to sit down at a table. Haru reached for his phone, the light illuminating his stone cold expression with a strange fluorescence.  
An awkward silence collapsed between the two of them.

Was Haruka supposed to make conversation?  
‘ _How’s the weather up there?’_

Oh, how he dreamed to say that.

He’d be dead if he uttered those words out loud, Sousuke’s glare would rip him in two.

It would almost be worth it though.

He looked at the aloof chef now, his features twitching up again in amusement. The taller man just seemed to be laying there, still, almost as if he was asleep.

Haru couldn’t help but feel a little bit of gratitude towards Sousuke. He had stood up to his parents even when he couldn’t, even when they disliked each other.

He was a good person, Haruka was sure of it.

That reminded him, did he ever thank Yamazaki for doing that?

Even if he had, Haru supposed he should do it again.

Swallowing his pride down like a pill, Haruka opened his mouth. This would probably be the only chance he got alone with Yamazaki, it was an opportune moment to get it over with.

“…Thanks.” Was all the English teacher managed to say.

It wasn’t long after that he heard a gruff, “what for?”

“For standing up to my parents, I… appreciate it.”

“That? I was doing that for Rin.” Sousuke mumbled, his voice trailing off in uncertainty.

“I know your saying that to make me feel indifferent towards you. But I don’t believe it for a second.”

Who knew that Haruka would be having a heart to heart talk with Sousuke Yamazaki?

“Can you imagine if I hadn’t stood up for you, Rin would’ve killed me…” The chef was avoiding the question, Haruka had obviously hit home with his retort.

“Whether that’s the truth or not, you still did it, and I’m thanking you for that.”

Sousuke grumbled something unintelligible, hiding his face.

“It’s not like you’re my friend of anything. I just couldn’t stand those two disrespecting someone that much.”  
Haruka hummed in agreement.

He had gotten over his parents, yet they hung in his mind on a fraying thread.

He knew that the thread would eventually snap, that he’d no longer hold any sentiment for them at all.

Haruka awaited that day with a passion.

“I just thought I would let you know.” Haruka very nearly smiled up at the man above him.

Silence fell before them, quickly like the darkening night sky.

Finding no other reason to speak, Haruka felt his eyes draw him to a non-descript spot on the wall.

“…Hey, Nanase.” The chef’s voice broke the silence, the noise trailing all the way down to where Haruka resided. “Could you get me the ladder?”

Haruka hid his smirk with an uninterested expression.

He said nothing as he picked up the equipment in his hands. The metal feeling icy cold against his skin. Haruka managed to right the ladder, straightening it up as he looked to see where to rest it.

He bit down a cutting comment until he swore he felt blood on his tongue.

At last, the English teacher steadied the ladder. Feeling successful in his endeavour, considering he had never done it before.

Haruka pondered just why Sousuke felt such a change of heart, the thought eluded him.

What exactly did he do to make the chef give up on being stubborn?

Brushing the question aside, Haruka motioned for him to move.

Ever so slowly, Sousuke shifted from his temporary encampment, placing a cautious foot on the ladder. Haruka found himself holding his breath as he tried his best to hold it still.

The English teacher definitely did not want to carry Sousuke Yamazaki bridal style to the ER if he broke his leg.

The chef gradually made his way down, his steps making the only noise. Until, eventually his feet were on solid ground once more.

Sousuke breathed a sigh of relief, elated to be back on a flat surface again.

Even if it was Nanase that came to his rescue.

“Now we’re even…” The taller man mumbled, his eyes looking to the ground. Sousuke really didn’t want to meet the other’s mocking blue gaze.

If Sousuke had looked up, he would have noticed that that wasn’t Haruka’s expression at all.

Haruka felt himself smile just the slightest bit, “Yeah.”

Sousuke glanced at Haruka then, his wary turquoise gaze not letting a drop of emotion cross past through them.

“I’m assuming because you’re here by yourself, you had some kind of fight with Rin.”

Haruka felt his eyes glue to the ground.

“It wasn’t really a fight, it was more like I left before it could escalate into one.”

“Good idea, Rin can get pretty nasty when he’s pissed…” Sousuke muttered, his brain bringing back memories of the redhead, his temper long lost as he yanked at the taller man’s shirt.

Was Yamazaki warning him?  
It was true that the only major fight Haruka and Rin had faced together was the incident with Haru’s parents. The rest always blew over after a few hours.

“He looked pretty stressed, I thought I should give him some space, considering his big deadline and Australia…”  
The scene brought back a feeling of déjà vu.

There Haruka was once more, spilling the situation, and his thoughts out onto Sousuke. This time, he didn’t even feel obligated to, it was more of just the fact that the chef was there to listen.

The taller man eyed Haruka with suspicion.

“You don’t want him to go, do you?”

Haruka froze, how did Sousuke see through him?

Haru would never admit to being similar to the chef, but maybe just this once Sousuke shared the same mindset as him.

In a moment of honesty, Haruka uttered his true feelings.

“Honestly, I can’t stand the thought of a whole month without him.”

It was selfish, incredibly so. He knew that, and yet the feelings wouldn’t go away.

The sentence tasted as bitter as poison, and made Haruka drown in his own self-hatred.

Yet, the words coming out of his lips sounded even truer than they ever did in the quiet space of his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh drama.  
> I'm really sorry.  
> Stay tuned for more angst. (Oh god)  
> Let me know how you think the story's going, i always love your feedback so please don't hesitate to leave a comment!


	33. Actions Guided By Emotions Are Not Always A Good Thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there, i am here once more for your weekly chapter of 'sometimes its angsty and sometimes its just dirty humour.' I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> As usual, i would love to hear your thoughts about it afterwards! ^_^

_*Four weeks before art piece is due*_

_“Haru?”_

_“Hmm?” Haruka didn’t look up from his book, he flicked a page to the side, his blue eyes scanning the words with interest. He tugged his blanket closer to him, happy to feel the comfort and warmth from the slight chill in the air._

_Rin lay on the floor, a blank canvas spread before him with paints on a pallet in his lap. He gazed at Haru adoringly, a hand on his cheek as he smiled at the English teacher. “You’re so pretty.”  
Haruka tore his eyes of the page for a split second, his eyebrows arching in obvious confusion. “Are you drunk?”_

_“No, but the paint fumes are preeeetty strong.”_

_“Then put them away, you don’t look like you’re in the condition to paint anything tonight. You’ve been staring at that canvas for over an hour.”_

_“No~” Rin all but sang. “I finally realised what I want paint.”_

_Placing a bookmark on the page he had last read, Haru put his book on the coffee table. “And what is that?”_

_The artist was still staring at him strangely, “I want to paint you, Haru.”_

_“Me?” Haruka flushed, “why would you want to do that?”_

_“Well, when I was in college. One of the first things my professor ever told me was that if there was ever something in your life, that you loved a whole bunch. You should try to preserve it in your memory like a photograph._

_Yet I find that a photo just doesn’t really tell of the feelings that I want to convey._

_So I want to paint you, I want to try to capture every essence of you and make your memory immortal.”_

_Haruka was stunned by the beauty of the words, holding so much feeling that Haru couldn’t even begin to comprehend how much meaning there was behind them._

_“Getting high off paint fumes apparently makes you a poet,” was all Haruka said as he rested his hands on his lap._

_Rin looked at him with honest red eyes, ones that were so earnest and loving that Haru struggled not to melt into a puddle when he looked the man in the eye._

_Haruka sighed, muttering out a half-hearted;_

_“This isn’t going to be like titanic, right? Because I am most certainly not going to let you ‘draw me like one of your French girls.’”_

_Rin seemed far too out of it to blush, “Oh, what a shame.” He said dryly, feigning disappointment. When in reality, his heart was about to burst._

_Haruka had really agreed to it!_

_The thought alone made Rin’s mind explode in inspiration. The redhead eagerly grabbed his paints, trying his best not to start grinning like a madman._

_“Haru just go back to reading your book.”_

_Haru frowned, “It’s going to be hard when you’re over there staring at me like I’m the sun or something.”_

_“But Haru, you are the sun, in the cloudy depths of my life, you bring brightness and warmth to my existence.”_

_Oh wow, Rin really just said that._

_Haruka seemed more embarrassed at the statement than anything else, his blue eyes squinting as he spoke a quick;_

_“Shut up, Rin.”_

_The redhead didn’t even hesitate._

_“Shut up, Haru.”_

_Rin smiled at his boyfriend as he picked up a lead pencil and began tracing a rough sketch of what he wanted on the canvas._

_He would make it the most beautiful piece of art, brimming with every single tiny thing a photo couldn’t catch. Like the ocean in his bright blue eyes and the night sky lying awake in his dark locks._

_Haruka, finding the whole situation mildly over the top, picked up his book once more and began reading. He didn’t find it hard to return to the fictional world, yet there always was the strange feeling of eyes on him._

_For the remainder of the time until midnight, the two of them sat together not speaking at all. All that could be heard was the delicate stroke of Rin’s lead pencil, making a perfect outline of Haruka’s face. Rin was content with spending the rest of his days just like this… For eternity._

_Haruka felt a warm smile on his lips, one undetectable to anyone but himself._

_Who knew such a simple think could make Haruka so happy?_

_The answer to the question was one that he couldn’t decipher, but he wasn’t quite sure that he wanted to._

_The redhead lay flat on the wooden floor boards as he felt his eyes start to sting, the tell-tale sign that his body was overworked and needed sleep._

_He needed to finish…_

_Rin blinked, but felt his eyelids grow heavy. There would be no stopping sleep, not like this._

_The redhead let his head lightly drop onto the canvas as he drifted swiftly off into a dreamless slumber._

_He could paint it later...  
The sound of a thump brought Haruka out of the fictional world he had begun exploring, placing the tome lightly down once more, he peaked curiously at his companion. _

_What he saw was a scene he had seen many times before. Haruka felt another bigger smile grace his sharp features as he looked upon the redhead._

_Rin had fallen asleep once more._

_The English teacher knew he couldn’t possibly carry him to bed._

_Just the thought of it brought back memories from a certain camp._

_Opting for the second best, Haruka shifted the blanket from himself and stood up. Haru crept ever so silently across to where Rin lay, covering him lightly with the quilt. Next, he brought a pillow from their room and rested the artist’s head against it._

_It was funny, Haru didn’t recall when he had started calling Rin’s room, ‘their’ room._

_‘I suppose it’s only natural…’ Haruka reasoned with himself._

_A spiral of curiosity hit him at full force as he grabbed the canvas the redhead had been holding. Haru was never the nosy type, but the last time Rin had drawn him. It had been beautiful, extravagant, far too good for someone like him._

_He needed to see it._

_Just one tiny peak would do the trick…_

_The English teacher tried his very best not to gasp in surprise._

_The canvas only currently held lead etchings, but Haru could tell it was himself. The intricate marks on the white were so sharp that they could cut steel. Rin had drawn him as something so much more brilliant than he really was. The figure on the artwork sat on a throne of diamond, his expression far away but warm in a way that Haruka couldn’t decipher. The drawing averted his gaze away from the observers, a hand resting lightly on his chin as he looked at something in the distance._

_Haruka was taken aback by the amount of imagination Rin had put into it._

_Like once before, Haruka could see every colour of the rainbow upon the piece, even if the artwork was still monochrome. He could almost feel the dazzling reds, wrapping around him in a comforting embrace. The calm blues, dancing around in the air like a bunch of ballet dancers._

_It was magnificent._

_The English teacher idly thought of somewhere to place it for safekeeping. He wasn’t quite sure. Haruka didn’t want to put it somewhere where it could be ruined and Haru wasn’t sure where Rin put all of his other unfinished drawings…_

_And he wasn’t going to ask him._

_The redhead looked far too adorable sleeping there to even bother._

_So without another thought, Haruka placed the canvas under the bed. Covering the surface with wax paper to not let dust get to it._

_He would tell Rin about it tomorrow morning…_

_Haruka fell asleep aside Rin on the floor, feeling far too lonely to sleep on the bed alone. Haru drew closer until he rested underneath the crook of Rin’s arm. Haruka relished in the warmth emanating off the man, the intoxicating smell._

_Who knew sleeping on floorboards could be so comfortable?_

_The English teacher sighed happily as he felt his eyes grow too heavy for them to stay open any longer._

_The morning befell them far too early._

_Maybe early was the wrong word._

_They were late, very late._

_The two of them far too busy rushing to even think about the events of last night, the drawing beneath the bed went unnoticed…_

Rin stared emptily at the wall.

He had nothing.

Not that that was anything new but the realisation hit harder than usual.

He was panicking and felt nothing but pure terror as he realised this could be his one true chance to make it in the art world.

And he was throwing at away…

Rin clenched his fists, angrily slamming his hand down on the floor. Leaving the redhead much more damaged than the object of his violence. He gazed dejectedly at the red marks beginning to form among his knuckles.

It had been only an hour since he had sent off the email and for some reason, Rin thought the reply would be instantaneous.

This waiting was truly agonising.

His thoughts were in a disarray.

_‘Does it really matter if I get an extra couple of days? It’s not like I have anything to work on…’ Rin thought miserably._

He was pulled into a state that felt like a nightmare he couldn’t wake up from.

Dark thoughts bombarded his vision with no intentions of stopping.

Things were bad, and there didn’t seem to be any way to improve.

He had turned Haru away from him with his emotions, his actions. How could he be so cruel?

How could he-

A cheery noise sounded throughout the entire apartment.

It came from Rin’s laptop, they must have gotten back to him!  
The redhead heaved himself up from the ground, a tiny slither of hope striking him as he clicked on his latest email.

He had been right, it was from the association.

 

**Dear Mr Matsuoka, We apologise for not getting back to you immediately.**

**We send our condolences and hope your mind is unblocked once more.**

Rin held his breath, his red eyes scanning the computer screen with anticipation.

 

**We ask if you do wish for another week for this particular project, we would need you to be in Australia two weeks early. The shipping process takes some time you see. And we would need you to bring your unfinished artwork (as well as supplies) alongside yourself on the plane to ensure its swift arrival. We originally set that date to allow extra time for international transport, (importing items from different countries can often be a lengthy process) however this would work fine also. The date we set is final, but we will allow an exception for the likes of you. Our director thinks your artworks to be quite divine.**

**As long as you have submitted something by the 17 th we will accept it.**

**Your flight leaves tomorrow night. We have already scheduled it. We have attached the airplane ticket here and have organised everything for you. Let us know if you won’t attend.**

**But do try to plan further ahead in the future.**

**Kind regards, the AAEC**

An extra two weeks?

In Australia?  
Rin was delighted. The association was so lenient, so generous. They had even organised another flight for him!

The art teacher could hardly believe his own luck.

Maybe he would gain a brand new perspective while there, a fresh environment would do wonders for his imagination. He would be hit with inspiration from left to right. It was just what he needed.

Finally, he could get out of this rut he was in.

Finally, he could achieve his goal.

Finally, he could fulfil his dream.

 

It had been around an hour since Haruka left the café, the winter chill leaving Haru’s nose slightly pink in colour as he wandered around aimlessly. After he had said goodbye to Sousuke, Haru realised how late it truly was. Far too late to visit Makoto…

The English would call him tomorrow, he was quite unexpectedly satisfied when he talked to Sousuke this time.

Besides, Haru didn’t feel like talking all that much right now. He just wanted to go home.

He felt an ice cold rain drop fall upon his cheek, flowing down his face like a frozen tear and knew that there would be an incoming downpour soon enough.

The English teacher felt joy in seeing it rain once more, it was something Haruka genuinely loved. The subtle drops falling like pebbles on the rooftops…

But right now, it was just far too cold to really enjoy it all.

Haru turned his back, ready to go home and face a most likely pissed off Rin.

How ridiculous of him to run away like that?

Rin would be gone for a whole month and he just up and left him… Haruka felt the bubbling sense of guilt rise up in his stomach. He wanted to spend every moment he had with the redhead. Haruka would miss him heaps while he was gone. Even though the art teacher promised to call him every day, Haruka still felt the overwhelming need to feel Rin’s warmth in his arms.

So, with a slightly quickened pace and a shiver, the English teacher hurried home to the artist.

For better or worse, Haruka would be there.

He understood that now.

Haru only hoped Rin had been struck with inspiration while he was out.

He wanted more than anything for him to achieve his dream. Yet, a selfish part of him wished that the redhead would stay with him for that one month instead.

He crushed that part of him down, and took the stairs back to his home.

Back to Rin.

 

Rin was pulling clothes from his wardrobe left right and centre. Stuffing them all into a ridiculously small suitcase. He would be staying for a total of six weeks, so he would need a lot.

The artist glanced at one article of clothing in distaste.

The maid costume.

Rin scowled at the dress, wondering just why he hadn’t thrown it out again.

“Ugh,” he mumbled, poking his tongue out at the outfit like a child.

Rin held no fond memories of that thing.

Well, all except for one.

That was the first time Haruka had called him his boyfriend.

The perverted bastard had told him that for the first time, while Rin was in a maid costume. The art teacher smiled at the memory, who knew that they would end up here after everything they had been through?  
With it all said and done, if he absolutely had to do it again. Rin would live through everything a thousand times over just to be together with Haruka.

His ears picked up the sound of a door being opened, the artist moved out of his room to greet the person at the door. Knowing it was most definitely Haruka.

He planned to apologise first, and tell him the good news afterwards.

“Hey, Haru.” Rin smiled awkwardly at his boyfriend, putting a hand to his own neck uncomfortably.

“Hey,” Haruka returned, his hair dripping with rain drops. Rin chose to ignore it.

“Look, I’m really sorry for being such an asshole, I was stressed.” The art teacher looked to the floor, he spoke honestly, knowing full well that this time he was in the wrong.

“No, it’s okay. I was in your way.” Haruka smiled at the redhead. “But why are you so chipper now? Did you finally get some inspiration?”

Rin’s smile faded ever so slightly, “No, but they did grant me another week!”

“That’s great, Rin, I’m sure you’ll think of something…” Haruka looked, _off,_ somehow. Rin couldn’t put his finger on it, but if he had to choose something to describe it. The redhead would have to say Haruka was keeping a secret from him.

That was never good.

“Uhhh, there’s another thing too.” The artist added avoiding Haruka’s expression until later. He grinned at the man sheepishly, unsure of how Haruka would react.

Haru made no effort to speak, taking his silence as a cue Rn blurted out the email he had just received.

“They said I would get an extra week if I went to Australia two weeks early, I-I fly out tomorrow night.”

Haruka felt his mind fall into pieces.

He knew he was being ridiculous. It was only a few extra days right?

This was too soon.

Haru had to prepare himself for Rin not being there. This wasn’t part of the plan. He wasn’t ready.

Panic rose up like lava in his veins as he tried to reign in his thoughts.

Haruka took a breath, realising only then that he had stopped breathing.

How could he handle this?

Words seemed to be failing him, the only thing in his head was the thought that Rin was leaving him alone.

Just like before.

“Haru?” Crimson eyes fixated on the English teacher, he looked worried.

Haruka wasn’t in his right mind, his actions were driven by feelings alone.

Rin was going to leave soon. Not in a few weeks, not later. But soon. Haru felt hysterical to the point that it was derisory. Why did he feel like this?

Guided by his emotions, Haru caught onto the redhead’s sleeve, his lips trembling as he spoke.

“I don’t want you to go…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading... I love writing this fic so much, it's gonna make me cry when i end it...  
> Not to worry that won't happen for a while!  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter (I really should stop ending this on cliffhangers i'm such an asshole...)  
> Have a great week! ^_^


	34. Never Saw It Coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez guys i apologise for this chapter, i'm kind of mad at myself for doing this.  
> But not mad enough to not post it MMWAHAHAHAH.  
> Enjoy!

“Haru, w-what do you mean?” Rin looked at Haru, his eyebrows drawn in confusion. This reaction had certainly surprised the redhead. He knew that Haruka would possibly be unhappy… but this…

He saw how the English teacher’s eyes had dulled, how they had glazed over the moment Rin had told him he would be leaving a few weeks early.

It was terrifying.

Haru trembled where he stood but did not cry. He had let emotions get the better of his tongue, it had let through the truth. Despite knowing it would hurt Rin.

Haruka felt disgusting.

“I don’t want you to leave for Australia! I-I can’t-“ Haru cut himself off, pressing a shaking hand to his face. He had tried so hard to reign in his feelings, oh so hard, yet everything seemed to spill out at once. It was possible just the sheer shock of Rin leaving so soon was to blame. Haruka had wanted to prepare himself for his absence, but this, this was far too soon to begin with.

Meanwhile, Rin didn’t seem to notice that Haru had been possessed by his inner most desires.

Haru didn’t want him to leave for Australia?

But, why not?

“But, why?” Rin’s half-smiling face turned to a frown in a matter of seconds. The mood within the apartment darkened to a tense atmosphere.

The English teacher didn’t reply to his companion. He just stood there in the silent room as his thoughts screeched at him.

_‘He’s going to leave and never come back.’_

_‘Just like your grandmother did.’_

_‘What if Rin finally realises he deserves someone better?”_

_‘What if he hits a wall in Australia again and is ruined?’_

_‘What if he meets someone else while he’s over there?’_

_‘Everyone abandons you, how is Rin any different?’_

Haruka wanted to scream.

He thought he had fully recovered from his parent’s endless slew of poisonous words. He thought he could put that ordeal behind him after he had put an end to it.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Instead, horrible thoughts in his mind all seemed to well up at once. Hitting him like a bullet train.

All coherent thinking had gone out the window, his mind was a mess. He hated himself for being so selfish, he hated himself for being so weak.

What was wrong with him?

Rin’s words had triggered something deep inside of him, and Haruka couldn’t find the off switch to it. He searched desperately for something to cling onto, any semblance of common sense but found nothing of the sort.

This wasn’t a simple matter that could have been resolved with Haru joining the redhead on his trip. The English teacher had even brought it up to Rin, who later brought it up to Mikoshiba. But the principal wouldn’t allow it. Which made sense, the English teacher had no good reason to stick by Rin’s side in Australia.

Well, none that he could tell Mikoshiba anyway.

Not that Haruka could afford such a trip even if it had been approved. Rin had just been lucky to have the flight already paid for by the association. There would be no way Haru would have the funds to scrape together a trip as extravagant this.

“Oi, Haru.” Rin’s words rose louder, as he tried to pull the man out of his crowded mind.

The English teacher’s head snapped up at the sound. His cool blue eyes, dilated in fear.

“You can’t leave!” Haru shouted, his words awash with anxiety. Haruka looked down at his feet, ashamed of how ridiculously he’s acting. Why did he have to be like this?

“Haru, are you saying I should give up on my dream?” Rin clenched his fists. Just what was Haruka thinking exactly?

“No, i- just-”

“It sure as hell sounds like you’re saying that.” The redhead couldn’t contain his anger. How could Haru say something like that? He had finally gotten a chance to show off his art to the world, and Haru wanted him to give that up?

It doesn’t pass Rin’s mind that there may be a good reason Haruka is acting this way.

The redhead thinks he’s only being selfish. 

“What if Australia ruins you again? Sousuke told me about last time!” Haru blurted out, immediately regretting it.

After Haru had spilled his thoughts to Sousuke. The young chef decided to confide with him the stories of Rin’s past. All of the tears and angst, how much the country had changed him.

Whether the idea to provide such information was smart, Haruka wasn’t quite sure. But the idea of the Rin from back then returning was not a pleasant one.

What if this time Haru couldn’t distract the man with affection?

What if they lost each other along the way?

Rin didn’t withdraw a scowl.

Sousuke had told him?

How could he…?

The redhead felt a strange stab of betrayal rise up within him.  
“That was ages ago, okay!? I’ve changed, I’m prepared.” Rin felt overwhelmed with the need to defend himself. He had to prove that Haru was wrong for reasons unknown. Rin just _had_ to.

“Rin, you can’t say that! Remember when you got the first email from the association? Your eyes looked so defeated when you started talking about Australia-”

This wasn’t the Haru, Rin knew. This was a panicked, scared version of the English teacher he had fallen in love with.

“This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Haru!” The redhead yelled, his temper rising above dangerous levels. He had to leave. He had to go before he said something he would regret. “I don’t care if it’s back there, I’ll go anywhere for this chance!”

He had to stop, he had to-

“Rin please, just say here.” Haruka’s voice was pleading, his eyes began to brim with tears. He had lost all composure, every inch of the stony mask he wore had been crushed beyond recognition. Just like his heart felt.

Didn’t Rin remember what happened last time he went?

From what Haru heard, it was pretty bad.

Though Haruka pleaded, all Rin could hear was another nuisance getting in the way of his dream. He had waited so long for a chance like this? Who was Haruka to say he couldn’t go? He wasn’t even around back then…

How could he know?

Haruka had no idea what he had been through to get something like this.

He wasn’t around for all of his suffering

Fury burned like molten lava within him, the whole situation had escalated to the point of no return. Rin had no control when he was like this, almost as if he was on auto pilot.

“You can’t make me stay here!”

_‘Stop.’_

_‘You’ll regret it if you continue…’_

_‘Please… stop!’_

 “Just because your parents abandoned you, doesn’t mean you have to keep everyone else you love trapped here like animals!”

Haruka felt his heart stop.

The world around him was on stand still.

Rin looked at Haruka, at the man he loved. He saw nothing but sheer hurt in those beautiful blue eyes of his. His mouth was parted, and his lips trembled as he no longer kept the tears in. What Rin had said shattered the remainder of his heart. The words pulverised it beyond recognition.

He had caused this.

It was Rin’s fault for that expression.

Yet, the redhead was too enraged to feel sorry at the moment.

Haru felt his feet take him away faster than he could comprehend. He didn’t want to hear anything else like that.

Not from Rin.

Not from anyone.

His legs took him away to a world where Rin hadn’t said such an awful thing. Where Haruka hadn’t just ruined the most beautiful thing in his life by opening his stupid mouth.

He knew there was a reason he was quiet by nature.

Some things were better off going unsaid.

He flew out of the door in record speed, not even bothering to close it behind him.

He cringed at the sound of silence, Rin hadn’t bothered to follow him. That fact made Haruka’s chest hurt. Did the redhead even regret what he said?

Things had gone drastically wrong.

This was all Haru’s fault.

If he hadn’t said anything…

Then Rin wouldn’t hate him.

The two of them would still be able to spend his last night here together.

Why did he have to be such a psycho?

Haru heaved a sob, unable to hold back any more emotion.

Haruka, at that very moment, wanted nothing more than to disappear from this world.

The English teacher stepped out on to the concrete, the streets now filling with icy sheets of rain. He felt hot tears streak down his cheek, providing a striking contrast between the cold. He saw the foggy clouds of his breath against the winter breeze but couldn’t feel himself breathing at all. It had stopped raining and had just left the world around him misting with water.

Where would he go?

Haruka didn’t care.

He had been cast out from the place he belonged, so what was the point?

He just wanted to disappear.

Rin raked a shaking hand through his red hair. Debating on whether or not he should’ve gone after Haruka.

Deciding it was better to leave it alone, the redhead resumed packing with much less enthusiasm.

What was that all about?

Why did Haru want him to stay?

Didn’t he understand this was important to him?

Rin clicked his tongue in irritation as he cast another shirt aside.

Maybe he had been a bit too harsh…

The words that flew out of his mouth scorched like liquid fire on his tongue, but they needed to be said. He couldn’t let Haru stop him from achieving his dream.

The artist grasped at another item a bit too forcefully, which lead it to fall beneath the bed.

Rin groaned in anger as he dropped on his knees to retrieve it.

There he found a certain drawing that had been neglected until now. Covered in wax paper, completely free of dust unlike everything else under Rin’s bed.

Haru must have placed it there after he had fallen asleep.

Reaching for the canvas instead of whatever he dropped, he uncovered the lead etching like it was an archaeological masterpiece. A wave of nostalgia hit him like a train, but he couldn’t find himself to smile the way he was feeling. His fingers traced along the edges of Haruka’s face, the warm look in his eyes, the contrasting frown…

Without thinking, Rin placed that in his suit case alongside his other items.

_‘Who knows? It might come in handy…’ he reasoned with himself._

_‘it might be the last time I’m allowed to sketch Haru…’ Rin added as an afterthought, his chest clenching with bitterness._

That had definitely been the biggest fight the two of them had had. It was disastrous. And Rin wasn’t sure where to go next.

Rin knew how stubborn Haruka could be, there would be no way Haruka would apologise first.

Did that mean Rin had to apologise before him?

The redhead wasn’t sure if he could do that.

Sure, he had said that one awful thing… But surely Haru hadn’t thought that much into it right?

The English teacher knew how stupid Rin could be, surely he knew that he didn’t truly mean what he had said.

Haruka just needed time to cool his head, think over things like he usually did. Haru had lost his composure and said things that weren’t true. Surely. He was just worried about him he didn’t actually want to prevent Rin from leaving.

Of course, that had to be it.

Rin blew out a sigh, the redhead probably needed to calm down a little bit too.

He wasn’t sure how long it might take him, but he didn’t want to be angry at Haruka anymore.

The distance would be good for them.

It would give them both time to think, process.

And when Rin was sure he was ready, he’d call him in Australia like he’d promised. And they’d both apologise and everything would be okay. They’d patch things up and it would all go back to the way it used to be. With the broom closet make out sessions, the warm feeling of Haruka in his arms, the soft touch of his lips…

Everything would be okay.

It had to be. Because Rin couldn’t go back to a life without Haru.

 

Haruka had been walking alone for hours without knowing where he was truly going. He had no destination, no aim, nothing…

It felt like he was in a daze that he couldn’t be woken up from. The few people that passed him by in the mostly desolated street gave him strange looks.

Haru could only imagine his appearance.

Tear stains, glazed eyes, trembling lips…

Yet he didn’t care in the slightest about such trifles.

All he thought in his mind was that it was all over. Rin probably had just realised how much of a nutcase the English teacher was and never wanted to speak with him again.

Which was fair enough, Haruka supposed, Rin always did deserve better than a messed up specimen such as himself.

Haruka’s steps grew warier as did he, he felt his vision go foggier.

He was tired… Oh so tired.

But just where would he go?

Rin was his home, and Haruka was sure he wasn’t welcome there anymore. The thought was not a welcome one, but it was permanently present in his mind right now. It brought needle like pains stabbing right through his shattered heart. Haru was sure he couldn’t take much more of this hurt.

The English teacher stumbled across the pathway, his eyes bleary with tears and misery. His feet moved on their own, limply following what he thought was the side walk.

Haru’s shoes hit dark gravel instead.

The dark gravel of the road.

Haruka didn’t know.

There was no way he could of.

He saw nothing, and felt nothing as light flashed before his eyes, most likely a car driving far too close to the path way.

_‘They should be more careful…’ Haru thought idly._

He didn’t know that he was the one in the wrong.

Haru moved his feet forward, he felt numb everywhere.

He didn’t notice anything.

He didn’t notice the car coming towards him.

The car didn’t seem to notice him either.

It was far too late before they hit the brakes.

Haruka didn’t even feel the impact, he just knew he was a goner when those headlights strayed far too close to his body.

When people say before you die your life flashes before your eyes. They aren’t entirely wrong. Haru saw that now. Haruka saw glimpses of his entire existence played only for him on an old film.

It went through everything, the good points and the bad points in rapid succession.

_Meeting Makoto for the first time in kindergarten._

_Holding his grandmother’s cold hand as the life left her._

_Writing a story for the very first time._

_His parents calling him a failure._

_Graduating from high school._

The reel was never unchanging for what felt like an eternity. Until finally…

The very last part of his life.

His whole world.

Haruka shouldn’t have been surprised…

Despite all that had happened, despite the heartache, the tears, the suffering of his final moments.

His final thought was Rin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Haru... i guess he didn't know what hit him...  
> Oh my god, i'm so sorry.


	35. Hellish Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloweeeeeeeen *spooky noises*  
> Australia doesn't really celebrate halloween so i'm just playing 'spooky scary skeletons' on repeat.  
> ANYWAY  
> Hi guyyyyyys, i'm sure you all hate me now. (I don't blame you i'm kinda mad at myself also)  
> Here's chapter 35, as promised.

_His grandmother was never going to last long enough for Haru to truly say goodbye._

_She was the parental figure in his life that he so desperately longed for, and even she was leaving him alone._

_How selfish of him to think that way… Haruka clenched his right fist into a tight ball while holding his left hand out to his grandmother. The woman gave him a weak smile as she drifted out of consciousness. She was growing far too weak, it wouldn’t be long now._

_The doctors said she had a week at best, it was news that Haruka knew would come but still made his heart pulse painfully within his chest._

_Training his eyes upward from the cold tiling of the hospital floor, he saw another patient lying cold and pale on a bed. It was a little girl who couldn’t have been any older than seven. Her eyelashes didn’t shift, throughout Haruka’s visit, he didn’t see her wake once._

_He did however notice little things around her, almost like he was doing what she could not._

_Whether it would be considered rude or not, Haru wasn’t all that sure. But the many things he did notice, made him feel like he got to know this girl better than he ever would have talking to her._

_Her mother was a warm hearted woman, who read to her once a day, every day. She worked as a nurse here and always held a kind twinkle in her grey eyes. She held hope within those irises, Haru could tell._

_Her father was no less caring, Haruka always saw him straight after whatever job he had been slaving over. He had always stroked her cheek before he left._

_Then there was the little boy, who Haru could only assume was her friend. His rosy cheeks stood out like a sore thumb against her ebony skin. He always held a letter in his hand, a brand new one for each time he visited._

_He visited every day._

_As time grew on, the letters on her table piled up, unread. By the time Haruka had arrived to visit his grandmother, the pile of paper had grown almost mountainous._

_It was only after he saw the light go out of his grandmother’s pure blue eyes that he finally asked him what it was he was doing._

_The boy, still clutching today’s letter in his tiny hands smiled at him._

_“I’m putting the letters there for when she wakes up from her big sleep! I don’t want Susa to miss out on what we’re doing in class, otherwise she’ll be a big dummy and people will laugh at her.”  
The boy’s face fell.  _

_“I don’t want that to happen, she’s too nice for that to happen to her.”_

_Haruka was at awe at how much thought the little boy had put into this. For him to care this much for his friend… It made Haru’s eyes begin to sting strangely._

_‘Not shedding tears for your own grandmother, but getting teary over something as trifling as this?’ Was all that Haruka’s mind had to offer._

_“I see… You’re a really good friend.” Haruka smiled, his vision blurring just the slightest bit nevertheless._

_“I’m not her friend, I love her!” The boy pouted, his hands resting lightly on his hips._

_What an obscure feeling love was, it made you do the strangest things. Yet it could affect anyone and everyone._

_Haru felt moved by the boy’s actions, and almost jealous. He longed for someone to care of him that much. To love him so much that they’d bring him a letter every day, that they’d sit by his bedside and await his awakening._

_How petty, to be envious of children. Haru scolded himself._

_“Oh, my mistake.”_

_“What about you, Mr.? Do you have someone you’re in love with?”_

_The teenager at the time thought about it, “Not quite yet, I’m afraid.”_

_Haruka still thought about the young children even after all these years. He wondered if the girl woke up from her long slumber, he wondered if she read the letters from the boy. He wondered what became of them after the whole ordeal._

_Haruka supposed he would never know if the ending was a happy one._

_Maybe it was better off that way, anyway._

 

Rin placed his head against the cool glass of the plane. His red hair falling into his eyes as he tilled his head forward. He had gotten on the contraption without as much as a goodbye to Haruka. He felt childish and stupid. The redhead realised only now that he should have made up with Haru before he left. Maybe he could have quelled his worries…

The artist had felt somewhat empty as he left for the airport that afternoon. It was dumb but he had always thought it was nice when people saw him off on trips.

But all that said farewell to him was the polished wooden planks of his apartment. The sombre darkness making the place look abandoned. The redhead had neglected to leave the door unlocked for when Haru returned, knowing that he would most likely go back to his own apartment to cool down.

Rin should have said goodbye…

But it was far too late now, as the redhead felt the plane tilt upwards as he gripped onto his seat. The light warning him to turn off all electronic devices came on and Rin warily checked his phone one last time.

Nothing new from Haru.

The artist looked at the screen sadly as it went dark.

It would be a long flight, and Rin’s mind would never switch from thinking about Haruka. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

_‘Serves me right…’ The redhead remarked to himself bitterly._

Rin wondered if he should have told his friends and mother about his advanced absence, but thought better of it. Haru would be sure to tell Makoto, who would in turn tell Sousuke, who would eventually tell his mother. It was an endless cycle that would surely give Rin hell the next time he arrived back. But the artist was in far too much of a hurry to really care all that much.

Unfortunately, a fifteen hour flight meant that he had a lot of time to think.

Which eventually meant he would null over every single thing he had done wrong the night previous to the one.

Sure, it was partly Rin’s fault that Haru had run off yesterday night... Okay, well mostly his fault. Rin had said some truly unsavoury things that he desperately wanted to take back. But couldn’t until he was on solid ground once more.

He made it a point for it to be the first thing he did when he arrived.

The art teacher could already feel the regret coming up and biting him on the neck, sinking its poisonous fangs into his skin.

Oh how he prayed Haru hadn’t gone and done something rash. He hoped he had gone straight to Makoto, and not somewhere else. Rin couldn’t stand the guilt if something were to happen to him.

Almost like a silent plea, almost like Rin thought Haru could hear his thoughts from miles away. That he was tuned into his mind, like he always seemed to be. The redhead needed him to know, he needed Haruka to know how he truly felt.

_‘I’m so sorry, Haru.’_

“Hey, Makoto, your phone is going off like crazy.” Sousuke spoke in his usual monotone voice, though the brunet beside him could swear there was a hint of irritation there.

The two of them had been sitting in Makoto’s apartment watching some kind of action movie that wasn’t particularly interesting. Sousuke had managed to slink an arm around Makoto without the brunet going as red as a cooked lobster, so the whole ordeal had been going great.

“Eh, it is?” The brunet questioned, rather shocked not to have noticed such a thing. Maybe his hearing was off?

Or maybe it was the raucous explosions occurring on the screen.

“It’s probably Haru, he said he wanted to talk to you about something,” Sousuke mumbled.

Now that was something that surprised Makoto far more than his cell phone going off.

“You talked to Haru?”

The young chef paused in his tracks. He had seemingly just dug his own grave. “Uh, yeah, there were some… strange circumstances.” The taller man trailed off, not wanting to reveal any more information on just what happened that day.

“Do you know what he wanted to talk about?” The kindergarten teacher seemed to completely forget that there was a phone that still needed to be picked up.

“He was worried about Rin going to Australia… He seemed pretty beat up about it.” Was what Sousuke offered as an answer.

Makoto frowned, he hadn’t noticed how nervous his best friend had been about Rin’s departure. He hoped he was okay.

“Makoto, your phone?” Sousuke said once more. The words a statement more than a question.

“Oh, right.” The brunet fished through his pockets until finally coming up with the small device that all but seemed to be exploding with noise.

Pressing the answer button, Makoto brought it to his ear.

“Hello?”  
“Is this Makoto Tachibana?”

The kindergarten teacher grew nervous, the voice on the other line didn’t seem cheery. If anything, it seemed robotic, dull and sombre.

“Yes…” He answered shakily. Standing up from his seat, as if to speak in the other room.

He didn’t make it there before the voice began sounding once more.

“We need you to come to Southwest hospital, a bystander has found a Mr. Haruka Nanase in a critical condition on the side of the road, and we would like you to verify a few things.”

Alarm bells went off in Makoto’s head.  
“Haru? What happened?”  
“The doctors will answer all questions once you get there.”

And with that the phone call ended.

A million thoughts a second hit Makoto like a train. There were so many things he wanted to know immediately but couldn’t. It was frustrating, yet the brunet had to stay calm. He couldn’t freak out, it wouldn’t do Haru any favours.

“What’s wrong?” Sousuke noticed Makoto’s change in demeanour almost instantaneously. Something had to be wrong, he’d never seen the brunet frown like that.

“Haru’s in the hospital… I need to- I need to go.” The young kindergarten teacher shot the man an apologetic look.

“What?” Sousuke rose from his position on the couch. “What happened?”

“I don’t know… they won’t tell me…” Makoto sighed, picking up his keys.

“I’ll drive, you don’t look too good.” The young chef mumbled, pulling his jacket from the hanger.

“You’re coming with me?” The brunet asked, uncertain.

Didn’t the two dislike each other?  
“Yeah, of course, I don’t want you to be alone. Besides, I want to know the reason why Nanase is cockblocking me.”

The kindergarten teacher seemed to distracted with piling up his things to hear just what the other man had been saying. “What?”  
“Nothing.”

That joke had probably been out of taste anyway…

“You ready?” Sousuke asked, eyeing the brunet with a wary gaze.

Makoto made a hum of acknowledgement, gathering up all of his things in his arms.

Sousuke sighed, opening the door with haste. He wondered just what had happened to Haruka Nanase. The man beside him didn’t seem like himself, so it must have been something bad.

Then again, when someone’s in hospital, when is it ever good?  
Even Sousuke had to admit that he was worried for Haru, not out loud, of course. But there was just a niggling feeling at the back of his neck that this couldn’t possibly end well. He wondered if it had something to do with Rin leaving, if they had had a fight and something awful had happened.

No, Rin couldn’t possibly hurt Haru, right?  
Even if the redhead did have a bit of a temper, there would be no way he’d cause harm to someone he treasured this much.

Sousuke could see the way they looked at each other, it made the chef want to vomit it was so gooey.

So what had happened?

The two of them supposed they’d have to find out once they got there.

 

“Why did the hospital call you?” Sousuke asked once the pair of them had piled into Makoto’s tiny car.

“Haru changed his medical contacts. He didn’t want his parents finding out if he had hurt himself, it would only make things worse. And after his grandmother died, well… I was basically the only one he had left to trust.”

Sousuke had always been curious about the pair’s childhood. He knew from the stories that Makoto told him was that Haru had always been cool, indifferent on the outside. He had always shown emotions through his actions, not words.

What baffled Sousuke was that such things contradicted what he saw that day he spoke to Haruka.

The day Haruka confessed he didn’t want Rin to leave.

That day, his words had spoken so much louder. They had shouted from the roof tops. The English teacher had looked so worried, so frightened and it was written upon his face so easily.

Rin leaving was really beginning to affect him. Maybe it was the newfound abandonment he felt as soon as his parents left him for good in his apartment that day. Maybe Haruka was worried Rin would return to Australia broken into pieces.

But what such things would cause him to be in hospital?

Sousuke’s stomach dropped as he could think of one viable possibility.

“Makoto, you don’t think he-“The young chef was cut off lightning quick.  
“No, Haru wouldn’t try to kill himself, he wouldn’t do such a thing.”

The brunet’s speedy answer confirmed he had been thinking the same thing.

“He was sad for a while about his parents, but, he’d long since gotten over that.”

“But Rin leaving-”  
“That would only be temporary.”

Makoto kept interrupting, it was such strange behaviour for the brunet.

Sousuke knew that the topic was a harsh one to bring up on the way to the hospital. He could tell how antsy the kindergarten teacher was to get there and find out. The brunet sat in the passenger seat, fiddling with his fingers as he avoided Sousuke’s eyes.

 “You’re right… Haru’s fine. He probably just got mackerel poisoning or something.” Sousuke changed the subject, not so swiftly.

“Yeah.” Makoto mumbled, frowning to himself.

The atmosphere was tense around them, but not for a moment did they lose the hope that Haru would be alright.

 

Rin tapped his fingers along the porthole sized window in agitation. Plane flights had never been favourable to the redhead, he much preferred being in control of the metal contraption deciding his fate.

Sadly, it was geographically impossible to drive to Australia from another country. The place was an island, for God’s sake.

How much time had passed?

How was Haru doing?  
When would he be able to call?

Rin’s head was still alight with irritable questions he couldn’t very well answer without some kind of help.

Planes are the worst… 

 

Makoto was strangely composed when he entered the hospital. He held this distinguished air around him that scared the life out of Sousuke. It was hardly what the young chef would call ‘Makoto-like.’ The brunet he saw everyday was smiling, the human embodiment of the God damn sun.

But now…

Not a slither of that boy slid through the cracks.

“We’re here for Mr. Haruka Nanase, please.” His honey sweet voice guided its way into the receptionist’s heart. Earning the kindergarten teacher a blush, which Sousuke didn’t particularly favour. The voice didn’t sound like Makoto’s, it sounded cold in comparison to his usual chipper speech.

“Please allow me to call the head doctor, it seems the patient just got out of surgery. He would like to ask you some questions.” The woman spoke helpfully, pushing a red hair from her face. In all honesty, Sousuke found her to be conventionally beautiful. Her blue eyes shimmered like the night sky despite the long hours she must work here.

“Surgery?” Sousuke asked, his eyes blowing wide open. His companion beside him had a similar reaction, Makoto’s rare frown setting deeper into his expression like a stone carving.

Upon noticing the pair’s reactions, her mouth pulled taut into a thin line. “Please follow me, I’ve been instructed to direct you to Doctor Ishi upon your arrival.”

The redhead beckoned for them to follow her, into what would be the longest hallway Makoto had ever walked down.

The smell of antiseptic and sickness was strong in Sousuke’s nose. It brought dread in his stomach.

“Turn left into that corridor and that would be where he is. Now please excuse me, I must go attend to the desk.” The woman gave a slight nod of her head, but then rushed off to her other duties.

Turning the way guided, the pair of them saw him.

Leaning against a wall stood a man, Doctor Ishi- if Sousuke recalled correctly. The man in question looked relatively young for a doctor, maybe slightly older than the pair before him by a few years.

“Which one of you is Mr. Nanase’s medical contact?” Was his gruff way of greeting. He eyed them with a calculating gaze as he pushed his grey rimmed glasses to the bridge of his nose.

The brunet kindergarten teacher raised his hand nervously. “I-I’m Makoto Tachibana.” There was something about this doctor that intimidated Makoto to a strange degree. Whether it was because he had just held his best friend’s life in his hands less than an hour ago or otherwise… The man felt a strange aura arise from the doctor in front of him.

“Good timing you have, perfect actually. I just finished.” The young doctor spoke elegantly, and held a strange air about him that demanded respect. He pushed a strand of jet black hair from his face before crossing his arms.  
“Finished what?” The two companions questioned simultaneously.

“Surgery- Don’t worry, you’ll be able to see Mr. Nanase in a minute. I just have to relay you in on the situation. Because apparently no one else did that.”

It seemed that the man could read minds.

Either that or he was just far too used to relatives charging into rooms they aren’t supposed to.

Sousuke gazed at the surgeon suspiciously, he wasn’t sure if he trusted the guy yet. He seemed shifty in some way that the chef couldn’t comprehend.

“Your…” The man trailed off, waiting for one of them to fill him in.

“Friend,” Sousuke answered, much to Makoto’s surprise.

“Your friend was in a serious car accident last night. A witness found him on the street and called an ambulance. It was a hit and run, no one’s owned up to it as of yet. But then again, all I heard about the story was from a rather gossipy nurse…”

A car accident…

Makoto paused to take in the information before he tuned back in on what Doctor Ishi was saying.

 

“The boy had multiple fractured ribs, a broken arm, mild head trauma, facial lacerations, but is otherwise okay. There was no internal bleeding, thankfully.”

The questions that Doctor Ishi had asked had been relatively simple. Any allergies, aversions, etc. It ticked away at the pair’s patience, they only wanted to see their friend and nothing more.

“Are we allowed to see Haru now?” Makoto asked, his eyebrows drawn in worry. The young teacher had been fidgeting the entire time. 

“There’s one thing I should warn you about.” The black haired doctor in front of them frowned.  
“What is it?” Sousuke chimed in.

“The patient hasn’t awoken yet… I’m not quite sure when he will gain consciousness once more.”  
“So you mean he’s in a coma?” The words grazed Makoto’s shaking lips on the way out.

“Precisely,” He spoke gravely, looking the pair in the eyes nevertheless. “I’ll leave you alone.” Was all he said lastly, before stalking off in the other direction. Most likely going to tend to another patient.

Beyond this door, this tiny piece of timber, lay Makoto’s childhood friend. Sleeping, completely unaware of the strife happening outside the paper thin walls of his hospital room.

Sousuke placed a comforting hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, his own nerves flaring up despite not particularly wanting them to.

The room was freezing cold. Like ghosts of the past had all inhabited the ceiling at the same time. Goosebumps ran up Makoto’s spine as he felt himself shiver.

It didn’t take long to realise the chill wasn’t what was making the man shiver.

The sight that beheld him.

It belonged somewhere else.

In a hellish nightmare.

There lay Haru, his body encased in bandages. His life depending on buzzing machines that made Makoto’s head spin. Haru look so beaten, so damaged. It brought tears to the brunet’s eyes, he never wanted to see his friend like that. Not in a million years. The dark circles under the English teachers eyes, the purple that took over his face. Those enchanting blue eyes closed indefinitely...

A lot was going on in his mind but the one thing that stood out for Makoto was.

Just why wasn’t Rin beside him?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, for Doctor Ishi's name i literally just looked up what doctor was in Japanese.  
> So his name is literally doctor doctor.  
> Stay tuned for next week.  
> Have a great weekend! ^_^


	36. Numbness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cha cha slides in* I am so sorry.

“Rin! It’s been so long since we’ve last seen you!” Two familiar faces greeted him as he stepped off the plane. Russel and Lori, his homestay parents. The redhead associated them with the happier memories of his time spent here, none of the ones he recalled bitterly.

“Russel! Lori! It really has been such a long time…” The artist smiled at them, heaving his bag onto his shoulder. Though the jetlag had hit him harder than a truck, he still had the will to grin at the pair.

The woman before him enveloped him into a hug, a surprise for the redhead that he hadn’t been expecting at all.

Though, it was greatly appreciated at the time.

Rin really felt like he needed a hug right now.

“Come now, let’s get some food into you! You’re so skinny!” Her accent and everyone’s around Rin’s felt so strange. It hit him with a strange nostalgia that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Sounds good,” Rin continued smiling, trying his very best to ignore the back of his mind, telling him he should call back home.

 

“So… do you have anyone special back home?” The dinner conversation had been light, airy. Mainly the two of them asking him how his job was going and such.

Rin choked on the piece of steak he had in his mouth.

“Uh…” The redhead sighed.

He did, Rin did have someone very special to him.

The only thing was, after all this… Would Haru still be his ‘anyone special?’

“I do,” the artist mumbled sheepishly.

“Well, who are they?” The couple in front of him sounded far too interested in his love life to be considered normal.

Though, Rin did appreciate the lack of gendered pronouns. Russel and Lori probably suspected the redhead was gayer than a rainbow pride parade. But didn’t want the artist to let on that they knew. Rin hadn’t really told them of his sexual preferences. He was far too confused himself to know at the time. All Rin knew back then was that he spent far too much time staring at his team mates muscles for it to be considered even mildly heterosexual.

“His name’s Haru.” He nearly whispered, taking a small sip from the cup set out in front of him.

“You owe me five bucks.” Said Lori under her breath. Russel hastily forked over a pink five dollar bill to his wife.

“What was that?” Rin raised his eyebrows in question.

“Nothing.” The couple said simultaneously.

Rin was a little bit sceptical but otherwise ignored that odd exchange.

The pair of them badgered him about Haru all night, not that Rin really cared all that much. He was happy to talk about Haruka in a different light.

His mind was fixed on Haruka anyway, he may as well voice a few thoughts of his…

 

The bed the redhead lay in felt far too empty without Haruka in it. Rin must have grown accustomed to sleeping next to Haru. He must have gotten used to the feeling of Haruka pressed up perfectly against his side.

Unable to sleep, Rin whipped out a lead pencil and the drawing he had brought with him.

The canvas held a draft, the draft that he had found stashed way under his bed.

The etchings on the white, it made him feel homesick. It made him miss Haru even more.

Was going early really a good idea?

If he hadn’t gotten on that plane, he would be in his apartment snuggled up next to Haruka. They wouldn’t have fought, Rin wouldn’t have said such an awful thing. And everything would have been fine.

Maybe inspiration would have hit him if he had just waited a little while longer…

Rin sighed, tracing the lines of the canvas to make it sharper, darker. He wasn’t quite sure if this would be what he entered. He wasn’t quite sure if he should.

Haruka seemed to be the only inspiration Rin had in the world right now…

And he threw that away for a few more measly days alone here in Australia.

The artist placed his hands on his face as he curled in on himself to become more comfortable.

Yet, no matter how hard he tried. The mattress still felt lonely, far too cold. Not enough of Haru.

Suppressing a groan, the redhead prayed to whoever was out there to reverse time just this once for him.

How could he do that?  
Leave Haru alone, on such short notice?

Rin was such an idiot.

 

They spent the entire day in that God forsaken hospital. The rhythmic sound of machines around Makoto almost sounded like a lullaby. Sousuke stayed with him throughout the duration of that night. He’d gotten him food, even when the brunet had told him he wasn’t hungry. He’d stood beside the kindergarten teacher in a silence as the pair waited for _something_ to happen.

Rin was still nowhere to be seen, and as the sky grew darker. Makoto began to grow more anxious.

Surely the redhead knew?  
Surely he was there when Haruka had been hit?

Just where was he?

It wasn’t that Makoto held the artist responsible or anything, he was just genuinely curious on the redhead’s whereabouts.

It seemed Sousuke was thinking the same thing…

“Where’s Rin?” Sousuke asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Surely the redhead had been there at the scene of the accident. The two of them were inseparable, they barely left each other’s sides as of late.

Yet, as the next few hours ticked by, there was no sign at all of the redhead.

By the time night fell once more, Rin hadn’t made an appearance at all.

So just where the hell had the artist gone off to?  
Makoto didn’t seem capable of answering his companion, he only seemed content sitting by Haruka and watching the rhythmic beeping of the machines.

“I’m going to call him…” It was like the chef was talking to a wall at the moment. Not that he blamed Makoto in the slightest, in fact, if he put himself in the brunet’s shoes. He would be the very same.

Dialling the number with steady hands, the cell phone sounded loudly in the silent room.

“Haru?” The voice spoke out, Rin’s voice. It sounded like he had fumbled his phone before he answered, disregarding the caller I.D.

“Rin.” The young chef’s tone was gruff enough for the artist to tell it was most certainly not Haru.

“Sousuke.” The redhead said, not trying to hide his disappointment.

Sousuke would usually scold him about that, but at this current moment, the situation was far too dire.

“Where are you?”

“Didn’t Haru tell you?” Rin seemed surprised Sousuke didn’t know.

“No, what?”

Sousuke could tell Rin was guilty about something. He was withholding information, and as the silence continued. The young chef’s suspicions were confirmed.

“Tell me, Rin.”

“I’m in Australia.”

Sousuke’s eyes widened in shock. Wasn’t his trip a few weeks away? “You’re, _what.”_

Noticing the strange tone of voice his best friend took, Rin quickly filled him in. Not particularly wanting an argument at this moment. “I was stuck, and the association said that they’d let me have a few extra days if I came to Australia earlier so…”

It all made sense now, why Rin wasn’t here.

The idiot had ran off to Australia, he didn’t even know what happened to Haru. He wasn’t even remotely aware that his boyfriend had been in severe danger.

He didn’t know that it may be a possibility Haru would never wake again.

“Why do I hear beeping? Where the hell are you?” The artist spoke up once more, seemingly realising that his friend wouldn’t be the one to talk.

Sousuke held his tongue.

Would telling him now really do any good?  
Would not telling him now really do any good?  
The latter option struck a strange fear into the young chef’s heart.

He imagined the fiery wrath that would befall him if he didn’t tell Rin that his boyfriend had been hurt.

He knew, no matter how far away the artist was. Rin needed to know.

“It’s… Haru.”

Sousuke could hear Rin’s breath catch in his throat.

“What about Haru?”

“…”

“Sousuke! Tell me!” Rin shouted on the other line, worry laced within his voice.

“There was an accident, Haru’s in hospital. H-he got hit by a car a few days ago, they only found him last night.”

Rin said nothing.

It was the silence that frightened Sousuke.

Stone cold quiet that was so uncharacteristic it brought shivers down the young chef’s spin.

 “Can I speak to him?”

The redhead’s voice was weak, like something had shattered inside him.

This was bad.

“That’s the thing, he… Haru hasn’t woken up yet.”

“You mean… He’s in a coma?” Rin’s voice was ghastly, hollow.

“That’s what the doctor says.”

 

Rin felt oh so cold on that warm spring night.

The shock of the information, it sent lightning into his body.

Sousuke’s words, they took a piece of his heart out and stomped on them.

This was all his fault.

He never got to say goodbye, just like with his father. The time he got to the hospital, all Rin was left with was his pale husk of a body. Pronounced dead an hour after they brought him in. All that was left of him was put in a huge wooden box that was buried in the ever dark soil only a few weeks later...

He was going to lose someone else too.

The redhead was numb. It terrified him, the feeling of not feeling anything at all brought his mind to tatters.

The phone shook within his hand as Sousuke expected another response from the artist.

“I’m leaving now, what hospital is he in?” Rin’s voice sounded ice cold. Without any feeling at all.

“Rin? You’re in Australia, are you not aware that you are thousands of miles away?”

“Tell me.” The voice repeated, mechanical in its ways.

This was all his fault.

Sousuke’s voice shook, this wasn’t Rin. This wasn’t his overly emotional best friend. This was a shell of what Rin Matsuoka was.

The young chef gave the answer the man desired, the artist quickly hung up after that.

Sinking down against the wall, Rin stared at nothing. His crimson eyes had gone blank, descended into the dark nothingness he was trapped in.

No tears came, just numbness.

He brought his knees closer to himself, hugging them tighter and tighter until Rin was sure he was hurting himself.

He didn’t care.

He didn’t feel anything at all.

This was all his fault.

 

“Rin’s in Australia.” Sousuke glanced at his cell phone worriedly.

The redhead sounded broken to pieces.

Makoto’s head raised up, a glint of surprise flashing into those green eyes of his. “Australia?”

Sousuke made an affirmative noise. “Yeah, apparently he left early.”

“So he didn’t know?” The brunet raised his eyebrows, glancing at Haruka glumly.

“He didn’t have any idea.” The young chef said, frowning at the boy lying on the bed. He looked so small, so innocent as he slept. Hardly the same quick witted English teacher Sousuke had met that strange night.

“What’s he going to do now?”

The kindergarten teacher kept asking questions, maybe it was some kind of strange coping mechanism of his but Sousuke let it slide. Besides, at least the young chef found the questions answerable.

At least Makoto was talking now.

“He said he’s coming back here. I’m not sure when though, I just told him what hospital Haru was in and then he hung up.”

Makoto looked worriedly at Haruka in the bed. He looked so battered and bruised, yet so content with sleeping.

“What happens if he doesn’t wake up?”

The brunet said what the pair of them were thinking.

The question was something neither he nor Sousuke had an answer to.

Maybe it was because they didn’t want to find out.

Because, no matter how much Sousuke said he disliked the English teacher. The moment he saw Haruka look at Rin that way, he knew he couldn’t hate the man who loved his best friend so earnestly, so wholly.

He didn’t want Haru to die, not only for Rin or Makoto. But for himself, he was too good a person who suffered far too much in his young life.

It would be such a cruel fate for him to die so soon.

 

The redhead didn’t consider the consequences he would have to make boarding a plane once again. He didn’t care whatsoever.

The repercussions could wait.

He had to see Haru.

He had to let him know he was sorry.

Even if he wasn’t awake to see such things.

Even if he didn’t wake again.

The redhead had to let him know.

His art didn’t seem all that important now. It was funny how things were put in perspective in the time of such horror. Rin cared deeply about his artworks, running a paint brush across a blank canvas sent chills up his spine.

Yet, Haruka, he treasured more. He realised that now.

He’d give it all up, the fame he could have had, the money, the talent. Just for Haruka to open his beautiful blue eyes once more.

 

The plane ride was far too slow.

Everything passed by in an agonisingly un-hurried pace that made Rin want to pull his hair out.

Which had to be a good sign, the feeling of numbness seemed to be slowly leaving his body as the situation sunk in.

However, in its place was bone crushing guilt.

The guilt of knowing this was all his fault.

The guilt of not being there to help Haru.

The guilt of putting him in that hospital bed to begin with.

He could already see Haru there in his mind. His pale skin blending in with the bed sheets. His bruised body at peace with the world, while his mind fought for its life.

He could see Makoto sitting by his bedside, Sousuke just behind him. They probably thought he was the most despicable person in the world, just leaving like this.

Rin didn’t blame them.

He thought that way too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More pain you say, mwahahahahahhahah.  
> We'll see ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Don't forget to comment/kudos/bookmark! ^_^


	37. Haruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy guys, sorry if this chapter is a little bit short. I had exams this week and well... i guess you get the picture.  
> Anyway please enjoy!

Rin received many dirty looks as he walked out of the plane terminal. It was obviously due to his rather haggard appearance.

It was true that after an aeroplane trip, normal people were usually quite dishevelled.

But after two fifteen hours trips in a couple of days, Rin was ready to pass out.

It certainly didn’t help that he hadn’t slept at all.

The redhead’s mind was stuck on worrying about Haru.

Even if the artist knew that Haruka would be in hospital, it didn’t stop him worrying about something else that could go wrong.

Rin had never felt this paranoid, it was turning him mad.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, his legs moved him to a taxi. There would be no time to wait for a train, Rin didn’t want to agonise over this any longer than he absolutely had to.

“Woah there buddy you look like hell, what happened to you?” The cab driver spoke with a cigarette in his mouth, casting Rin a suspicious look.

“If I told you, I’d be here for a week.” Was Rin’s cold reply as he hauled himself into the passenger seat. “Which is most certainly not where I need to be.”  
There must have been something about the redhead’s rather terrifying appearance after that that forced the driver into silence.

Not that Rin cared at all.

It was probably better that way, there was no way he felt up to any conversation with random strangers at all. The last human he had made decent conversation with had been Sousuke on the phone.

Rin wondered if the pair of them would be at the hospital when he arrived.

He wondered if Makoto would take time off from his job, if Sousuke would too.

He wondered if they’d want him there at all.

This was all his fault, what right did he have to see Haru?  
Sighing deeply, Rin put his head in his hands as the soft lull of the taxi engine caused his mind to quiet down. He didn’t sleep, but there was the same kind of peace that sleep brought.

 

Makoto was slightly better today.

Sousuke had been observing the brunet’s behaviour in the distance every so often. Just to make sure that the kindergarten teacher was going okay.

Well, not okay per see… Who would be in this situation?  
The young chef just wanted to make sure that the sunny brunet didn’t stress more than he needed to.

Sousuke noticed that he’d started smiling after a while, even if it was a fake one. The chef didn’t mind.

He’d begun speaking to him more, as he wrapped his head further around the situation.

It was a relief to know that Makoto was slowly learning to adapt to such situations, no matter how horrible.

Having a loved one in hospital is hard…

Sousuke knew, almost everyone did. The emotional weight it put on people seeing beloved companions upon a white hospital bed. It had been like this with Sousuke’s mother. She had hit her head one day, hadn’t woken up for a few days…

But she did.

And that’s what sparked the slightest bit of hope in Sousuke.

The chef hadn’t been in contact with Rin since that last phone call. So there was no telling where the redhead was. The artist had said he’d come to see Haru, he’d sounded rather urgent about it too.

But he never did say when…

Maybe Sousuke should call him again?  
The thought was one that blew around his head all day. It was probably a good idea, yet, Sousuke couldn’t stand to hear another word of that cold, robotic voice pretending to be Rin.

Maybe, just like Makoto, Rin had gotten used to the predicament they were in. Maybe the next time he called, the redhead would have a little emotion in his voice.

Sousuke felt for his phone in his back pocket, deciding that it would be in both of their best interests to speak with each other.

Dialling Rin’s number, he pressed the phone to his ear.

 

The insistent ringing of the artist’s phone brought his mind out of the peaceful slumber it had been taking.

It brought Rin out of the little fairy world he had been living in.

He hated that phone…

For a brief and cruel moment, his brain told him that it was Haru calling him. Only seeing that now as an impossible feat, Rin clenched his fists.

Should he answer?  
What was the point?

Regardless, his hands found the small device in his pocket within seconds. Maybe he was just eager for a distraction, the option was viable.

A distraction did seem pretty good right now…

Even if it was talking to another person.

“Hello?” Rin answered the phone weakly, his own voice startling him. He sounded so tired, so defeated. It reflected the redhead’s mood so perfectly that it brought a pang to Rin’s heart.

There would be no fooling anyone.

The artist sounded like the humanoid version of miserable.

He only prayed it wasn’t his mother calling… He really didn’t want to explain why his voice resembled death incarnate.

Too many questions he just couldn’t answer right now.

“Rin.”

The redhead breathed a groan of relief.

“Hey, Sousuke. I’m almost there… I think.”

“Rin, you sound awful.”

The artist cringed, so people really could tell.

“Yeah, I feel even worse.”

The man could hear Sousuke sigh on the other line. “Hey, Rin, are you okay?”

Such a stupid question.

Of course he wasn’t.

“No, what kind of question is that?” The redhead didn’t even have it in him to sound teasing. His voice just sounded tired, defeated.

“I know, it’s a stupid question. But I guess I just had to ask. It’s one of those things you do.” Sousuke mumbled.

The entire call was purely sombre. Even the young chef sounded exhausted.

But, however, Rin noticed there wasn’t any blame there that he felt for the redhead. He wondered why that was. Didn’t Sousuke know this was all Rin’s fault? Or did he just not care enough to be mad?

“I guess I’ll see you when I get there.” Rin said finally, feeling more lethargic as the conversation wore on.

“No, you won’t me and Makoto… we’ll leave you two alone for a while.”

Alone with Haru.

 

Sousuke wondered if he’d done the right thing. Telling Rin that he’d leave him alone with Haruka for a while.

Was that what the redhead really needed right now?

In times like these, others seek solitude, yet many search for comfort in friends and family.

The day Rin’s dad died, Sousuke hadn’t even met the redhead. It had been a few years later and the artist had long since mourned over the death.

The young chef pondered just how Rin would react when he actually saw Haruka laying there.

_‘Time will tell, even when nothing else can,’ he supposed, a last ditch effort to blame anything else other than his own decisions._

Sousuke just hoped Rin didn’t do anything stupid.

 

The hospital was cold, everything was cold. Rin had Goosebumps up and down his body the moment he entered. The floors squeaked too loudly, the light was too bright. The smell, oh the smell, the smell of death trying to be covered up by antiseptic.

Rin loathed hospitals.

The redhead never associated anything good with such things. He was fully aware that the building here was not at fault. He knew full well that the people within were only trying to save lives, yet it was so hard not to hate the last place he saw his dad.

It was hard not to hate the place he first saw his mother cry. Saw her fall to the ground in utter grief as Gou tried desperately for her to stop sobbing. Rin still remembered how confused his sister was. She hadn’t even started kindergarten, barely able to grasp the concepts of the alphabet let alone why she couldn’t see her father anymore.

And Rin had just stood there that day as well didn’t he?

As useless, as unimportant as he was today.

The redhead swallowed the lump in his throat, walking to the front desk with all the strength he had.

“Haruka Nanase,” was all he gave to the nurse. Her poor confused face as she tried to figure out what he was talking about was almost comical. The way her eyes widened in bewilderment…

Rin was far too tired to laugh.

“Room 2502.” She blurted out, finally understanding what the redhead had mumbled out.

_‘Smart woman… I hardly knew what I had said myself, let alone another person…’_

Shuffling steps made their way to Haruka’s room.

Rin dreaded seeing Haru there. He didn’t want to see his pale eyelids. His lifeless body, hooked up to dozens of beeping machines. The English teacher clinging to life by fraying strings.

He’d rather be there than Haruka. He should have been.

The hallway walls felt like they were closing in on Rin. They felt dark and isolated, and so very freezing. The redhead was suffocating within them.

He ghosted past what had to be two dozen rooms before finding the one that contained the very love of his life.

**R O O M   2 5 0 2**

Rin’s shaking hands brushed the etchings adorned on the wall. Before reaching for the door knob.

The door creaked and Rin thought absent-mindedly for a second;

 ‘ _You should have been quieter. You’d wake Haru up like that.’_

The redhead then realised that if such things were to happen, it would be nothing less of a miracle.

That was what Rin needed for now.

A miracle.

Anything to make him feel any less empty than he was.

He wanted to turn off the lights, escape reality. Hide out in his dreams. Where numbness hasn’t swallowed him whole, where Haru was still sitting by his side, laying on his shoulder. And then Rin could wake up to find that this was all just an awful nightmare.

It was something Rin knew was impossible. And as he turned the door knob and walked inside.

The redhead knew.

His nightmares couldn’t think something as awful as this up.

This emotional torture that he faced was far from over, and the worst thing of all.

The crushing guilt that he was at fault here. Rin had put Haruka here.

And as he cast his gaze to Haruka in the bed. He knew that a monster like himself shouldn’t have been allowed to love Haru.

He deserved so much better.

Rin fell to his knees, in pure despair. As exhaustion seeped into his core.

“I’m sorry, Haruka, I’m sorry.”

That was the very first time Rin hadn’t called the English teacher, ‘Haru.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to calm it with the angst tbh, but i probably won't.  
> Don't worry it will have a happy ending!  
> Most likely...


	38. It Hurt All The Same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well howdy there, i am here with more of my angst dump...  
> I apologise for any tears shed because of this trash, believe me it was only (sort of) my intention.  
> Poor Haru... Poor Rin... Everyone needs a hug. Except me, because i am causing them pain like the evil author i truly am.  
> Enjoy!

_The day of Haruka’s funeral had been a cloudless day._

_The sun seemed to shine in the sky like nothing was wrong. Carefree and bright as a glimmering star should be. The grass glistened with morning dew alongside the fresh gravestone that had been placed there. The newly turned dirt shifted ever so slightly with the breeze, the wind teasing it with such gusts._

_Rin’s heart was in tiny pieces, he clutched for his coat like it was his lifeline. The redhead stared at the ground in the crippling misery that had befallen him. The stone that belonged to Haruka. The stone that had been put there far before it’s time._

_The man blamed himself for everything that had happened, and everything that could have been. His crimson hair was in tangles, his once vibrant scarlet eyes had dulled to a sombre maroon. He was a mess, and Rin knew he deserved such a thing._

_He wished he was the one laying in the coffin under the Earth he stood on. He wished he had never met Haru._

_Rin wished he hadn’t plagued Haruka with his presence, without his existence Haruka would still be alive._

_Without his foolish words, his biting tongue._

_Haru would still live on, get married, have a family that loved him and have a happy life with no hindrances at all if Rin hadn’t walked into the wrong classroom that day._

_“This is all your fault…” Makoto looked at him, hatred so blatant in his eyes that Rin couldn’t take it. It brought stabbing pains to his chest even now._

_“Nanase would have lived if it hadn’t been for you.” Sousuke hissed. The pair glared at him with a loathing so strong it brought fresh tears to Rin’s eyes._

_How many times had he cried since that accident?_

_He really couldn’t count…_

_“You killed my best friend!”_

_“You’re a monster!” Their snarling words grew louder in Rin’s ears._

_“I wish it was you in that coffin!”_

_‘So do I…’ Rin thought to himself, a frown that seemed etched into his face grew deeper after every syllable they threw at him._

_Their voices grew deafeningly loud, phantoms from Rin’s mind screaming at him._

_The worst thing was that he knew they were all true._

_They were all true._

_“Stop it, please…” Yet Rin still begged, he still pleaded with the voices that had grown unknown to him. To halt their actions enough, he was broken enough._

_Enough…Enough…Enough._

Rin awoke with a start.

The sheets under him had grown damp with his tears.

He must have started crying in his sleep.

The man took in his surroundings, hoping the past night had been but a nightmare. Rin was heartbroken to find that reality still awaited him.

The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor was all but background noise. Making the artist even more aware of the situation. He looked to the man in the bed. Haru’s eyes shut in a peaceful slumber he couldn’t be woken up from. The sheets were far too white, far too clean. The tiles below him were far too cold. The dim hospital room was a place of Rin’s nightmares. It had already burned itself into his mind, toying with his emotions. Making the crushing guilt even more unbearable.

Rin couldn’t find the words within him to speak to Haruka, unconscious or not. That apology had been the one time he had said anything to Haruka since arriving. All he had done was rest his head against the English teacher’s bedside. Unable to hold on to any semblance of consciousness now that he had found Haru.

Rin must have dosed off without knowing it.

It was something the redhead was commonly known to do. Especially by Haruka. He would never forget that overly fond gaze Rin always woke up to. Haruka would push a stray strand of hair out of his face, smiling ever so slightly while looking down at him.

But now, there wasn’t anyone to wake up to, was there?

The redhead heaved a miserable sigh, his pale hand ghosting over Haruka’s cheek.

“Haru…”

The man’s name, was all that Rin could say. His mouth grew dry, his mind was blank. There was no way the redhead could speak at a time like this. He felt numb all over, but still, tears formed in his eyes.

“Rin?” A voice called from the hallway. The redhead almost thought it had been Haruka for a minute. He had almost got his hopes up.

How foolish of him.

His head turned, dragging his crimson eyes upward to identify the voice he had heard.

“Makoto…”

There would be no way the sunny brunet would ever forgive him for doing this. Rin hurt his best friend, put him in hospital, a coma. The kindergarten teacher would have to be furious.

“You look exhausted,” the man at the door gave him a slight smile. The brunet looked just as tired as Rin did, if not more. The dark circles under his eyes giving the tiny grin an ominous aura.

“It’s all my fault.” The redhead’s words tumbled out haphazardly, the dryness in his mouth no longer there. In Makoto’s presence, Rin would have to try speaking.

He needed the brunet to know what a monster he was.

No matter how much Makoto hated him afterwards, Rin needed to be honest.

Makoto opened his mouth to speak. “Rin-“  
“No, don’t be all sunshine and rainbows, Makoto. I can tell you’re upset with me. Yell at me, hit me, I don’t care. I won’t feel it anyway. This is completely my fault, and you deserve to be furious at me.”

The brunet’s eyebrows furrowed as a frown appeared on his face. “Rin, do you really think this is your fault? It was an accident-“

“I yelled at him! I said something awful to him which caused him to run off into the street! I didn’t chase after him. _I made him cry._ It is my fault!”

“What did you say, Rin?” Makoto gazed down at the man, concerned. He seemed curious, but not blameful in the slightest.

Didn’t the brunet understand?

Rin cleared his throat. He remembered the words with a clear intensity. They filled him with such crippling guilt that they had been burned into his mind. Scarred deep in the back of his head as a constant reminder of what he had done.

“ _Just because your parents abandoned you, doesn’t mean you have to keep everyone else you love trapped here like animals…”_ Rin repeated, his voice as dead as he felt inside.

Makoto exhaled shortly, his eyebrows drawing closer into his nose. The brunet’s jaw set firmly as he tried his best to keep his feelings in check. “That was pretty stupid of you, Rin. I can tell that kind of thing would hurt anybody. Just what were you thinking?”

The brunet didn’t seem angry, more frustrated... and disappointed.

“I wasn’t thinking, and now look what happened.”

Makoto was definitely going to hate him now.

He had every right to.

“Rin, this isn’t your fault.” Makoto wasn’t looking at him anymore, his green eyes were fixed onto the cool tile flooring.

“How can you say that, after what I did, this- _everything_ is my fault.” How did the kindergarten teacher not understand, even after Rin had told him?

Makoto looked up at him now.

“This was an accident, Rin, nothing more. What you said was hurtful and rash, but blaming yourself isn’t going to bring my-“ the brunet’s voice caught, his emerald eyes filling with tears he hadn’t known were coming. He hadn’t cried yet, but, but why now? “Blaming yourself isn’t going to bring my best friend back.”

“Makoto, I’m so sorry.”  
The kindergarten teacher sniffled, his pair of eyes shining with tears as he looked up at the redhead. “There’s no need to apologise, Rin.”

Makoto didn’t blame him.

Sousuke didn’t blame him.

Rin felt horrible for feeling relief at the notion. But he did nevertheless.

“Where do we go from now?” Rin clenched his hands together, unsure of just what to do now.

“That is the question…” Makoto’s quiet voice shone through Rin’s confusion. It made the redhead realise that the brunet before him was just as much at a loss as Rin was. He was dealing with this situation the only way Makoto knew. Just as Rin was.

This predicament was unbearable and unexpected. But everyone involved was hit with a sudden resolve to do the very best they can.

“Where’s Sousuke?” The redhead had seemingly noticed the absence of his best friend. Rin was certain that the man didn’t particularly care for Haruka. Though, the artist was certain that Sousuke would stay there for Makoto in the very least.

“He’s talking with the doctor, I couldn’t take that much more of it. So he filled in for me. He should be back soon though.” Makoto’s tired answer brought light to Rin’s question. Yet filled his head with even more.

The brunet looked over him, his eyes taking in Rin’s appearance. “While we wait for him, I think you need to eat something.”

Even in instances as awful as this, Makoto’s motherly behaviour was not cast aside.

Rin didn’t seem particularly hungry, but knew it would be better to oblige. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take in that daunting room anyhow. “Okay.”

 

The last time Rin had been in a hospital, he had been far too young for coffee. But now, as he forced himself to drink the suspicious liquid labelled ‘coffee,’ that came from the cafeteria, he soon realised all the rumours were all correct.

Hospital coffee was the worst.

The redhead grimaced as he downed another mouthful of the awful stuff. Scalding his tongue as it moved past his lips. The artist didn’t care, at least he was starting to feel less numb.

Makoto frowned at his own drink, the very same as Rin’s. It seemed he was about as tempted to drink it as the man before him was.

Rin picked at the sandwich the brunet had gotten him. It was as unappealing as possible, and Rin regarded it with the same likeness as he regarded the coffee.

The pair of them were silent, a quiet befalling them with a wave of awkwardness.

Rin had spent time alone with Makoto before, the brunet was a great guy. But now that the situation was so sombre, the Art teacher couldn’t find it within himself to make small talk.  

The redhead was luckily pulled out of the confrontation by a low voice at the head of the table.  
“Looks like you made it here, Rin.” Sousuke nodded at him, his expression one of cool composure. In his teal eyes, the Art teacher could see how clouded they were.

“Yeah…” Rin frowned, looking at his hands. The cool touch of the table made the man flinch under his touch.

The silence around the three was deafening.

Rin had to think of something, anything, to possibly say. The quiet that filled the atmosphere felt so heavy.

It was unbearable.

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” The redhead sighed, looking at his best friend with the very same exhaustion he looked at everything today.

“Kisumi’s taking over for a while, I’m going back in the afternoon.” The young chef replied, his tone telling the redhead that he was withholding some kind of news.

“What’s wrong, Sousuke?”

“What isn’t wrong?” The taller man remarked dryly, his mouth set in a grim line across his stony face.

“Spill it, I know you’re hiding something.” The redhead snapped, his patience was thin enough in general. He didn’t need anything else for it to wear it down.

“The doctor says its unlikely Nanase will wake up.”

It was expected.

Yet it hurt all the same.

The trio of men didn’t speak. Their grim expressions told enough of the story. There was nothing left to the imagination. They were all thing the very same thing.

_‘We need to prepare for such a thing.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HaHAAAAaaa did i scare anyone with the start? It scared me and i freaking wrote it.  
> No way i'm going to let precious Haru die.  
> Maybe...  
> Who knows?  
> (Someone needs to give Rin his Haru back before i jump through the screen and do it myself.)  
> Anyway, enjoy the rest of your week! ^_^


	39. Miracles May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before no one asks... yes, the chapter title is a sweet pool reference.  
> That game is sin and sadness mixed together.  
> Speaking of sadness.... Onwards to the next angsty piece of trash!!! ^_^

It hit Rin like a tonne of bricks, but he had expected as much. There was no chance of a happy ending in a situation like this. The man stood up, fisting a hand through his tangled red hair. He clutched to it like some strange lifeline. 

Haru wouldn’t wake up, it was nearly impossible.

He knew hope in a time like this was futile, it was useless…

It was purely up to Haruka if he could wake up now, if Haruka could find the strength to pull himself out of the void. Maybe such a thing could be possible.

Hoping would get the redhead nowhere.

And yet-

“Haru is strong, stronger than anyone I’ve ever met.” Rin’s hushed voice brought the heads of his two friend’s up. The pair looked at him almost… pityingly?

Sousuke’s mouth set into a grim frown as he looked at the Art teacher. “Rin, the doctor sai-“

“To hell with the doctor! I think he’s going to wake up.” The redhead growled those words trying his very best to make them sound real.

Though, the truth at hand was;

Rin hardly believed his own words, he doubted every syllable.

And yet, there was something freeing about the sentence that made the man believe… even just the slightest bit… that a miracle may happen.

That a miracle may come true.

The redhead couldn’t stop himself from hoping. Maybe it was just because he couldn’t imagine his life without Haruka now.

Maybe that, even though he wished he hadn’t cursed Haru with his presence. He just couldn’t stand to live anywhere but by his side.

“Not to start a confrontation or anything, but why do you wish for my presence in hell?” A man from behind’s voice carried through Rin’s thoughts. Making the artist freeze before he craned his head around.

Rin numbly looked to see a young man. Presumably a doctor, with silver rimmed glasses and unkempt black hair that felt just short of his shoulders. He was frowning at the Art teacher like he’d just personally offended him.

“Who the hell are you?” The redhead asked in a tired voice, far too exhausted to deal with any pushy strangers today.

“The doctor you wish to eternally damn.” The man answered in a polite voice. The bespectacled man held out his hand. “I’m Kei Ishi, I am assuming that you know Mr. Nanase.”

The doctor, the one who held Haru’s life in his hands. It felt strange to know the person who could decide a precious person in your life’s fate.

Especially when this person looked only slightly older than yourself.

Kei Ishi was a very tall man, he held himself with a strange kind of arrogance that Rin supposed all doctors would have. He was easily a head taller than Rin and looked like the kind of guy that would piss the redhead off in any other situation.

However, despite his dishevelled state, the young artist knew it probably wouldn’t be for the best to piss off the doctor in charge of Haruka’s wellbeing.

The artist returned the doctor’s handshake. Shaking the man’s cold hand weakly. “Rin Matsuoka.” The redhead looked up at the doctor with all the forced composure he could muster.

Which, indeed, was not very much at all.

Rin just wasn’t in the correct mindset to talk to anyone right now. And yet, the words seemed to move out of his mouth by himself. “I’m Haruka Nanase’s boyfriend.”

A light glimmered in the cool grey eyes of the doctor as the artist spoke. Rin swore he heard the guy say, “ _I knew it.”_ But maybe it was just his exhaustion speaking to him.

The redhead looked to the ground, his vision blurring ever so slightly. He didn’t know how much longer he could take.

He needed to go to bed…

The Art teacher could feel everyone’s eyes on him, but felt too numb and too exhausted to care anymore.

“Rin’s still kind of… getting used to the whole idea.” Sousuke intervened between the two men, looking at his best friend worriedly. “You probably won’t get a lot of words out of him.”

The redhead wanted to defend himself, but the words coming out of the young chef’s mouth were undeniably true.

He heard Doctor. Ishi hum beside him, but didn’t see his face. Rin couldn’t find the strength to lift up his head.

“Understandable, if I was in the same situation I would be quite like Mr. Matsuoka.”  
The two were talking about Rin like he wasn’t even there… and what’s worse was that the redhead didn’t seem to have any will left within him to speak up about it.

He just wanted to sleep…

Maybe then he could join Haru…

Rin felt his head grow far too heavy for him to hold it up anymore. His legs brought him back to the chair he was originally sitting on. Finding it more convenient to crash there than on the cold plastic floor of the hospital cafeteria. He felt his elbows touch the cool timber beneath his uncovered arms and pressed his head against it.

He was dizzy and everyone was far too loud. And yet silent at the same time. The world seemed to pass him by in slow motion.

Everything was just too much right now, and Rin was just so tired…

“Oi, Rin, wake up!” He heard a voice say as he drifted off. It was most likely Sousuke. His best friend’s gruff voice seeming like a distance memory.

Rin didn’t comply with the noise, the exhaustion finally swallowing him whole. Rin shut his eyes and began to drift into another fitful sleep right then and there.

He dreamed of waking up on Haruka’s shoulder. Waking up to seeing those beautiful blue eyes, wide awake, staring at Rin with the same love he always did.

 

Makoto sighed, brushing a brown strand of hair from his face.

“He needed to sleep anyway…”

“Look at him, Makoto, he’s a mess.” Sousuke looked down at the redhead, sprawled out on the table. Rin had finally grown far too tired to go on. Which all seemed rather fair, the young chef could tell it had been at least three days since Rin had gotten a full night of sleep.

“We’re all a mess.” The slightly shorter brunet answered from beside him.

“You’re holding up surprisingly well, actually.” Kei intervened, placing a hand on his hip. “In all honesty, you’re extremely composed.”

The two companions had completely forgotten that the doctor was there at all.

“Why are you still here?” Sousuke asked accusingly, eyeing the man before him with suspicion. He didn’t quite trust him yet.

There was just something about him…

“No need to be hostile, Mr. Yamazaki, I do believe the great cafeteria here is free roaming for everyone. Even asshole doctors like I.” Kei answered smoothly, gesturing to the dull space around him like it was some royalty room.

“But why are you here, _in particular.”_ The man continued, rather irritated the doctor hadn’t gotten the point Sousuke had been trying to make.

“It’s rare to see people my age here. Let alone handsome boys, so please forgive my unprofessional... uhh 'ness'.” The dark haired man answered without a waver in his voice. He was without embarrassment and dripped confidence.

The man was strange to say the least.

One minute he was calculating and serious, the next second he was… well whatever the hell this was.

Kei didn’t wait for an answer and simply walked off, most likely in search of some kind of horrible beverage the hospital offered.

Makoto gazed confusedly at the spot the man had once been in, his left hand resting on his chin. “What the-“

“I wouldn’t question it,” Sousuke sighed. Draping an elbow onto Makoto’s shoulder.

And for a moment, everything seemed like it was _okay._

Like they were back at the café, chatting about trivial crap that didn’t matter.

Back when times had been a breeze.

“We need to figure out what we’re going to do with him.” The taller man pointed to the sleeping redhead. His arms were splayed out across the table, almost like he was searching for another person but finding no one. He gripped the table, restless.

“Should we wake him?” The kindergarten teacher asked out loud, rather unsure himself. “I know I said he needs to sleep, but he can’t just pass out here.”

“Well, I can’t carry him, and we can’t just leave him,” Sousuke provided, looking over at his friend with a heavy heart.  
Makoto clicked his tongue disappointedly. His mouth drooping in a frown that made Sousuke’s heart hurt. “But he doesn’t look as sad when he’s sleeping.”

Sousuke darkened at the comment, knowing full well that it was true.

“Yeah, I know.”

Sighing, Makoto walked slowly up to the redhead, shaking his shoulder lightly. “Rin… come on, we have to get up.”

The artist groaned, but did not stir further.

“Rin.” The sunny brunet persisted.

“Eh? Haru?”

The redhead’s voice sounded so hopeful that it broke Makoto’s heart.

“No, it’s Makoto.”

Rin sniffled, “Oh, Makoto… wait where-“

“We’re still in the hospital.” Sousuke answered from behind the two of them. The noise causing Rin to turn his head to face him.

His sleep-clouded crimson eyes turned to the dull maroon once the realisation set in. It made Sousuke’s heart squeeze painfully in his chest. He hated seeing his best friend in pain.

“Oh… yeah…”

“Come on, Rin, we need to get you home.” The brunet spoke in a quiet voice, pressing a comforting hand on the man’s back.

“No, I’m not going.” The artist said stubbornly.

“Rin, you were falling asleep on a table, you need to go home and rest for a while.” Sousuke spoke up, crossing his arms.

“But what if something happens while I’m out?” The pair knew very well that Rin was just using excuses to stay with Haruka longer.

“We’ll let you know, we promise.” Makoto replied smoothly, a reassuring smile appearing on his face.

“Even if I went, I wouldn’t be able to sleep…” The redheaded shark sighed miserably, his eyes meeting the floor.

“It didn’t look too hard for you ten minutes ago,” Sousuke frowned.

“I just need… coffee…” Rin mumbled, “Not this crap though, real coffee.” The Art teacher rose from his seat, stumbling awkwardly past the pair of men surrounding him. “I’ll be back in an hour, are you happy?”

“No, go take a nap.” The young chef’s voice was stern, commanding. Yet Rin didn’t yield, he was too accustomed of that voice.

“You’re not my mother, Sousuke, I’ll be back in an hour.” The redhead snapped, exiting the doors in search of the beverage he desired.

Makoto sighed, waiting until Rin was out of earshot. “He’s really not taking this well…”

“Did you really think he would?” Sousuke asked in return, staring at the sliding doors his best friend has just crossed through.

“No… But what are we going to do with him?”

“Rin’s right, we aren’t his parents. He can figure it out on his own.” Sousuke answered, his tone making it sound like it was final.

“He can’t though, he needs our help!”

Makoto was not quite finished, however.

“You don’t need to dote on him, Makoto, you’re hurting just as much as he is. Just let him think it through. He’ll find the answer himself.”

“God forbid, Haru dies, what’s the answer you think he’s going to seek?” The brunet returned, staring at his companion.

Sousuke frowns at the implication, but lets it go.

_‘Makoto’s just tired…’ he supposes, taking a deep breath._

“That’s only an _‘if’_ not a _‘when'_ situation.’” The young chef says aloud, trying his best to sound like he believed his own words.

Makoto clicked his tongue in… irritation?

“Maybe we should start thinking about ‘when,’ instead then.” The kindergarten teacher snapped, sounding so uncharacteristic it brought shivers down Sousuke’s spine. “Haru’s not going to make it. I know I probably made it sound like I’m hopeful but. But, I’m not, okay, Sousuke? I am empty inside and every time I see Rin, so sad, and so miserable. It only makes it worse. It makes me realise that Rin’s going to be so much worse off than me when Haru dies.”

There was that word again… _when._

“Makoto…” The young chef breathed, speechless by his brash words.

Sousuke had seen Makoto in so many different lights ever since he’d met the man.

He’d seen him flustered, as red as a tomato.

Defensive, protective of his best friend. Sousuke still recalls the way the brunet’s eyebrows furrowed with deep concern the time he laid eyes on Haruka’s parents.

He’d seen the kindergarten teacher, sad, scared, tired, embarrassed, happy and everything in between.

But never had he seen Makoto quite like this.

So full of pessimism, no hope at all shining in those emerald eyes Sousuke’s adored to death.

His mouth was curled into a frown, his hands in fists.

It was like someone had flipped a switch on Makoto’s brain. The kindergarten teacher was like an entirely different person.

It scared Sousuke.

“I didn’t mean to say that… I’m sorry Sousuke.”  
But then with that sentence, his expression was gone.

Those tanned to perfection hands are loose by his sides, and that scrunch between his eyes long forgotten.

Yet, the young chef’s fear still rings like a tiny bell in his chest.

It was certain Makoto would lose his cool once more.

And the next time he did, there was no way of stopping it.

The brunet was going to lose it at some point, in some way, they all were. If they kept up like this, maybe Haru wouldn’t wake up to a group of friends at all.

He’d wake up to three people that used to be friends but now don’t speak to each other.

He’d wake up to unhappiness, hostility.

Being the idiot Sousuke supposed Haruka Nanase was, Haru would most certainly blame himself.

And that would just cause even more problems.

Oh, how complicated this situation had become.

Everything was a mess and nothing seemed right anymore.

It was strange how one chain of incidents could set off such a reaction.

Not, ‘strange’, actually, maybe the proper word would be ‘disastrous.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOH Tension.  
> Mako's gonna lose it, and it will probably make me cry while i'm writing it.  
> PS: I gave the doctor a name because he's gonna be important to the story, mehehe.  
> Anyhow, i've been receiving quite a decent amount of comments and it makes me so happy to know you're enjoying this story!  
> I only fear that i may overlook a comment and leave it unanswered.  
> If that's ever the case, please follow my ass on tumblr. My username is @pearliegrimm so you can come and roast me or whatever.  
> I know this sounds really pompous of me, but if you ever decide to draw something from this fic, like fanart or something. Anything really, i would soooo love to see it. So please inform me if you do!  
> Without further ado, i bid you all good weekend!  
> ^_^


	40. The Centre Of This Twisted Web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus christ... forty chapters... oh my god...  
> I don't know what to say...  
> For the people who are still somehow reading this, i commend you on your persistence. This is like a whole book length.  
> And with no ending in sight, i have to say, it's likely to go up to at least fifty chapters before i finish this trash.  
> With that in mind, i do hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kei Ishi was a man of many personalities, as to say. He put on many masks for society, and he himself wasn’t quite sure which one he liked best. There was the flirtatious doctor, the calculating genius, the sarcastic asshole, the cold indifferent physician. As well as far too many others. Kei had lost count of the many disguises he held. But it wasn’t exactly like he cared at all.

In fact, all that Kei cared about right now was coffee.

The drink that became euphoria in his college years, all throughout his life. It was his one true love that never left him or disappointed him.

And here he was, twenty-five, and he still clung to the beverage like it was the only semblance of normality in his entire life.

Maybe that was true, anyhow. 

It became apparent his very first day here as a resident in the hospital that the cafeteria; though skilled at making cookies. Were absolutely horrible at making coffee. It took everything in his power not to gag when he drunk the stuff.

And today, well, today was just one of those days where he couldn’t stomach it for the life of him. The young doctor had been hung up on a particular case. It baffled him that after so many years here, after so many patients. There were still people that stuck to his mind like glue.

Haruka Nanase and his friends, they were all in his mind. And Kei just wasn’t sure why. They seemed oddly similar, though he just wasn’t sure why. Most likely, pure coincidence.

Though…

Kei was absolutely positive he had seen the name ‘Nanase’ before, he just had absolutely no idea where and it frustrated him to no end.

Deciding that he needed to clear his head with a lovely cup of caffeine, the doctor takes a three hour leave from the hospital with hopes of returning more concentrated. It would be better not to be in a daze when performing surgery.

The air felt warm compared to the cold, stagnant oxygen he always breathed in inside. It was a nice change, and as the sunlight hit him, Kei couldn’t help but smile just a little. The day was doing wonders for his head, but there was still a mission he had to complete.

About twenty minutes later Kei found himself strolling up to a café he’d never tried before. His mind refreshed enough to want to try some place new.

 

Kisumi was in for a busy day the morning Sousuke called.

The young man wasn’t quite sure how to act about the news of Haruka. Naturally, he wanted to head straight over there to see his friend. But there was no way he could do that while Sousuke was in the same vicinity. Someone had to man the shop, after all.

So, in exchange for a visit to the hospital, Kisumi found himself twiddling his thumbs on the counter as he took a breather from the morning rush of customers.

A bell chimed, signalling someone had arrived at the front. The pink haired man lifted his head, trying his very best to look presentable.

Well, Kisumi always looked presentable.

He was Kisumi, after all.

What assaulted his senses had to have been one of the most handsome men he had ever seen. And so tall, oh so tall. He was easily taller than Kisumi by at least half a head. He had a refreshing aura about him that seemed strange but not at all unpleasing. His hair was as black as the night sky, with his eyes the colour of stars. The man’s silver framed glasses blended beautifully with his monochrome features, somehow accentuating every feature of his face nicely.

He was gorgeous, and Kisumi couldn’t seem to remember how to speak for once.

“H-hi welcome to the Future Fish café and bakery, c-can I take your number- order! I mean your order!”

_‘Pull it together, Kisumi.’ The man chided himself for being such a mess._

Kisumi was always smooth when it came to pursuing romantic interests, hell, even someone with a face like that he had no trouble.

Just what made this guy different?

“Hi,”

_His voice._

Kisumi nearly died.

It was like the smoothest honey, dripping down the sides of a silken blanket. 

“Uhhh… are you okay?” The man in front of him waved a hand in front of Kisumi’s eyes. Seemingly checking for vital signs. “You don’t seem to be in shock, but you sure look like you are.”

The man teased, but Kisumi could see that he meant the words coming out of his mouth.

“Are you like a doctor or something?” The pink haired man blurted out, his words sounding as intelligent as a sack of potatoes. He had the self-awareness to make his tone joking, thankfully.

“Yeah, actually,”

“Holy shi- _really?_ But you’re so hot!”

The man blanched, Kisumi’s words obviously taking him by surprise.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to say that. Ugh, sorry my heads kinda in the clouds right now. There’s been some issues with my friend. He’s in the hospital, actually, I haven’t gotten a chance to see him yet. So I don’t actually know how he’s going. Wait? If you’re a doctor do you know him? Nevermind, that’s stupid, you probably have like a million patients. Sorry, sorry, I’m rambling. People tell me I talk a lot but I think it’s just part of me now, so I can’t exactly stop it.”

If only Sousuke was here. He’d wack him over the head and tell him to shut the hell up.

The doctor however, in question, just seemed rather overwhelmed with the amount of words the cashier was speaking.

It was almost impressive the way he spoke, so quickly. Without a care in the world.

“Is your friend at the hospital around here?” The bespectacled doctor asks, the words coming out of his mouth seeming too slow compared to Kisumi’s rushed speech.

“Yeah, that’s what Sousuke said anyway…” The pink haired man bit his tongue, forbidding himself from speaking too much again.

“Sousuke? Sousuke Yamazaki?”

Purple eyes widened, “Yeah! That’s him! Does this mean you’re taking care of Haru?”

“Yeah,” the doctor’s face darkened, “I’m actually on break right now.”  
Kisumi gasped, “Crap! Sorry, can I take your order?”

The pink haired man was such an air head sometimes… even he could tell.

It was almost as if Kisumi could feel Sousuke sighing in exasperation at him.

“Are you sure you mean order, or do you want my number too?”

Nothing but air came out of Kisumi’s mouth.

He just nodded.

“Y-yes that too, that would be great.”

Kisumi wanted to slap himself in the face.

All through high school, he was as smooth as smooth can be. But now, but now.

“I was only jesting, but if you insist…” Kei’s half smiled as he pulled out his pen.

Jesus Christ.

“Uh…” Kisumi’s mouth hung open.

“I’m Kei Ishi, and I would like the largest, most potent, and possibly lethal coffee you have.”

“Kisumi Shigino, I will get you that bad ass coffee.”

The exchange was a strange one, sure. But there was just something itching at Kei’s heart that made him feel like something was… different. Not anything wrong per see. Just different.

Shrugging it off, the young doctor ignored it and blamed it on the lack of caffeine in his system.

“So… Kisumi, how is it that you know Mr. Nanase and Mr. Yamazaki?”

Simple small talk had been one of the things Kei was proficient at, after chatting with patients, nurses, and other doctors for so long it began to work in his brain like clockwork. But this time, however,

“Haru? Well I’ve known him since forever, Sousuke too, actually. Sousuke bakes and cooks all the food here, and Haru comes in here with Rin and Makoto every once in a while. I’ve known Rin and Makoto for about as long as Haru and Sousuke too, probably longer maybe? Have you seen them yet too? I’m guessing that since Sousuke was there… Makoto was there too, at least right? I’m pretty sure Rin’s in Australia right now though, so I don’t know if he’ll be back soon. Or wait does he go to Australia in two weeks or did he go to Australia two weeks ago… Oh man, I’ve got no clue.”

Kisumi hits himself mentally again.

He really needed to stop blabbering.

It was just his nature, so it was incredibly hard not to, really.

Especially when he was nervous.

Ever since he was little. Kisumi was talkative, his mother even told him that he didn’t have a first word, he had a first sentence.

Whether that was true or not, was entirely trivial.

“Ah, so, we both know, Mr. Yamazaki, Mr. Tachibana, Mr. Nanase and Mr. Matsuoka, correct?”  
Kisumi ticked his friend’s last names off in his head.

“Yep!” He grinned, pleased at himself for finally providing a one word answer. “So Rin’s still here, huh? I guess that’s for the best. He needs to care of Haru after all…”  
_‘Dammit Kisumi, you were going so well!’ He cursed himself._

Kei’s face clouds, his carefree face sagging just the slightest bit. “I suggest you get In contact with them soon it doesn’t seem-“

Another ring.

“Oh! Welcome to th- Rin?”

Kisumi’s purple eyes widened at the distraught appearance of the redhead. He almost didn’t recognise the guy. The young cashier had never seen his friend like this. Even at his darkest time, Rin had still held some kind light in his eyes.

But now…

“Hey, Kisumi.” Rin mumbled, his eyes trailing to the floor. He hadn’t met Kisumi’s own eyes since he came in, something must be desperately wrong.

Kisumi knew Haruka was in the hospital, but it can’t be that bad.

He’s okay, isn’t he?  
The pink haired man swallowed; uncomfortable, a small pit of dread planted in his stomach as he took in every aspect of Rin.

He looked like he hadn’t slept in ages, his head was a messy clump on his head. The usually beautifully coordinated outfits he adorned was replaced with a drastic mismatch of clothing. Like he had gotten dressed in a hurry. His skin was pale, and the shadows under his eyes looked black on top of it.

Kisumi searched for something to say but thought of nothing.

“I need coffee, a lot of it.” The redhead murmured, kicking his shoe against the floor. The gesture making Rin appear so much smaller than he really was.

“Rin, you need to sleep.” Kisumi wasn’t usually one to order people around.

But looking at his friend now, he saw what needed to be done.

“Ugh, not you too.” Rin groaned, rubbing his eyes with his sleeves. “I can’t sleep.”

“You need to try, Haru wouldn’t like to see you like this.”

Rin looked up at the mention of Haruka’s name.

“I don’t care if he wouldn’t like to see me like this. I don’t think he wants to see me in general.” The artist sighed miserably, his eyebrows furrowing further.

The man looked around, only then he noticed the doctor standing to the left of him.

“Hey, you’re that doctor…” Rin says in recognition.

“Indeed I am, and I agree with Kisumi, you should sleep. All kinds of symptoms could arise from lack of sleep-”

“I don’t need you going all medical on my ass right now, so leave it there.” Rin cut Kei off quickly, his tongue the only thing not quite as sluggish as the rest of him. “I know, I look awful, I know, I should take better care of myself right now.” The redhead continues.

“But I don’t care right now.” Rin sighs, putting his hands in his pockets. “I just don’t.”

Kisumi frowns, an uncharacteristic action for the man himself.

“Rin, what happened?” The young cashier asked, still not fully informed of the situation.

Kisumi’s not exactly stupid, he suspected that something bad has happened. Bad enough to cause Rin to act like this.

“Haru’s in a coma, and _he_ doesn’t know if he’s going to wake up.” The Art teacher gestured to the doctor beside him half-heartedly. His dull eyes once again trained on the floor.

Kisumi exhales, his eyelids drooping.

He had expected such a thing the moment Rin had walked in the door.

And yet, the pink haired man felt his stomach drop nonetheless.

He was fully aware that he and Haruka hadn’t been the very best of friends. Especially as of late, yet it was completely incorrect to say that Kisumi didn’t care about Haru.

Rin finally stared at the pink haired man now, watching his reaction and realised that Kisumi would now too be dealing with this in the best way he could.

Nearly everyone was involved in this twisted web.

And at the very middle, the very centre. Was Haruka Nanase.

Rin knew entirely that this wasn’t Haruka’s fault. But despite it all, Haru was the current pinnacle of this situation. He had everyone within his grasps, and he wasn’t even awake to see what he had unintentionally done to all of them.

He had set everyone another scenario to deal with, and they all just had to be willing enough to deal with the consequences.

Needless to say Rin wasn’t willing to deal with some consequences.

The redhead supposed that maybe everything happened for a reason, but then thought better. If such things were true, why in the world did such bad things happen?

There was no reason behind Haruka’s current condition. Other than the fact that Rin had been foolish, reckless enough to take everything for granted.

Everything doesn’t happen for a reason. There’s a reason for everything that happens.

Maybe Rin was just being delusional now, he couldn’t tell anymore. His body was past its limit and his mind was at its breaking point. He wanted to cry as much as he wanted to sleep, but no tears came out. Nor did the dark abyss of sleep ever take him.

The Art teacher believed fully that he didn’t deserve such solace anyhow, sleep was trivial right now and Rin felt like he needed to suffer.

He needed to suffer for what he did.

It was just that no one else seemed to think so.

The redhead wondered why, they knew, they knew about everything that Rin had done. And yet they had decided to spare him of any hatred.

One of the worst parts was, was that Rin wasn’t sure if he would have done the same thing in their situation.

It made even more guilt rise up within him and all of his mind became a murky mess that could hardly function.

 

Sousuke sat in one of the most uncomfortable chairs known to man. It certainly didn’t help that the situation was uncomfortable in itself. Makoto had left to go retrieve some clothes, so that left the young chef alone in the hospital room with Haruka.

Wanting to escape the close confines of the room, but opting for the second best thing. The man rose from his seat, standing by the foot of Haru’s bed.

Haruka Nanase was a peculiar man. From the first time Sousuke set eyes on him, he certainly didn’t like him. From his icy eyes to his frowning gaze.

But seeing him now, seeing all the hurt that surrounded him. Sousuke just couldn’t find it within him to act upon any foolish dislike he felt.

It felt wrong.

After everything he’d seen the English teacher go through. It felt wrong to hate him.

Sousuke wouldn’t say he liked the man, but he certainly didn’t loathe him either.

He was an important person in both Makoto and Rin’s life, which practically forced Sousuke to make nice with Haru.

And yet, he couldn’t help but pin a little bit of the blame on him. He couldn’t help but feel a little tinge of discontent with the figure lying in the bed. Haruka was completely unaware of how much suffering was around him.

Sousuke knew it was unfair but what more could he really do?

“So look, Nanase…”

The young chef felt words tumble out of him, he had no intentions of stopping them.

Haru wouldn’t really hear them anyway.

“The world around you has basically gone in the trash can. Everyone is freaking out over you, you selfish bastard.” Sousuke clicks his tongue, unable to stop a little hostility leaking through.

“Makoto’s a mess, Rin’s a god damn disaster. Hell, even I’m worried about you.”

The young chef sighs heavily.

“If you don’t wake up, we don’t know what we’ll do.”

Sousuke clenches his fists, urging the last few words out of his tongue before he regretted saying them.

This was harder than he expected.

“If you don’t wake up, everything will fall apart. You’ve touched so many people’s lives that it’s ridiculous to see the world without you. And if you’re listening, even just the tiniest bit. I hope you get back from wherever your mind has taken you because we need you here. With us.”

There’s no reaction.

Only silence.

Sousuke’s eyes feel prickly all of a sudden.

“You may not have any family by blood, but you do have family, Haru. You have all of us, so please. I’m begging you, please wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooooh snap, so much happened in this chapter.  
> Everyone's still sad, Haru's still in a coma.  
> At least Kisumi has a potential love interest now... i couldn't leave him hanging like that.  
> Even in times of great strife, Kisumi's thirst for the D will not diminish.  
> Oh yeah, for the people who might be wondering what Mr. Doctor Doctor man looks like... i kinda accidentally imagined him looking like Nobuchika Ginoza from Psycho-Pass... so if my description wasn't in depth enough, just look that poor cinnamon roll up.  
> Otherwise, please have a fantastic weekend! ^_^


	41. Tedious Distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you begin, i have to apologise for the chapter being so short... It's kinda basically just a connector chapter to get to the next part i want to be at.  
> Regardless, it still has some somewhat decent interaction between a few of the characters, so please enjoy! ^_^

Makoto didn’t feel like smiling at the strangers on the street like he usually did as he strolled back up to the hospital.

The brunet had come back as an afterthought. Realising that Rin had just dropped his back inside Haruka’s room. It was probably filled with dirty clothes, needing to be washed and folded. He had come from a long trip, and most likely didn’t have anything clean to wear here. 

The redhead needed new clothes. So the kindergarten teacher figured he may as well drop by Haruka’s apartment to pick some out for Rin.

He knew about the secret stash of t-shirts the redhead kept there. Haru had told him about it on a Friday afternoon at the café. Makoto remembered how Haruka complained, and said it was all such a hassle for Rin to use up all of his wardrobe space. But the kindergarten teacher could tell how pleased he was that Rin did so.

It seemed Haruka’s apartment was the way to go, then.

Besides, the English teacher’s home was closer than Rin’s, so it was easier anyway…

The brunet groaned, frustrated with himself.

Who was he kidding?  
This was just a distraction.

Makoto was just stalling.

He didn’t want to face anyone right now, and this seemed to be the way he was putting up with it.

Complete, and utter isolation. Doing stupid errands and taking double the time he usually would because he wanted to run away for a while.

And after the awful thing he said about Haruka to Sousuke, who could blame him?

The worst part was, was that Makoto felt like he was telling the truth. Well, his truth anyway. The brunet had snapped just the slightest bit, and all of his pessimism spilled everywhere. 

He really was the worst friend Haruka could have.

He was weak, no backbone at all. He couldn’t find it in himself to talk back to rude people. He was too naïve, to trusting. Haruka was always the one who corrected him on that.

And now, Haruka wasn’t even here anymore.

Makoto sucked in a deep breath, telling himself to stop being so gloomy. But to no avail.

It was just Makoto, with no more Haru.

The brunet fisted a hand through his messy bangs, quickening his pace back to the hospital, for fear of bursting into tears.

 

Sousuke heaved a sigh, no more meaningful words to say anymore. He had said it all to the silent man lying so peacefully on the hospital bed.

In the end, the chef didn’t cry.

He knew he wouldn’t.

He and Haruka weren’t close.

Not as close as Rin was to him. Not as close as Makoto was to him.

And yet, here he was, the only one with the most hope left for his recovery.

It was strange how it worked that way.

Sousuke pulled up the uncomfortable chair once more, opting to rest his legs and nothing more. His elbows rested over his knees as he took in every detail of the room.

The space wasn’t all that great, white walls, grey floors. A single bed with pale sheets that had most likely been slept in dozens of times. A couple of monitors littered the room, but not enough for Sousuke to feel trapped.

It was all so… Dull.

The pinnacle of boredom to be exact.

There wasn’t much to do here at all.

Except talk to someone who wasn’t even awake to hear it.

“Look what you’re making me do, Nanase.” Sousuke mutters before he can stop himself. “Your ass is stuck in this stupid bed, and I’m stuck watching you because everyone else is too busy fussing to even speak to you.”

The young chef knew that if Haru was awake to hear such remarks, Sousuke wouldn’t remain unscathed at all.

In fact, the man might have even punched him.

“I’m such a jerk, believe me, I know. I’m crazy too, apparently. I mean, I’m talking to practically no one.”

No answer, of course.

“You know, I’m pretty sure I didn’t sign up for this. Hell, I know Rin and Makoto didn’t. But then again, you didn’t either, so I guess we’re all on equal footing.”

“I know you probably can’t hear me. That crap is only in movies, but I don’t know. It’s nice to think that you are.”

“Sousuke?” The young chef’s head whipped around to look at the bed.

“Haru?”

Haru still looked asleep, how could that…

“It’s Makoto.” The brunet smiled sadly, his green eyes twinkling with tears. He stood in the doorway of the room like he was intruding.

“I just came back to unpack Rin’s bag for him.”

Sousuke frowned at his companion. “You don’t have to do that, Makoto.”

“It’s fine, I need something to do.” The kindergarten teacher quickly answered, gathering the large bag up in his arms.

The taller man nodded at his departing companion.

Sousuke understood, Makoto knew he would. The man was so kind and calm. The brunet knew the chef wasn’t all that fond of his best friend. Yet he stood by his side regardless.

It really showed just what a good person Sousuke was, truly.

“Rin should be back soon so you can just tell him where I went,” The kindergarten teacher added as an afterthought just before he left again. Once the redhead finally noticed his bag missing, he would be sure to worry.

Then again, Rin was in such a state Makoto wasn’t sure he would care.

“Oh and, thank you Sousuke.” The usually sunny brunet sent his boyfriend another smile, feeling like it was definitely needed. “You’ve been really patient with me. I know I’m stressed right now, I know I’m probably the worst person ever to date right now. But you’re still here, and I’m grateful for that.”

That was all it took for Sousuke to realise again just why he was doing all this.

Makoto’s smile.

Makoto’s wellbeing.

Makoto’s happiness.

Things that were so important to him, they needed to be important to Sousuke too.

“You don’t need to be grateful, Makoto, such a thing should be expected. Especially if they’re for you.”

The brunet’s smile became more genuine. His heart softening just the slightest bit as he forgot all about his surroundings.

“You’re amazing, Sousuke.”

“You’re even more amazing.”

 

The redhead yawned on his way back. It was expected of course, the man hadn’t slept for… well, who knows how long. And it wasn’t as if he was completely calm. In fact, Rin was as stressed as he had ever been.

It added so much strain on his body, Rin was sure he couldn’t take much more of this.

Taking another swig from his coffee, the caffeine opening his eyes just the slightest bit. The man turned down the road, on his way back to the hospital.

His mind was as clouded as the sky, and as grey as the sidewalk he walked on. Rin wasn’t sure how this situation would pan out. He wasn’t sure just what he should do.

All he knew was that he had to stay by Haru, no matter what the cost.

Until the very end.

Rin just hoped that end wouldn’t come far too soon.

The sliding doors alerted the nurses to his presence at the entrance, yet they only passed him by with a quick glance. Most likely having noticed that the redhead had been here a few hours before.

The art teacher shuffled along, not really looking where he was going until he bumped into something solid.

Rin cursed, holding his already aching head with his left hand. The man looked up to see Makoto, looking as surprised as the redhead did.

“Hey, Rin.” The brunet greeted, taking a wary glance at the man’s ever dissipating appearance.

“Oh, Makoto…” Rin acknowledged half heatedly, looking the kindergarten teacher up and down.

The artist saw a rather familiar bag in the kindergarten teacher’s grasps and cast him a raised eyebrow. “Isn’t that my bag?”

Makoto, only then realising what he meant. Looked down, scratching his head awkwardly. “Uh… yeah, I was going to Sousuke’s apartment to get some clothes and figured I’d get some for you too while I was there.”

“Oh…” Rin mumbled, kicking his shoe on the floor. “Can I come with you? I need to get… something from ‘his’ apartment.”

‘His?'

“Who do you mean?- Ah,” realisation hit Makoto as he realised who Rin meant.

So the redhead wouldn’t even say Haruka’s name anymore?

The brunet frowned at his friend, clutching the item in his chest tighter as some kind of temporary coping mechanism.

“Is that really the best idea?”

The redhead looked up at that, “Probably not, but I need it.”

Makoto sighed, Rin seemed rather adamant about accompanying him so he supposed it couldn’t be too awful.

Besides, maybe seeing the comfortable bed in there would be just the right thing to make Rin’s tiredness take over him.

“Okay,”

Rin said nothing, only nodded.

To think that Rin went from a teasing, fun, talkative and joking art teacher to a numb, exhausted, broken man in the matter of days hit Makoto with such an impact that it brought a thudding to his heart.

The brunet swallowed and began walking again.

What things would face the two of them when they arrived?

Would it finally cause both of them to break down?

Would it bring pain, but also solace?  
There was only one way to find out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for the feels trip in the next chapters...  
> This fic is a roller coaster of emotion, even for me.


	42. Melancholy, With A Side Of Nostalgia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this, please know.  
> \- I am sorry  
> \- Really sorry  
> \- Tremendously sorry  
> \- Gomen Nasai

Makoto and Rin didn’t speak the entire time they were walking along the street. It didn’t feel right to. Small talk right now just felt completely wrong, it felt inappropriate. 

Silence hung between them. Dead, and heavy. It was the kind of quiet that was unbreakable.

Heavy steps and passer-by’s were the only sounds the two heard on the concrete as they dwindled down the pathway, all the way to that dreaded building.

Makoto still clutched to Rin’s bag, not really knowing if he should give it back to the redhead to hold on to.

The artist’s eyes were half hidden by his eyelids, _he looked so exhausted._

It would only be a matter of time before he finally collapsed.

The brunet sighed, just quiet enough for Rin not to hear, and continued walking.

_‘Maybe that would be for the best…’_

 

The apartment complex had never looked so daunting to the two of them. The structure hung over the two of them like a giant, enveloping the two of them in its shadows.

Rin rested his shaking hand on the door knob to the lobby.

The feeling hit him with the same nostalgia as it usually did, but this time.

It scorched him like searing hot iron.

The redhead pulled down, seeking entrance from the place.

He had to do this.

He had to get it.

Taking a single step inside, Rin is hit with another wave of memories.

How ridiculous. It had only been a matter of days since he’d last been here.

Why did he feel like he hadn’t seen this place in a matter of years?

“Rin.”

Makoto’s voice made Rin snap his head to attention. The kindergarten teacher was waiting for him at the stairwell, his usually care free expression exchanged for one of semi-permanent worry.

“You don’t have to go up there. You can just wait here. I can get whatever you wanted from… Haru’s place.”

The redhead met his eyes, “No, it’s fine.”

The brunet’s frown deepened as he eyed his friend up and down, “Rin, you’re shaking. I don’t think-“

“I’m fine.”

Rin brushed past his friend, climbing the stairwell stubbornly against Makoto’s requests.

The kindergarten teacher made no noise behind him, but the redhead could tell he was following him warily.

 

The stairs Rin always climbed to get to Haruka’s place had never seemed so long. They had never seemed so exhausting.

The redhead groaned tiredly, panting just the slightest bit from the exertion.

He really was tired…

Crimson irises eyed the door up ahead.

Haruka’s door…

The door Rin accidentally knocked on, thinking it was Sousuke’s…

The door that Haru begrudgingly opened for him the first night they met each other…

The door that Haruka sat under, curled in on himself the afternoon of their fight about his parents…

The artist swallowed painfully, his head hurt as he stared at this supposedly insignificant door.

He could only think of what kind of agony actually going inside would be.

And yet…

“Rin.” Makoto said from beside him, his worry still not diminished in the slightest.

“I’m going in.” The redhead replied adamantly, taking a deep breath.

“I’m coming with you.”

“Fine.”

Weary steps in the hallway.

The two drew closer to the door. A gravitational pull closing in on them.

The redhead felt his own hands on the handle and pulled.

Rin bit back a miserable cry.

It smelled just like Haruka… Of home.

It smelled of traces of mackerel. It smelled of coconut and vanilla.

It smelled like good memories and bad, melancholy and nostalgia.

The artist heard Makoto made a slight noise from behind him, and knew that the man had thought the same as him.

Rin stepped inside, the scent of Haru becoming even more agonising with each movement. The redhead clutched his chest, his nails digging deep into his skin. The pain caused by himself somehow dulling the pain in his heart.

The kindergarten teacher followed suit, far more composed then Rin could ever be in a situation such as this.

Makoto’s green eyes hardened, frown lines pulled taut against his honey skin.

The artist could tell this was hard for him too.

The brunet started towards the bedroom door, intent on getting what they needed and leaving before any more extreme bouts of emotional distress.

A wise plan.

Rin trailed behind him, keeping his eyes downward on the wooden floorboard. Crimson irises flickering with every disturbance of dust, like a distraction from the memories.

Makoto placed Rin’s suitcase lightly on the bed, not making any noise at all.

He looked to the redhead for consent to open it and the art teacher nodded numbly.

“There’s nothing personal in there,” he muttered, turning away from his companion. He didn’t want to look at anyone anymore, he didn’t want to see the worry in Makoto’s eyes, the weariness. The sadness.

Rin drew closer to the wardrobe, opening it hesitantly and glancing at the contents.

It had to be in here somewhere…

The thing Rin had come here for.

It seemed stupid that the first thing the redhead thought to get from this place was a ratty old sweater Haru owned…

The artist sighed, glancing over his shoulder to look to Makoto.

Rin paused.

Why did Makoto look like that now?

Like he was about to-

Why was the brunet looking at the suitcase so intently?

Like he was going to burst into tears any second…

Like his heart had finally given up on trying to be strong anymore…

It was only a suitcase, Rin’s suitcase.

Why did he look so broken?

The redhead looked at him confusedly.

All Rin had in there were clothes, drawing supplies and-

And…

It dawned on Rin like a silent poison, snuck up behind like a snake.

That canvas…

The redhead clenched his fists.

The canvas with the sketch of Haru…

How had he forgotten?

Cold realisation hit Rin with the force of a gale wind and the redhead felt his heart thump uncomfortably in his chest.

Of course that was why…

“Makoto,” the artist said softly, moving over to the brunet’s side.

He’d completely forgotten about the art piece he’d hurriedly shoved in his suitcase the moment he heard the call from Sousuke.

Rin almost didn’t want to look at it, now.

He didn’t want to remind himself of what Haruka looked like, full of life, his eyes open and full of that beautiful blue Rin treasured.

He didn’t want to see Haru like that until he could _really_ see him like that.

He wanted to see Haru rise from his place in the hospital, look at him again, smile at him, be snarky, sarcastic, _anything._

Anything except that pale body on the bed, so lifeless, so **dead**.

Rin feared more than anything else that that would be the last thing he saw Haruka as.

A shell of what he used to be; a corpse.

He had to see him open his eyes again, Rin just had to.

But what if-

What if Rin didn’t get that chance?

The redhead swallowed, wrenching his eyes open. He had to see it, even if it was just a drawing of him. All the artist had was memories… This was a physical thing that brought Haruka to life, even if it was just on a canvas.

“He looks so alive…” Makoto breathes out, his green eyes overflowing with tears, like a dam way past it’s breaking point.

The brunet’s hands traced the lines of the canvas, every sketch perfect to memory.

It was beautiful…

It was Haruka…

“Yeah…” Rin agreed, feeling himself start to cry as well, he never was one to hold back tears.

“I miss him,” the brunet admits as the first droplets begin to fall down his face.

The redhead felt misery twist deep in his gut.

That and, and, _anger._

Why was fate so cruel to them? To Haru? To Rin? To everyone around them?

Why did it have to be them that needed to be picked on?

“Dammit!” Rin growled, angry tears scorching his cheeks as they fell. “He didn’t deserve this! He’s been through too much!”

“Rin…”

“You gave him the worst parents, they made him feel like he was never loved in this big world. He felt so unimportant that he let them step all over him. He struggled, he pursued his dreams! He got through it despite all the odds. He found something to live for.”

Rin kicked the wall, finding the violent urge almost soothing.

“And then you throw this at him?”

The redhead wasn’t even sure who he was talking to anymore. He just wanted to yell at something, _anything_ at all.

“Rin, calm down!” Makoto yelled, grabbing the man’s shoulders frantically.

“I can’t, Makoto, I can’t, I just- I have to- I have to do something! But all I’m doing is standing here, waiting for anything to happen. And I- I feel so useless! I want- This is all my fault, why can’t I help with this-“  
The artist was cut off by an abrupt movement. The action so unexpected that Rin didn’t quite know how to react.

“Makoto…?” The art teacher stuttered out.

The brunet was hugging him.

Makoto’s hold on him was so tight and strong that Rin could hardly breathe.

And yet…

It was just what Rin needed at the time.

The redhead wasn’t strong, he knew that already.

He knew there was no way he could face this alone.

He knew that, and yet this was the first time he thought it with full conviction.

Makoto pulled away slightly, looking surprised with himself, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t-“

The redhead cut him off by hugging him himself this time.

Makoto probably needed this too, he was struggling just as much as Rin was. Why did he have to be the strong one all the time?

While Rin was clearly broken, inside and out. The brunet tried his best to keep up a happy façade.

“Don’t hide your sadness, Makoto. It will just make things worse.” The redhead scolded, his voice croaking from the yelling he had just done. Between bouts of sniffles and sobs he pulled his friend in closer.

“Rin, I- thank you.” The brunet said, his mouth moving slowly against Rin’s shoulder.

The artist could tell the tears that hadn’t found their way down to Makoto’s finally spotted their target.

They were both crying, finally, letting every emotion out, every frustration, because in a world such as this. There were no promises of Haruka waking up, they needed to have each other’s back at all cost.

For fear of what would happen if they didn’t.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The MakoRin BrOTP had to be a thing... i'm sorry dude.  
> THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE HARUKA'S FATE IS DECIDED SO PLEASE TUNE IN NEXT WEEK!!! ^_^  
> (It will probably be the worst Christmas present ever.)


	43. This Was Real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season's greetings, Guys!  
> I hope you all had a lovely time.  
> This chapter... I'm really proud of it, actually. I think it's one of my favourites.  
> (Well, that shows how much of a sadist i am, then.)  
> Anyway, this is kind of my present to you guys, i hope you enjoy!!!! ^_^

**To: Art Association.**

**Re: My Artwork.**

**Ever so sorry to inconvenience you once more, but a rather urgent situation has arisen and I must regrettably inform you that I will not be present at the art show.**

**However, I must say, that my work is finished and is being submitted as we speak.**

**Please accept my condolences, Rin Matsuoka.**

Makoto stared at the email. Debating whether or not to send it.

Was pretending to be Rin really a good idea?

Was posing as someone else really the right action to take?

What if they saw through it?  
_‘Don’t be silly Makoto, it’s already done.’ The brunet thought to himself, placing a woeful hand on his chin._

Rin was nowhere to be seen currently, most likely asleep somewhere on a couch.

He had to do this…

After visiting Haruka’s apartment, a whole week had passed with no new news from the doctors. Yet, the redhead seemed a bit better than he was originally. He was even sleeping a bit now, which was music to Makoto’s ears.

Even if it was with Haruka’s sweater by his side, even if his eyes were still wet with tears every time he so much as dozed off… at least it was s _omething._

It felt like Rin had finally accepted that he may have to live in a world without Haru.

Those cold crimson eyes had never seemed more defeated.

It broke Makoto’s heart every day just looking at him.

The afternoon they had left Haruka’s apartment, the kindergarten teacher had left the apartment with Rin, only to return by himself with something from the home afterwards.

Rin’s sketch.

The drawing of Haruka.

The brunet couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He couldn’t stop thinking about how this canvas would never be seen if he didn’t do something, anything.

In a moment of pure rashness, Makoto had opened Rin’s computer and found all he had needed.

The art association… the location…

It was all there in front of him.

Of course, it wasn’t in the kindergarten teacher’s best interest to snoop on his friend’s private information.

But this…

Every line on that piece was a work of art in itself. The monochrome etchings on every space on the canvas background, no colour on the art, yet filled with it somehow. Makoto could see the pure blue of Haruka’s eyes despite them being all but shades of black and grey.

Makoto knew Haru would want Rin to use it.

He knew it, so he had to do something.

So as the early morning sun dusted Makoto’s cheeks with its ever fading orange glow, he shipped the canvas off to the address, without a second thought in the world.

The brunet wasn’t sure if he regretted it or not.

He wasn’t sure if it was the right thing.

But the kindergarten teacher felt it needed to be done.

Makoto pressed send.

 

The redhead sat in the middle of the hospital cafeteria, the cold, dreary place never losing its edge even after it basically became Rin’s home for the past week.

His phone buzzed, the sound emanating off the plastic table rather loudly.

It was probably Sousuke.

Despite Makoto and Rin taking leave, Sousuke still had a café to run. The two understood, he couldn’t just close up indefinitely.

It wasn’t like he and Haruka were particularly close either, yet, for some strange reason. He always did call to check up on them all.

“Hey,” Rin picked up the phone, not bothering to check caller’s ID.

“Oh Rin! Finally I got through to you, I was worried sick!”

That was definitely not Sousuke.

“…Mum?” The redhead’s eyes widened, sitting up straighter on his seat.

“Rin! It’s about damn time you answered me! I haven’t heard from you in weeks! I wanted to know if you made it to Australia okay?” His mother’s scolding voice felt oddly alien to him. It felt too normal, too domestic.

That was when Rin realised he hadn’t told her.

He hadn’t told her about the accident.

It completely slipped his mind.

The artist’s lungs contracted slightly as he took in a breath.

This would be difficult.

“Rin, are you okay?” Her stern voice turned worried, obviously noting the silence, the lack of a comeback.

Something had to be wrong.

“No…” Was the art teacher’s resounding answer, even to him his words sounded dry and lifeless.

“What’s wrong, are you hurt? Did Haruka break up with you? Did you break up with him- I swear to God, Rin-“

“It’s not like that,” The redhead’s dreadfully tired voice interrupted. “…He’s in the hospital.”

“He?”

Rin didn’t have it in him to say Haruka’s name out loud anymore.

It was strange, it was almost like it was physically impossible for him to utter the three syllable name that had become his world for the past year.

“Haruka? You mean Haruka?”

His poor mother, he’d kept her in the dark about the whole thing. He hadn’t told anyone, not Gou… not Mikoshiba, no one.

Guilt made it’s way up into Rin’s throat.

“Y-yes…”

“What happened?”

The artist sucked in a shaky breath, “We got into a fight and he ran off, and he- he got hit by a car.”

The redhead heard his mother inhale a breath of air through the receiver.

“Is he okay?”

“N-no, he hasn’t woken up yet. The doctor has said he probably won’t.” Rin sighed as his eyes trailed along the table. He didn’t want to speak anymore. He didn’t want to do anything anymore.

Everything was such a mess.

“Oh… Rin…”

 

Another week, another mindless seven days wasting hours waiting for something to happen.

Draining away time.

Rin had hardly been home at all.

The place feeling hardly like home without Haru in it anymore.

The redhead placed his aching head onto the armrest, the piece of furniture basically becoming like his bed in a time such as this.

The artist clutched Haruka’s sweater close to him, feeling childish as he hugged it.

It was stupid how he had taken it, stupid that it was the only reason he could get to sleep these days. Stupid that Rin would be hit with the agonising realisation when waking up that it wasn’t Haruka sleeping next to him, safe and sound.

He should know by now that was never going to happen.

Ever again.

The artist rose from his place, stretching out his joints. He was exhausted but couldn’t seem to let sleep take him today.

Nothing out of the usual.

The redhead sighed, making his way out of the spare room he had been sleeping in secretly. It was a shock no one had found him in there yet.

Rin felt drawn to Haruka’s room.

It was strange.

Like a gravitational pull.

There was something in the pit of his stomach that told the artist that something felt drastically wrong.

Opening the door that still felt as cold as ever.

Rin was assaulted with nothing out of the ordinary.

That cold, dark room as awful as ever.

Haruka laying in rest, pale and colourless. Like a dreadfully haunting monochrome painting.

The redhead’s breath shook as he stood at the foot of Haru’s bed.

He still hadn’t really talked to the English teacher all that much. He couldn’t find it in him to do so.

Maybe it was because he knew that this wasn’t the real Haruka. That this body lying asleep on the bed wasn’t the man he truly loved.

It was just the shell that his soul resided in.

Yet, within that host, that exterior, was Haru’s soul. The lingering remnants of such a thing still in his comatose body.

Rin suspected that it wouldn’t stay there for that much longer.

The redhead felt like he would wake up to a nightmare, and Haru wouldn’t even be here anymore.

The artist dragged his body to sit beside Haruka, dread clenching in his heart and twisting it painfully.

“Hey, I-“ Rin started, his voice sounding awfully wobbly. He hadn’t spoken that much these few weeks, it was only natural.

The tear stained sheets of Haruka’s bed still covered Haru’s body. The English teacher himself looking at peace with the world, so quiet yet so deathly pale it made Rin quiver. The artist found the will to grab onto the cold, white hand that used to have the warmest feeling in the world. The redhead’s own shook from the physical ache it put on his body, but he didn’t for a second let go. He still felt the heat in his hand from the first time Haruka had held them. He still recalled how Haruka’s eyelashes looked so dark in the sunlight, and how his irises glowed like stardust when he saw something he loved.

He used to look at Rin like that.

“This wasn’t what was supposed to happen.” Rin looked at the man, his beautiful blue eyes closed for what seemed like forever. His tousled hair oddly neat, he looked weak. Hardly the quietly defiant man he had first met in a classroom on the first day of a new term.

“I had everything planned out in my head. I’d go to Australia and I’d win. I would win for you and then I’d come home to see your smiling face. I’d gather you up in my arms and place little kiss all over you until you told me to stop.” A wry smile appeared on Rin’s face, it was almost as if he was nostalgic of a scenario that hadn’t even happened.

“We’d go back to our normal lives, and we’d be so much happier. I can’t even imagine what it’s like without you anymore.” His hand curled tighter around Haruka’s one. Squeezing as if it would bring the man back to life.

“I didn’t think it was possible to love someone as much as I love you. I thought I could protect you from all of the bad things in the world. Little did I know, the worst thing in this awful world was myself.”

Rin’s eyes blurred, but he felt no more tears come out. He felt like he couldn’t possibly cry any more than he already had these past few weeks.   

“I know that when the darkness came for you that night, I know you probably thought I hated you. That I didn’t care. But it’s far from the truth. Because, I-“The redhead’s voice catches unable to bare much more of it, the tears finally begin falling from his face. Every word he had been holding in, seemed to be unleashed. Falling on deaf ears, regardless, Rin needed to say it.

“Because if I could change time, if I could rewrite this whole situation. Where I did run after you, where I chose to stay. I would do it a thousand times over just so I wouldn’t have to see you, lying here, almost dead.”

Rin’s grip on Haruka’s hand didn’t waver. The cold hospital air grew freezing and the redhead heaved in a shaking gasp. His lung being spiked with icy oxygen.

“How selfish of me. I was so stupid, I was an idiot. I didn’t see that until it was too late. And now- now, that it’s the point of no return. I can’t help but wish to see you open your eyes again.”

The Art teacher’s other hand traced lazily along the edges of the bed, his pupils not quite meeting the figure on the bed anymore.

He let go of Haruka’s hand.

“I had a whole plan and everything, but of course I had to go and mess it up. It seems all I’m good at is messing things up.”

Rin felt an immense self-hatred bubble up from within him, he was far too tired to not let it out.

“Hell, we could have even gotten married. I know, I know it’s stupid. But you can’t blame me for dreaming of such a stupid thing. You’d probably scoff at me and tell me it’s ‘clichéd as hell’ but you’d go with it anyway because I wanted to. And then you’d try to convince me that putting mackerel on the cake is a good idea. And I’d tell you to stop being a dumbass and that we could get some for you separate. And you’d smile at me like I was something precious to you. Like I was worth something, and my heart would squeeze in my chest and nearly kill me like it always does.”

The redhead sniffled, his chest heaving with grief.

“I, I know that you probably won’t hear this. You’re probably far gone anyway, but, I just wanted to thank you. I wanted to thank you because sorry just didn’t feel like enough. I wanted to thank you for every time you made me laugh, every time you made me cry. Every time you sassed me and every time I couldn’t think of a clever enough comeback. I wanted to thank you for the greatest time I had ever had in my life. And I wanted to thank you for loving me. Despite myself being a grumpy, obnoxious, temperamental piece of shit.”

Ever since that rather strange afternoon with Makoto, the redhead had stopped feeling so numb.

Rin almost wished for the numbness back, just so he wouldn’t feel all these things at once.

The crushing guilt.

The crippling sadness.

“I know, that I said before that sorry wasn’t enough. But I think I should say such a thing anyway. Because no matter what anyone else says to me. This will always be my fault. It will always be my fault Makoto never saw his friend awake again. It will always be my fault that Nagisa never got to tease you again and it will always be my fault that Rei was never able to seek advice from you again.”

The artist looked at the comatose body on the bed, his lips pressed into a tight frown.

“And it’s my own fault I’ll never get to fall in love with you all over again, every day, for the rest of my life.”

The art teacher angrily wiped at his own tears, knowing that there wasn’t anyone there to do it for him anymore.

“This may sound pretty repetitive, but all of these things. They’re all true. Apologising will never be able to replace the heartbreak I undid you, it won’t repair the bonds, the trust I shared with everyone around you. I ruined it all because of one stupid comment and that’s all on me. It was the stupidest thing I have ever done. And it was even more stupid that I ever left you in the first place. It could only be me that would realise such an important thing so close to the end…”

A twitching smirk appeared on Rin’s lips as his voice trembled with misery.

This had to be the most he had spoken in half a month.

“And still, I’m happy that I met you. I’m happy that I got to see your beautiful face wake up beside me for nowhere near enough days. I wouldn’t trade the pain I’m feeling just to forget about you, because it would be a complete waste. I see that now, and I-” The redhead stopped himself, the lump in his throat growing far too big for him to utter anymore words.

Rin shifted in his seat, his hand tracing over the edges of Haruka’s cheek. A nostalgic feeling that washed over him in melancholy.

He took a breath, and began again.

“I just wanted you to know all these things. Because even if you do die, I won’t forget the best days of my life I had with you.”      

The redhead removed his shaking hand from Haruka’s cheek. Not wanting to feel the dreadful coldness there anymore. Rin traced his eyes on the ceiling willing himself to stop crying, it was just getting in the way now.

His vision grew less blurred, yet the tears didn’t stop flowing from his eyes. The artist heaved a heartbroken sighed and looked to his feet.

And then he heard it.

The slightest, faintest noise.

A noise in the once quiet room.

It hadn’t been Rin.

The redhead heard it, but didn’t quite process it.

“S-shut up, Rin.”

He had heard the phrase so often that it had become endearing to him. Almost like a lover’s phrase. Like a calling to the void, a light in the darkness.

It was like home.

Rin’s reply was instantaneous, almost as if he was on auto pilot.

“Shut up, Haru.”

Wait… Rin paused.

The only person who could have known about that…

The redhead’s head snapped around so quickly that the artist swore he could have very well broken his neck.

His frantic eyes searched the form on the bed, looking for any signs of difference. Pleading that he wasn’t just hearing things.

He couldn’t bear it if he had.

Rin traced his crimson irises over the pale white sheets, the pale white body in front of him. Looking over every detail he had known of Haru before him. Waiting for something… anything…

The artist’s heart stopped.

Blue eyes.

The very same ones he dreaded never seeing again.

The ones he had last seen full of the tears and heartbreak he had caused.

The ones he dreamt of, the ones belonging to the man he loved most in this world.

The ones he swore Haru had captured the ocean in.

“Haru?”

The redhead’s voice shook, praying to whoever was out there that this wasn’t some kind of sick illusion his mind had conjured up to play tricks on him.

_‘Please…’_

“I’m afraid you can’t rid yourself of me that easily, Rin Matsuoka.” Haruka, on that pristine hospital bed gave him a wry smile, looking at the redhead with the very same fondness the artist thought he would always just have to picture in his head. His voice was gravelly, tired, but still irrevocably Haruka.

This was real.

Rin’s eyes filled up with renewed tears once more.

This was real. 

The redhead tried to stifle a sob, but knew he had failed miserably the second the hot and cold tears fell down his ever-dampened cheeks.

Except… unlike all the other thousands he had shed before this very day.

They were ones of pure happiness.

They were ones of relief, and thankfulness.

This was real.

The artist’s heart wrenched as he launched himself onto the bed. His chest beating so fast he swore he could feel it jumping out of his chest. “Haru!”

“Oi, Rin!”

There would be no stopping the redhead right now.

Not when his emotions were guiding the way entirely.

Haru was awake.

He was alive.

This wasn’t an illusion, a mirage, a dream. This was happening.

This was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't cry while i was writing this, i swear.  
> Before people ask, no Rin isn't dreaming. HARU IS BACK.  
> I thought i should bring my cute little dolphin son back, Rin needs him right now.  
> Ah, alas, the reunion is complete.  
> I can't wait to follow up on it next week!!! ^_^


	44. None Of Them Deserved It.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELLLLLLLLLLLLP SORRY GUYS THIS CHAPTERS KINDA SHORT BUT I HAD A LOT GOING ON IM SO SORRY.

Haru had heard everything.

It had been strange, in a way.

Like he was listening into a conversation he shouldn’t be hearing.

It was like he was there, but wasn’t at all.

He was drowning in darkness, yet he knew the light was there. He just needed to be guided to where it was.

This entire time he was falling into black, but had no concept of time whatsoever. He was aware and unaware at the same time. It was as if he had been in a dreamless sleep.

And he desperately needed to wake up.

Haruka needed the right thing to set him off, on his way to cover the giant distance that would have to be crossed. The way back to reality.

Haruka couldn’t have comprehended what had happened to him, nor what was happening now. All of his thoughts were a jumble, a mess.

All he knew was that he had to get out.

He had to get out **now.**

He screamed, yelled, pleaded for guidance for this. For the help he so achingly desired from someone.

No one came, no one answered his calls.

Sinking into the abyss, the man despaired, wallowing in this pit of black that had become his own for who knows how long.

That was when he heard a voice. 

When his wavering panic had finally spilled over the edge, when he was confused beyond everything else.

Rin.

His crimson fire in the dark abyss that was this world. Nothing could compare to the light of his soul, the inferno that burned in his heart.

Rin had triggered something in his dormant body that forced him awake.

The English teacher had heard Rin’s speech but hadn’t been able to answer.

It felt like the worst torture possible.

The first thing Haru had seen with his bleary eyes had been Rin.

His pale skin, his red hair.

The darkest shadows of the moon laying at rest under his eyes.

Seeing the redhead there, a complete mess, tears spilling over the edges of his faces. It was pure suffering that he couldn’t take him in his arms then and there.

He saw him but couldn’t interact.

It was pure agony.

More pleading… More begging.

Haruka tried everything he could do to get some reaction from his body.

And then finally…

His calls had been answered.

What felt like hours of screaming to be heard had finally dwindled away and he could speak once more.

Faintly, barely.

But still, he could speak once more.

That was all that mattered.

He could finally fix this.

Make everything better.

Whatever this was, exactly.

 

Rin could feel his heart beat a mile a minute as he hugged the man in the bed. His skin not feeling so cold anymore. His body, not a monochrome anymore.

The redhead held him so tight that he swore the pair of them had melded together entirely.

“Rin… could you please let go, I can’t breathe.”

Hearing Haruka speak again.

The redhead still hadn’t gotten used to it.

It sent him to another bout of joyful hysterics again.

The artist was a mess of sobbing and laughter but he didn’t care at all.

All that mattered was Haruka.

The redhead woefully let go of Haru, feeling at a lost without him in his arms again.

“Rin…” Haru breathed out, still rather flushed from the attack he had just experienced. His voice rather croaky from not speaking for such a long time. “Not that I don’t admire your enthusiasm but I need to know what’s going on.”

The creaking of the door brought Haruka’s sentence short.

“Mr. Nanase is awake, I see.” A nurse arrived at the front of the door from, a hand on her fully poised hip. “I’m going to need to do some tests.”

The artist frowned, “can I stay?”

“I’m sorry sir, for safety precautions I can’t permit that.”

Rin all but pouted as he sadly got off of Haruka. “I’ll explain later okay,” he said with a sad whisper. His hands shaking with excitement. The redhead still found that he was crying, regardless of the situation.

The artist was ushered outside.

That was when he decided to call Makoto.

 

Makoto yawned as he walked along the familiar streets towards the hospital. He had been carrying shopping bags, filled with food. The brunet was resourceful, sure, but if he had to eat one more bite of that cafeteria food-

The kindergarten teacher cringed.

Just thinking about it made the man turn as green as his eyes.

He hoped Rin had been okay on his own, the last time he’d saw him the redhead had reluctantly said he was going to go take a nap in the room he had found a few days ago.

Makoto had let him, knowing full well that it had to be good he was at least trying to sleep now.

It had been a tough two weeks for everyone around them. After Rin and he had returned from Haruka’s apartment, some of the brunet’s troubles had been slightly eased. Yet, even after such a scene he couldn't help but still worry about everyone’s wellbeing.

Sousuke had even taken to staying at Makoto’s apartment to make sure he came home during the nights.  Sometimes the brunet would bring along Rin, sometimes he wasn’t so lucky.

A buzzing in his pocket.

Makoto paused in his walking.

His phone.

It had to be from Rin…

And if it was from Rin…

Makoto’s stomach dropped.

It had to be bad news.

The brunet stopped in his tracks completely, rushing out of the busy streets to take the call. He found a small alleyway to duck under.

_Always mindful of others…_

The kindergarten debated whether or not even to press ‘accept call’ on his phone, he wondered if he should just wait until he got there to receive the news.

No, he couldn’t just ignore it.

What if Rin really needed him right now?

Honey coloured hands shook as he fumbled with the electronic device.

“Rin?” Makoto’s worrying voice calling out to the other man on the receiver.

The brunet’s heart thudded in his chest.

Rin was definitely crying.

He couldn’t mistake that.

After all those times he’d heard those noises, after all those time he’d walked in to find him sleeping curled up in a ball.

Something very bad had happened.

“Makoto, its Haru…”

Makoto clutched onto the phone, his eyebrows furrowing as he awaited the next words that came out of Rin’s mouth.

The brunet didn’t speak.

He couldn’t breathe.

All he could do was wait and hope that the artist would answer all the question flying around his head right now.

“He’s- He’s…”                                                                                       

Makoto dreaded the words that he knew would come out of Rin’s mouth.

The brunet could already feel his knees sinking to the ground.

But then…

“He’s awake!”

Makoto was sure he had misheard.

“What did you say?” The brunet gasped out, his eyes blowing wide at the probability.

Rin sniffled, “He’s alive Makoto! He’s awake! He’s-“

The kindergarten teacher’s heart leapt with pure joy, “I’ll be there in two minutes.” Makoto pressed ‘end call’ on his cell. Wasting no time at all to high tail it all the way to the hospital to see himself.

He prayed this wasn’t a dream himself, he prayed his mind wasn’t playing tricks with him.

Such cruelty…

None of them deserved it.

 


	45. He Looked Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Does a back flip out of a window.*

A short reunion, but a reunion nonetheless. Rin couldn’t stop his emotions from wanting to take over his entire body.

He wanted so badly to burst through that door and see Haru’s face again, it caused him a physical ache not being able to speak to him after all this time.

The redhead numbingly noticed that he still seemed to be crying, happy tears streaming silently across his face like a scalding waterfall. He didn’t know he could cry so much after so many days of doing such a thing over and over.

The artist was at a loss at what to do.

Makoto was on his way now, no doubt sprinting here at full speed on his ridiculously long legs.

The scenario still felt like a dream, despite the art teacher pinching himself several times. This ‘façade’ of happiness never seemed to wane whatsoever.

Haruka had defied the impossible once again.

He’d come back, despite the odds.

He'd survived.

Rin wondered if he’d remembered what had happened by now.

He wondered if Haru would hate him now.

He wondered if he would ever see Haruka again after today. Or if the English teacher would order him away forever.

The redhead deserved such a thing; he didn’t have the right to not obey Haru’s requests.

All that mattered was that the English teacher was alive to him.

A world not seeing Haruka was a whole lot different to a world without Haruka entirely.

Rin just hoped for the best.

 

After what felt like a lifetime of waiting, the doors to Haruka’s room opened. The group of nurses spilling out like a school of fish, leaving Haru alone on the bed. The woman who looked to be in charge of assessing him gave him a thumbs up and a wink.

The redhead blinked at her, not quite sure of what she meant exactly.

Confusion, regardless.

Rin rose to his feet, his body taking him into the room to face his fate head on.

His emotions had masked the nervousness he had felt before, Rin had hugged the English teacher before he even asked.

How foolish…

He shouldn’t have touched him like that without knowing how he felt.

“Haru?” The name still felt strange on his tongue again. It tasted bittersweet, yet strangely satisfying.

Haruka eyed him strangely, “You look awful.” Haru looked a lot less pale now, in fact, his cheeks even had a little bit of colour in them.

As for Rin…

He’d been worse.

Maybe.

The redhead furrowed his eyebrows, “Nice to see you, too,”

“Why are you here?”

Dread dropped into the bottom of Rin’s stomach.

The artist hadn’t noticed before but…

The curve in Haruka’s thin, black eyebrows, the slight frown; He looked mad.

Rin should have suspected such a thing after what he’d done.

The redhead pressed on regardless.

“Why am I here? What do you-“

“You should be in Australia.”

The redhead’s mouth hung low in astonishment, “What?”

“That art competition was important to you, Rin, why did you drop it all to be here?”

“Why did i- What- i-“ the artist stammered, utterly incredulous.

Rin took a deep breath. Starting his sentence once more.

“What do you mean?”

“You left for Australia the night I… Why are you back here?” Haruka fisted his weak hands into the white sheets resting on his lap. Frustration not being a pleasant thing to wake up to. After a couple of minutes, it had all become awfully clear to him.

The night of the accident.

The biggest fight he and Rin had ever had.

Haruka had been so sure that the redhead and him were finished, he had been sure that Rin would leave for Australia and never come back.

But here he was…

The first person he woke up to.

Rin raked a nervous hand through his red hair, sighing as he prepared himself for the apology he so desperately needed to get through.

“Haru… I realised the moment I got on that plane that I’d made a mistake. I realised that all those horrible things I’d said were the worst things I could have ever said to you. In Australia, it felt wrong being there knowing you were mad at me. And even more wrong when I found out you were in the hospital because of something I had done.”

Haruka looked up, seemingly confused at the words Rin spoke.

“I was just unconscious… you could have still stayed in Australia while I was in here. It’s not like I was doing anything. That exhibition, it was so important you. And yet you just threw it away to be by someone’s side who wasn’t even awake to see it.”

It seemed Haruka had had an epiphany in that bed of his also.

The redhead was so excited to participate in this exhibition… It was a chance to be known. A chance for fame.

And Haru had acted selfish and asked him to stay.

Words seemed to be failing him right now as the artist tried to form a sentence.

He supposed wording wasn’t really his forte.

In fact, it was Haruka’s.

Rin looked to Haruka on the bed. Looking at him, oh so confused as to why he was here at all.

Didn’t he get it at all?

The art teacher felt the words tumble out of his mouth.

“Haru, I came back because I love you more than any stupid competition in the world.”

Silence.

Haru sat up, looking shocked but emotional all the same. Once all the recent memories flew back at him, he could only feel despair. Knowing of the enormous argument the two of them had, Haruka was certain he didn’t stand a chance with Rin anymore. Especially now the he’d caused him to miss quite possibly the most important art exhibition in the redhead’s young life.

But that answer now…

It had banished all of the doubts out of his mind.

Haru was wrong.

How could he ever think something like that?

“But Rin… that night before-“

“I was wrong, I was an idiot. I’m so sorry. I should have held your feelings into account. I should have made sure you were okay with me leaving. I know apologising won’t be enough to fix what I said, but I just wanted you to know. And if you want me to go, if you want me to leave. Just say the word, and I’ll go. You deserve that.”

Haru’s expression changed into one softer, his bright blue eyes slightly hidden by his half lidded eyes.

“I would never want that, Rin.”

Relief sank deep down in the artist’s chest.

Dawdling up closer to the English teacher bedside, Rin tested his luck.

“So does that mean… I can kiss you?”

The heart monitor beside Haruka.

The one that had become constant, unchanging background noise for Rin as he stayed here. The one that sung him to sleep, a melancholy lullaby. 

It changed.

It skipped a beat.

Haruka looked at it, noticing the sudden difference and felt his cheeks go slightly pink.

It seemed Rin had noticed it too.

“I guess that means yes?” The redhead asked, drawing in closer to Haru on the bed. He leaned down slowly beside Haruka. Making sure that Haruka was fully certain before Rin pressed on with the action.

“You didn’t even have to ask.” The English teacher mumbled, reaching out his hands to grab on to the redhead’s shoulders and pull the man down onto the hospital bed with him.

Rin fell with an ungraceful thump onto the bed and swore in surprise.

Haruka smiled.

The artist looked up at Haru, he looked into those beautiful blue eyes of his that he was certain would never be opened again.

Stretching out his hand, Rin reached to grab on the Haruka’s cheek. Making sure not to tangle the chords all around him, making sure not to move him too roughly.

And for the first time in what felt like a lifetime.

The redhead smiled.

Haru’s skin was no longer cold, it was warm. Full of life. It was everything Rin had wished for these past awful days.

The artist closed the distance between the two of them. Their lips meeting in the middle of what felt like the most reassuring gesture in the entire world.

No lips could feel like Haruka’s.

Nothing could replicate this bubbling feeling Rin felt in his chest every time.

His final doubts about this entire scenario being a dream were diminished with a swift kiss.

It was almost as if it was a fairy tale the way it had worked like that.

Haruka’s hands slowly worked in to Rin’s hair almost like clockwork. They felt like they were always meant to be there.

“I missed you so much, Haru.” The redhead whispered his face inches away from the English teacher’s once more.

“Sorry to make you wait.”

 

Makoto ran through the streets like a madman, hell bent on making it to the hospital as soon as humanly possible.

If what Rin had said was true, nothing could make the brunet happier.

He just hoped the redhead hadn’t been disorientated enough to actually think…

No, he couldn’t think of Rin that way.

He had to believe in him.

The two of them had been through a lot together, he trusted the artist despite all of his mistakes. Makoto knew he was a good man.

At last, the sliding doors of the hospital appeared right before.

Makoto gasped for his breath as he rushed inside. He was red in the face and low on oxygen, but he’d made it there safely.

The nurses knew he was a visitor by now, and quickly sent him on his way by a single wave of their hands.

The brunet sent them a giddy smile which surprised the two on the desk.

Had he really been all that gloomy?

His long legs barely touched the floor with every stride he took, he was surprised no one had yelled at him to stop running yet.

At last, the door.

The door that had sent cold shivers down the young kindergarten teacher’s spine the moment he saw it.

The door that held his best friend captive in a world of darkness. A black abyss of nothing.

Cracking open the entrance, Makoto blanched.

Haruka was awake.

That was for sure.

The brunet knew Rin had been slightly delusional throughout this whole idea but he had faith that the redhead wouldn’t be making out with a comatose Haruka Nanase.

The kindergarten teacher was awash with embarrassment as well as joy for his best friend’s awakening.

Yet, he couldn’t help being absolutely mortified.

He wasn’t sure which was the more dominant emotion. All he knew was that (despite the annoyingly loud door) Rin and Haru had definitely not heard him come in.

Haruka’s arms pulled the redhead closer as Rin’s hands ran through the locks of Makoto’s best friend. The redhead looked to be straddling Haruka, his legs encircled around the other’s chest in a way that Makoto was certain had to be uncomfortable for Rin. 

The brunet soon realised it was because the redhead wanted to be gentle. 

He didn't want to damage Haruka more. 

The kindergarten teacher nearly smiled.

Nearly. 

Did he leave until they were done?

Did he clear his throat?

Makoto was at a loss.

This problem was mundane compared to the last few weeks, sure. But it didn’t mean Makoto wasn't embarrassed out of his mind.

The longer he stood there, the more uncomfortable it felt.

“Uh… guys?” The brunet choked out awkwardly, covering his eyes up innocently.

That finally got their attention.

Rin looked up, lightning fast. Colour in his cheeks from all the loss of air from…

Well, kissing Haruka most likely.

Haruka tilted his head, knowing the honey sweet voice of his best friend from anywhere. The English teacher smiled at him, no embarrassment shaking him for the moment.

“Hi, Makoto.”

The tanned brunet returned his grin, happiness washing over the awkwardness he had faced just seconds ago.

“How the hell are you not embarrassed?” Rin asked, incredulous, his crimson eyes blown wide with shock.

“You’ve seen him make out with Sousuke, why are you embarrassed?” Haruka shot back.

The redhead frowned, squinting his eyes at the English teacher.

Makoto could already tell Rin was feeling better.

His eyes didn’t seem so hopeless anymore. They seemed full of life, full of that crimson fire that had always been there before.

He looked so happy.

Makoto could even feel every painful stinging in his heart release as he looked at his once again conscious friend and couldn’t help but feel a little teary.

It felt so good to have his best friend back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help myself, clichés are way too much fun not to add...  
> Besides, we finally got that RinHaru kiss again, and in any circumstance that is good, ne?  
> For the dudes askin for smut and stuff... It's coming soon i promise (Pun intended, lmao.)


	46. A Decent Amount Of Normality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Starts breakdancing* i want to die.

Having Haruka back was like a dream come true to the brunet and the redhead, it was as if the world was finally back in its place and everything could become normal again.

That was the thought that made Rin happier than anything.

He wanted nothing more than to go back to his apartment, not having it feel cold and dreary anymore. With Haru in tow.

“I’m not hungry, Makoto.” Haruka pouted, crossing his arms defiantly.

“Haru, just because they don’t have mackerel here doesn’t mean there’s nothing good to eat.” The kindergarten teacher sighed in exasperation. He had been convincing Haruka to eat the food in front of him for about ten minutes, but got nowhere.

“Well, actually-“ Rin jumped in on the conversation, his mind flashing back to the horrible food in the cafeteria.

Makoto turned to him, shaking his head ‘no.’

He was right, Rin probably wasn’t helping.

The redhead heard a door opening and risked a glance to see just who exactly it was.

“Ah! So the patient is finally awake! And Rin! You don’t look so awful anymore!”

Doctor Ishi; the smart mouthed, suave and incredibly weird physician.

The artist grumbled.

That guy just really got on his nerves.

Seemingly noticing Rin’s reaction to the man at the door, Haruka raised his eyebrows.

“Who are you?”

“I’m your doctor, Kei Ishi. I’m terribly sorry I couldn’t be here upon your awakening… I was tied up. I only just got the call from my house that you had regained consciousness, so I rushed all the way over here.” The doctor smiled at the three of them, trying his very best to neaten up his slightly messy hair.

Another being sprinted its way through the door, practically launching himself at the hospital bed.

This one in the form of a pink haired man.

“Hi Haru! I’m so happy you’re awake!” Kisumi cried, rushing over to the English teacher and enveloping him in a giant hug.

This time, Haru grumbled.

“You know, this whole time, Rin didn’t leave once. And neither did Makoto. All of us were so worried about you! Sousuke was too, which is weird because I was pretty sure he didn’t like you. But then I kept seeing him make his way to the hospital on his breaks to see you, so I guess I was wrong!”

The dark haired doctor looked at the two of them strangely, but continued on with his spiel of medical jargon.

“You suffered from a severe head injury, Mr. Nanase, which induced a coma for around two and a half weeks. With several fractures in your bone ligaments it might take a while for you to get back on your feet. Literally and figuratively. Thankfully, we have you on some pain killer medicine, so you won’t be able to feel your body repairing itself at all! However, my hypotheses about you have been rather wrong before so I wouldn’t doubt that you’d make a speedy recovery.”

“Oh…” Haruka mumbled, looking down at his feet. “I missed so much work.”

Rin bit back a bark of laughter, but failed to do so. “Really, Haru?”

“I wonder if everyone did their hamlet assignments…” The English teacher continued on, a troubling look on his face.

The redhead scowled at Haruka’s oddness, but the frown eventually turned into a tiny smile like always.

“That’s where I know you!” Kei’s slightly professional speech was forgotten now, his eyes lighting up in recognition. “My sister started at Sakura Academy about a week ago. She heard all the rumours about this alleged ‘Mr Nanase’ a month before from her friend who was gushing all over you! She kept complaining to me that he hadn’t been here recently so she couldn’t get a look for herself. That’s why I’ve heard your name before!” Grey eyes twinkled with triumph the moment he figured it out.

How hadn’t he thought of that before?

For a doctor, Kei certainly was a bit of a scatter brain.

However… there was just something else itching at him.

Something before all of this, somewhere he had sworn he’d seen that name before. Something more profound…

Maybe it was just a coincidence?

But then again, the name was rather uncommon…

Deciding to shake it off for now, Kei wanted to revel in his own victory for at least remembering a part of why this name sounded so familiar.

“You have a sister!” Kisumi squealed, “You should have told me sooner! That’s so cool, you’re a big brother just like me, Kei!”

Rin glanced at the two. Eyeing both the doctor and his pink haired friend.

“Do you two know each other?”  
“Well, we met in the café that one time,” Kei suggested, thinking out loud.

“And then we went on a date~!” Kisumi grinned, very pleased with himself. “And then another one and another one and-“

“Was that why you were late?” Makoto asked, raising an eyebrow. Looking up and down at the two, who seemed rather dishevelled.

Kei nodded, a strange glint in his eye.

Rin blanched, somewhat noticing the mildly suggestive looks the two kept giving each other. “So when you said you were tied up, you mean you were literally…?”

The pair of them grinned at the other three in the room.

Makoto turned as red as a lobster and covered his mouth.

Haru looked mildly mortified.

And Rin just rolled his eyes.

“Oh my God, forget I even asked.” The redhead grumbled, embarrassed about realising such a thing. “I really don’t need to know any further information about your kinky little ‘dates,’ thank you very much.”

The two of them didn’t even look embarrassed.

“In that case, I must take my leave. I have a lot of patients to look after.” Kei smiled at them politely, entirely and gracefully unfazed about the rather absurd (but true) implications being thrown at him left and right.

As a parting gesture, Rin caught the wink he’d thrown at Kisumi and wanted to punch him in the face a little bit.

Why did this guy piss him off so much?

 

Once the door closed. Rin shot a mildly irritated look at Kisumi.

“You hooked up with my boyfriend’s doctor?”

“What?” Kisumi whined, “I thought he was cute!”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Don’t be like that Rin~”

Muttering expletives as he crossed him arms, Rin glanced at the wall to his left.

“I don’t like him.”

“Why not?” The pink haired cashier sighed. Frowning at his friend.

“He’s weird.”

“You think he’s weird? Rin, you have a sketchbook filled with drawings of sharks.” Haruka deadpanned, looking at him dryly.

“Yeah, well you eat nothing but mackerel.”

“Mackerel is delicious, I don’t see your point.”

Rin clicked his tongue but couldn’t think of a further argument.

“Well, I like him.” Makoto offered Kisumi a reassuring smile.

“You like everyone,” Rin shot back at the brunet, crossing his arms.

“They’re a good match for each other. The two of them are actually quite similar, really. Like they don’t get embarrassed all that easily, they both enjoy talking.”

Haru snorted.

“-I don’t see why I shouldn’t like him for Kisumi.”

“Thanks, Makoto!” The pink haired man grinned, happy for at least someone’s approval of this newfound… whatever it was.

“I’m not dead so I can’t say I hate him.” Haru interjected dryly, glancing at his hands as if proof it was of his existence.

“So it’s just me, then.”

The redhead pouted as he plonked himself on the vacant chair beside Haru.

“It sure is, Rin!”

The artist frowned.

Kisumi and Makoto shot each other a glance before going on about their own little conversation for the time being.

Sparing a glance at Haruka, Rin finally noticed how tired the English teacher really looked. It was almost as if he could barely keep his eyes open for much longer.

“Go to sleep, Haru.” The redhead murmured. Brushing a piece of dark hair from his eyes.

“No, I missed you.”

“You were in a coma, not on a vacation. We’ll be waiting for you when you get up.” Right now, nothing was more important to Rin then making sure Haruka was recovering as best as he possibly he could.

And Haruka certainly couldn’t do that if he was exhausting himself.

Blue eyes looked over at red, sizing them up.

“Do you promise me?” Haruka spoke softly, almost as if he was already half way in his dreams.

“I promise you.”

Rin smiled at his companion lying on the bed, a tiny curve of his mouth, kissing the English teacher’s still-pale forehead.

How rapidly this day had changed.

Who knew that by the end of it, he would be encouraging the English teacher to go back to sleep.

It didn’t take too long for Haruka’s breathing to grow even. His eyes to close shut indefinitely once more

He must have been exhausted.

Rin looked at him with a huge amount of fondness, his heart pounding with happiness of having him back.

The redhead yawned, crimson eyes tearing up from the action.

“Rin, you should get some sleep, too.” Makoto said, forever the motherly friend.

Looking at Haru, the artist knew he wouldn’t be awake anytime soon…

If he just rested his eyes...

“Sousuke!” The redhead called suddenly, not loud enough to wake Haruka but just loud enough to call the other two in the room’s attention. “He’d want to know Haru was awake!”

Makoto smiled at him, “I’ll call him, its fine. You just need to rest.”    

Giving the brunet a weak smile, Rin rested his head against the soft mattress of Haruka’s bed.

“Oh yeah… I suppose I’m not the greatest bearer of good news…” The redhead mumbled, thinking back to the way he’d called Makoto.

The kindergarten teacher had sounded so terrified as to what he would say next.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack,” Makoto grinned, raking a hand through his brown hair uncomfortably.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Rin continued, feeling his words beginning to grow slurred.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Thanks Makoto.”

“For what?”  
The redhead yawned again for good measure, “For being so amazing this entire time. For putting up with all my crap. I really appreciate it.”

Rin didn’t hear what the kindergarten teacher said next, because he hadn’t even realised that he’d drifted off to sleep.

He’d have to thank him properly later.

 

Makoto smiled gently at the two.

Rin’s head resting lightly on the side of the sheets. His face, tranquil and not stained with tears anymore.

He looked at peace.

Haruka by his side, there was no comparison he could make to the previous days.

Haru’s cheeks were full of more colour this time. He seemed more alive even when he slept.

Promising himself to talk to Haruka more when he woke up, he moved to face Kisumi.

“We should probably leave them for now.”

And for once in his life, Kisumi agreed without saying a word.

Makoto was thankful for that.

 

“I’m sorry ma’am, but we don’t sell screwdrivers here.” Sousuke sighed, looking at a tiny old lady who looked terribly confused. “This is a café.”

“Back in my day, all cafés had screwdrivers!”

“I don’t- you know what. May I ask why you even need a screwdriver?”

“To stir my tea, you dimwit.”

The chef stared blankly at the elderly woman in front of him, trying his very best not to spontaneously combust.

“Do you want something else to stir your tea?”  
“No! That’s ridiculous!”

_‘This is why Kisumi needs to get his ass over here.’ Sousuke thought dryly. ‘I can’t handle this, this late in the god damn day.’_

“Ma’am what would you like me to do?”

“See your manager!”

Sousuke grinned, “ _I am_ the manager.”

He wasn’t exactly lying.

He and Kisumi did technically own the place together.

So he supposed that made him the owner, the manager, the chef and now the god damn cashier. Because _someone_ decided to take an extra long lunch break again.

Sousuke really needed more staff.

With nothing more than a simple ‘hmph’ the woman turned on her heels and walked out.

Wanting nothing more than to collapse on the cool glass counter, the make-do cashier let out a groan.

After the lunch rush, the place was completely deserted. So thankfully there had been no queue up behind that senile old woman.

He felt his phone ring, sounding out his call tone like there was no tomorrow. Sousuke sighed again.

The chef checked across the room once more to make sure there was no one in there.

Nothing.

He answered the phone.

“Hello?”  
“Sousuke!” Makoto’s voiced drifted through his ear drums, making the chef feel oddly warm inside for such a cold day.

And what was better was that the brunet actually sounded happy today.

Not that plastic, fake smiling voice that he’d heard every time just before he kissed him goodnight.

Genuine happiness.

Sousuke tried to control his breathing.

“What’s up?”  
“Haru’s awake!”

Ah, that would make sense.

The chef tried to stop the tiny bubbles of excitement showing through, but couldn’t.

“Really?”

The brunet noticed his enthusiasm, “Yeah! He’s sleeping now, but he was awake and talking.”

“Does Rin know?”  
“He was the first to know, called me sobbing so I thought it was horrible news.”  
Sousuke snorted. “I’ll be right over.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally normal-ish, ah thank god, i missed writing dirty jokes.  
> I love writing this story, it's the shizzle and so are you guys!  
> If any of you guys didn't know... I'm on tumblr @weeaboogers, so follow me on there. (I do private writing prompts if anyone so desires.)  
> As always, Kudos/Comment/Bookmark!!! ^_^


	47. Because She Was Completely Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys... only a few more chapters... JK  
> Hell no, i'm trying to make this thing last at least another ten chapters, so do not fret.

Haru woke up first.

He woke up a lot easier than he had the last time. With light eyelids and contentment filling in his senses as he grew more and more aware of where he was. He didn’t hear Rin’s pained words bringing him to consciousness, he didn’t hear any sorrow at all from the redhead.

In fact, he still lay beside him, halfway on his chair, half way on Haruka’s bed. At peace with the situation entirely.

Haru yawned slightly, stretching out his arms and then his legs.

The pain that he originally thought might be there wasn’t making an appearance at all.

Whatever they had given him was definitely working…

All he felt was a certain kind of strange tingling feeling that comes with sitting down for two long.

Haruka wondered how long it would take for him to get out of this bed and into a pool of some sort.

Or into another bed of some sort.

One in particularly.

Rin’s.

Ah, what bliss it would feel like sleeping beside the redhead again. Not just with him resting his head on the bed beside Haruka’s leg.

Even though it had felt like one long dream that Haru had experienced, he still longed for such a thing.

Especially after such a rocky reintroduction to the current world.

Haruka had had no idea where he stood with Rin. He thought that the redhead was still mad at him, and yet there he was when he opened his eyes for the first time in so many weeks. Crying over him, saying such sad things…

Rin had been Haru’s last thought when he was hit, and was his first thought when he woke once more.

It was strange how incredibly attached Haruka had become to the grumpy art teacher this past year. It was weird to think that after having such a strange dislike for the redhead originally that he was here now.

And yet, it wasn’t a bad kind of strange.

Surely it had been fate.

Haruka knew that in his heart, all those months ago. He never truly hated Rin for being a little bit of a jerk.

Sure he was loud and cocky.

But that was what he loved about him.

He loved everything about him.

Rin’s smile, Rin’s laugh, the way his eyebrows would furrow just slightly as he thought, his determination for his work, how he didn’t let other people set goals for him but set them himself. The way he made Haruka feel inside, his voice, his eyes, his hair, his super lame jokes.

_Everything._

One day Haruka wished he could say all of those things out loud to the redhead himself.

Maybe in time it would happen.

But for now meaningful, ‘ _I love you’s’_ might just have to suffice.

Haru just hoped Rin thought so too.

The redhead stirred, his head moving slightly as he groaned. 

Suddenly the young artist sat stark upright. His eyes wide with fear.

“What is it?” Haruka asked, slightly panicked.

Rin’s eyes were glazed over, like he was still halfway in a dream he had been having.

Or a nightmare.

“Rin?” Haruka asked cautiously, holding out his hand to touch the man’s shoulder.

“No… why did… this isn’t…” The artist mumbled, his voice slurring. The redhead’s eyes began to water. 

“Rin!” Haruka leaned forward, ignoring the now rather prominent pain he felt from moving so quickly and grabbed the redhead’s shoulders shaking him awake.

Crimson eyes came back into focus, a clarity could be seen in them now.

“Huh?” Rin said strangely, looking at Haru. “You…”

“What’s wrong, Rin?”

The artist sighed in immense relief, the fear finally drifting from his senses. “You’re still here. You’re still awake.”

The pain in Haru’s heart caused his chest to sting painfully. “Yes, Rin, I’m here. I promise.”

Rin tried to quell his rapid breathing, knowing he was being ridiculous. “I’m sorry it’s just… I was sure when i was awake that this whole thing was real... But then i fell asleep... If it had been a dream I didn’t have any idea what I would do.”

Haruka frowned, “You won’t need to know, because whether it’s in my control or not. The only time I’ll be unconscious for a long period of time is after I finish marking all the assignments I must have piled on my desk.”

The redhead snorted, the reassurance making him feel all the more better. The water that had begun pooling at the bottom of his eyes drying up.

“I think that makes both of us.” Rin replied, giving Haru a small smile. Showing that he was okay now.

“Mikoshiba is going to kill us.”

The redhead frowned. “…I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“Me? Maybe. You? I’m not quite sure.”

“Are you still peeved about that?”

“I’m simply saying that you took time off from work to go to Australia, not be with me.”

Not wanting to argue, Rin sighed. “I know, but I don’t care about that right now. You’re more important than that. I’ll get another chance to do something like that anyway, it’s only a matter of time.”  
Haru felt his heart clench again.

But this time, it felt like there were little butterflies inside of it.

“Okay.” Haru muttered quietly, dropping the subject with a smile on his face.

Rin yawned, stretching his limbs out as he groaned. “Are you still tired?”

Haruka squinted his eyes, feeling himself yawn too.

_His grandmother always said such a thing was contagious._

“Yeah, I’m still a little tired.”

The redhead stood up from his place on his seat, “Okay, you get some more rest then. You need it.”

“Will you be here when I awake up?”

A small smile tugged at Rin’s lips as he heard those words. “You don’t even have to ask.”

 

Walking out of Haruka’s room, Rin felt all the more better.

He felt more like himself.

Despite the awful disorientation he had woken up with, his panic had subsided finally and the redhead was finally calm.

Haru was right there, and he was awake.

He was okay.

Stepping out into the cold hallways that he had walked through like a ghost these past weeks. He found that he carried himself lighter, like something had been lifted off of his chest and he could finally stand up straight.

Rin recognised that not every bit of guilt could be pulled off him.

And he didn’t want it to be.

He needed to be reminded of what he’d done.

The awful things he’d said.

He needed a constant speaker in his head, telling him not to repeat the past’s mistakes.

Rin knew Haruka would hate it if he was aware of the artist thinking like that. He knew Haruka had forgiven him…

Yet, the artist had to make it up to him.

Somehow…

Some way.

Adding another name to his imaginary list of people he owed his utter gratitude and thanks; he strode into the cafeteria where he was sure he’d find Makoto waiting.

Well, he wasn’t quite wrong.

On a table that stretched rather long for the dingy old cafeteria. Sat both Makoto, Sousuke as well as Gou. Her red hair bouncing up and down in a ponytail as she spoke with the pair politely.

Rin sighed as he made his way over.

“Gou? What are you doing here?”

Gou’s eyes lit up at her real name, before she realised who had spoken it. She turned around her eyebrows furrowing.

Pulling out her chair roughly as she stood to face her brother, her eyes narrowed at him.

Rin knew he was done for.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this, Onii-Chan?”

Oh dear.

“I forgot to tell a lot of people, you were just one of them.”

“He was a mess, Kou, please don’t take it personally.” Makoto added, trying to soften the blunt answer Rin had given his sister.

The brunet had only just met the girl but he knew she wouldn’t take kindly to such words after being uninformed of the situation.

Gou Matsuoka was much like her brother in some ways. She had a striking resemblance to him (all aside those ridiculously sharp teeth of his.) And had handled the same grief over her father as he had.

In other directions; she was a completely different person. She carried her burdens strangely, she shook things off more easily and was much less abrupt.

But when it came down to it, they both were kind souls that would both do everything and anything for each other.

Makoto had a pair younger siblings; he understood the kind of bond that the two shared together.

Hell, he knew he would be upset if his brother or sister didn’t tell him something as important as this.

The brunet both wanted to defuse this situation as much as he wanted them to sort it out on their own.

Maybe talking it out would be the best option… Makoto frowned at the two siblings that appeared to be sizing each other up.

Rin sighed, bringing a hand up to his head and scratching the crimson locks that adorned it. “Who told you?”

Gou stared at her brother, a frown resting on her face.

Who knew she could be beautifully friendly to both Sousuke and Makoto not one minute ago and then change to this within a matter of seconds?  
It was rather impressive and yet another trait she shared with her brother.

“Our mother, Rin.”

Gou never called her brother, ‘Rin’ unless she was really pissed at him.

The artist gulped in fear.

This couldn’t be good.

She took a step closer, Rin took a step back.

Despite being a lot shorter and a lot smaller. The redhead still couldn’t help but be mildly terrified.

The last time she’d been like this had been when Rin had punched one of her boyfriends in the face because he caught him walking around in a park with some other girl.

How was Rin to know that that was just his sister?

“Look… Gou… I didn’t me-“  
“Do you remember our mother, Rin? Or did you seem to forget that we both existed at all?”

“Gou, I’m sorry.”

“You hardly call at all; and I have to find out something this serious is happening by coming back from school to see mum crying by the phone?”

Rin bit his lip.

Looking at his sister now, he finally understood what she was really feeling through all of this.

She was hurt.

She was hurt that she hadn’t been told by him himself.

She was hurt because she’d been left out of something this important.

And Rin couldn’t blame her in the slightest.

Because she was completely right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was lowkey a filler chapter, yet it still held some importance in it so please forgive me. (I went on holidays for a majority of the week so i had to write this entire thing in a day.)  
> I hope you enjoyed it, nevertheless! ^_^


	48. The Matsuoka Family Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it is so hard to incorporate smut right now but i swear i'll do it... I actually have it written on my computer... Just lying in wait... Staring at me...  
> A few more chapters most likely, i need everyone to do the feelings first.  
> Then Rin and Haru can do the feelings if you catch my drift ;)

The redhead felt more guilt seep into his bones and let out another sigh.

When one problem is solved, another one rises from the depths.

Placing his hands calmly on her shoulders; an act he had done when they were smaller to quell her anger sometimes. Rin looked into her eyes with all of the seriousness he could muster.

“Gou, I’m really sorry. Makoto was right, I was a mess. I couldn’t even eat properly let alone remember to make phone calls. This was important, I know. It was probably one of the most painful times of my life. I know you wanted to be there for me, I know mum wanted to be too. But sometimes things get in the way and I’m sorry.”

The artist felt like he was apologising a lot lately.

The redheaded girl looked to the floor, her long eyelashes facing downward as she thought about what to say next.

It was true, she was hurt that Rin hadn’t said anything to her about this.

And yet, Kou couldn’t help but feel that she had been too hard on him.

“Stupid, Onii-Chan, you should have taken better care of yourself.”

The artist sighed a breath of relief at the sound of his sister calming down. Rin smiled down at her weakly, “I will.”

Gou returned his expression, all forgiven for now.

Rin had been through enough these past days.

“Rin, Is Haru up again?” The brunet interrupted politely with a slight wave of his hand. 

The redhead looked to his friend sitting alongside Sousuke. Their shoulders barely brushing each other’s.

“No, sorry, he said he was still tired so he went back to sleep.”

Makoto nodded in understanding whereas the young chef beside him looked… almost disappointed?  
How strange.

“Aw, I wanted to see Haru-Nii-Chan again.” Gou pouted, her slim, burgundy eyebrows furrowing.

“Haru…-Nii-Chan?” The redhead repeated questioningly, looking at his sister in complete confusion.

“He is practically my brother-in-law.” Gou answered simply, her eyes glazing over in fondness. “I could tell by the way you both looked at each other that he was going to stay for the long haul. No matter how annoying you were.”

“Hey!” Rin said half-heartedly, her further comments making the artists well up inside.

“You know I’m right!”  
“Gou, you only saw him once!”

“No, we met for coffee a few times at Sousuke-Kun’s café and we talk on the phone every couple of weeks.”

“What! How come you both never told me about this?”

“Haru-Nii-Chan said he wanted to speak with me because ‘I was so important to you’ and ‘if you mean a lot to Rin, you mean a lot to me.’ He said he wanted to get to know me and tell him stories about how you were as a kid. So I humoured him.”

Haru said all of that?

Somehow Rin found it extremely hard to picture his 'stubborn-as-a-mule' boyfriend saying about half of those things.

Maybe the redhead’s little sister was just embellishing the blunt words he’d actually spoken...

That sounded about right for both Haru and Gou.

“I could have just told him stories!” Rin huffed, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, but not the embarrassing ones.”  
“Tch, I don’t have any of those.”

Kou raised her eyebrows. “Huh, then how about you tell your dear boyfriend about the ‘pineapple incident?’”

The redhead paled. “No way in hell, Gou, you promised you wouldn’t bring that up.”

“Don’t worry, Onii-Chan, I didn’t tell him that one… yet.”

“Gou!”  


“Rin, you need to call mum, she’s worried about you and Haru-Nii-Chan.”

The redhead groaned, “Do I have to now?”

“Yes, she was all about to get up and sprint to the hospital herself the moment she heard.”

“Then how come she didn’t?” Rin asked, genuinely curious.

Kou fiddled with her fingers, a nervous habit she had had since she was small. “I told her not to.”

“Eh? Why?”

“I didn’t want her to see you like that…”

“She’s our mother, Gou.”  
“You saw how bad she felt after you came back from Australia! Besides, I knew you would have wanted to figure it all out on your own, anyways. Having mum fuss all over you would have just made you snap.”

With that, the artist shut his mouth.

Kou looked at her brother, her eyes switching from the phone in his pocket to his face.

Rin caught the not-so subtle hint.

“Fine, fine, I’ll call her.”

“Good, tell her about Haru-Nii-Chan waking up. I left that to you.”

 

“Hey… mum…”  
“Rin!”

The redhead cringed at the sound of her voice, knowing he would be in for a rather wild ride.

Not knowing how else to say it, Rin cut straight to the chase.

“Uh… Haru’s awake.”

He heard the gasp from the other side of the phone.

“He is?”

Rin grinned at her enthusiasm, “Yeah, he was awake and speaking a couple of hours ago.”

“Oh thank God, Rin, I was so worried. I was going to go up to the hospital and see him but Gou told me not to.”

The artist spared a glance at his sister, “Did she?”

“Well, now that he’s awake, I think I’m going to blow off work to come see him anyway.”

“Mum, don’t do that, just wait until after you get-“

“None sense, Rin, my son-in-law is so much more important than accounting!”  
“Son-in-law? Mum, we’re not married.”

“Yet.”

The redhead groaned.

His family made the weirdest assumptions.

 

Rin sat back against the hard plastic chair of the hospital cafeteria. His mind going a thousand miles a minute.

The redhead was completely overwhelmed with all this information he’d been taking in.

Haruka waking up had made him happier than anything else in the world.

And yet, realising the guilt that still resided within him made the artist content.

Seeing Gou, knowing what he hadn’t done… It had made him disappointed in himself.

Hearing his mother’s relief, it had made him grateful.

He was overcome with feelings and there was nothing at all he could do with it.

Rin really hoped he didn’t cry again.

 

“Makoto, can I talk to you for a minute… please…”

The young kindergarten teacher paused his speech, looking up at the redhead with interest. “Sure, Rin.”

The redhead nodded at him, moving ahead so that the two could speak in private.

The artist knew that any kind of thanks he could give wouldn’t nearly be enough to repay what Makoto had done for him.

And yet, he still had to try.

The brunet followed him into a small utility room, his returning smile never leaving his face. “So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?”

“I just wanted to say thank you, Makoto.”

“Eh? For what?”

Was the brunet really that clueless? Did he really not know?

“For absolutely everything you’ve done for me, and for Haru.”

“But… Rin, you already said that you were than-“

“Yeah, but that was half-assed, I was falling asleep. If I’m going to do something, I do it properly.”

Taking Makoto’s silence as a gesture to continue. The redhead took a deep breath, meeting the brunet’s eyes. Green against red.

“I was a mess, I was all kinds of screwed up and you still dealt with all of my crap despite going through this stress as well. You helped me more than I ever helped you throughout this and even though it will probably never amount to how strongly I feel about this. I both want to say thank you for putting up with me as well as sorry that you had to.”

The brunet frowned, “Rin I-“

“Don’t say I wasn’t a bother, because I know how much of a pain in the ass I can be.”  
Makoto paused, looking at his feet.

“Rin, it was only natural the way you acted. Some people deal with things differently, and that’s completely fine.”

“But-“

“Hold on, I’m nearly done.”

Makto looked back at Rin.

“Rin, you helped me too, you made me realise that holding everything in wasn’t going to help at all. You made me realise that shoving down unpleasant feelings only makes it so much worse in the long haul.”

Crimson eyes widened in shock.

What was going on?

“Don’t think you didn’t help me through this too, because you did, and for that I’m grateful as well.”

Rin confirmed once more then and there that Makoto was a literal ray of sunshine that could never do any wrong ever.

“I- wow.” The redhead breathed, surprise written across his expression. “I didn’t know you felt that way.”

The kindergarten teacher sent him another award winning smile.

“Don’t think badly of yourself through this situation, Rin, it will only get you down.”

 

Thanking Makoto… Check!

At least, that’s what Rin kind of thought was going on.

In the end it all kind of just seemed to be Makoto telling _him_ thank you.

It was unexpected and yet at the same time…. Something Makoto would totally do in retrospect.

Rin didn’t know whether or not to curse the brunet’s selflessness or praise it completely.

In the end, the redhead just decided to admire it from afar.

 

The artist looked upon his coffee with distaste once more and wondered why the hell he had even decided to bother in the first place.

He really needed some actual food…

Maybe he could go buy some groceries and cook something up for Haru. Sneak in to his room with a container filled to the brim with grilled mackerel…

Rin smiled at the thought.

It did seem rather appealing.

Sousuke looked at his best friend, frowning. The artist was off in some kind of daydream land and didn’t seem to realise the new visitor in the door way. “Oi, Rin, your mum’s here.”

Eh?

The redhead snapped out of his daze immediately and looked behind his chair.

That’s right, he nearly forgot.

Standing up from the group of friends that had assembled, Rin walked to meet his mother.

“Hi M-“

He was enveloped in a hug the minute he came within a two metre radius. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started a new year of school, which is... school.. With a job on my hands as well it's getting pretty hard to juggle all of these things at once.  
> However, i do pride myself in being rather organised so having two fics updating weekly as well as all the other stuff isn't all that bad...  
> At least it gives me something to do before the free! movie is finally released, subbed, and ready to go.  
> I'm sorry for dragging on like this, but ugh, i just have so much to say.  
> 1) I just edited this entire story because i realised how shoddy the first few chapters were.  
> 2) How old are all you guys?... I actually really want to know (Not being creepy or anything i'm just curious and want to compare!)  
> 3) And lastly, how would you guys feel if i were to say i'm working on another RinHaru fic that's a whole lot more angst...? Would it be something that would be interesting? I could follow up if you want to know in the comments!! ^_^  
> Oh Lord, okay i'll stop typing now this is getting ridiculous.  
> Have a great week! ;)


	49. Makoto Is Apparently A Big, Tall Glass Of Sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey howdy hey.  
> It's technically Saturday here so guess who's gonna friggin post this chapter at one in the morning?  
> Spoiler alert; it is i, trash.

“H-hey!” Rin exclaimed, feeling himself nearly tripping over his own feet from the impact. The artist’s crimson eyes widened in surprise at the action that had just taken place.

It wasn’t as if his mother hugging him was strange or anything.

It was just so sudden… and so strong.

“Can’t… breathe… please, mum, let go.” The redhead coughed, tapping her on the shoulder lightly to show her that he might end up in one of the rooms here if she continued.

Akane loosened her grip slightly, the tiniest bit and Rin took a deep breath.

The pair didn’t talk for a while, just stood there in place as the redhead was every kind of confused.

Though he didn’t dare move, no, for if he did, there would be no knowing of what exactly would happen to him.

And so he froze like that, with his mother’s arms wrapped around him, slowly encircling his own arms around her fragile shoulders.

Strange, Rin had never thought he’d think of his mother as fragile.

She’d always been one of the strongest people in his life; working multiple jobs at a time to bring home food for both Rin and his sister. Staying the strongest she possibly could after her husband’s death. Brushing off the heartache she felt with a lovely smile on her face-

And yet now, the redhead couldn’t help but think she was the tiniest bit breakable.

Maybe it was because of the way her shoulders shook as she stayed there, hugging him. Maybe it was because she seemed a little bit skinnier than usual.

Either way, Rin wasn’t going to be bringing it up.

All he could do was see what was bothering her.

After all, he was absolutely certain that he had something to do with this.

“Come on, do you want to talk in private.” The artist whispered to her, not quite making eye contact.

Talking in private, ah yes, one of Rin’s favourite past times, most definitely.

Because he had been amazing at those so far.

The older woman nodded.

 

“Mum? What’s wrong?” Rin finally asked, closing the door to yet another unused room in this giant facility.

Wiping at her eyes, the auburn haired woman gazed up at her son with a glint of relief deep in her eyes.

“I’m just- I’m so glad that Haruka is okay. I’m so glad that you’re okay. When you were on the phone with me last time, I- I heard all the pain in your voice and it broke my heart, Rin. It really did. But then I saw you after I came in, and you were smiling and you said that Haru was awake, and everything turned out alright. It just kind of overwhelmed me, that’s all.”

The artist gave her a smile to prove just how okay he was now.

“Don’t worry, I was kind of overwhelmed too.”

“Oh I knew you would be, you were always such a crybaby, Rin.” His mother joked, a sly grin coming upon her teary face.

“Says the one who’s crying.” The artist shot back, eyes darting back at his mother’s daringly.

“Don’t talk back to your mother.” Akane chastised, crossing her arms.

Rin fell silent but held the cheeky grin on his face.

How could he ever think of the woman in front of him as fragile?

How stupid of him.

“Are we all good?” The redhead finally spoke, meeting her eyes in the cramped space of the room.

“One more hug…” The other sung, gesturing for her son to come within the space of her arms. “I never get to hug you like this.”

Rin groaned but obliged anyway.

 

“Hey, Akane.” Sousuke greeted casually, an arm slung around Makoto just as suave.

“Don’t call my mother that,” Rin chided as he sat down with a sour look on his face. “It’s weird.”

“Sousuke! It’s been such a long time!” The older woman exclaimed, ignoring her redheaded sons comment.

The corners of her eyes crinkled from smiling so wide at the sight before her.

Even if she hadn’t been around for Rin, she could always count on Sousuke.

“And who’s this?” Akane asked, gesturing to the sunny brunet under the young chef’s arm. The man looked rather red for the moment but otherwise completely friendly.

“I’m Makoto Tachibana, I’m Sousuke’s-“

“He’s my boyfriend.”

The kindergarten teacher looked flustered but somewhat pleased at the blatant statement from Sousuke, so he went along with it as best he could.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Matsuoka-San.”

Akane bounced up to them to mess up Sousuke’s hair.

“Oh my God, Sousuke!” She exclaimed, hands on her hips. “What is it with Rin and you never telling me about your wonderful boyfriends?”

Makoto smiled at the compliment, trying his hardest not to blush again.

It wasn’t working.

“Akane Matsuoka, the pleasure is all mine.” The auburn haired woman grinned pleasantly at the slightly shorter brunet, her otherwise teary mood completely forgotten.

Makoto took her outstretched hand and shook it, smiling.

“My, my, Makoto, you are just a big, tall glass of sunshine and puppies aren’t you?”

Rin felt his palms meet his face as he watched on in embarrassment as his mother praised the much too flustered brunet.

Resting her arms against her chest, she smiled at her son, at Sousuke and at Makoto.

“Now… you guys, I don’t want to burst your bubble or anything, I know my presence here is definitely needed. But, I need to see my son-in-law for now!”

Now it was Rin’s turn to go red.

“He’s not your son in law!” He growled in embarrassment.

“He will be soon, I can feel it.”

All the artist did to return the comment was sigh in resignation, knowing she was completely right.

“Haru’s asleep.” Rin stated plainly as he guiltily watched his mother’s enthusiasm deteriorate ever so slightly.

The redhead frowned, knowing she wouldn’t leave without visiting dear Haruka anyhow.

“I can go check if he’s awake, if you want.” Rin mumbled, twiddling his thumbs.

Akane smiled at her son. “You do that, Rin.”

 

The redhead walked down the halls he’d become rather familiar with.  A tired sigh escaping his mouth.

He really would have to take a day to figure all of this out.

Everything had become so overwhelming all at once, and yet it wasn’t a bad thing.

At least there was no more numbness… At least there was no more pain in his heart.

At least Haruka was here this time.

 

Haru woke up by himself for the first time since all of this had happened.

There was no Rin sleeping on the side of his bed.

Haruka tried hard not to be disappointed, for how could the art teacher know when he was ready to wake up?

He shouldn’t rely on Rin to just wait until he finally roused from his slumber, it was far too greedy…

And still, he felt a certain kind of loneliness being in this room by himself.

He wondered if this was what his grandmother had felt like when he couldn’t visit her.

If so, Haru could only wish to turn back time and spend every moment of her last day’s right by her side.

Gripping on to the pale white sheets, he slowly shifted from his position. His joints still aching slightly as he realised it would be a long time before he got out of here.

A knock on the door alerted Haruka to the presence beyond the walls, his head shifted upwards as he murmured a quiet, ‘come in’ from his bed.

It was probably another nurse…

The door opened, the loudest creakiest, noise that Haruka had most likely ever heard.

Haru wondered why that sound hadn’t woken him up from his coma, it sure was noisy enough.

A familiar redhead appeared before him, his expression cloudy yet not at all unhappy.

Haru’s eyes widened slightly in surprise.

He hadn’t expected the artist so quickly.

Haru watched as Rin made his way across the room, keeping his eyes focused deeply on the ground.

The art teacher looked as if he was thinking things over… Haruka just didn’t know what.

Had something happened while he was sleeping?

Haruka traced his blue eyes over the approaching figure, watching his every move to try and decipher just what was happening with the artist.

He wanted to ask what was wrong.

He wanted to ask if everything was okay.

Except all that came out was, “Why weren’t you here when I woke up?”

Rin met his eyes at that, smiling slightly. “Sorry, Haru, everything was kind of busy for a while.”

Usually the redhead would retort with some kind of snide comment…

Strange…

“What’s wrong?”  
The artist looked surprised that Haru noticed almost immediately.

Was he that obvious?

“My mother’s here, as well as my sister. So it was kind of… crazy here. I’m fine, it’s just a little bit overwhelming.”

Haru breathed out, a little relieved it wasn’t something too bad.

Haruka understood how Rin was probably feeling. So many things had happened all at once and now he just wasn’t sure what to feel.

Such a thing was common to Haru, no matter how well he covered it up.

“Come here.” Haru whispered, gesturing for the redhead to come closer.

“Eh? Why?” Rin returned, his eyes blowing wide in confusion.

“Because I can’t move over there to hug you myself.”

The redhead sighed in feigned disdain, shuffling over to the English teacher’s side.

“Everything’s okay now, Rin.”

It was almost alien hearing such pointless, yet, comforting words coming from Haru. He had never really been one to say things that weren’t exactly useful.

And yet, here he was. Stroking the redhead’s hair as he looked at Rin while smiling.

The situation was so ridiculously sweet it nearly made the art teacher double over with tooth ache.

Rin sighed in contentment, taking Haruka’s words to heart.

“I love you, Haru.”  
He felt the English teachers smile against the nape of his neck. “I love you too, Rin.”

 

“Haru’s awake now.” Rin stated plainly as he walked back into the cafeteria.

It had taken him about ten minutes to will himself out of that room and tell the others.

He and Haru could have spent an eternity in there together, and the redhead would be just as content.

No amount of time would be enough.

Rin’s arms already felt empty without Haru in them.

“Oh! Good! Rin, take me to see him!” His mother cheered, her grin making her excitement known.

Gou jumped up, waving her hand in the air cheerfully. Her mood differing completely from a few hours ago. “Me too Onii-Chan!”

“Of course, I’m coming too.” Makoto stood up from his place at the table eagerly, happy to speak with his best friend for an extended period of time.

“Well if everyone else is leaving, I don’t want to be stuck here alone.” Sousuke grumbled, getting off his chair.

Rin snorted.

“Don’t be such a tsundere, Sousuke, I know you ran all the way over from the store to get here.”

His best friend clicked his tongue, trying to think of a retort.

He couldn’t find one.

“Shut up Rin, let’s just get this over with.”

The redhead grinned at the young chef, knowing that it was about damn time that the two warmed up to each other.

No matter how much Sousuke denied it, Rin knew he cared about Haru.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, fluff is so much easier to write, God bless.  
> After all of the crap i dragged these two dorks through, i think they deserve it.  
> And hey, since I really loved asking you guys questions last week. I think I might do one every week.  
> So, without further ado.  
> I ask you all;  
> What is your favourite anime?  
> I know, i know, riveting, but i wanna know...  
> See you guys next week!!! Don't forget to comment!! ^_^


	50. A Mountainous Pile Of Hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry dudeskis this is a hella short chapter.  
> Short and sweet tho.  
> I apologise nevertheless, my laptop is on the fritz and i really can't afford another one at the moments (plus it has all of my visual novels loaded onto it, rip me.)

_‘My mum’s here,’ Haru heard the words Rin had spoken playing over and over in his head. ‘Gou is too… They want to see you…’_

Why would they come and visit him?

The idea was rather strange to Haruka.

It wasn’t as if they were of any family relations… Haruka was merely dating their son.

It was true that Haru had spoken with the Matsuoka women a few times before. Mainly Kou, as he had suggested that they meet up every once in a while to speak.

It was also true that Haru liked both of them a lot, and enjoyed their company.

And yet… He wasn’t quite sure if he was good enough for them to actually go out of their way to visit.

 

Rin hadn’t really said anything else about the matter, rushing out the door almost as if it would be hard to leave otherwise.

And so Haruka let him.

But when the English teacher had begun thinking more about it.

He just couldn’t wrap his head around it.

 

“He’s only been awake for about a day, so he might be a little out of it…” Rin mentioned as he approached the hallway leading up to Haruka’s room.

“He’s always out of it.” Sousuke grumbled, shuffling alongside Makoto towards the back of the small crowd of people.

The artist idly wondered if all five of them would fit in that tiny, cramped room.

Not comfortably, surely.

Especially considering that their rather large group consisted of two men over six feet tall.

No, Rin definitely wasn’t jealous of their astounding height, nope, not at all.

“Does Haruka know that we’re all coming?” Akane asked while smiling, following alongside Gou.

“Yeah, I told him. But he- Well, he might be a little surprised anyhow. I don’t think he was really expecting anyone but Makoto and me to visit…”

“Ridiculous!” The oldest woman cried, flaring her hands up in the air. “What about his own parents?”

Rin stopped in his tracks.

“Make sure you don’t mention them to him.” The redhead’s voice was as cold as ice. His mind going to darker places.

The two women looked at him strangely, both their eyebrows raising simultaneously.

“What happened?”

Closing his eyes, the art teacher clenched his fists before letting them go once more. “Just… I’ll explain later okay, just don’t mention them.”

Setting aside her grinning expression for a concerned one, Akane nodded, and Gou soon followed.

The artist sighed, knowing he was bound to have to explain it sooner than later.

But for now…

Haru was waiting for them.

 

Haru couldn’t help but feel a little nervous about this…

And he had absolutely no idea why.

Usually he wasn’t like this… So just what in the world was going on here?

Had he hit his head too hard when he had been struck by the car?  
Plausible, but Haruka reasoned that that most likely wouldn’t change his emotional tendencies all that much.

Right?  
A turning of the door knob alerts the English teacher to their presence.

He steels himself, not sure what to expect.

 

Haruka can’t help but notice how full the room feels.

How the room is packed with people that are there to visit him…

Akane is the first to approach him. Enveloping Haruka with a fierce hug so strong that Haru can’t breathe for about the fifth time today.

It must be a Matsuoka custom to hug people until they can’t breathe, because soon after, Kou comes after him too, joining the hug with her mother.

“Haruka, I’m so glad you’re okay.” Akane whispers to him, smiling at Haru.

And for the first time in a while, Haruka is utterly speechless.

He finally realised just why it was they were visiting him…

It was because they were worried about him.

The English teacher feels his chest tighten at the idea.

Was this what a real family felt like?

Would Haru finally be able to really know?

Releasing both of their holds, the two Matsuoka women stand aside each other. Looking at him fondly.

The English teacher takes in the whole scene.

Everyone in this room was here for him.

They were here because they were worried about him.

They were here because they cared.

His whole life, Haruka had had maybe two people in his life that he could fully say that cared about him.

His grandmother.

Makoto.

After his grandmother died and he was left with nothing but memories, that measly list dwindled to a singular number one.

But now…

Now…

Haru couldn’t count the people in the room, here for him, on one of his hands.

He had a family.

He had a whole group of people looking out for him, worried about him…

Haruka knew that having at least one people in your life was enough, that any type of love at all was so amazing to have.

Yet, he also knew that humans were greedy.

That this race of his always wanted more, more and more. They never stopped at one.

The English teacher wasn’t an exception of this deadly sin.

He just never thought it would actually happen. That he’d actually have this to himself. That he’d have a mother, a sister, a love of his life, a best friend and so many friends…

The back of his eyes prickle for some strange, sentimental reason and he can’t help but feel strange drops falling down his face.

Was he really crying?

Because of something like this?

How strange…

Haru doesn’t feel ashamed, he doesn’t hide the tears like he would have under the glaring gazes of his past. No, he lets the tears fall down his face.

“Haru?” Rin notices it first, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

“I’m fine.” Haruka says.

Uttering those two words beforehand. They usually accompanied a lie.

But this time he really was okay.

“I just- I finally have a family, I finally have a ‘someone that would write me letters so many times that they pile up in the corner.’ I’m just, I’m really happy.”

Haru doesn’t even care that he doesn’t make sense.

All that matters is this feeling right now.

This magic feeling in the whole of his heart that Haru can’t help but get way too emotional about.

He’s free and so, so happy right now and nothing could beat this…

The English teacher feels another warmth envelope him, a familiar one. And notices that Rin has wrapped his reassuring arms around him again. Haruka feels another tear drop down his face, but this time it’s not his own.

It’s Rin’s.

It’s not three seconds later that someone else joins the embrace.

Gou.

And she seems to be crying too. Freely, hardly wiping at the tears streaking down her face.

Akane feels herself join too, hugging her thin arms around all three of the people in front of her, her heart-warming as she realises how lucky Rin was to find someone like Haruka.

He’d never seen her son like this.

He’d never seen him look at anyone like that…

Makoto looks upon the scene with fondness, observing all of them with a happy smile on his face.

“You know you want to.” Sousuke sighs, crossing his arms.

The brunet looks at the man to his side, feeling the grin slip into another wider one.

“Only If you do too.”

The chef groaned quietly, but says nothing further.

If the kindergarten teacher brought it up later, Sousuke would do nothing but deny it. But Makoto noticed how quickly his boyfriend’s moved over there. How he almost seemed eager.

The two join the enormous hug pile on Haruka without so much more as a complaint and everything is perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, how much fun fluff is.  
> I really missed writing it after all this time.


	51. Sousuke Yamazaki: Best Unintentional Wingman Of All Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyya  
> It's me, back with this... stuff.

“Heh… I knew you and Haru were besties.” Rin teased, slinging an arm over Haruka as if it were nothing.

Haru flushes but Rin seems too hell bent on teasing the hell out of the young chef to even notice.

The large group had dwindled into just Makoto, Sousuke, Haru and Rin in the room now.

Gou and Akane had had to leave for the last train of the afternoon and insisted that they’d come and visit again soon.

Haru could still feel the kiss Rin’s mother had left on his cheek before she left and can’t help but smile a little.

_‘It’s so lovely to have a family.’_

Haru never realised that until now…

“Tch, I didn’t want to stand there awkwardly while all of you got all mushy-mushy.” Sousuke grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

The young chef was praying that Rin had been too busy blubbering over his boyfriend saying such gooey things that he wouldn’t notice Sousuke joining them.

He.

Was.

Wrong.

“Admit it, you were worried about him~” The redhead sang, smiling while he did so.

The young chef never thought he’d miss Rin’s stupid teasing and was almost proven wrong.

And then the redhead had unleashed this upon the poor chef.

At least all of this wasn’t for naught, however.

Just seeing the artist smile again was enough to keep Sousuke’s mind at ease for now.

Maybe for once he’d actually sleep okay tonight.

“Was not.” Sousuke muttered.

“Were too.”

“Was not.”

“Were too.”

“Was not.”

“Were too.”

“Was not.”

“Were too.”

**“Was not.”**

**“Were too.”**

Haruka and Makoto exchange glances.

Haru rolls his eyes and all the kindergarten teacher does is shake his head in mock exasperation.

“Was no-“

“Shut up, Rin.”

The redhead scowls at the man beside him before saying, “shut up, Haru,” in return.

“Okay, what the hell is with you saying that all the time?” Sousuke asks, his eyebrows furrowing in genuine confusion.

Both Haruka’s and Rin’s eyes squint quizzically as if they were both trying to figure it out for themselves.

“Uhhhh….” The redhead drawls out, putting a hand on his chin. “I have no idea.”

“Helpful.” His best friend says under his breath, crossing his arms.

“It’s just… a thing.” Rin continues, being about as helpful as a sandbox in the middle of a desert.

“A thing?”

“A thing… we do.”

“A thing you do? I’m sure there are plenty of things you two do.” Sousuke replies, frowning at the two sharing the bed together.

 “Jealous?” Rin raises his eyebrows.

“Nope, contrary to popular belief I surprisingly don’t want to have sex with you or Nanase.”

Rin reddens.

Haru gives Makoto a look that says _‘if I could actually walk I would be diving out of the window over there’_ and tries to ignore the conversation.

The artist tries to think of a good counter but has nothing and he just fumbles around with his own words.

“I-“ Rin begins, “we haven’t-“

“Ohoh?” Sousuke smirks, proud at himself for letting his best friend reveal some rather shocking information. “You haven’t had se-“

“You people do realise I’m right here.” Haruka interrupts, looking rather pissed off.

The artist laughs awkwardly and Sousuke’s expression just remains neutral.

“And please, Yamazaki, you’d be lucky to have sex with me.”

“Haru!” Makoto cries.

Sousuke’s mouth gapes wide open.

Rin looks at the English teacher for a moment before bursting out laughing at his best friend’s expression.

Sure, he’d been able to get Sousuke to look like that a few times in his life. But Rin had known the guy _for years_ before he’d even gotten close.

But Haru-

“This is why I love you, Haru.” The redhead grins, kissing Haruka on the top of the head.

Haruka raises his eyebrows, “for not wanting to have sex with Sousuke?”

Rin scowls practically anticipating the snarky comeback, “yeah, sure- Wait.”

The English teacher looks at his companion in confusion. “What is it?”

Feeling another, mischievous smile creep across the artist’s features Rin looks at his best friend, and then his boyfriend. “You just called him Sousuke.”

Haru flushes in embarrassment. “No I didn’t.”

“Ohohohoho, what do we havey have here~” The redhead jumps from his place beside Haruka, putting his arms pompously behind his own back as he struts across the room.

“Rin, are you drunk?” Sousuke frowns, looking as neutral as ever.

Probably trying to hide his own embarrassment.

“Face it, guys, you’re both friends.”

“Shut up, Rin.” The two dark haired men say simultaneously. The pair look at each other in irritation and tear their gazes away. “We’re not friends.” The two say once more in unison.

 Makoto hides a smile from the pair of grumpy men and glances at Rin. “I don’t know guys, you’re both pretty in sync with each other.”

“We are not.” Haruka and Sousuke reply, getting increasingly annoyed that this kept happening to them.

“Oh my God, you have to be making this up!” Rin cries in severe amusement.

“Stop copying me- Dammit.”

The redhead and the kindergarten teacher erupt into barking laughter as both the other men look at them in disdain.

Would they ever live this down?

Unlikely.

 

A whole week passes and it’s not a single hour that Haru is left alone. Rin is always there, asking if he wants food, fluffing up his pillow. Doing this most ridiculously sweet things so much that Haruka has to hide his face within the bed to stop it from turning as red as candy apples.

Makoto is there every afternoon, usually bringing Sousuke in tow with him. The young chef always acts like he doesn’t enjoy the time spent there, but Haru can tell he’s just playing. Which is increasingly distressing as well as heart warming 

Kisumi comes too sometimes, but Haru’s still unsure whether it’s to visit him, or the doctor that the pink haired cashier seemed to be fancying.

Haru supposed it was most likely a bit of both.

Akane and Gou come to visit twice within the week, the two ladies being as odd yet entertaining as ever.

Haruka becomes more grateful every day that this was the family he was welcomed into. That they brought him in, that they accepted him.

He’d choose no one else in the world.

Sometimes Haruka wants to cry because he’s so happy, but there was no way in hell he was going to do that in front of everyone again.

Rin doesn’t mention what it’s going to be like when he finally calls Mikoshiba and has to endure his incoming wrath and Haruka is rather grateful for that.

For now, all the English teacher wanted to do was work on getting better.

And he does.

Physiotherapy is harder than it looks on all of those doctor shows but Haru endures it and is soon able to take his first, wobbly steps again, by himself.  Haruka wasn’t sure exactly why he found the determination. Out of sheer willpower-

 Or because Rin was standing there, watching, beaming at him with every step of the way. So proudly, so fondly.

Haruka wouldn’t admit the most probable one but it was most likely easy to tell.

“Would you rather~” Rin sighs contently, lying beside Haruka as he hums and thinks of a good question to ask.

Of course the two would end up playing ‘would you rather?’

Of course.

Usually, Haruka would roll his eyes. But he really couldn’t find it within himself to do so anyway.

 

“Hey, Rin.” Haru says one afternoon. As the darkness grows closer like a predator approaching its prey.

The redhead makes a noise to show that he’s listening.

“Do you remember how Sousuke was teasing you because we hadn’t… done it yet?”

The artist’s head shoots up and Haruka sees Rin flush. “Uh… yeah.”

He obviously recalled that certain scenario.

Haruka plays with his hands, looking at the ground. “Well, I was kind of thinking…”

“What?”

“Well. I-“ Haru pauses, uncomfortably trying to get the sentence he so desperately wanted to say out loud.

To tell the complete truth.

Haruka had been thinking about the subject of having sex with Rin for quite some time. Of course, he had never done so with anyone else so he was rather hesitant at first.

But as he thought about it more and more.

The more the idea sounded heavenly.

He trusted Rin.

He loved Rin.

And God knows how he wanted something more than just hand jobs in the utility closet of the high school they worked at.

So why not now?

Really?

Haruka steeled himself, taking a deep breath. “What if I… wanted to change that?”

Rin raised his eyebrows in confusion. “Eh?”

Frustrated, Haruka blew a stray piece of his fringe out of his face.

“I want to have sex with you, right now!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway I loved getting feedback the last time i did this soooooo...  
> Alright, question time: What's an anime you watched recently? (I personally just finished binge watching Princess Jellyfish and i loved it so much that i'm listening to the opening on repeat, right now.)  
> Let me knooooooooooow ;)


	52. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You literally have no idea how much i wanted this to be chapter 69.

“W-what!?” Rin all but screeched, drawing back from the close proximity he and Haru had been in.

“You heard me.” Haru huffed haughtily, crossing his arms. “I’m fully healed, so why not now?”

“B-but!” The redhead tried to think of a reason not to, his face going a similar colour to his ponytail. “Why?”

“I’ve already given you a blow job before, what’s the difference?” Haruka replied blatantly, his face not using an expression at all.

Ah, that memory was rather… uh… fond.

Rin still thinks about it sometimes; it had been just after the two had left the aquarium that one night…

It still made him flustered.

Which was ridiculous, it wasn’t as if Rin was actually a virgin.

And yet…

Why was he freaking out more than Haru?

“Rin, don’t make me say it again.” Haruka sighed, looking at him dead in the eye. “Unless, of course, you don’t want t-“

“Oh God, no, I want to, believe me. I’ve even had dreams about-“ Rin stopped himself, for fear of embarrassing himself further. “Nevermind.”

Haru felt a tiny smirk appear on his face. “You dreamt about us? My, my-“

“Shut up!”

“Make me.”

“Haru~” Rin whines, covering his face with his hands.

Why did he have to be so dirty minded?

“Please.” Haru says politely, toying with the artist’s hair.

Oh God dammit.

Rin looks up, irritated.

“Haru, don’t do that. No, don’t pull that face- don’t you dar-“  
Haruka did the face.

Rin sighed.

Don’t give in. Don’t give in. Don’t give in-

“I promise, if it feels wrong, I’ll tell you and we can stop.”

The redhead groaned, “Alright fine, but if one little thing-“

“I’ll tell you.”

Having sex in a hospital.

Well, Rin always was up for new experiences…

Taking his silence for confirmation, Haru grabs the man’s face, pulling him closer until the redhead is practically in the other’s lap.

“How are we even gonna do this?”

Haruka gave him a strange look, “I’m not stupid, Rin, I know that you-“

“No, dumbass, I mean, who’s gonna-“

“Bottom?”

The art teacher flushes. “…Yeah.”  
“Me?”

Rin looks at Haruka, surprised at his quick answer. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

“…A while now.”

“Why didn’t you bring it up sooner?”

“It had to feel right, and now it does, so I brought it up.”

“Oh.”

“Have you finished interrogating me? Can we finally start getting naked?”

“You don’t sound nervous at all…” Rin mumbled, his mind flashing back to his own first experience…

The redhead was a fumbling mess.

“It’s because I’m not.” Haru answered truthfully, “I trust you…”

The art teacher’s heart melts a little bit as he slides closer. “I trust you too.”

Leaning down to peck Haruka on the lips lightly, Rin grabs on to the English teacher’s chin.

Not at all satisfied, Haru makes a noise in the back of his throat, pulling the redhead closer so that the man is actually on top of him.

Rin makes a mildly surprised noise but doesn’t stop. Haruka’s lips tasting far too irresistible to even think of doing so.

Haruka makes a tiny noise as he presses closer and Rin nearly dies.

Pulling his lips away with all the willpower he had left, the artist looks at Haru with unsure eyes as he straddles the man’s hips.

“Are you sure about this?”

Haruka looked at him, expressionless as always. “I would have told you if it wasn’t, Rin.”

Rin nods and makes his way to lock the door.

_‘Thank God there’s a lock…’ The redhead hears himself thinking, shuffling over to the entrance._

 

 

It was true this would be the first time they would be doing this together. However, it wasn’t like the pair weren’t at least somewhat experienced. Of course the two had given each other hand jobs and such just because they had needed to get off at some point.  

However, they had never quite gone this far.

And despite being slightly more experienced than Haruka…

Rin was terrified.

Sure the hospital was holding him here for a couple more nights for precautions. But what if something actually went wrong?

What if he hurt him?

“I just want you to be sure.” The red haired returned with concern in his voice. He didn’t want his boyfriend to regret this later. He crawled back on to the bed, looking at the other.

Haruka looked at him so sweetly, so tenderly that the artist wanted to melt into a puddle.

“I am.” Haruka murmured quietly, pulling him into a deep kiss, intertwining their tongues together in a way that Haru was so sure was impossible.

Usually he would question such a thing, maybe mentioned it out loud to Rin.

But right now he just didn’t care.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so some rereaders may notice that i deleted like half of this... Uh... Well i guess you can get the picture.  
> They made the sweet do but like, i wanted to die everytime i edited this so i just kind of deleted it.  
> I'm sorry.


	53. The Most Coldest Of Shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that this fic is friggin huge.  
> Like seriously, it's about as long as a god damn book.  
> Did i ever think that i would continuously write something this big? Hell no.  
> But here i am.  
> And i think it's pretty cool that i can share it all with you guys.

“Goooooooooooooood morning, Sousuke!” Rin chimed in the old café door at nine in the morning with an almost terrifyingly happy smile on his face.

The young chef eyed his redheaded best friend with an extreme suspicion, not returning his salutations in any verbal form. 

“What’s got you so chipper today?” Sousuke spoke in response to the greeting instead, his turquoise eyes narrowing critically.

“Jeez, why do you think it’s weird that I’m happy?” The artist snapped, raking a hand over his face in mild frustration.

Sousuke didn’t justify the question with a response, instead opting to going back to adjusting the cake display cabinet.

_‘Stupid Kisumi… Leaving me here in the morning rush while he goes out with his stupid boyfriend, this is so stupid.’_

Sousuke was a little bit peeved.

_‘Does that bastard not realise **I** , also have a boyfriend that I would like to spend time with?’_

_‘Probably not, that sounds exactly like Kisumi.’_

The young chef eyed Rin.

“It’s weird to not see you hanging all over Nanase, is there a reason you’re here?”

The taller man choose his words carefully, not letting his tongue slip up and call Nanase by his first name.

Even if he had been referring to the precocious little writer by his first name for the longest of times in his head.

Rin raked a hand over his red hair before retracting it distractedly.

“I decided to surprise him with breakfast in bed! I’m sneaking the food into the hospital.”

Sousuke squinted at the redhead trying to figure out his motives.

“…You got laid last night, didn’t you?”

Rin flushed, turning his gaze away from his best friend. “Pssh… No.”  
“Oh my God, I can’t believe you had sex in a hospital room.”

“I can’t either,” the redhead groaned, “But like, it was so good. Like you remember when I did it with that guy from art camp? It was like that but wayyyy better. It was honestly just so- Haru was so cute and amaz-“

“Shut up.” Sousuke held his hand up, cringing at the details that Rin would most likely shell out if he hadn’t shushed him right then and there. “I don’t want to hear.”  
Rin scowled, “In that case, do you think you can whip up this mackerel for me?” The redhead gestured to the bag in his hand. “My apartment is too far away so I won’t be able to make it back in time for when Haru usually wakes up.”

“You memorised his sleep schedule? That’s creepy, Rin.”

“It’s not creepy!” The redhead growled.

“Yeah, dude, that’s really creepy.” Sousuke crossed his arms.

Rin sighed, “Whatever, you’re probably right... Can you do it for me? Please~”

“What’s in it for me?” The young chef replied, refusing to budge on his stubbornness.

The redhead stared at him for a number of seconds before opening his mouth once more.

“So last night, I think Haru left these marks all over my-“

“Okay, I get it you sick bastard. I’ll make your stupid mackerel.” Sousuke grumbled, cutting off his best friend.

Rin grinned at him in triumph.

Just like with rock, paper, scissors…

The redhead always won.

“Perfect.”

 

“Rei-Chan, it’s been weeks! Where is Haru-Chan and Rin-Chan?” Nagisa groaned, his head against his desk.

His companion sighed, adjusting his glasses. “I wish I knew, Nagisa-Kun. All I have Intel on is that Principal Mikoshiba is very, very angry about their unexplained and rather mysterious collective absence.”

The blonde looked at him, mild alarm in his eyes. “You don’t think they got in trouble, did they? What if it was because they were together?”

Rei looked at his boyfriend in surprise. “You’re worried about them?”

The smaller teen pouted, “Why do you sound so shocked, Rei-Chan.”

“My apologies,” The blue haired boy began, looking at the other on the left. “It’s just… You quite like them, don’t you?”

Nagisa nodded, “Haru-Chan always tries to help me with my homework, even if it isn’t his subject. And Rin-Chan is a great teacher! And they work really well together, especially when they get competitive.”

Rei made a noise of agreement.

The rather contrasting teachers that many students have come to love had all of a sudden disappeared into thin air and everyone was at a loss.

The aspiring scientist furrowed his eyebrows, placing a careful hand on his chin.

He hopes Nagisa’s prediction aren’t right.

“You’re correct, Nagisa-Kun, I hope they return soon.”

 

 “Good morning, Haru~” Rin sung as he walked through the door, carrying a piping hot container of mackerel.

Haruka groaned, pulling up the stiff, white covers of the hospital bed to shield him from the awful singing of the redhead.

Oh how he longed for the lovely cotton sheets of his room…

But then again, he supposed, it was better than sleeping in the rather messy situation the pair had been in last night.

It was a good thing Rin knew the hospital like the back of his hand, otherwise, he may have just had to.

“I brought you mackerel.” The artist continued, plonking the food on the table beside the English teacher.

A pique of interest from Haru, he looked out from his blankety abyss.

“Mackerel?”

Oh how it had been so long since he’d embraced the salty euphoria that was mackerel.

The English teacher’s mouth watered uncontrollably.

“Yep, I had your best friend, Sousuke, cook it for you.”

Haruka frowned, but snatched the container away. Not letting his pride get to him this time. “Thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do.” Rin smiled.

Looking out from his cave, Haru eyed the redhead suspiciously. “The least you can do?” He questioned, raising a perfectly thin eyebrow.

“Oh nothing, I just, last night, you’re probably sore-“

The English teacher reddened. “Thanks.”

Nodding, Rin took a seat beside him.

The redhead didn’t meet his eyes, opting to look at his hands instead.

Something was up.

Noticing that Haruka would regrettably have to break the silence between them if anyone, he sighed. “What’s wrong?”

A sheepish grin crossed the artist’s face.

“Well… while I was waiting, I kind of checked through all my recent text messages on my phone… There were… a lot of them.”

Haru cringed inwardly. “What did they say?”

“I only read a few choice ones but… Mikoshiba is pretty pissed. Which is understandable. I’m thinking of calling him in a minute just to sort everything out.”

“Ah,” Haru breathed, sitting up from his position. “So that’s what that expressions was…”

The redhead frowned, “What expression?”

“The ‘Mikoshiba is going to murder me’ expression.” Haruka decreed, his face still as emotionless as ever. Though Rin could see a fair bit of humour behind those blue eyes of his.

Rin tried to smile, but was in all honesty rather terrified.

Haru moved to his side, sliding his arm over the redhead’s slowly in a comforting gesture. “I’m sure he’ll understand.”  
Rin was already bracing himself for the loudness that would undoubtedly reach his receiver the moment he called his boss.

Giving Haru a curt nod, the redhead rose from his comfortable position and exited out of his room in search of some place quiet where he could be roughly reprimanded.

He definitely deserved it after all.

 

“Principal Mikoshiba teaching English… This is just strange.” Whispered a classmate to Nagisa, who nodded in agreement.

“It just doesn’t feel right.” The blonde returned.

The orange haired leader of the school looked rather odd at the front of the class teaching in place of someone else.

“Now guys, if you follow both paragraphs one and thre-“

A piercing ring echoed through the large room and everyone’s heads shot up.

A phone?

But who would be game enough to actually set their cell phone to ring in the middle of class?

Someone with a death wish, obviously.

Looking around in curiosity, Nagisa searched for the culprit with his eyes.

The blonde had forgotten to bring his phone today, so it couldn’t have been him… And Rei wouldn’t dare even absentmindedly do something as foolish as this…

That was when he noticed it was coming from the front of the room.

Mikoshiba froze, staring down at the disturbance in his pocket with a feverish tiredness.

Idly wondering who it was, the man fished the device out of his jacket.

He wouldn’t answer, no, it would be unprofessional.

He just wanted to know who it was.

**Calling: Rin**

“Eh!?” Seijuurou shouted into the air, startling the class of students so much so that they jumped in their seats.

“Who is it?” Nagisa cried loudly before he could stop him. His desire to know, his curiosity and his overall loudness was most definitely to blame.

“Do you guys mind if I take this?” Mikoshiba asked, ignoring his student’s question, hoping that the loud ringing wouldn’t stop before he could get an answer.

He saw a group of students nod and wondered why he even asked in the first place.

He was the principal, after all.

Practically running out the door, Mikoshiba pressed ‘answer’ shakily on his phone.

 

Ringing, ringing, ringing…

Was he even going to pick up?

Rin clicked his tongue.

Maybe he was giving him the cold shoulder.

Ouch.

The redhead sighed, deciding that he should probably just give up for now.

“Well…” He spoke to no one in particular. “I guess that mean’s I don’t have to-“

He was cut off by the abrupt silence of the call tone, signalling that he’d been put through to the principal.

“RIN!”

The redhead paled, “Oh God…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway guys, I hope you enjoyed! ^_^  
> The chapters are shorter because i have approximately 3425532 homework assignments to do (and also Dramatical Murder) to play... again.  
> So i apologise in advance! :D


	54. R.i.p. Rin Matsuoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh, i suppose some of you guys noticed that this God-forsaken fic finally has an ending date now.  
> (Prepare yourselves, for i cannot.)

The students could practically anticipate their principal shouting from outside the walls.

“How much do you want to bet its Mr. Matsuoka on the other line?” A teenage boy with bleached blonde hair chided, whispering to a pony tailed girl as she snickered.

“It’s got to be, the guy’s been hung up on both him and Mr. Nanase for ages!” Another girl chimed in, eyeing the door with curiosity.

“RIN!” The group heard their head master yell loudly, confirming their rather educated guesses.

The class nearly burst out laughing.

Well, they would of if they weren’t terrified for both their English and art teacher’s safety.

There was certainly some mixed feelings about the situation.

“Oh, they are going to die~!” Another boy called across the room, holding a hand to his mouth in anticipation for what would happen next.

Though the entire group of students seemed to adore the pair of oddball teachers. They couldn’t help but be on the edge of their seats about just what happened next.

Whether it was bad or not.

 

Rin braced himself for the oncoming yelling.

He wanted to close his eyes and take it, he wanted to just listen to everything Mikoshiba had to yell at him because he deserved it.

And yet.

The principal had every right to be let in on the situation at the same time.

He should have known a long time ago.

Rin should have told him a long time ago.

Instead of putting it off again and again for tranquillity, for peace.

The redhead realises with sinking feeling that he’s let someone else down and sighs to himself.

Nodding nevertheless as he shook off those feelings, the artist took a deep breath.

He could make things right again.

He would have to.

Right now.

“Mikoshiba, don’t scream yet. I know you want an explanation-“

“Explanation?” The other cried, incredulous. “You bet your sorry ass I want an explanation on why two of the teachers in the very prestigious Sakura high school vanished out of thin air for more than a month.”

 

“Prestigious?” A teenage girl with bright red hair questioned, rather surprised. “We held a competition over which school teacher was hotter like a year ago.”

The class erupted into chortles.

 

Rin cringed from the anger in his superior’s voice. Knowing about the dangers of talking back right now.

And yet, he had to at least prove Haruka’s innocence.

That’s right… He wasn’t done yet.

“Do you want the long story, or the short story?” The redhead asked, his fingers turning white from gripping his phone so hard.

“I want the story that gives me the most information!”

“So… the long story?”

“Chop, chop, Rin, Jesus Christ.” Mikoshiba clicked his tongue in rare impatience and Rin gulped uncomfortably.

“Haru is in the hospital.”

The angered noises the principal had been making haltered to a breathy silence.

“…What? Haru’s in the hospital?”

 

A round of gasps from the class.

It was a good thing Seijuurou Mikoshiba was a loud speaker.

After all, how else would twenty six sticky beaks listen in on the juiciest of all gossip?

 

Closing his eyes, Rin tried to muster all of the composure he could.

He would have to relive the worst time of his life.

He would have to.

Not only for his own job.

But for Haruka’s as well.

It wasn’t as if Sakura high school was a one of a kind school. It was rather generic, really. The buildings smelled of white board markers and pencil shavings. The coffee in the break room was average at best and a majority of the other teachers were old and cranky.

There wasn’t anything and special about it.

And yet, it still held some kind of appeal to Rin.

The redhead wasn’t quite sure why, really, but he’d become attached to his old art room that he taught in. It was originally just a job until he found another school better, but now.

But now…

He felt a connection to the teenagers here, he felt like they listened to him with all of their young hearts.

Which was most likely sheer bull, but nevertheless.

The idea of both Haru and him losing their job there…

It definitely didn’t settle lightly on Rin’s shoulders.

“Okay, I suppose I should let you know just why he got there in the first place…”

They were both at a risk of losing everything right now.

One wrong move and it would all be gone.

And yet, Rin trusted Mikoshiba to make the right decision. He wasn’t only his boss, but his friend as well. He knew Seijurrou would be understanding in the very least.

Sure, he would be pissed to hell, but he never lost his reasonable captaining abilities; even after he left high school.

That thought at least eased Rin’s nerves the slightest bit.

“Me and Haru- we’re, he’s- he’s my boyfriend.”

The redhead wanted to slap himself for stuttering so hard.

Silence on the other line.

A deafening quiet that had Rin’s heart drop to the bottom of his stomach.

“Mikoshiba?” Rin asked, wondering if they’d lost connection or if the young principal had simply just dropped his phone in pure surprise.  
“Eh? That’s all? I already knew that.”

Now it was Rin’s turn to be shocked.

“Eh?”  
Mikoshiba snorted, the sound coming from the receiver strangely distorted.

Rin cringed.

“Are you kidding me? You were that oblivious? I saw Nanase touch your butt like fifty thousand times a day.”

“That could have just been sexual harassment.” Rin muttered indignantly from the other line, “Which you should have stopped.”  
“Pssh, don’t act like you weren’t guilty of that too.”

The redhead flushed in the dark storage room.

He was just lucky they didn’t allow phone calls in the patient’s room. He couldn’t risk Haru looking at him coloured pink this morning.

Haru would just tease him.

Or he’d kiss him, maybe place a few little pecks down his neck to make the soft pink glow into more of a scarlet colou-

“Hey! Don’t try and distract me! Get to the part where you actually tell me what the hell is going on!”

_‘Focus Rin, it’s definitely not time to think about all of the awesome sex you are probably going to have in the near future.”_

“Okay…” Rin sighed, shaking off the dirty thoughts that once preoccupied him nicely.

He was not at all prepared for the emotional turmoil this would send him through.

He wanted to live in the dream land again. Filled with dirty thoughts and fantasies that could become a reality if he tried hard enough…

But then again, maybe it was better this way.

Maybe being open about this whole ordeal… Maybe it would be better for Rin’s conscience. Maybe it would help him with the guilt that still resided within him every time he saw Haruka lying asleep in that hospital bed.

 

Haruka lazily gobbled down all of the fish that Rin had so graciously given him.

Though the mackerel was amazingly cooked. (Not that Haru would ever, ever mention that to Rin **or** Sousuke.)

He couldn’t help but worry about what was going on with Rin and Mikoshiba more.

Haru had a part in this too, didn’t he have to say… something?

Then again, Haruka was sure Rin would explain the whole thing to Seijuurou better anyway.

It was probably a smarter idea, Mikoshiba and the redhead had been rather good friends for a while anyhow.

And though Haruka was an English teacher with a strange but compelling way with words when motivated.

The relationship that Rin built with their superior would be much more helpful in this instance.

It would be a lot stronger, more solid…

Mikoshiba would definitely listen to Rin better.

Bitterly taking a stab of fish from the plastic box, Haru shoved the food in his mouth.

He would just have to wait this one out.

 

Rin inhaled a large gulp of air, steeling himself for the conversation he was about to have.

He really hoped he wouldn’t mess up too bad, but he knew himself too well. The redhead would probably lose his patience and his job throughout this phone call.

Oh, how fun…

“Alright Sei… Pull up a chair this might go for a while…”

 

“Is Principal Mikoshiba… Dragging something across the hallway?” A classmate asked, their keen ears listening for any more possible leads to the current predicament their favourite teachers were in.

“Pfft, probably, I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“Hey! Shut up, he could hear us!”

A round of shushing and scolding commenced as the home class of Haruka Nanase and Rin Matsuoka are left on the edges of their seats yet again.

“Hey, you.” Nagisa whisper shouted, despite the silence. Pointing at a skinny looking girl to his right. “You’re good with computers, right?”

It was true, the blonde was sure of it.

The girl had been in his class for around a month now but only now had he spoken to her. Nagisa had noticed her, always calculating with her eyes. Always typing furiously into a tiny notebook of hers; numbers whizzing by her face so fast Nagisa could only look by in pure wonder.  

She seemed like a genius.

The girl looked up suddenly, her eyes darting to the side in suspicion. “Yes.” She answered truthfully once she realised that the blonde was talking to her.

_‘She’s probably not as good as Rei-Chan, but she’ll do…’ The blonde reasoned, his heart sinking in disappointment thinking about the blue haired teen who had went home feeling sick._

He’d have to tell Rei all about this when got home…

“Do you think you can find which hospital Haru-Chan is in?”

“Haru-Chan?” The girl asked, “What-“

“Haruka Nanase.” The blonde confirmed, feeling far too eager to wait for her to finish her sentence. Nagisa was practically falling out of his chair in anticipation.

Her steely grey eyes light up in recognition at the sound of the name and her cheeks flushed slightly. “Oh.”

Nagisa grinned, smug.

“You’re new, aren’t you?”

She nodded, “your name is… Nagisa Hazuki, right?”

Nagisa nodded, holding out his hand across the desk.

The girl took it. “I’m Ishi, Susa Ishi.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update (y'all should probs expect that from now on, i got a crap tonne of homework to do.)  
> Anyway, i noticed it was kind of quiet in the comment section last week... Did i do anything wrong D: Please tell me!  
> Regardless, pls enjoy the new chapter.


	55. Everything Is Connected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing this fic after so long... I get way too sentimental... So please forgive me for dragging it on a little bit, i just want everything to tie together nicely! ^_^

“Pleasure to meet you, Susa-Chan!” Nagisa whispered excitedly as the teenage girl shook his own hand.  Trying to keep his voice down to avoid the wrath of his rather intrigued (and very nosey) classmates.

Not to say he wasn’t one of them…

But anyways..

“It’s not going to be too hard to find the records of where he’s staying. Especially with an expertise such as mine!” The high schooler grinned manically, obviously excited to show off her expertise.

She’d been dying for someone other than her best friend to talk to about her passion.

All he usually did was roll his eyes and tell her to do her homework.

Which she had already finished, of course.

“That’s the spirit!”

Nagisa smiled at Susa; the girl reminding her the slightest bit of Rei.

What with her genius and flamboyancy…

The blonde drew closer to look at her screen; far too nosey himself not to look in on the action unfolding both before his ear and now his eyes.

Mikoshiba had been silent for a while now, anyway.

Either with rage or shock; no one was really sure.

“Where’s that guy with the red glasses that you’re always with, anyway?” Susa asked in conversation, her fingers moving lightning fast on her keyboard.

“Rei-Chan left school early today with a fever!” Nagisa sighed in defeat, nearly crumpling on her desk.

“That’s too bad…” Susa clicked her tongue, her silver eyes sliding over to look at the blonde. “He was quite handsome.”

Nagisa narrowed his own eyes, trying to figure the girl before him out.

Or maybe he was a little territorial when it came to important things such as his very precious and very dear, Rei-Chan.

 “He’s taken, I’m afraid.” The male student said all too quickly.  
The girl smiled widely in response, her face pointing downwards as she muttered something under her breath. _“My calculations were correct.”_

“Huh? What did you say?” Nagisa tilted his head to the side in curiosity, his once dark mood snapping back to his usual cheerful disposition.

The blonde was never one to hold grudges, however.

“Oh! Nothing, just trying to remember something…” She laughed nervously, obviously trying to brush the subject off. “I talk to myself a lot.”

Luckily, having the attention span of a common housefly, Nagisa fixated his eyes on the flashing screen instead of her lousy reply.

“So what are you doing right now?” Nagisa asked, trying to make sense of all the words and numbers embedded on the screen.

It looked like pure gibberish to him.

Don’t get him wrong, Nagisa Hazuki was no idiot.

It was just...

Maths was certainly not his strong suit.

Nor was computers…

Susa’s eyes widened, “wait, you’re actually interested in what I’m doing right now?”

Nagisa grinned excitedly, “I would say so, Susa-Chan, you’re on an extremely important mission for the class!”

Adjusting her dark braid, the girl opened her mouth and took a rather deep breath; on the verge of letting a slew of technological jargon like it was second nature to her.

Mainly because it was.

The girl was rather sickly as a child so she had to find _something_ to do with her time.

“Well you see, I’m simply-“

And after that.

Nagisa was completely lost.

 

Mikoshiba had been completely silent for ten minutes as Rin recounted his entire story. Each detail that the redhead thought to be important was added (every, single, one.) The artist kept ever so slightly reminding the young principal that it wasn’t Haruka’s fault for not being at work. So if Seijuurou _‘had to fire anyone, make sure it’s me and not him._ ’

It was odd hearing such an odd speech from his old friend. It was odd hearing about all the things that his once-missing teachers had gone through without even knowing in the slightest.

It was odd that Mikoshiba didn’t feel so angry anymore.

Then again… How could he really stay mad after he heard how wary Rin sounded; how his voice shook ever so slightly when he got to the sadder parts of his story.

It sounded like he was still healing. 

Perhaps Seijuurou was too soft, too empathetic. He was close enough with Rin to know he wasn’t lying and liked the redhead too much to yell at him anymore.

Maybe he could let them off…

No, Mikoshiba shook the thought out of his head.

Of course he would let them stay at Sakura high. Of course they wouldn’t lose their jobs…

Seijuurou grinned as the idea lit up in his head.

But they would definitely pay for not telling him this sooner.

One way or another…

But that would have to wait, anyway.

For now; he had to get Rin to _shut the hell up._

It had been a good five minutes where Mikoshiba had been drifting off and the redhead was still blabbering on.

And Seijuurou had heard enough.

He’d heard all of the details to know the situation completely.

Not that Rin seemed to noticed at all.

The redhead was too busy describing how the hospital food tasted like misery and the coffee was like death incarnate.

“Rin.” Mikoshiba interrupted, mustering his serious principal voice that he’d learned to perfect over the years.

The artist paused on the other line; his voice halting.

“Shut up.”

“Y-yes sir…”

Mikoshiba sighed, “Are you crying, Rin?”

The redhead sputtered, “No!”

“Oh my God… Rin. It’s fine, I get it, and you have a good enough reason. But I didn’t need a feature length story of it. I really didn’t need to know that Haru’s doctor is banging your friend, either. I’ve known you long enough to know that you wouldn’t miss work without a really good reason. I just wished you would have told me sooner.” 

Rin took a deep breath on the line. “So… we’re cool? Both of us?”

“Hmm… well…”

The redhead seemed hesitant. “What is it?”

Mikoshiba grinned, “You’ll know soon enough. But for now; just make sure you two idiots get your asses back here as soon as possible.”

Seijuurou could see the art teacher’s relieved smile on the other line.

“Will do, sir.”

Hanging up the phone, Mikoshiba took a deep breath. Contentment feeling his chest as he was finally filled in on the situation.

Maybe he wasn’t angry at all, in the end.

Maybe he was just worried…

After all of this time… How odd of him to get his emotions mixed up.

His innermost thoughts were rather rudely interrupted however when a raucous set of cheers from inside the classroom erupted and the young principal nearly had a heart attack.

 

Rin heard the phone call end within the next few seconds and nearly fell over in relief.

Everything was all sorted out now, it was okay.

The redhead laughed in the dark storage room of the hospital. A stupid smile on his face.

Of course everything would be okay.

It was Mikoshiba after all.

And now…

Rin felt his hands twist around the nob. His heart thumping happily in his chest. Finally fully content with the situation at hand.

He just had to tell Haru.

 

“Mr. Nanase and Mr. Matsuoka are coming back!” An excited classmate cheered, raising their fists in the air.

A few others whooped, jumping up in down in enthusiasm.

It felt so good to be let in on the mystery.

Even if it was extremely unintentional.

They had Mikoshiba’s loud, booming voice to thank for that.

Nagisa grinned with them, his hands itching to text Rei-Chan the very happy news but knowing that the bespectacled teen would only run over here, fever or not. It certainly wasn’t the greatest of ideas. And the blonde certainly didn’t want the boy to miss anymore school than he absolutely had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to comment/kudos and bookmark! You guys keep me going! :D


	56. Becoming Clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to post these every couple of days now until it's finished, mwhahahahaha.  
> I mean, it's nearly been an entire year since this begun and i think i need to hurry tf up lmaooo

_Susa Ishi had always been a rather sickly girl._

_She had grown up not really allowed to go outside. Sometimes too ill to go to school or anywhere really fun._

_It irritated her to no end._

_It hurt to not really have any friends, to be alone most of the time._

_It sucked, in every single way._

_Even her five year old mind could comprehend loneliness in such an extent that it left her with a strange yearning for someone her age to talk to._

_Anyone, anyone at all._

_Seriously; anyone at all._

_And thus; she found someone. An ‘anyone’ that checked everyone on of her boxes._

_Which was easy, considering there was only one._

_Finally someone she could talk to. She’d found him._

_Or more like, forcibly took him out of his abode of books and talked with him through their windows until it was way past both of their bed times._

_Luka was her next door neighbour._

_He was a quiet boy that didn’t really like playing sports all that much. He had rosy red cheeks and cried a lot but Susa knew he was her best chance of a friend her age._

_And thus her operation began._

_Over the amount of two years, Susa had made quite the progress._

_When she was allowed to go to school, it was brought to her attention that Luka was in the same class as her._

_It only made her mission a whole lot easier._

_The two were quite close by the time they were seven._

_Well, that was until…_

_Susa always had been rather sickly._

_One night; she swore it had been a Friday night. Everything had gone black. Everything had gone dark._

_Everything had become nothing to her._

_A coma for an entire year, it took a lot out of her as well as her entire family._

_But most of all; it brought out a more profound companionship in Luka._

_When she finally woke up; her bedside table was crowded with letters, a mountainous pile so large that she couldn’t see over it._

_And they were all addressed to her._

_To this day, Susa has them all stuffed away in her wardrobe._

_Not that she would ever mention anything to Luka._

_He’d die of embarrassment._

“Rin.” Haruka acknowledged, the moment that the redhead walked in the door.

Rin stared back, looking rather hesitant to say anything about the phone conversation he had just had.

He replied anyway. “Hey…”

Shooting the artist a quizzical look, Haru opened his mouth to prompt the strangely quiet redhead into speaking.

Something bad must have happened.

Panic wells up in Haruka’s chest and he clenches his fists. “What happened?”

Rin hides his face well as he walks up to the bed that the other currently sits upon, a frown resting on his features.

Haru returns the look, anticipation sinking into him like the fangs of a wild animal.

“We…” The redhead started. “I…”

Rin looks at Haru.

“I explained it all to Mikoshiba.”

Haruka bobs his head, motioning for Rin to continue with his agonisingly slow recount of the immediate past’s events.  
“He said that we both need to get our asses over there as soon as possible.”

The redhead grinned. His gloomy façade far too difficult to uphold after hearing such wonderful news.

Relief flooded the English teacher and he slinks back down in happiness. A sigh escapes Haruka’s mouth and he closes his eyes for a brief second.

Haru wanted to hit the smirking art teacher over the head with a pillow for making him worry so much.

“You idiot.” Haruka remarked, his expression turning to more of a neutral one instead of anxious.

Rin laughed, “I try my best.”

As promised, the redhead was clocked in the face with an overly lumpy, off-white pillow in close proximity.

The target is acquired and soon enough Rin is being forced to take a step back for fear of being bowled over completely.

“That’s for making me worry.” Haru spoke, his lips forming into a tiny smile that looked far too cute for Rin to be all that angry that he’d just been thumped in the face with a disgustingly solidified pillow.

The redhead rubbed the spot on the back of his head with a grimace. “Sorry.”  
“You should be.”

 

Despite Haruka’s very, _very_ mild protests, Rin decided to plonk himself down on the bed beside Haruka anyway.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, the redhead couldn’t keep a smile from his face.

“It seems like everything’s in order now.”

There was silence from Haruka for a while.

It was like Haru was steeling himself for what he was about to say.

Taking a deep breath, Haru finally speaks. “Everything except for you.” 

Rin looked at Haru, his eyebrows raising. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
Haruka doesn’t meet his eyes. “That art exhibition, Rin, I could-“

The redhead groaned, “Haru, I’m over that, I really don’t care anymore. Seriously.”

Haru looked at his hands, his eyes filling with leftover guilt. “But you-“

Rin sighed as he shuffled closer to the man, grabbing his face with his hands. “Look at me.”

He didn’t comply.

“Come on, Haru.”

Twitching, the English teacher obliged this time. Knowing it was futile for now.

Red met blue and Haru knew he couldn’t escape the strong gaze Rin held on him.

“None of that was ever your fault. It was mine, I didn’t realise what was more important until far too late.”

A sad expression crosses past Rin and Haru wants to hold him in his arms.

Haruka feels his mouth turn downwards.  
“If I can’t blame myself for you missing the art exhibition, then you can’t blame yourself for me getting hit by a car.”

Rin broke the eye contact, his mouth twitching slightly.

“Fine.” He said, his words muffled by his hands.

“I mean it.” Haru crossed his arms, looking down at the artist.

“I know you do.”

“Good.”

It was true that deep down in both of their hearts. There would always be some kind of blame there, that there would be some kind of deep seated guilt that they couldn’t rid of their bodies.

Even after the other had long since forgiven everything that had been done.

But that would be fine.

They had each other.

They need each other.

This feeling… It was a constant reminder of everything they had been through to be together.

It was like a branding on their hearts; beautiful but painful. That they would live with, contentedly.

 

Haru didn’t realise Rin was asleep until he felt the redhead’s cheek nestled into his shoulder.

It wasn’t uncomfortable, just rather strange. It brought back some nostalgia from many of the other times Rin had done such a thing.

It had always made Haruka feel lucky to have the redhead by his side.

Figuratively and literally.

It brought a warm emotion to Haruka’s chest and a tired feeling in those fluttering blue eyes of his.

It was so boring in this room anyways…

A quick nap wouldn’t do any harm.

He had nothing to worry about anymore; everything had been sorted out. Haru didn’t have to lose any sleep over such a thing anymore.

Haru still had his job and so did Rin.

Everything would be okay.

Haruka nodded to himself in firm reassurance, being careful not to shake Rin too much.

The two of them could only go up from here; surely.

Closing his eyes to the sound of Rin’s soft snores against his neck. Haru slowly found himself falling into the comforting abyss of sleep.

 

Sousuke looked to the ground as he crossed the familiar strip of pavement that he’s come to know as his one and only thing to do during his lunch break.

Why was he even still visiting Haru?

He was awake now so what was the point?

The young chef couldn’t figure it out himself.

Maybe it was because Rin had been spending all of his time there. The redhead was his best friend after all.

Yeah, that had to be it.

There was no way in hell Sousuke thought of Nanase as anything close to a friend.

 

Clasping his hand around the door knob to his ‘arch nemesis’ room he couldn’t help but feel a little disdain at the quiet surrounding it.

Was something wrong?

The familiar creak of the door made Sousuke cringe as it always did. Bringing back memories of the first time he’d seen Haruka in here.

The young chef was sure he wasn’t the only one either. 

“Hey, Rin, you-“

Sousuke cut himself off.

It looked like Haru and Rin had fallen asleep on each other.

Brilliant.

Sousuke wanted to hurl at the fluffy little relationship they had. They were always so unintentionally love dovey… The young chef scowled.

There was no exception to this particular instance.

Whether it was Sousuke fault for barging in or not; it didn’t really matter.

Even if he did have an equally soppy, cringe-inducing relationship himself, he didn’t like to see it as an outsider.

Who did?

And especially if it involved Nanase and the young chef’s very own, lifetime best friend, for God’s sake.

Not that he didn’t like the idea of them being together. It was just… _Nanase._

The chef’s lips turned downward in distaste as he stared at the sleeping pair for a second more.

Did he leave?

He heard Rin’s ridiculous snores and bit back a bark of laughter.

No this was a little too much fun.

Was the redhead-

Was Rin drooling?

Sousuke looked a bit closer and tried not to wake them both up.

Oh, this was perfect.

Sousuke was struck with an idea.

A great idea, if that.

Pulling out his phone with a smirk on his face. Sousuke speedily photographed the two lovebirds napping together like god damn-

Well, lovebirds.

The young chef placed the device back in his pocket. His grin far too maniacal to look normal.

 _‘What perfect blackmail material.’_  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos' and Comments are great pls do so, i feed off attention like the human trash i am.


	57. Steps Of The Future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ................hi

Now, Rin had woken up to many… peculiar things in his life. He’d arisen to hear good news, bad news and just plain weird news.

But never before had he woken up to find roughly four students (judging by the fuzzy outlines of their attire), from the very high school Rin himself taught at, giggling wildly like they’d just seen something drastically amusing.

“Is Rin-Chan drooling?”

Even without opening his eyes fully, the redhead could tell who that was at least.

He wasn’t even remotely surprised.

The blonde devil, the devious little teenager who had a knack for acting and getting exactly what he wanted.

 Nagisa Hazuki.

What in the holy _hell_ was that little trickster doing here?

How did he even find them?

“Nagisa-Kun, it’s rude to take pictures of people sleeping!”

The second person was revealed; Rei Ryugazaki. The bright, _almost too bright_ , bespectacled teenager; an aspiring scientist who had the strangest laugh Rin had ever heard in his rather short life.

“I d-don’t think that’s a good idea you guys.”

Rin heard another unfamiliar voice; one of a males that seemed rather petrified to be here at all.

He didn’t sound familiar at all.

Or maybe Rin just had a horrible memory for people who hadn’t blackmailed him in the past.

“Oh don’t be ludicrous, Luka, they’re too adorable not to take pictures!”

A girl’s voice this time; one that sounded rather… manic?

Rin heard a click of a camera and his eyes finally shot open. “What are you doing?” He whisper-yelled, his voice still half asleep as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

Nagisa’s eyes widened in excitement, Rei squawked in fright, bring the other unknown boy along with him. And the girl just seemed to grin wider. Her eyes shining with pure delight as she clutched her rather clunky looking camera.

Rin narrowed his eyes at the black haired girl in particular... She looked eerily familiar to someone… “Who are you?”  
The mischievous blonde pouted, “Rin-Chan I thought it was Haru-Chan who got hit-“

“I know you,” The redhead growled, pointing to the two unknown specimens, currently wearing contrasting expressions from each other.

 “Oh, h-hi,” the boy muttered shyly before regaining his resolve. He met the art teacher’s crimson eyes and nodded. “I’m a new student that started while you were both gone, so is she.” He gestured to the enthusiastic girl beside him. “We came here with Hazuki and Ryugazaki to wish you and Mr. Nanase well.”

Nodding, Rin turned to his next question.

“How did you find us?”

The girl stepped forwards. “That would be the fault of I, Miss Susa Ishi, technological genius. Ah, how refreshing it is to see a hospital after all this time… It gives me chills.” The dark haired girl held her own shoulders and shook.

The three students chanced a glance at the girl and raised their eyebrows.

Especially the boy; who looked more concerned than anything.

Rin didn’t notice the motion beside him but apparently everyone else did. He saw a black blur by the corner of his eyes and the student’s expressions lightened up.

“Haru-Chan!” Nagisa cried in pure happiness, jumping up and down.

“Hello, Nagisa.” Haruka said neutrally, rubbing at his eyes. Scanning his eyes over the small crowd of people, he nodded at Rei, who in turn, beamed back. Then the English teacher let his gaze fall on the two presumable strangers.

Or so Rin thought at least.

Haruka’s eyes widened strangely, his mouth parting in shock.

“You…” He set his eyes on the boy and girl pair, squinting. “Letters…”

“Woah, what kind of drugs did they give you, Haru-Chan!” Nagisa exclaimed, rather perplexed by the man’s strange curiosity.

Haru ignored the blonde’s comment and tried to form his own sentences.

“You…” He pointed at the girl. “You were in a coma.”

The girl froze in uncharacteristic surprise. “How did you-“

“And you…” Haruka then looked at the boy beside her.

“You brought her letters every day. I remember asking you why, and I remember you telling me that it was because you loved he-“

The boy, in turn, shrieked in surprise.

Rin turned his eyes on Haruka, his eyebrows raising in question. “Do you know these guys?”

Haru didn’t met his stare, only putting a hand on his mouth. “I’m correct, aren’t I?”

Wide eyed and taken aback. The two nodded.

It seemed Haru’s memory hadn’t been as faulty as he’d begun to anticipate.

After all, things like that… they really stuck with Haruka. They made him think, they made him wonder if they ever got a happy ending.

They made him curious if the girl ever woke up.

And it seemed she had.

Because the girl in question was standing right next to him. With the boy that had been by her side the whole time.

It was unmistakable.

Haru could never forget their young faces. Even after all this time. It had stayed with him, in his mind, until he had some kind of ending to piece together.

“Wait…” Rin interrupted Haruka’s train of thought, putting his own respective hand on his chin. “You said your last name was Ishi?”

The girl, stunned into a rare silence nodded. “Yeah…”

The redhead cringed, “you don’t happen to be related to-“

The door burst open with record timing.

“-Kei Ishi?” Rin finished before turning his attention to the person at the entrance.

The artist bit back a groan.

Speak of the devil…

Rin sighed as he looked at the eccentric doctors frown.

“Hey! Were you guys talking about me? I know tha- Susa?” The bespectacled doctor paused his usual tangent and settled his eyes on the girl.

“Hey, bro!” Susa’s personality changed back to normal; the shock of the situation disintegrating into her veins as she spoke to the doctor.

“I knew it…” Rin whispered under his breath. 

Haru ignored him, his sudden clarity making him immobile for the moments. “So that’s how you knew me… You recognised my grandmother’s last name when you were checking on your sister in the hospital… I never saw you there, though. Probably at school like I should have been.”

The realisation was hitting Haruka in small waves; overwhelming him and exciting him at the same time.

His blue eyes shone with contentment and he tried not to smile.

Kei turned to look at the English teacher in curiosity. “How did you- oh.” Silver eyes shone in recognition. “ ** _Oh._** ”

“I’m so confused!” Nagisa whined.

“You’re not the only one…” Rin added, running a hand through his scarlet hair in mild irritation.

He never did like being left out of things, after all.

Did anyone?

“Would anyone care to explain?” Rei offered, adjusting his already perfectly placed glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Haru gazed at the varying level of confusion on a majority of the people’s faces and brought his wondrous expression into one of a frown.

“This may take a while… And many sources.”

The other, still rather shocked, four nodded their heads in agreement.

 

What an odd thing to happen this day. Haru certainly had never expected such a thing.

And yet… it seemed like it was better than doing anything boring, anyway.

It felt freeing knowing that the children he saw in the hospital had become good, healthy people. Haru could tell by the way they spoke that they’d be wonderful students. He couldn’t wait to teach them.

 It felt like a mystery that hadn’t been solved in his heart and now it was finally clear.

It felt strangely good.

Haru smiled despite himself.

What amazing coincidences his life had dished out to him.

Whether good or bad, Haru wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Once everything was cleared up; once Rin, Rei and Nagisa knew all of the lengths of such an odd, connecting story. Haru couldn’t help but realise that it had been the most open he’d been to such a large group of people about anything to do with his grandmother. About his past.

Moving here had changed him; It had opened him up a little more. It had made his group of friends larger.

All in all, it made him better.

It made him happier.

It made him feel like some of the pieces of him were moving together; like some of his inner conflicts were now, finally, at last, solved.

Despite all the bumps along the way, no matter how large. It didn’t really matter.

They were here now and Haruka couldn’t be more glad to be with Rin on whatever steps of the future they took.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are wrapping up and i can't help getting the feelies, jesus christ this fic has ruined a part of me i didn't even know i had.


	58. The Value Of Unimportance

After the rather (or furthermore, extremely) odd ordeal with Nagisa, Rei, Luka and (a very impressed) Susa.

 Haruka had told Rin the entire story in a more detailed length. Haru told him all about how the story had always itched at his mind, even after his grandmother’s passing.

Rin didn’t ask why Haru had waited until now to bring it up, for some reason he still felt Haruka had quite a few more stories that were important to him to tell.

And if Haruka was willing; Rin would eagerly listen to them all.

Haru’s stories were the best, after all.

It was most likely one of the reasons that the art teacher fell for him in the first place…

But right now; there was a more compelling, possible, ‘problem’ at hand.

_‘There always did seem to be one’ Rin thought rather bitterly._

Makoto had something eating at him.

Rin could tell just looking at him.

The brunet didn’t maintain eye contact with the pair at all when he visited, especially Rin. Who he seemed to be avoiding altogether. (Politely be that as it may, in his true Tachibana way.)

The artist himself found it to be rather absurd.

Had he done anything wrong?

Had he offended the kindergarten teacher without even knowing?

Knowing himself, Rin certainly wouldn’t rule it out…

And yet…

It didn’t seem like it was anything too horrible; it just seemed as if Makoto was reluctant to say anything about this… something.

Whatever that ‘something’ may be, Rin hadn’t the faintest idea.

Haruka had definitely noticed something too; he’d known the kindergarten teacher a lot longer than Rin had after all. It would be peculiar if Haruka hadn’t picked up anything- no matter how aloof Haru indeed was. The English teacher certainly wasn’t stupid.

Makoto could definitely tell that they were suspicious too; which only seemed to make it worse.

The brunet never was all that good with keeping secrets from the people close to him.

But time was of the essence right now; and for some reason, Rin just didn’t have the patience to wait.

Rin resolved that if the brunet hadn’t spilled his guts by tomorrow afternoon. He’d just have to spill it for him.

In the nicest way possible, of course.

 

The redhead watched the hands of the clock tick into one in the afternoon and grimaced.

Maybe he would actually have to say something to Makoto in the end…

That would all be fine… If he was actually here.

It was strange for the kindergarten teacher to be late in instances such as this. He always showed up around twelve thirty, on his lunch break to visit Haru.

How strange…

Haruka placed another card onto the rather mountainous pile of ‘snap’ they had going on, a neutral expression on his face.

Haru would be impossible to beat at poker…

“Makoto’s late.” Haruka stated, chewing lightly at his bottom lip.

“Yeah, I wonder why…?” Rin returned, throwing one of his owns cards into play.

_‘No matches… damn.’ Rin clicked his tongue._

“He’s been acting strange lately.”

“I thought he was going to be here by now, I would have spoken to him.”

Haruka made a sound of agreement from his throat and set another card down.

“Maybe that clock is fast?” The redhead suggested, raising his head to the upper wall.

Rin, distracted by the clock above his own head, only heard the sound of a satisfying slap on the table before his head snapped down once more.

Haru, looking quite pleased with himself, took the pile of cards.

Rin swore. “Hey! I call do-over!”

“No.” Haruka returned.

“I was checking the clock!”

“Not my fault.” Haruka muttered. “You’ve gotta keep your head in the game.”

High school musical reference or not, the redhead scowled.

 His biting reply on the tip of his tongue when he felt his phone buzz.

Haru looked up from his gloating to meet Rin’s eyes, his black eyebrows raising. “Is it Makoto?”

Rin fished the device out of his pocket, eyeing the _‘no phonecalls allowed sign’_ wearily before opening the screen. “No…”  The redhead spoke, his expression changing to something different instantaneously.

Haru frowned, “Yamazaki?”

“No.”

“Mikoshiba?”  
“No.”

“Your mother?”

“No.”

“Nagisa?”

“No.”

“Rei?”

“No.”

“Why don’t you just tell me who it is then?” Haruka asked, crossing his arms in an impatient child fashion. Completely nonplussed by this little guessing game.

Patience was a virtue, but it certainly wasn’t one of Haruka’s.

“It’s the art association, the one from Australia.” Rin looked up, his crimson eyes blown wide in shock.

Haru’s frown deepened. As did his curiosity. “You should answer it.”

The redhead nodded numbly, muttering a curt _‘I’ll be back’_ before moving out of the room and pressing the ‘answer button’ with shaking hands.

 

The brunet panted, _dear God,_ was he late. Makoto found his feet taking him faster and faster all the way to the hospital. But it just wasn’t fast enough!

Fair enough, there was no rush.

But if Makoto didn’t tell them now, the kindergarten teacher didn’t think he ever would.

_“Just say it Makoto, say that you entered the painting of Haruka in the competition, just do it!’ His mind chided, crying at him to finally spit the words out to them._

Inevitably, he hadn’t listened until now.

And of course, today had to be the day that a gang of five year olds had decided that they would lock themselves in the bathroom because they didn’t want to leave.

Of course.

Makoto sighed, which only made running harder as he made his way across the street.

 

Haru lay there in wait as Rin spoke on the phone outside of his room.

It was impossible to hear anything; which seemed to just make everything worse in Haruka’s eyes.

Of course… Haru always could eavesdrop…

He was perfectly able to walk now; it would only be a matter of time before he was fully free from this dreary place. Haru felt perfectly fine now; even better now that everything seemed to have been completely resolved.

No.

Haru shook off the thought.

Despite his well-hidden nosiness sometimes, Haru knew this was something he shouldn’t listen in on. It felt wrong in ways that the English teacher couldn’t even comprehend himself.

Haruka sighed.

He’d just have to wait-

The door opened.

Haruka’s eyes shot up.

That was record timing, Rin had barely been out there for three minutes-

“Makoto?” Haruka said in acknowledgement, realising that the tall, brown head of hair was certainly not Rin the minute Haru set his eyes on the person in the door frame.  

The kindergarten teacher, in person, looked quite flustered to say the least. Almost as if he had run all the way here.

Maybe he had…

“Haru! Where’s Rin, I need to tell him something- I need to tell you both something!” Makoto half shouted, his green eyes animated in a way that told Haru that this had been something that Makoto had been wanting to say for a while.

Haruka wondered idly what it could be for a few split seconds before answering.

“Rin just stepped out to answer his phone, he should be back in a few minutes.”

Makoto deflated; his resolve faltering ever so slightly from the delay.

_‘Don’t give up Makoto!’ His mind cheered, overly positive for once. ‘You can do it.’_

Nodding at both Haru’s words and his inner conscious,’ the brunet took a seat beside Haruka his legs jumping about ever so slightly.

“What’s it about?” Haruka questioned curiously.

“Well-“

The pair heard a shout from outside the room and exchanged glances.

That sounded awfully like-

“Rin.” Haru stated out loud, his eyebrows down turning in concern.

“Who was he on the phone with?” It was Makoto turn to ask a question. “You said that Mikoshiba had said it was all fine…”

“This was from the Australian art competition Rin had been selected for…” Haru muttered, his blue irises clouding in tiny remnants of guilt.

Makoto gulped.

“This may have something to do with me.” The brunet whispered, running a hand through his messy hair nervously. “I’m gonna go see what’s up.”

Haru gave him a questioning look but didn’t say a word. Still set on not eavesdropping in this situation.

Makoto and Rin could work it out themselves… The English teacher was sure of that.

Maybe…

Makoto took a deep breath as he walked out of the door, in search of the tiny broom closet Rin was definitely in.

He always stayed in there while Haru had been unconscious. It was the only fully quiet place in this whole facility.

The brunet had thought it would bring up unwanted memories, but Rin had seemed to disregard it as just another room. Which Makoto found rather admirable in the circumstances they were in.

Feeling the cool metal hit his hands as he turned the door knob, Makoto’s heart was thumping like a drum with no inclinations of stopping.

 

Rin ended the call with a simple swipe of his finger, his hands shaking slightly.

“What-” He spoke out loud to himself, his heart clenching in his chest. “-The hell?”

“I guess my little secret is up, then.” Muttered a voice from behind, which the redhead instantly recognised as Makoto’s.

Apparently he wasn’t as alone as originally thought.

Rin turned to face Makoto.

The brunet looked as guilty as can be, looking at the ceiling, the floor, anywhere but the redhead’s face as he waited for a reply that Rin couldn’t possibly give.

He was speechless.

The redhead choked on his words, feeling a lump in his throat beginning to form the longer he stared at the kindergarten teacher.

“You…” He whispered. “You entered my… my artwork.”

At last, Makoto met his eyes. “I’m sorry, Rin I should have asked you. But it was just- I couldn’t let such a beautiful thing go to waste.”

The silence ensued and Makoto was positive that the redhead before him was absolutely livid.

“You can hit me if you want, I deserve it.”

The brunet closed his eyes, preparing for the blow that would come with time.

Waiting…Waiting…

And then…

Finally, something hit him.

Except… It didn’t hurt.

Opening his eyes in confusion, Makoto could only stare in confusion as he watched the redhead wrap his arms around Makoto.

“But, what-“ Makoto stammered in confusion.

“I can’t believe you did something like that…” The redhead spoke, his voice muffled with the brunet’s shoulder. “I can’t believe it worked.”

Pulling Rin lightly away to shake him lightly on the shoulders Makoto met his eyes. “What?”

“I won! I don’t know how… what with the half-finished paining… My absence… They overlooked it completely and I won! The committee must have really loved me or something, I thought they were crazy for putting up with all of my crap! They said they thought that the portrait was overall interestingly exquisite and so, so detailed and the title had only made it so much better in their eyes.

Makoto’s heart swelled in pride for his friend. “Congratulations, Rin!”

“I would have been perfectly fine never hearing anything back from them… But you… You made all of this happen, Makoto, and I can never thank you enough for it!”

The brunet looked at his feet, humbled by Rin’s thanks.

Wanting anything else to speak of, Makoto felt the question on the tip of his tongue. “The title? I don’t remember giving it a title.”

Rin smiled fondly, “I gave it one on the very corner of the canvas, just as I felt my eyes go fuzzy with sleep. I thought of it when I saw Haru watching me. I thought back on the time when Haru had finally spoken up for himself in front of his parents.”

Makoto nodded in thought, remembering the time with all of the vividness as if it was yesterday. “What was the title?”

Rin grinned, wiping a stray tear from his eye.

“The Value of Unimportance.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH THEY SAID THE THING


	59. Mikoshiba Needs To Be Kinkshamed Real Fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER HOLY CRAP WHO EVEN AM I

Haruka ringed the sheets he lay on with his hands. The longer the pair left him here, uninformed and isolated only made him more nervous.

What could that place possibly want from him?

Haru bit his lip; despite being over this whole ordeal. He couldn’t help but hold a tiny grudge against the place that created a crack in his and Rin’s relationship.

Not that it was the fault of the institution at all.

It was both of their selfish desires, Haru supposed.

But still, he felt like he had to blame something for what happened. And Haruka certainly didn’t want to blame Rin. And he didn’t, in the end. The only blame he felt is for himself.

Yet, if he could transfer a little bit of guilt onto _something._

Well, it would be perfect wouldn’t it?

The door to his room opened once more, and Haru looked up all too eagerly at the entrance.

To say he looked disappointed was inevitable when it wasn’t Rin nor Makoto but Doctor. Ishi walking in.

“Why the long face, Haru?” Kei sighed, his mouth drawn into a frown as he wrote something down on his flimsy clipboard.

Haru blew air out of his nostril, he and Kisumi were perfect for each other.

“Nothing,” Haruka replied finally, looking down at his hands once more.

“Well maybe this will put a smile on your ever-grumpy looking face!”

Haru raised his eyebrows, a motion that the young doctor took for him to go on with his undeniable tangent of medical mumbo jumbo.

“You’re ready to leave tomorrow!” Kei grinned at him, hands on his hips like he was fully responsible for the English teacher’s recovery.

Well, he was.

But still…

Haru’s heart clenched in excitement, but he tried to keep his expression neutral out of pure stubbornness.

“Finally. This room was starting to become like a prison.”

Kei groaned, ”Why can’t you be happy about it!?”  
“I am happy.” Haruka replied, his face as stoic as ever.

Eyeing his patient off, Kei lowered his arms so that they were at his side. His monochrome facial feature’s turning oddly serious for a moment. “I knew I’d heard your name before.”

Haru felt the change of mood and tried to act accordingly.

Which was basically the same as how he’d been acting, anyway.

“As soon as I saw your sister and her friend… I knew. They’re both very interesting kinds of people, I can tell.”

Kei smiled, finally not looking smug for once. “I must have noticed your grandmother’s last name beside the bed… I don’t know, memories like that kind of stay with you.”

Haru nodded in agreement.

“You know that was why I decided I wanted to become a doctor, I saw my sister there and I felt so _helpless_ , I felt like I had to do something to stop such things happening to other people.”

The doctor gestured to himself. “And now look at me.”

Before Haru could stop himself, he spoke once more. “You’re a good guy, you know. Despite being quite cocky, I can’t help but think you’re great for Kisumi.”

The doctor had a grin on his face once more, “I’m glad you think so. I’m not sure about the rest of your gang, but at least you can basically say I saved your life.”

Haru narrowed his eyes, still slightly angered at himself for letting something like that slip from his mind.

How embarrassing…

“I suppose.”

 

Rin and Makoto couldn’t stop grinning at each other all the way back from their little chat in the broom closet. The redhead’s heart pounded in his chest with excitement.

He couldn’t wait to tell Haru.

Just looking at Makoto, Rin could tell how relieved he was that everything was resolved too.

Now all that was needed to be done was for Haru to get out of the hospital.

Rin practically skipped to the end of the door he knew Haruka was behind, practically throwing the poor thing off it’s hinges.

It was a polar opposite of the first time he’d first opened this dreaded door.

But now, he couldn’t think like that. It wasn’t dark anymore, it wasn’t bad.

Everything was okay.

Everything was better than okay, actually.

He lingered on the door knob just long enough for him to take a deep breath before he opened it again.  

 

Haruka heard the entrance of his room shift once more and was positive that it was Rin this time.

Who else would open a door like they were being chased by a God damn chainsaw?

Haru let out a tiny smirk despite his nervousness. His hopes lifting due to the undoubtable excitement of the person at the door.

It had to be good news right?

As expected, Rin Matsuoka burst through the door a few seconds after, beaming like the sun at him. Haru’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

“Haru!” The redhead cried, practically diving onto the bed. Just like the first time Haru had woken up from his coma.

Except with a lot less tears.

Well, there were still a few remnants of tears, Haruka could see that in his crimson eyes. But they definitely weren’t out of pure grief this time.

They were out of happiness this time.

Haruka grunted from the weight that had landed on him but couldn’t help but smile regardless.

“Good news, I presume?” Haruka said, his voice muffled slightly by Rin’s sleeve. 

The redhead seemed too excited to speak, but he seemed to gesture to the young kindergarten teacher a lot. Meaning that Makoto definitely had something to do with this situation. Just like he’d said at the start.

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, his green irises fixed onto the cool linoleum floor instead of his best friend’s face.

“I might have sent one of Rin’s artworks to the art association while he was here with you, waiting for you to wake up… And that certain picture, the one he drew of you on that throne of diamond… It may have won”

Haru looked at his best friend in astonishment.

Even in times when Makoto had the full right to only think of himself, of the future that he held in his hands; he thought of someone else.

The brunet thought of Rin.

And he thought of Haru.

The English teacher gave him a grateful smile, “You’re amazing, Makoto.”

Makoto blushed in embarrassment, not used to this much flattery.

“You don’t have to say that, Haru.”

“No, really, Makoto, you’re the best.” Rin called, turning his head to the side to look at the kindergarten teacher.

Makoto only turned redder.

“All we need is for you to get out of hospital, Haru, then everything will be perfect.” Rin grinned, nuzzling his head into the crook of Haruka’s neck.

“Well… Funny you say that, actually-“

 

“Home sweet home!” Rin cried, dropping a bag of clothes on the floor as soon as he entered Haruka’s apartment. Trying not to remember this last time he was here…

Rin shook off that thought.

It didn’t matter now…

“Do you want me to carry you across the threshold?”

“I got out of hospital, Rin, we didn’t get married.”

Just like the doctor had said; the nurses only had to run a few more tests on him to make sure he was completely fine. And then he was finally free to go.

To say that the Haruka was relieved would be an understatement.

“Oh shut up.” The redhead groaned, “I’m trying to be romantic!” 

Rin scooped Haruka up, despite his own protests, like he was nothing and promptly dashed through the doorway and plonked him onto the couch.

“Normal people don’t just throw hospital returnees onto couches.” Haru snarked, shifting around to get comfortable on the lounge.

“Normal people also don’t ask for mackerel at McDonald’s.” Rin chided, placing a kiss on the English teacher’s nose.

“Shut up, Rin.”

“Shut up, Haru.”

They both smiled, their faces drawing closer within the seconds for another kiss-

“-Not to interrupt your undeniable pre-sex session of weird ass foreplay.” A voice muttered in unconcealed disgust.

It was definitely Sousuke.  

Haru and Rin turned their heads, forgetting that he was coming up behind them.

“But could you please, help me with _your_ bags.”

Rin smirked, pulling a laptop from the midst of other things that had been left in Haruka’s hospital room.

Sousuke stared at his best friend, entirely unimpressed.

“Great effort.”

“Eat my ass, Sousuke.” Rin bit back.

“I’m pretty sure he’d rather do it.” The chef gestured to Haru, still lying down on the couch watching them.

Rin reddened and he hit his friend on the side of the head.

 

“You ready to go, Haru?” Rin questioned, adjusting the laces of his shoes in a fidgety fashion.

“Yeah.” Haru nodded, pulling a sweater over his head.

The very same one that Rin had kept by his side every moment Haru was unconscious.

Rin swallowed the lump in his throat. Deciding that he liked it better on Haru than clutched in his hands anyway.

“Awesome.”

 

To say that Haru had never been this physically close to this amount of people would certainly be an odd thing to say.

But that’s definitely what it felt like.

Haru swore that he’d been hugged by about fifteen people today. And tackled by another three.

It was good he was fully recovered, otherwise the English teacher wasn’t sure he would live long enough to make it to his first class.

He’d have to compare his stats to Rin’s when he saw him next…

“Haruka!” A voice cried, a loud booming noises that practically shook the walls.

Mikoshiba.

Haruka froze slightly before he turned to face the bright haired principal.

The man grinned at him from a few metres away, carrying Rin on his shoulder as he struggled. Mikoshiba’s smile looked a lot more foreboding than originally thought….

Haru gulped.

“Yes, Mr. Mikoshiba?”

“Come to my office, I figured out what your punishment is for missing so much work!”

Haru bit back his snarky reply (something most likely to do with bdsm) and followed the man willingly and quietly.

 

He should have run.

He should have run, far, far, away.

This school was way too freaking weird for him.

Mikoshiba smiled evilly as he held up two maid dresses up at both Rin and Haru.  
“I think you’d remember these, Rin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i just had to leave it like that.  
> No, the last chapter will not have much mention of maid outfits, i'm afraid, i'd get way too carried away in my own weird ass fetishes to even finish the damn thing.  
> I'll be posting the last chapter soonish, i'm hoping...


	60. The Very Same Mornings, A Very Different Beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys, okay.  
> WE MADE ITTTTTTTTTTTT!!! AHHHHHH  
> This fic turns one year old today, i've been updating this thing weekly, sometimes even more than that...  
> It hurts me to finally end it, but i hope you guys like it!

As soon as Haruka woke up, he knew today was the day.

\--

It was the final day of class for this year, it would be the final time that he ever taught the third years everything he knew about.

Nagisa…Rei…

_‘My first class I taught here graduates today…’_

Haru felt a swelling in his heart; feeling himself getting far too sentimental about a group of rowdy teenagers for his own personal liking.

But when he looked over at Rin, as the two made their way across the green fielded campus. Down to the old, assembly hall lined with cherry blossoms just before blooming.

He could tell he wasn’t the only one.

It would only be a matter of time before Rin broke down crying, most likely.

Haru smiled at the thought, knowing he was correct. Finding himself lucky that Haruka had incidentally brought tissues for this case.

Whether Rin admitted that he needed them or not was another thing, entirely.

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this but, I’m gonna miss all of them… Their weird quirks and all.” Rin sighs, scratching the back of his head, trying to look tough. His shoes crunching solemnly on the gravel he walked.

Haru nodded in agreement, opening the door for both the redhead and himself (not slamming it in the artist’s face, unlike the situation a year ago.)

Haruka’s gaze caught on Rei’s at the front of the stage and he smiled in approval.

The bespectacled teen looked like a nervous wreck, he was shaking just slightly with his speech cards in his hand. But Haru helped him work on his speech; he knew Rei could do it. (He was the top of the class, after all.)

Rei flushed and looked down, trying his best not to lose his nerve. Before scanning the crowd for Nagisa, who gave him a thumbs up and a wink.

Rin grinned at the exchanged he’d caught Haru in and took his seat.

\--

After Haru’s departure from the hospital. His and Rin’s life had gone back to normal, relatively, anyway.

Mikoshiba had had a terrifying welcome back punishment in the form of a pair of maid costumes, which seemed definitely over the top for something out of Haruka’s control.

Luckily enough, he had only been pulling their legs. Shouting merrily about how it was most likely against school rules to wear something as risqué as that to class and how they should have known that already.

Rin had nearly fainted from relief on the spot, Haru almost followed suit.

Said incident had been a matter of months ago; anyhow, and Haruka had well gotten over the shock from it.

Though he did still wince at the memory.

Everything else in Haruka’s life had been going rather swimmingly (pun entirely intended) as Haru could feel himself clasping at an idea for an amazing novel. 

A genre that he had never really considered writing about before recently.

Love.

Haruka had experienced few forms of love in his life.

Love from his grandmother.

Love from his friends.

But he had never really been in love with someone to write about it. So he avoided the subject like the plague.

Now, it was different, though.

Now, although strangely naïve Haru was to the topic still. Haruka felt more understanding of it than ever before in his young life.

And he had Rin to thank for it.

The artist himself was still over the moon with the winning plaque he had received three months ago from the art association and couldn’t help but be filled with determination to keep producing more and more art every time he looked at the frame hanging proudly on the wall.

The redhead’s entire apartment was absolutely caked in paint, pencil shavings, glitter and all kinds of other things Haru would rather not think about. But that plaque was always without a scratch on it.

Haruka thought about feeling guilty about the situation; without doubt, Rin did too.

But sooner rather than later; those thoughts faded into little tid bits of worries that could fly away in the wind.

They were both over it; all they had to do was move on.

\-- 

Rin and Haruka still met up with all of their friends at Sousuke’s and Kisumi’s café every Friday night, without fail. A new addition to the group being Kisumi’s terribly (and equally) perverted doctor boyfriend, Kei. Who seemed to make it to these outings at least twice a month. Much to Rin’s quietened distaste. 

The man even brought Susa in tow sometimes, which meant she brought Luka. Which meant that Nagisa, usually fresh from college classes, had invited himself too, therefore dragging Rei along from his advanced chemistry courses too.

So naturally; the gathering grew to be rather huge and Sousuke couldn’t help but complain about all the mess he would undoubtedly have to clean up.

Makoto always offered to help him though, which made the chef’s cheeks just the slightest bit red and his mouth mysteriously close immediately.

\--

The first Saturday of every month, however, was reserved to go see Rin’s mother and sister.

The redhead had complained half-heartedly at first. But Haru kept looking at him with those pooling, blue eyes, telling him how much he wanted to see his childhood home.

And that was that.

(Rin really needed to stop Nagisa from teaching Haru such evil tricks.)

Haru, for the first time in his life. Had a mother figure that cared for him, a little sister that teased him.

A home he was welcome in.

And all of the artist’s complaining in the world couldn’t stop him from loving every second of it.

He hadn’t heard from his parents since they walked out that door that day. Haru knew they were still furious about how things had happened, they were angry that they’d finally been overpowered.

But for now, Haruka didn’t care in the slightest.

He was perfectly content never, ever, seeing them again so long as he lived in this happy existence.

\-- 

The pair’s life had resumed to some semblance of normality; and they were both rather pleased about it.

Rin, on the second day of the New Year, decided to stop switching around apartments all the time and simply moved in with Haru.

While Haru was out in the city; shopping with Makoto.

Completely unaware of the situation. 

Being entirely oblivious to Rin’s smart little idea. Haruka came back to his own home, filled with boxes just like he had just moved in once again and had an awful sense of déjà vu.

But then he saw a red head pop out of the boxes, looking like he was drowning in them and the English teacher’s heart calmed down.

“Decided to move in?” Haru asked casually, eyeing the cardboard.

Rin huffed, “most of my stuff was here anyway. Besides, my apartment is tiny compared to yours.”

“You do realise Yamazaki is going to complain non-stop now that we’re having sex too loud.” Haruka deadpanned.

Rin nodded. “Do I need any more incentive than that, really?”

Yes, their life. Though rather comedic, was completely back to ordinary.

Which was completely fine.

Because even if it was somewhat normal.

It certainly wasn’t boring.

\---

ONE YEAR LATER.

\---

Haru turned the scrap of paper around in his hands, eyeing it with curiosity.

The note had been left on his desk, without any notification of who it was from.

 

_Meet me in classroom 13-C after the final bell rings._

_Don’t be late._

 

Obviously, with Haruka not being stupid. The English teacher suspected Rin to be at the bottom of this. Maybe he was being cute or something.

Or maybe this was his idea for some perverted kind of foreplay, who knew.

It wouldn’t be the first time.

Or the last.

Haru huffed, clearing his desk but knowing he should comply nevertheless.

What could happen anyhow?

Making his way up to the classroom the English teacher can’t help but think back on his first day, two years ago at this school. At Sakura Academy.

The first day he’d met Rin.

Haruka felt his chest warm at the thought.

It was strange to think that the irritable art teacher the English teacher thought to be rude and callous two years ago was now his lovely boyfriend…

But in the end, Haru wasn’t sure how weird it really was.

He and Rin were drawn together like this for a reason; for some reason that he thought to be completely unfathomable.

Fate had wanted them to meet in the very same classroom those years ago.

And so it happened.

Haruka didn’t regret one bit of his time with Rin, he didn’t regret falling in love with him, he didn’t regret choosing to return his kiss that sunset in the park.

Rin was a precious part of his life that he would never give up at all.

Shaking off the sentimental feeling he had somehow gained walking down a mundane old hallway. Haru kept his eyes forward as he quickened his pace. Brushing past the lingering students strolling the opposite way to him.

Even if it was something trivial in the end; Haru really didn’t want to be late.

 

Haruka’s eyebrows twitched.

If the note specifically said not to be late, just why in the hell was whoever sent the thing in the first place not here?

Haru tapped his foot against the cool timber flooring, trying not to sigh in disdain.

Was this some kind of prank?

Haru clicked his tongue, about to take a stride in the direction of the exit when he heard it.

A frantic turning of the doorknob.

Lifting his blue tinted gaze upwards, Haruka watches as a blazing redhead burst through the door with an enormous amount of speed. Crimson tendrils spiralling out of control out of his ponytail like they had a mind of their own.

Haru was correct. It had been Rin.

“SORRY I’M LATE!” Rin cried in exhaustion, hands on his knees as he panted.

Haru eyed him suspiciously, as he looked closer. Haruka could tell how antsy Rin looked just from the strange mannerisms he took up.

It was odd. Uncharacteristic, even.

Rin feigned nonchalance. “Excuse me, is this Mr. Matsuoka’s classroom?”

Haruka furrowed his eyebrows, “Rin what are you talking abou-“

“I’m in a bit of a rush, so please answer.” Rin replied nervously.

“No, if anything, it’s ‘Mr.Nanase’s’ classroom.” Haru answered, raising his eyebrows. The tip of his tongue tingling with oddness from referring to himself in third person.

Rin smirked, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m pretty sure. It’s mine, Haruka Nanase-“

“So it’s not Haruka Matsuoka?”

Haru flushed, “No, I thin-“

Rin fished a black box from his pocket, his hands fumbling awkwardly as he nearly dropped it.        “W-would you like it to be?”

Haru’s heart stopped.

His heart thumping so loudly in his chest that he couldn’t even begin to think.

Was…?

Was this really happening?

Rin knelt down on one knee, opening the silk lined box, presenting a ring to the English teacher.

This was real.

This was really happening.

Haru looked at the ring, looked at how beautiful the red and the blue gem stones matched together. How they seemed to mirror both himself and Rin together.

And then he looked at Rin.

He looked at the redhead, beaming up at him, albeit nervously.

A huge grin broke out across Haru’s face, his hands shaking slightly as he reached out to touch Rin’s cheek.

Rin looked up at him, at his smile and swore that such a thing could make flowers grow.

“You don’t even have to ask.”

Relief flooded the redhead’s face as he processed the words coming out of Haru’s mouth.

Rin couldn’t help but feel a little teary as he rose up again into a standing position. Haru not giving him enough time to regain his footing again before the man tackled him onto the ground with an enormous hug. Spreading tiny butterfly kisses all over his face.

“Thank God…” The redhead breathed out loud. “You looked so pissed when I opened the door that I thought it was an omen. I real-“

“Shut up, Rin.” Haruka replied, silencing the artist’s doubts with three syllables and a gaze that made Rin simply want to melt.

The art teacher didn’t even need another second to reply.

He looked into those blue eyes; the ones he’d seen full of tears, full of joy.

The ones he fell in love with.

His voice just above a whisper, Rin smiled, his red hair tangling with black as he leaned closer.

“Shut up, Haru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliché end, for a cliché story... I just had to do it, i'm always weak for stuff like this in fics, don't judge me.  
> I want to thank everyone who's been here, from the start, the middle. And even a hundred years after this was posted.  
> (How's the future, is it cool?)  
> I started this story, hoping to maybe grab the attention of a few, very lenient, critiquing readers. But this blossomed into so much more, you guys gave me so much love, so much patience. And i can't thank you enough.  
> I thought so many times about abandoning this story, convincing myself that i could never possibly be good enough.  
> But you guys are the reason i'm here, and the reason i'm still writing.  
> I started, one year ago, writing this, as a simple minded girl. With no real romantic experience (writing or otherwise)  
> But now; i've changed and i've improved so much!.  
> And i can't seem to thank you guys enough.  
> Okay, well, this is gone on long enough. I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing.  
> I love you all! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> find me @pearliegrimm on tumblr ;)


End file.
